


Justice League: Invasion

by KDtheGhostwriter



Series: When The Night Falls [2]
Category: DC Cinematic Universe, Justice League (2017), Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alien Abduction, Alien Invasion, Alien Technology, Batfleck & Friends, Drama, Justice League Intelligence Agency, Multi, Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-01-08 20:34:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 19
Words: 88,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12261600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDtheGhostwriter/pseuds/KDtheGhostwriter
Summary: From the account that brought youDawn of Justice: The Unofficial Novelizationcomes the completely necessary follow-up!One year after Lex Luthor's defeat at the hands of the newly formed Justice League, Batman's prediction of an attack from another world has come true. Now it's up to The League and the resident Lantern Corps to defeat the alien menace. They aren't the first line of defense - they're the only one.





	1. TRAILER

**SEQUEL TIME**

Inevitable: perhaps. Obligatory: not really, considering the first story was A) a fan work and B) relatively small scale. Sure, everyone who read it seemed to like it fine, but it was only seen by so many people. It’s not like writing an entire second book is a significant business decision. There’s no business to be had.

But then – who cares about business?

I don’t know how everyone else feels about this, but I feel that _BvS_ should have been Justice League 1, just not by name. That seemed to be the idea, but then WB couldn’t decide whether to adapt _The Dark Knight Returns_ or _The Death of Superman_. They adapted both and the results were…yea.

Rewriting _Dawn of Justice_ was largely a frustrated, spur-of-the-moment decision and it was the most fun I’ve had in ages. I had fun writing the story I wanted to see play out on the screen and even more fun writing these characters I’d seen in various media over the course of my life. I’m a fan of Marvel Comics, as noted, but there’s no doubt that DC characters have a lot of range.

Perhaps Bruce and Diana are the best examples of this, which is why I had them feature so heavily in the previous story. I could have made the story about anyone, really, but these two got paired together for no other reason than the fact that it made them both (and the story) more interesting.

For Diana, who was set to leave Man’s World behind, here she met someone with no powers who fought tirelessly; his commitment to justice made her question her motives for returning to Paradise Island. On Bruce’s end, Diana’s warm and hopeful personality diametrically opposed his own refusal to show any outward emotion. He’s alone in his professional, personal and second life until this total stranger all but forces her way into his space. When you’re with a person for an extended period, one of two things happens: they end up more like you or you end up more like them. Which would be true for Bruce, and which one did he want?

The lack of a true female lead is what hurt _BvS_ the most in my opinion. Amy Adams did a good job as Lois Lane, but she wasn’t given anything memorable to do. And so then, Gal Gadot as Diana becomes the clear choice, but she didn’t get enough time to show what she was about. I know that people tend to think the demigods in general aren’t that interesting because…well, they can do everything. They’re strong, they’re fast, they can fly. It can be hard to do good character work with them but it’s not impossible. They still have feelings, after all. Diana especially, so there is fertile ground still after all these years in syndication.

In lieu of yet another rant on the greatest heroine in fiction being reduced to a McGuffin for a male lead, let us recap the prior events of my own _Dawn of Justice_ rework and set the stage for the ‘Too Big To Fail’ Sequel.

This _Dawn of Justice_ , is an origin of sorts. Bruce meets Clark and Diana while shadowing Lex Luthor and in the process uncovers information on several other meta-humans like them. After the bombing at Superman’s hearing on Capitol Hill, Bruce sets his paranoia aside long enough to investigate the crime and track down the metas with help from Diana. There are four meta-humans on Luthor’s list including Diana, who reveals herself as Princess of The Amazons. These four, along with Batman and Superman, join forces to protect innocents from a new and serious threat.

Fast-forward to one year later: New Year’s Eve. The Batman is responding to a disturbance in Metropolis and comes across a member of the Green Lantern Corps. They investigate together and make a terrifying discovery: Bruce Wayne’s prediction of an enemy from far away has come true. An invasion is underway.

That’s the set-up. From there it’s a bombastic, swashbuckling, globetrotting adventure featuring heroes, villains and locales from every corner of the DC Anthology. _Dawn of Justice_ was tagged as a “Slow Burn” but _Invasion_ will be a mad dash almost all the way through. It’s Heroes v Aliens with some ne’er-do-wells thrown in for flavor.

Here is the aforementioned ‘TRAILER.’ A small peek at what’s in store for the League. Thanks for reading!

 

\-----------------------------

 

“It’s okay to have fun, you know?”

“Not when you’re around, Clark.”

 

“I’m a Lantern! We protect this whole Sector. What do you protect? A Cave?”

“…”

“Oh my God.”

 

“Look, I’ve never done battle, alright? I just push people and run away.”

 

“I’m not used to seeing you in daylight.”

 

“Bruce.”

“Diana.”

“Did you break into my flat?”

 

“They are here.”

“Yeah, but that’s not my brother.”

 

“No Lanterns here. No Kryptonian. This World will fall. Just like the others.”

 

“Take the shot, Floyd! Take the shot, or you die right here!”

 

“You think just because you wear that suit you’re impervious to giant hammers?”

 

“Why can’t you guys just leave us ALONE?!”

 

“I’m…dying, aren’t I?”

 

“Do not engage alone. We do this together.”

 

“I’m going as fast as I can!”

“Then go faster! We need you!”

 

“Bruce, no! There’s nothing you can do!”

 

“This isn’t one of your video games. There is no ‘better luck next time.’ If we lose, it’s Game Over for Seven Billion People!”

 

“Amazons! Our armistice is at an end.”

 

“He said you’d be ready. Now let’s hope you aren’t too late.”

 

“HaaaaaHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAhahahahahaaaaaaaaaa…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ll be writing and posting the story throughout the month of November. This is partly to coincide with the theater release of Justice League but also to give everyone a chance to go back and read through the previous story. I usually don’t do this, but I strongly recommend you read DoJ before Invasion. It’s not necessary, but it will make the forthcoming experience much more enjoyable.


	2. CH 1 - Sledgehammer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There won't be any set schedule for this, but given the number of chapters to be posted, expect something like two chapters a week. I'll include the upload date at the top of every chapter so everyone can keep track. So, with business taken care of...
> 
> Let the INVASION begin!

** December 2016 **

** Elevation: 80,000 ft. **

 

“There she is. Where The Blue Meets Black.”

Hal Jordan turned the experimental MiG-29S aircraft so that the cockpit was facing downward towards the Earth. His passenger, Mickey Romero, was staring in awe at the planet’s curvature and the expanse of space. It wasn’t often that a civilian got to see the edge of the stratosphere. Not unless you were that alien guy, anyway.

“You’re getting a treat, pal. These birds don’t usually go up this high.”

“Unbelievable,” Romero said. “I can see the stars.”

“If we were in the right spot, you’d see the moon, too. Maybe even the ISS.” Hal turned the plane back upright, and started the long descent. “Get ready for some G’s, Romero!”

“Woo! Bring it on!”

Hal dipped the nose down and began to accelerate back into the lower atmosphere. They were approaching 4 G’s as they hit 70,000 ft. Romero was whooping from beneath his altitude mask.

“60,000 ft.”

5 G’s

“50,000.”

6 G’s

“40!”

They were topping out at 7 G’s when a large, dark shape screamed past the cockpit causing Hal to pull up abruptly.

“What was that?”

“Dunno,” Hal answered. “We’re in the only plane scrambled that’s able to go this high.”

“Not unless you’re Superman! You holdin’ out on me, Jordan?”

Hal was ready to laugh off his question when he heard a loud screech. Then a winged _something_ landed on the nose of his plane. The creature smashed through the front of the glass, taking his co-pilot and the front seat with it.

“Romero!” A second creature came swooping in from his right wing and slammed into the chasse. He wasn’t making it back to base.

Hal dipped the nose further, just to get separation. He had to get a look at what he was dealing with. When he flew to 35,000 ft. he was sorry he got a look. Demons with wings. Circling his aircraft. What he wouldn’t give for Superman right now.

“No Supes, today. It’s on you, Jordan.”

The fighter jet peeled into a bank hard and to the left as the demons doubled back. They had more maneuverability, clearly and the fighter jet, as nimble as it was, wasn’t going to match it. One shot, then. Hal killed the secondary thrusters and let the monsters fly past and into his crosshairs. He squeezed the trigger and opened up the machine gun. The demon on the right flew out of the line of fire but the one on the left wasn’t so lucky, getting blown apart in a spray of green goo.

“Woo! Let’s goooo!”

Hal hands were knocked off the joystick and the altitude counter began to plummet. It took a great effort not to lose his mask as he looked to see one of the beasts on his right wing, tearing an engine off.

“There goes a cool Mil,” Hal said as he grabbed the steering column. He rolled the plane several times, watching the Earth oscillate with the sky above. He was trying to shake the demon and for a moment, it looked like he would, but then the damn thing dug its claws in to the wing, holding fast.

Hal cursed. 15,000. The ground was coming up fast. It didn’t look good. He righted the plane and the demon looked him right in the eye. It was ‘Line in the Sand’ time. Hal pulled a lever near his seat and released the shattered pod. Brandishing his sidearm, he began to fire at the demon. It was stunned momentarily but swung its tail and disarmed him.

The electronics were off now, but he couldn’t have been more than 9,000 ft. from the ground. Hal was already reaching for the ejector button – calculating.

And then the demon was gone. A streak of green light whizzing past his head and taking the creature with it. Hal had no time to exhale or thank the stars he’d just seen as the ground was still fast approaching. Hal tried to think of what desert this was. Was he in Nevada or Arizona? That was about as far as their trip had taken them.

Hal started laughing.

“I’m crashing!”

He was laughing because it meant there might still be a chance to land the thing without ejecting and save what was left of this $22 Million monstrosity. He eyed a particularly large dune in the distance and began to creep the nose down. He would have to clip the top of the sand pile to try and slow his momentum and then deploy the parachute to stop fully, but not before the landing gear was out. Hal hit the button to no effect. Of course, no electrics. He grabbed the manual override and started pumping it down, hard. Not a thing. Looked like he’d be doing this the hard way. Hal dipped the nose down further.

“This is gonna suck!”

The belly of the plane hit the dune roughly and jumped back into the air. The second hit rattled Hal’s bones as it bounded into the valley of sand and skidded to a stop. It was only after the systems were offline that Hal let himself breathe. A moment later, the MiG’s parachute deployed.

“Son of a bitch.”

Hal grumbled as he unlatched his safety belt. He retrieved his flare gun and climbed out onto the wing. Walking out a way, he saw a freshly made crater about 20 yards away, still smoking. It could have only been made by the green whatever-it-was that saved his life. He jumped off the wing and began walking toward its position.

When he came to the crater, there was no sign of what might’ve intercepted the demon, but the demon _was_ there. It was face down and unmoving. Dead, somehow. Hal stepped closer and felt anger bubbling up inside. It was only supposed to be a test flight.

“This is for Romero, you ugly bastard!” Hal kicked the demon’s tail which swung up and sent him flying back. It most certainly _wasn’t_ dead but if Hal didn’t think of something quick, he soon would be. He glanced at the flare in his hand and aimed it, hoping one round was all he’d need. Then, the same green light was back. It was back and blasting through the monster’s head. Hal was frozen in place as the body dropped at his feet. Looking past it, he saw a man, face down in the sand.

“Hey!” He pocketed the flare and began to run. He was shit at First Aid and only had one case of water, but he had to do something. He reached the man and dropped to his knees. “Hey, pal! Speak words! We’re safe!”

Hal rolled the man over and realized that ‘man’ probably wasn’t the best way to describe his new friend. He was certainly man-ish. But he was also purple – with a funny-looking head. Not like anything he’d ever seen, but then, he’d never seen anything like those flying monsters, either.

So, he cradled its head in his lap and removed his canteen. “Here we go. I don’t know where you’re from, but I haven’t met anybody yet who didn’t like water.” The alien did drink and it seemed to be enough to allow it to speak.

“Who are you…human?”

“Name’s Hal Jordan. Sorry we had to meet like this. What do they call you?”

“I am... Abin Sur.”

“Nice to meet you. We’ll iron out the details later. Just rest for now.”

“Are you not…frightened by me?”

Hal laughed at the question. “You saved my life! Why should I complain?”

Abin Sur closed his eyes and chuckled himself. “You will do fine.”

Before Hal could ask what that meant, he felt something being placed into his right hand. He looked down.

“A ring?”

“All of your questions…will be answered in time.”

“That’s good, ‘cause I’ve got a lot of ‘em!”

“A great battle…is coming, Hal Jordan.” The alien sucked in a ragged breath before continuing. “This sector is the battleground.”

“Wait- Sector? Battle? What are you-”

“I…have done my part. Now you must do yours.”

“Hey, don’t talk like that. I know it looks bad, but we’ll get through this. No fear. That’s my motto.”

“And that is why the Power Ring has found you. Be well, Hal Jordan.”

Abin Sur breathed his last and in moments, his body began to wither away. The skin morphed from a purple hue to a dull grey, and then evaporated completely, leaving Hal holding what was left of Abin Sur and his suit. He stood and held it at arms-length; it was black with green highlights and had a strange logo on the front. Hal looked down into the crater, climbed down and picked up the only item still intact: a small, green lantern.

“Didn’t even get to say, thank you.”

_“Hal Jordan!”_

Hal dropped both the ring and the lantern, thinking for a second some pissed off god had finally come to collect due. He moved from his backside to his knees and crawled toward the ring. There was no damn way…

“W-was that _you_?”

As if to answer, the ring flew onto his hand of its own volition and began to surge with energy.

_“You have been chosen!”_

“Okay! Definitely you!”

The next thing Hal saw was the suit flying at him and tackling him to the ground. He couldn’t see anything and was tearing away. When he could see he stood up to see himself clad in the suit that Abin Sur was wearing not two minutes ago. He touched his face and was further surprised to find a mask there.

“Woah, woah, hold up, Ring Guy, this isn’t my suit! It belonged to Abin Sur!”

_“It belongs to those who are meant to wear it. Yours is a fearless Spirit, with an indominable Will. Therefore, you have been selected to join the Green Lantern Corps!”_

“Okaaaaay…”

 _“Pick up the Lantern!”_ Hal scrambled to grab it, deciding to be embarrassed later about taking orders from an inanimate object. _“You will now be transported to Oa, where the Guardians will complete your Induction.”_

Hal looked down at his arms and saw them breaking away, then looked up to see a column of light surrounding him.

“Okay, I’ll go. But you guys better have good Wi-Fi there!”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Order up! Hal and Jessica!”

“Right here! Keep the change, pal.”

New Year’s Eve and Hal Jordan was in Metropolis, taking in the festivities. He’s a long way off from Coast City and the biting cold in the air is more than he’s used to. Somehow, when he agreed to train the Corps’ new recruit, he had also been talked into spending the holiday in town.

“You sure we’re in Metropolis, Cruz?”

Jessica looked up from her pizza slice, puzzled. “Uh…yeah?”

“Funny. I’ve been in this place three days and haven’t seen Superman once.”

“Freakin’ tourist! There’s a lot more to do here than chase aliens.”

“So you say - _oof_!” Hal’s backside hit the sidewalk and Jessica stumbled to save her own slice as a young boy crashed into them.

“Sorry, folks.”

“It’s cool, man.”

“Hold on there, cowboy.”

Jessica had her pizza in one hand, untouched, and the boy’s coat in the other. She reached into his coat and pulled out a wallet. She tossed it to Hal. Hal shoved his wallet back into his pocket as he stood.

“Got a name, you little grifter?”

“None of your business you big-”

“Billy Batson.” Jessica was reading from a small plastic card that Billy only then realized had been lifted from his person. She held out the card and let him snatch it back. “Got a family, Billy?”

The boy scoffed, masking embarrassment. “Yeah, I guess.”

“Do they know you’re downtown?”

“Maybe? Probably. Look, I asked them to come with me but they all said no. So, I said I was going to bed and just left.”

Hal clicked his tongue. “Sounds like you do this often.”

“You wish, Fly Boy. It’s tough to really enjoy the city without resources.”

Hal rolled his eyes and handed over his slice of pepperoni. Billy eyed it warily before he took it.

“If you were running around hungry, you coulda just said so. It’s the holidays. Someone woulda helped you.”

“Huh. You must be new around here.” Billy’s eyes darted down to the slice and back up to Hal. “Thanks, though…”

Billy continued walking down the street past the two and Jessica took a bite of her slice, watching him leave.

“You’re supposed to be training me, Hal. How are you gonna do that if I have to save you from being mugged by teenagers?”

“Hardy-har. You won’t have to worry much longer, Cruz. In a few days, John Stewart will be back from his field trip to Kepler-22b and you’ll be free to take notes from him.”

“John Stewart. No relation?”

“None. Hell of a guy, though. He’s way smarter than me, but I’m better looking.” Hal flashed a smile and thumbed at the collar of his bomber jacket. Jessica rolled her eyes and began walking, leaving Hal to catch up.

“That was nice of you to give him your food.”

Hal shrugged his hands into his jacket. “I just didn’t want him pissing off the wrong person. You know the kid?”

“He looks familiar. I think he might be an orphan. There’s a lot of them in this area unfortunately.”

“I’m sure Gotham has her share.”

“She does. So, why’d you help him?”

“You help where you can, Cruz. Every Lantern has their way. Me personally: I like to spend as much time on the streets as I do flying above them.”

Hal’s sentence was punctuated by a screech, followed by a scream, followed by a bang. Given the occasion, and the general din of the city, most people would have mistaken it for the beginning of the festivities. Hal and Jessica were different. They knew something was wrong.

“I’d better go see what that’s about.”

“You don’t need backup?”

“You’re still training, and you’ve got pizza.”

“I can ditch the pizza, Hal.”

“No, you cannot ditch the pizza I just paid for!”

“You can’t fool me! You just want Superman’s autograph all to yourself!”

Hal was already ducking into an alleyway when he called back, “I won’t have any lip from you, Rookie!”

A quick check to make sure no one was watching and he was sprinting down the alley, pulling his Power Ring from his pocket. He hadn’t planned on suiting up that day, so the ring was dormant up to that point. Hal needed to wake it up, and without his lantern battery he would have to rely on the Green Lantern Oath.

“In Brightest Day, in Blackest Night; no evil shall escape my sight! Let those who worship evil’s might, beware my power: Green Lantern’s light!”

 

\-----------------------------

 

“Headache, Clark?”

Clark Kent was doubled over his laptop, trying to concentrate on his latest piece, and could barely register his wife mere feet away from him. When he did notice her, he smiled and removed his glasses, handing them over.

“Have I had those on all night?”

“Yes. Yes you have. A good sign to take a break.”

Lois Lane reached over and snapped the laptop closed and began to scoot closer to Clark. He sat back slightly in his seat, trying to relax before he stood abruptly and made for the far window. Before he was halfway there, he felt a small hand grab his wrist.

“Clark,” she urged, “you promised.”

He nodded, more to himself. “You’re right, I did. But it’s New Year’s Eve and Metropolis doesn’t know how to be quiet.”

He briefly let Lois lead him back to the couch when a dark shape screamed past the living room window.

“Sorry, Lois.”

He pulled his hand from hers and picked up his cape from where it was draped over a chair in the dining area. He started on his shirt but was frozen on the first button as another dark shape landed on his fire escape.

“Bruce?”

The Batman was crouched on the railing, overlooking the city streets until he looked back in the apartment. He pointed one gloved hand at Clark, and then pointed straight down – the universal ‘stay here’ command – then fired off a grapple unseen into the night, where he soon followed.

“Look at that,” Lois chirped, hugging Clark’s neck. “Guess you’re here.”

“Does he ever take a day off?”

“I could ask the same of you, _Superman_. You and Bruce and Diana have all been going non-stop for a year now. You could all use a break.”

Clark’s shoulders sagged downward. Had it really been a full year since they put Lex away? It hardly seemed real. He combed a hand through his hair as he returned the cape to its chair.

“There’s been a lot to do, Lois. Storm season was crazy. A lot of people needed our help.”

“And they got help, but there’s isn’t gonna be anyone left to help them if the Justice League collapses from exhaustion.”

Clark threatened a laugh as he crossed the room to embrace his wife. “Justice League? You’ve been talking to Barry.”

“I have, but that name was Victor’s idea. Barry wanted to call you guys the Super Six.”

Clark’s smile turned downward. “That’s…unfortunate.”

“Lucky for you, your friends talked him out of it.” Lois stood on her toes to plant a slow, chaste kiss and drew back to look Clark in the eye. “Now, Clark Joseph Kent, you gigantic dork, will you do me a solid and carry me to our room, please?”

“ _Our_ room. I could get used to that, Lo Lane.”

“You’ll need to. You’re stuck with me forever, Smallville.”

 

\-----------------------------

 

Hal Jordan was in his Green Lantern uniform and was flying high in the Metropolis skyline. He had the creature in his sights. Its flight path was taking them over and around buildings until it came to a stop. Hal produced a spotlight from his ring to get a better look at the bogey. His stomach hit his throat as he recognized it as one of the winged demons he’d encountered a year earlier. He lowered himself carefully and noticed that the monster also had a hostage. No doubt the woman he’d heard earlier.

“No one’s looking for a fight. Okay? Just set her down nice and easy.”

The demon turned to look at Lantern and immediately threw the woman over his head before flying off.

“Dammit!”

He dove fast into the crevice between buildings to catch the now screaming young woman. Most Lanterns would have sufficed with a simple platform to save a falling civilian. Hal liked to get creative with his hard-light constructs, so he made an elevator, green as his uniform, to escort the woman back to the top floor she was disposed from.

As the faux doors opened, she fell shakily to her hands and knees and looked up to the floating hero.

“You…saved me!”

“Sure did!”

“So, what’s the catch?”

The Green Lantern shifted his eyes beneath his mask. “What?”

The woman got to her feet. “C’mon! No one does stuff these days without expecting something. You want a favor? 50 bucks maybe?”

“You’re welcome, lady!”

Hal lifted his arm and blew open the service entrance. Then, he flew high into the air to try and locate his evening date.

“Alright, if I was a butt-ugly monster man from space where would I- Ah! There you are!”

The ‘monster man’ was ambling across a rooftop and while it was out in the open, Hal took his chance to swoop down and tackle it to the ground. It was effective, but a miscalculation. They were even uglier than he remembered, but the odds were even now. It wasn’t just a fighter pilot they were dealing with.

“Hold still and smile for the camera!”

The Power Ring was glowing bright, prepared to unleash its energy, when the monster opened its maw and released a stream of fire. It caught Hal off-guard, and he was kicked off, sent tumbling halfway across the rooftop.

“Gah! Pretty good,” he said, dusting himself off. “But you’ll have to do better than that to beat Hal Jor-”

He was cut off by a massive concussive force, blasting him through a billboard, onto a rooftop below.

“…that’s better.”

With no chance to get more air into his lungs, the creature fell from above and drove its knee hard into his sternum. He thanked the stars for the ring’s protective barrier, which surely kept his insides from being turned to mush. The more immediate problem, of course, was the huge winged demon trying to crush him to death.

A second later and the pressure was gone and Hal, without thinking, took in a deep breath – more in relief. He whipped his head around to see what happened and felt his eyes widen when they landed on the far side of the roof.

“Batman?”

It _was_ The Batman. Live and in color (if dark grey could be considered a color). He’d heard many of the same stories other people had, but wrote it off as tabloid garbage. It might still be garbage, but it was no longer fake.

“Where did you come from?” Batman growled. He was answered with another blast of fire that the demon used to escape and fly away.

“They aren’t very talkative, pal,” Hal quipped. Batman ignored him and shot a grapple that hooked on to the demon and carried him away with it. “Jeez, everyone is so rude tonight!”

Hal took off after the two. They were in a quieter part of town and he was thankful. He couldn’t imagine the scene this would have created downtown. The demon was flying erratically: side-swiping buildings and trying to get The Bat off its tail. He was persistent, but wasn’t any closer to bringing the thing down. Hal shot a beam of energy that clipped a wing and sent the monster screaming down toward an empty city street straight into a manhole open for construction.

Batman had unfurled his cape and used it to glide safely to ground level before closing it up and dropping into the manhole himself. Hal landed softly and peered down into the open hole, holding his nose.

“Straight into the sewers, huh, tough guy? Fine.”

Hal flew in after Batman and saw him walking down the tunnel with a beam of light guiding his way. He used his ring to make his own light and flew to catch up.

“Hey, you! Can you maybe slow down and talk about how you’re The Batman and you’re real?”

“No.”

Hal narrowly avoided running into a wall as Batman changed directions without another word.

“Seriously, 30 minutes ago, I didn’t even know you existed.”

“That means I’m doing my job.”

“Okaaaay… Then, can we talk about what these things are that keep trying to take my head off?”

“They’re Parademons.”

“How do you know that?”

“They’re demons. And they fly,” Batman said, as if it were the most obvious fact in the world. He turned again.

“What are you even doing here? According to legend, you only fight clowns.”

“There have been a number of disappearances in Gotham. I believe the Parademons are behind them.”

“Hate to break it to ya, Dorthy, but we’re not in Gotham anymore.”

“Metropolis is an obvious next target. I wanted to investigate early before I could be obstructed. Clearly, I wasn’t early enough.”

“Obstruction?!” Hal flew in front of Batman to halt his path forward. “You wanna talk about obstruction? I’m a Lantern! We protect this whole Sector. What do you protect? A Cave?”

“…”

“Oh my God…”

“What’s this?”

Batman was eyeing something in-between his forefingers and to Hal’s shock, it was his Power Ring. He looked down and realized that his Corps uniform was gone, replaced with his jacket and Air Force fatigues.

“When did-”

“An object of pure energy capable of hard-light constructs. I assume it works off concentration.”

“How did you do that?”

“You weren’t concentrating.”

Hal extended his hand and beckoned the ring back to his finger, none too amused with Batman’s little trick.

“You won’t do that again.”

“Unless I want to.”

Batman started walking away again but was stopped by Lantern’s hand on his shoulder. “That’s it, let’s rumble, Spooky!”

As quick as he could think, Hal was slammed against the brick wall; his ring arm was trapped in a vice-like grip, another arm pinning his chest down. Hal had an educated guess that Batman, not unlike himself, was just a dude in a goofy costume. Only thing: Batman was a much bigger, much _stronger_ dude in a goofy costume that had him trapped in a very tight space. Hal was thinking of ways to explain the resulting bruises to Jessica the next day when Batman lifted his hand, not to punch, but to shush.

They were at the opening of a large room and they slowly crept up to watch the thing they had been tailing all night.

“What’s he doing?”

“ _Shh_!”

“Just asking…”

The creature was working on something, but neither man could see what it was. When the Parademon turned away, it revealed a large, metallic-looking box suspended from the wall. Hal bristled up.

“Time for some action!”

“No! We don’t know what that is, Lantern. We need more information.”

“Here’s your info: that thing is freak nasty and it just planted a bomb under Metropolis!”

Hal flew into the room with Batman close behind and armed his ring to fire. The Parademon faced him with a small, beeping device in its hand and spoke in an inhuman, garbled voice:

“ _For DAKRSEID!_ ”

Before the device blew, Hal closed himself and Batman into a glowing, green safe that shielded them from the explosion. He stepped out through the door and saw Batman walk past. The bomb hadn’t killed him, but if looks could, he would’ve been disemboweled.

“What the _hell_ was that?”

“Hm. It must have failed its mission. It was trying to take us down with it. That’s military tactics.”

“What was the mission, though? To collect this thing?”

“Most likely. We know it’s not a bomb, or else it would’ve went up, too.”

“Allow me. Alien tech is my jurisdiction.”

Hal used the Power Ring to scan the strange box. With the ring, he had access to the infinite pool of knowledge held by the immortal Guardians of Oa. If there was any information on the box, he’d know immediately.

 _Unknown object_.

“Bogus! The Guardians made this ring and the Guardians know everything!” Hal let the scanner dissolve and brought the ring to his face. “How could you not know?!”

Batman walked past silently and pulled out his own device to scan the mysterious object.

“Feh. Give it up, Spooky. No way your little cell phone is gonna-”

“It’s a beacon,” Batman said as he keyed away. “A signal.”

“You mean like Phone Home stuff?”

“Almost. It’s transmitting radio waves. VHF.” Batman paused to consider the data scrolling up the screen and Hal crowded his shoulder to see. He put the device away. “Can’t make sense of the data, but the box was activated remotely. Someone wanted it found.”

“Well, it worked.”

Hal fell silent as Batman inspected the box on each side. A few moments later, he pressed his hands against the perimeter and the whole thing began to shrink in on itself like some ornate puzzle. Batman clipped the now-small box to his utility belt and keyed a command into his gauntlet. He felt Hal’s eyes on him, and looked up to see the man gawking at him.

“What?”

“How do you keep…” Hal gestured with his hands wildly, “ _doing_ that?”

Batman smirked. “I pay attention.”

“That’s crap! I’ve seen all the same stuff you have!”

“You have, but it’s hard to pay attention when you keep talking.”

Hal was winding up for a rant when a shrill beeping cut through the acrid air of the sewer. It was Batman’s arm beeping and he turned away to answer it.

“Nope, that’s fine. Don’t mind me.”

“I won’t.” Batman tapped his gauntlet and a video feed was projected of a woman crouching in front of a crate. “Go ahead, Wonder Woman.”

_“Batman! Where are you?”_

“I’m underground. I’ve tracked the disappearances to Metropolis.”

_“That will have to wait. I’ve found Dr. Cranes’s Fear Gas, but I’m unfamiliar with this machine. The timer reads 10 minutes.”_

“You need to clear the area, Diana. Get everyone to a safe distance. I’ll disarm the bomb.”

_“What about Crane?”_

“Scarecrow wouldn’t leave his new toy to be discovered so easily. It was set up recently, which means he’s nearby. If you find him, take him down. I’m on my way.”

Hal jumped at the sound of the manhole above being blown off. A cable lowered itself down into the cavern and Batman climbed on to ride it upward.

“That’s it? Not even a kiss goodni-” Hal fumbled to catch a small black object that struck him in the chest.

“Call me if you have any questions, Hal. If I feel like answering, I will.”

“Gee, thanks. Wait, how’d you know my name?”

“Saw it on your flight suit.”

Batman disappeared through the manhole and Hal heard the telltale sign of jet propulsion as the man screamed away to Gotham. It was unlike any engine he had ever heard and, for a moment, he was impressed.

There was just one thing.

“Batman has a jet? But why, though?”

 

 

 

 

 

 

Desaad – the Harold of Darkseid – was seated at his main console, monitoring his Parademon forces. As he usually did upon finding a new world, he sent out a few dozen pawns to gauge the resistance they could expect from the planet’s inhabitants.

To his mild surprise, more than half of his soldiers had fallen. Losses were always expected but it was clear that the planet known as Earth would require more than their usual force.

“Very well, then.”

Desaad stood from his chair and began the long walk. This walk wouldn’t take him to his master’s chambers, only to a pod that would transport him in an instant to the foyer of Darkseid’s lair.

Once there, he pressed his hand to a dark red screen and waited for the voice from the other side.

_“Speak.”_

“Subject Desaad: seeking an audience with His Worship.”

_“Proceed.”_

On command, the huge, double doors - blood red like everything else on Apokolips - opened to a resonant and dark room. Desaad walked to the far side and kneeled before the stairs leading up to the throne. A throne occupied by this world’s tyrannical leader.

“Lord Darkseid.”

“Desaad. It must be urgent for you to hail on such short notice.”

“I fear so, Master. We are experiencing more resistance than expected from the Planet Earth.”

“This is the planet with the Kryptonian, correct?”

“The very same, Lord. We’ve lost over half our initial forces, and no Motherboxes have yet been recovered. My worry is that we may soon lose the element of surprise. I humbly suggest that we move up the timetable of the operation.”

Darkseid shifts one micron back in his chair, considering his subject’s plan. His mind is made up. “Very well. Prepare the next wave. They will leave by the next cycle.”

“My Lord.”

Desaad turned and left without a word. The doors closed behind him and Darkseid lifted his right hand.

“Steppenwolf. Step forward.”

The aforementioned, previously concealed by shadow, stepped into the light and looked up to the throne.

“I am entrusting you with the most important phase of this invasion. Are you ready to receive instruction?”

“Of course, sir.”

“We, the New Gods, are capable of many things. Unimaginable power, instant teleportation, even creating new members of my army on a whim! But we can only make so many.”

“What would you have me do?”

“The key to any invasion is numbers. Numbers are on our side, but they cannot traverse the cosmos unaided, as we can. The Motherboxes are the key to transporting our forces to the field of battle! Until they are in position, you are to find worthy candidates for our army and convert them. Once all the Motherboxes are in our possession, we will bring Apokolips to Earth and shape it into a vessel worthy of our kind. Do you understand everything I’ve told you?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Then go.”

Steppenwolf extended his arm and called for his weapon – a huge, blunt axe – which flew into his hand. He used his other hand to open up a Boom Tube that would transport him to this world called Earth. He was almost inside of it when Darkseid called to him.

“Steppenwolf! Find the one named Kal-El. The Kryptonian is their most powerful warrior. With him in our ranks, we will run unopposed through the entire Universe!”

Steppenwolf nodded and walked through the portal.

 

\-----------------------------

 

Steppenwolf landed with a thud on a patch of thick grass.

Night has fallen. Going by when he left Apokolips, that would put him somewhere on the Western Hemisphere. He would need to get a sense soon of both his own position and the remaining Parademons. For now, he would get a better idea of just how rich this planet’s resources were.

He bent down to scoop up a handful of soil. A cluster of small creatures burrowed their way to the top. He noted this as he let the dirt spill out of his palm. Steppenwolf gave his weapon a twirl and planted the flat edge into the ground. From the axe, there came different readings: chemical makeup, moisture, concentration of life. It was one of the richest planets the New Gods had yet come across.

_Bark! Bark! Bark!_

Steppenwolf looked ahead to see a small creature running towards him. A dog as it were. It was very loud and he considered destroying it before he noticed a man standing in front of the nearby house.

“Stop right there!”

The yard was totally illuminated. It could now be seen that the house is in a large, lush field. It’s the only manmade structure for miles. Steppenwolf stands unmoving.

“This is my property, understand? You need to-”

The man stops in his tracks when he sees Steppenwolf up close. His power overwhelms, even at a standstill. The man jumps back and arms his rifle.

“G-givin’ ya to the count of five. One. Two. Five!”

The gun discharged and the bullet stops inches from Steppenwolf’s face. The bullet wouldn’t hurt him; he needs to scout this world’s technological capabilities. He plucked the projectile from the air and rotated it between his fingers. The man dropped his gun, stricken. Terrified.

“I do hope your species has better to offer than this.”

He pressed the bullet between his fingers and flicked it away. It struck the man in the chest and sent him flying five feet back, narrowly missing the dog, which yelped in fear and ran into the field.

Steppenwolf walked slowly to the man and kneeled by his side. He was still breathing.

“You’re strong.”

“P-p-pleeeease…”

“Do not fear. Your suffering is at an end.”

Steppenwolf dug his hand into the ground, and soon a group of tendrils were working their way up through the earth into every orifice of the fallen man, including his wound. He would have screamed if his mouth wasn’t being pried open. Soon, the dark matter covered him completely, and Steppenwolf stood to his full height as the dark mass thrashed beneath him. It was a messy process. Every trace of the man that once lived would be gone, but he would have new life as a member of Darkseid’s invincible army.

The shape hunched over, then; two stubs protruding from its back sprouted into full grown wings. The struggle ended soon after and the newly initiated Parademon rose to face its commander. Steppenwolf eyed it silently, then asked a single question:

“What is your purpose?”

_“For… Darkseid…”_

“Yes. This world will serve us well.”


	3. CH 2 - Big Fish Theory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update: 11/06/17

** Daily Planet HQ **

 

“Okay! Last order of business, people! Time for weekend assignments. Ron, I need you at the site of that new Hall of Justice. How close is it to completion? How much does it cost? Who’s picking up the bill? Headline: ‘Is Superteam Help or Hindrance?’”

“Got it, Perry.”

“Ms. Lang, I want you at the WayneTech charity event. Try and snag a soundbite from the head man if possible. Headline: ‘Gotham’s Elite Spearheads Relief Efforts.’”

“Yes, sir.”

“You want me there, too, Perry? Word from Gotham is that Bruce Wayne has a new flame.”

“Another time, Cat. I’ve got something new for you. Headline: ‘Flying Monsters: Cruel Hoax or Sign of the Times?’ Surprise me.”

“More aliens. Great…”

“Need anything from me, Perry?”

“I need that copy from you, Lane. 2,500 on the ongoing construction and the effect it’s having on day-to-day life. And Kent? Are you kidding me? Kent! Where does he go? Cat, where does he go?”

“I don’t know, Perry.”

“Clicks his heels three times, goes back to Kansas I suppose. Lane, when you see your husband, tell him he’s got the Metro State game and that his ass is grass!”

“Football game, ass is grass. Got it!”

“Thank you. Good luck, everyone. Dismissed.”

Lois had to wonder at it. Daily Planet pitch meetings had never been this chipper before. Even Clark’s truancy wasn’t enough to derail it. As she packed up her notepad and made for an empty corner office, Lois thought she might ask Clark what he thought about it. She swung open the door and he was waiting as promised, cape dangling from the edge of the desk.

“You catch all that?” she asked as she shut the door.

“I did. For the record, though, that accident on 5th last month was _not_ my fault.”

“I believe you, but don’t you have a game to get to, Mr. Sports & Lifestyle Reporter?”

“I will. Eventually.”

“Eventually?”

“I’m meeting with Batman.”

Lois scoffed and opened up the window. “Why is it that you take meetings with him more seriously than the ones at your day job?”

Clark shook his head. “You don’t get it. Last time I was late to one of these meetings, he grumped for a whole week.”

“The guy keeps his car in a Cave, Clark. Grumping is kinda his deal.”

“Yeah, but on his own time. When I flake on League business, he grumps at work, too, and _you_ don’t have to work with him.”

She threw her hands up in surrender. “When you’re right, you’re right. A small dose of Bats is all I need.”

“That, and _I_ was the one who asked to meet. So, can I go?”

“I suppose the evidence is sufficient,” she said before kissing him. “Have fun, Smallville.”

Superman was floating outside of the building soon after, ready to meet with his counterpart from Gotham. Before leaving, though, something caught his attention. It gave him enough pause to turn back and look at his wife. He thought he sensed something the other night, lying down beside her. Such intimate contact heightened his senses even further than normal. That included super-hearing. And what he heard were two things.

Two heartbeats instead of one.

“What are you looking at?”

Clark heard the question, but he didn’t react – didn’t change his expression. He kept looking at her, feeling a warmth spread from his chest outward. He extended his hand; she took it and he kissed the back of her hand slowly. When he let go, he floated away with his hand over his symbol.

“I’ll see you tonight, Lois. I love you.”

 

\-----------------------------

 

Batman was terribly out of place.

No gargoyles. No overcast. It was barely past sunset. Yet, here he was in the City of Metropolis: perched atop some shiny building, all plate glass and steel alloy. Batman wasn’t looking to make a habit of being there, but Superman himself had asked to meet. So, he couldn’t leave yet.

Superman touched down and waited for Batman to face him. He didn’t speak right away and Batman narrowed his eyes, suspicious.

“You’re staring.”

“Sorry. I’m not used to seeing you in daylight.”

“Hmm.” Batman answered with a grunt. No one knew why he did it, but it made things so awkward.

“How does it feel? Being out and about? Working so freely? Being seen as a hero instead of a pariah?”

“It’s different.”

“And has anyone solved the mystery of why you only speak three words at a time?”

“Lois is pregnant.”

Clark opened his mouth, closed it again. He blinked. “That’s, not what I- She _is_ , but, I actually wanted to,” he sputtered before giving up and running his hand over his cheek. “Do I even want to know how you know?”

“The cadence of your speech is off. Your pupils are dilated. Hands are clammy. Last time you were like this, we were fighting Lex Luthor’s sentries. And I doubt it’s a giant robot that’s got you worked up.” Batman looked him over before turning away. “You’re grinning like an idiot.”

Clark, still smiling, just shook his head. “World’s Greatest Detective.”

“That’s what they call me.”

“That’s what _you_ call you.”

“Haven’t been proven wrong yet.”

“Guess not.”

“I’d say congratulations-”

“You just did.”

A beat. “But that’s not what you wanted to talk about.”

“No. I wanted to talk about us.” Batman started to walk the other direction. “Hey, no! Bruce! I meant us like _us_. The team?”

Batman returned to his spot. “Make it quick.”

“Thank you. Lois and I were talking and, I think we’ve put in a lot of work this year. A lot of good work. We’ve helped a lot of people. But, I just think…”

“You’re suggesting I stop?”

“For a little bit, yeah.”

“I already have one person giving me this speech.”

“Well, now you have two. When’s the last time you had a night off? When has Diana had time off?”

“Diana hasn’t asked for time off.”

“She never will! She’s as bad as you are.”

“Appreciate that.”

“I’m serious, Bruce. Spending time together on the job and away from it are two very different things.” Clark walked up next to Batman to look out over the bay. “She’ll be leaving for France soon, right?”

“She will.”

“Have you thought about going with her?”

“Why would I?”

“Oh, man. Barry was right about you.”

“Please don’t talk to Barry.”

“You shouldn’t worry so much. She’s been with you this long without tossing you into the lake. I doubt she’d mind if you went to see her for once.”

“I’ll think about it.”

“Do that. In the meantime, Lois has suggested a double date while she’s still in town.”

Superman can see Bruce’s face underneath the mask, but can still see no change in demeanor. It’s as if he’s totally unaffected by the latter’s comment, even though the opposite is true. Bruce pulled back his mask and turned to face Clark head-on.

“Listen to me. I’m talking to you, now. Not as Batman to Superman, but as Bruce Wayne to Clark Kent. If you say even a _word_ to Diana, I will destroy you.”

“It’s a no then?”

“In your sleep, Kent!”

“Hard no. Got it.”

Batman was pulling his mask back on when they both heard something land behind them. Batman didn’t turn, but Superman did to greet their visitor.

“We were just talking about you!”

“Good things, yes?” Diana had her hands on her hips, eyeing the glare Batman was pointing at Superman.

“Always. It’s good to see you, Diana.”

“And you as well, Kal-El.” Diana shifted her weight and regarded the other man with a grin. “Batman.”

“Princess.”

“Kal-El, did Lois try the recipe I sent her?”

“She did! And as a beneficiary, I can tell you first-hand it was a success. We both loved it.”

Diana smiled and clasped her hands together. “I am so pleased to hear it!”

Clark and Diana looked at Bruce between them, who was standing passive and silent.

“I’m sorry, _Batman_. Are we boring you with our ‘normal folk’ talk?”

“He is fine, Kal.”

Diana left Clark watching as she walked slowly to where Batman stood near the roof’s edge. Once she drew near, she curled her hand and lightly tapped her knuckles on the Bat symbol marking his chest.

“It’s your day off.”

“Hm.”

“The Cave tonight?”

“Hmm.”

“Race you there?”

Batman allowed a ghost of a smile as he fired his grapple and disappeared into the Metropolis skyline. Clark looked after him and then to Diana, with hand raised in question.

“How do you do that?”

“Do what?”

“You understand what he’s saying, even when he gets…like that.”

Diana shrugged. “I suppose you’d have to spend more time with him.”

“I’ll leave that to you. You’re braver than I am.”

Diana smiled as she began to float away from the rooftop. “Have a good evening, Kal-El.”

 

\-----------------------------

 

Diana flew fast. She wasn’t as fast as Superman, but she was plenty swift enough to best Bruce in a race. As talented as he was, he simply wasn’t a demigod. She landed behind the Glasshouse and used the secret entry point Alfred had shown her. It took her down a set of stairs that ended directly across from the main elevator. Victory assured, she strode to the main console, expecting to find Alfred working nearby. What she found instead was a very occupied chair in front of the supercomputer.

“What sorcery?”

“Not sorcery. Jet engines.”

Bruce had his gloves off and stopped typing to look at her. His expression was unreadable as always and for several seconds, Diana simply stared back, leaning against the counter. Bruce spoke again as he resumed his work.

“I’m a billionaire in a batsuit. I have to take my wins where I can get them.”

Diana smiled as she sat herself up on the ledge, being mindful of the many buttons behind her.

“Dating the Princess of the Amazons is not a win, Bruce?”

Bruce was about to answer before he stopped typing again. He looked up at Diana, who waggled her eyebrows at him. Bruce didn’t react, knowing a trap when he saw one. He tilted his head and went back to typing.

“Only if you say it is, Diana.”

“Mmm… You are learning.”

“It’d be hard to say I’m a genius if I didn’t listen once in a while.”

“On that, we agree.”

Bruce stopped typing again, but not because he wanted to. Diana had slid herself over, practically on top of the keyboard, watching Bruce expectantly. His arms were crossed, and he was wearing an expression close to bemusement.

That expression softened when Diana put her hand up between them. Bruce uncrossed his arms and met her palm to palm. Diana was an empath; intimacy was something entirely different for people like her. It wasn’t just about being physical. For Bruce, it meant laying himself bare and letting Diana feel what he felt.

He stood from his chair and moved closer. Their noses were nearly touching and Bruce could feel her breath mix with his. Diana shuddered from the proximity. Bruce leaned into the familiar warmth coming from her.

“What is on your mind, Detective?”

“Don’t think you need clairvoyance to figure that, Princess.”

“Oh, do behave you two!”

Diana pushed Bruce roughly back into his chair and jumped away from the console, like she had been caught trespassing. Bruce could only guess how long the man had been watching them.

“I just tidied up this afternoon.”

“Alfred!” Diana dipped around the chair and scooped the butler into a massive hug, lifting him into the air. “I am so happy to see you, friend!”

“Always a pleasure to see you as well, Miss Diana. Now – if you could let me down…”

Diana often forgot her strength, so she set Alfred down and smoothed out his vest and tie.

“Right, then. I made a spot of tea but, in my haste, I’m afraid I’ve left it upstairs. Miss Diana, would you be a dear? I’d like a word with the boy.”

“Of course, Alfred,” she said while rounding Bruce’s chair and crouching to eye level. “You’re in trouble.”

“Tch. What else is new?”

A kiss to his forehead and she was walking to the lift. Bruce removed his cape and walked to Alfred, who already had his hands out to collect it.

“Your timing is perfect as always, Alfred.”

“Not a moment too soon, Master Wayne. No doubt you were moments away from defiling my work bench. Again.”

Bruce rolled his eyes as he removed the upper part of his armor. “That was one time.”

“Two times, sir. Or perhaps you’ve forgotten which of us is the butler.”

“Fair enough. You wanted a word?”

“If you wouldn’t mind. Master Victor has finished his initial readings of the device you recovered.”

“Did he find anything?”

“Nothing conclusive. But he was able to communicate with it, being a technopath. He said it was called a Motherbox.”

Bruce rubbed his sinus at the word ‘Motherbox.’ “This is crazy, Alfred.”

“Ah, yes. One longs for the days when the most pressing matters involved a man with question marks on his knickers.”

Soon after, Diana returned holding a platter with a pot of tea and three cups. She held it steady while Alfred poured the still-warm liquid into the containers. Bruce and Diana grabbed their cups with Alfred taking the tray to his bench. Bruce sat back down and Diana joined him, perching on the arm of the chair.

“I should thank you for helping me last night. Your presence was vital. Dr. Crane wasn’t expecting you to fly.”

Diana grinned into the rim of her cup. “No one expects me to fly. I am just happy I could help bring in that terrible man. He won’t hurt anybody again.”

“With all due respect, Miss Diana, Master Wayne has dealt with The Scarecrow many a time. What may I ask makes this time different?”

Bruce sipped his tea while turning back toward Alfred’s position behind them. “She kicked him through a wall.”

Alfred blew a whistle through his teeth and returned to his work. “Suppose that would do it.”

Bruce looked forward again at his main console. The screen was full to bursting with information: open case files, police scanners, confidential information and reports – which didn’t even mention every scrap of available intel on The Joker. Still at large.

But it was his night off, so Bruce tried to sit back and relax but simply couldn’t. Ever attentive, Diana noticed immediately and placed her hand on his shoulder (making him realize how tense he was). When he looked to her, she ghosted her thumb against his cheek and considered him with a thoughtful frown.

“What troubles you?”

“I had a dream,” Bruce said before taking a sip. “It was the end of the world.”

“You think it’s an invasion we’re dealing with?”

“No. Something darker.” He set his tea down and placed his hand in hers. “We need to be ready. You, me, the others.”

“We are asking a lot, Bruce. These people will be risking their lives for us.”

“Not for us. For the world.”

 

\-----------------------------

 

** Kirksville, MO **

** 4 AM Local Time **

 

_“Steppenwolf! Report!”_

“I am proceeding on schedule.”

_“What of the townspeople?”_

“They have been recruited to our cause.”

_“How many?”_

“All of them.”

Steppenwolf was outside of the town’s main power plant, overlooking a small battalion of Parademons. These weren’t all of the people, of course. The rest of them, whether or not they had perished, were taken back to Apokolips. Their matter would prove useful to Darkseid either way. Desaad was observing from his quarters and Steppenwolf communicated by way of his Electric Axe.

“We are ready for the final step in tonight’s operation.”

_“As you were, then.”_

Steppenwolf nodded and gave the command to a nearby Parademon. The ‘final step’ was to drain the town of its remaining energy and transport it via Boom Tube back to their home world. There was a box connected to a number of generators outside; on that box was a button that was pressed, resulting in a surge as all electricity was imbibed. One flicker, another, and the town below them grew dark, until the only light came from the moon and stars above. Steppenwolf opened a Boom Tube and four Parademons flew the device into the swirling portal.

_“Excellent work, Steppenwolf. Perhaps I’ve underestimated your resourcefulness.”_

“The remaining forces will travel North to gather more humans. I’m going to continue my search for the Motherboxes immediately.”

_“You are being very lax with my forces, soldier.”_

“That is because I am the one who found them. You may command the Parademons, Desaad, but _I_ am Darkseid’s XO. You would do well to remember that.”

Desaad’s huff was heard from the other side of the transmission. _“Find the Motherboxes!”_

As the call ended, Steppenwolf looked away from his axe and eyed the Parademons standing at attention. They were waiting for instruction. His eyes began to glow as he communicated their next destination telepathically. Their eyes glowed the same deep red hue as they received the message.

“You have your orders. Go.”

On the word, the dozens of Parademons took off as one, flying through the air, silhouetted by the full moon. Steppenwolf watched in silence. Once they were no longer in view, he opened a Boom Tube and walked through. This town was dead, and the Motherboxes were still missing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't responded to everyone, but I do genuinely hope everyone enjoys the story. I'll be working hard to update in a timely manner.
> 
> PS:  
> Who saw _Ragnarok_? I thought it was solid.


	4. CH 3 - Stone Mountain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update: 11/08/17

A recap:

The Batman is Bruce Wayne. Bruce Wayne is The Batman.

Most of the heroes could square themselves with that and Hal Jordan knew he could, too (eventually). What he couldn’t quite wrap his head around is Billionaire Playboy Philanthropist Bruce Wayne refusing to rebuild his mansion (as he totally could). Opting instead to live in a lakeside condo, of all things. That left Hal Jordan standing before this off-white, post-modern stack of fiberglass waiting for someone to answer the door.

“Master Jordan, do come in. We’ve been expecting you.”

“Thanks, man.”

Once inside, Hal put on his Power Ring and was once again in his Lantern Corps uniform. Alfred witnessed the transformation and arched an eyebrow in question.

“Figured it’d look kinda weird to have a Space Cop waiting outside your boss’ house.”

“Indeed, it would. Please follow me.”

 

The two exited the lift and Hal spotted Jessica, seated and looking at her phone. She was in her uniform like he was, but was about the only one. In fact, Superman was the only other person in the Cave who was in his ‘hero’ uniform. Everyone else – even Wayne – was dressed casual except for Cyborg. That didn’t really count though. For Vic, his bio-mechatronics had become casual.

Alfred crossed the room and picked up a platter that he carried to the long table. He removed the lid and held it out next to Arthur.

“More scones, Master Curry?”

“Ooh! Yes, please!” Arthur proceeded to take the whole platter and eagerly stuffed his mouth with two of the treats.

“Scones?” Hal intoned aloud. “Jesus, Wayne, do you have to be such a rich boy?”

“Yup,” Arthur answered his rhetorical question around a mouthful of scone, already reaching for another. “And I gotta tell ya, I’m really not even mad.”

“Dammit! I messed it up again!”

“Focus, Barry. You deal with distractions on the job everyday. Both jobs.”

“I know I do, Bruce, but this one’s tough.”

“It is. It’s one of the more difficult ones I know. It took me months to master.”

“Months?”

“Yes, and you’re nearly halfway there, so let’s keep at it. Remember: left arm up, right leg out, then alternate.”

Bruce and Barry were at the head of the room practicing some form of fighting technique. Barry was watching closely as the older man lead him through each move. They were nearly synchronized until Bruce got to a certain point and called for a pause.

“Stop.”

Barry froze with his right leg in the air. It seemed to be the correct move to throw in that instance, but obviously Bruce saw something wrong. He took Barry’s suspended leg and straightened it, forcing Barry to correct his balance. After that, he positioned his arm upward to guard his face and then straightened his plant leg before giving it a firm slap.

“The power comes from your base. Remember that.”

“Why are you teaching the kid these goofy Kung Fu moves?”

Bruce stood and frowned at Hal’s interruption. Without turning he instructed Barry:

“Keep going. Once you get to the end, start over.” Barry did as he was told and Bruce addressed Hal with a growl in his throat. “Firstly, we are training Kata and would appreciate as few disruptions as possible. Second, it’s not Kung Fu. It’s Karate.”

“There’s a difference?”

“Yes. Barry’s legs are his best weapon. I’m teaching him to use them more proficiently.”

“Doesn’t he do that already by running really fast?” Hal poked Bruce in his chest, which was missing the armor that covered it the night they met. “Why don’t you worry about yourself, Spooky? You’re the one without powers here.”

Bruce grabbed his hand – his ring hand – and Hal found his grip was just as strong without the suit. Bruce released him, but didn’t move.

“So what happens if you lose your ring? What happens if you run out of juice? Worse yet: what happens when – not if – someone figures out how to counteract your powers? You can be stubborn if you want, but I don’t want Barry stuck helpless in a situation where his powers can’t help him.”

“What are you, his dad?”

Something changed in Bruce’s eyes. Hal figured it a harmless comment. That is, until he looked past Bruce to see Barry, looking down and away. With a glare that no one could mistake for anything but _take your seat_ , Bruce turned his back on Hal and handed Barry his hoodie.

“Keep practicing. We’ll pick it up later.”

Everyone took their seats, then. Barry was next to Arthur. Hal was between Jessica and Superman. Vic was working at a nearby table with Alfred – the Motherbox in front of them. Bruce and Diana were in front of the main console, preparing to speak.

“Thank you all for coming,” Diana began. “I know some of us traveled very far so we will make this brief. Our new friends, the Lanterns, were the first to find these Parademons in Metropolis and their discovery is what lead to Batman secure the Motherbox. But I’m afraid we’ve come across something else recently. Something terrible.”

Bruce brought up a new window on the large computer screen and zoomed in on the image many times.

“What are we looking at, Bruce?”

“That’s just it, Clark. We aren’t looking at anything. This town is completely empty. No signs of life.”

“That’s bogus! An entire population can’t just disappear!”

“I _know_ , Hal. That’s why it’s not unreasonable to believe that this incident and the one on New Year’s Eve are related.”

Jessica put her phone face down and fiddled with her ring nervously. “How many people know about this, Batman?”

“Not many. Yet. It’s a small town in a flyover state. But it’ll get out.”

“What’s next, then?” Arthur asked. “People are gonna freak.”

“They will. Not much we can do about that. What we _can_ do is keep it from happening again. We know what they want, but we don’t know where they’re from. Victor, what else have you found?”

“You were right on about the function,” he answered without looking up from the box. “It’s been transmitting signals 24/7. Think about an EPIRB on a boat. The signal gets sent up, then bounced to a separate station where someone can receive it. We find out where the station is, we shut this thing down.”

“Until then, we need to get a sense of how widespread this is. Have you noticed anything weird out West, Barry?”

“Not a thing, Boss.”

“What about The Arrow?”

“I haven’t heard from Ollie in a bit, but I’m meeting up with him soon. I’ll ask him.”

“Do that. Report back. Jessica, have any other members of the Lantern Corps in your jurisdiction seen anything unfamiliar?”

“No other Lanterns in Sector 2814 have reported anything like we’ve seen. Whatever’s coming, it looks like it’s only coming for Earth.”

Hal raised his hand. “If I could cut in here…”

“I’d rather you didn’t.”

“Cruz is a rookie. Hasn’t even been past the Gas Giants yet. Don’t you wanna talk to a Lantern who’s cut their teeth a bit? Like the one who saw the same freak nasty you did that night?”

Bruce squinted. “I want to talk to the Lantern that was on time.”

“Well, it’d be a bit easier if we had a proper meeting place! Supes, buddy, _please_ tell me that Hall of Whatever in Metropolis is good to go. I’d rather not go on stuffing myself in Spooky’s basement.”

“Dude,” Barry exclaimed, “phrasing!”

“They’re working as fast as they can, Hal. I’m actually going there right after this to help things along.”

“At least you’re making progress. Bats, weren’t you working on plans for some fancy space station?”

“We both are.” It was Vic, who had a cluster of pages and digital screens now laid out on the table he was at. “Do you know how difficult it is to build something designed for low orbit?”

“Don’t answer that,” Bruce cut in. “It’s a rhetorical question. It’s very _very_ difficult. Unless you’d like to contribute your own $21 Billion?”

Hal felt his mouth drop open at that and if Barry’s expression was an indication, he wasn’t the only one thinking what he was thinking. Even Arthur had stopped munching on his scone completely. Diana put her hand on Bruce’s shoulder to get his attention. She was grinning.

“Twenty-one. Really?”

Bruce shrugged. “WayneTech had a good year.”

“Bloody show-off.”

“What’s that, Alfred?”

“Nothing, sir.”

Diana turned to look at Arthur, who was deep in thought. “Arthur, is something troubling you?”

He ran a hand through his beard and leaned back in his chair. “You could say that, cousin.”

“What’s the matter?”

“I spend all these years ruling my kingdom, watching over Near Island and the first time I set foot on the mainland, it’s being overrun by aliens. And _we’re_ the first line of defense? This is crazy. Honestly, I think we’re all gonna die.”

“But Aquaman, if we don’t do it, who will?”

“Man, I don’t kn- Ugh! Barry, for the last time, stop calling me that! That’s not my name!”

“Sure, it is!” Barry pulls out his phone for effect. “That’s what the message boards say.”

Arthur ran both his hands down his face. “Exactly what I’m talkin’ about! Nothing good comes off the Internet.”

“I think he’s got ya there, kid,” Hal chuckled. “I can’t imagine being tagged with a name as lame as _Aquaman_.”

“C’mon, Hal! It’s not _lame_ , it’s who he is!”

“Anyway!” It was Bruce, who had let that exchange go on for a surprising amount of time. “I see where you’re coming from, Curry. This is uncharted territory for all of us. But we’re not just the first line of defense. We’re the only one.”

“He’s right, Arthur,” Diana said. “As warriors, we will always be under threat of destruction, but if we do nothing, this world will surely fall.”

Clark peered over to check the time on Bruce’s watch. “Looks like I’m running behind. Bruce, do you mind opening the hatch?”

“Already done.”

“Thanks. Have a good evening, everyone! I’ll be in touch. And remember what we talked about, Bruce. It’s okay to have fun, you know?”

“Not when you’re around, Clark.”

“Heh. Guess that’s my cue.”

Superman flew up the ramp near the back of the Cave leaving the _whoosh!_ to trail behind him. If it was the last thing Hal did, he’d find out how the guy did it.

“Diana, I have some intel to look over. Do you mind?”

“Of course. Before we leave, everyone, we should go over what we will be doing in the coming days. That way we’ll know where everyone is in case something happens. You first, Arthur.”

“I’m going back to Atlantis. My subjects tell me Black Manta has resurfaced near Tonga Trench. I need to look into it.”

“I’ll be in the area,” Vic said. “I need to go over these plans with Bats.”

“Hal Jordan, what will the Lanterns do?”

“I’m heading back to Coast City. I’ve got a test flight and I’m switching off Sector Patrol with my buddy John Stewart this weekend. Cruz should be available, though.”

“I am! I’ll help you however I can, Diana.”

“You only need to help whoever’s closest.”

“What about me, Di?”

“Hmm. Barry, I believe you should keep doing…Barry Things.”

“Will do!”

“I will be returning to France to catch up on work. If you find anything, do not hesitate to call me or Bruce. Thank you all for coming.”

Arthur left his seat and walked toward the lift. Diana left her spot to talk to Barry and Bruce waved Vic to come next to him. Bruce handed over a small SD card that Vic inserted into a slot on his arm. His cybernetic eye glowed a bright red as he absorbed the information. His human eye threw a sideways glance at Bruce.

“An address?”

“That’s the current employer of Dr. Silas Stone. Do with that what you will. Or don’t.”

Vic nodded, understanding. “Thanks, Bruce.” He also made for the lift and Hal floated from his chair, pointing in the general direction.

“Did you just help that kid spy on somebody?”

“Don’t know what you mean,” Bruce said while typing on his phone. Moments after, a chime sounded and Barry looked at his phone, then up to Bruce. “I’ve condensed today’s briefing into a ten-slide presentation. You can look it over when you get home.”

Barry’s face, which started out passive, slowly spread into a large grin. Before Bruce could react, he was caught in a large hug.

“Thanks, Big Guy!”

“It was her idea.”

Barry whipped his head to look at Diana, then hugged her, too. She couldn’t return the hug, but smiled down at him.

“You are welcome, Barry.”

Barry stepped away and pointed to the far end of the Cave, near the lift. “No way, Alfred! You get one, too!”

Barry sped off and the next sound heard was a large clatter followed by a “We’re okay!” Diana covered her mouth, trying desperately not to burst into laughter. Bruce was mortified.

“We’ve created a monster.”

Diana smoothed out his shirt, saying, “Not we. _You_ were the one who found him.”

“You helped.”

“Yes, but he likes you best.”

Bruce threw his head back with a sigh. “You’re right.” He looked to his right, seemingly remembering his other visitors. “Hal, Jessica, thanks for your cooperation.”

He produced a communicator from his pocket and gave it to Jessica. Barry returned and Bruce clapped him on the shoulder, then walked away with Diana, her hand on his elbow. Hal noticed this.

“Barry am I missing something?”

“Not really,” he answered as he shrugged onto the table. “You’re still new, but believe me, _that_ has been going on for a while.”

Hal exhaled a tuft of air from his nose. “Makes no sense.”

[Matters of the heart rarely do.]

Barry had spoken in Spanish, which the Power Ring translated. Hal remembered vaguely that he would do it every now and then. Jessica heard him and was approaching Barry with barely-concealed interest.

[Are you a Native Speaker?]

Barry hadn’t been expecting the question and fumbled for his answer. “Uh, not ‘Native’ really. I was born in Texas.”

“That’s close enough. Texas _was_ Native before 1845. How much do you know?”

“More than I did last year? I don’t know, I’m not conversational, yet.”

Jessica hopped in the air, clapping her hands. “This is perfect! I can teach you the rest!”

“Um, thanks?” No sooner had he said it was Barry floating in the air surrounded by a swath of green light. “Guess I’m leaving now. See ya, guys!” Jessica (with Barry) flew back up the ramp the way they’d come.

Alfred watched them leave with Hal. He was holding his tray.

“It appears Master Barry has made a friend.”

“Yeah. Easier for some guys than others.”

“Indeed. A scone for the road, Master Jordan?”

Hal took the treat and floated into the air. “What would we do without you, Alfred?”

“Nothing productive, I’m certain.”

 

\-----------------------------

 

“Hey Doc Stone! Whatchu got goin’?”

“Not a damn thing, hopefully. It’s a long weekend, and I’m lookin’ forward to a cold one.”

“Oh, yeah? Well pop one for me, then, Doc!”

“Will do, Chauncy! Take it easy.”

Dr. Silas Stone exited the bus as he always did before reaching his complex. Living in Metropolis was different than L.A. to be sure. Little need for cars in a city this compact. So, he took buses, or cabs, or ferries; really, anything that moved was fine. After how he screwed up at his last post, it was a wonder he got to own anything at all.

He buzzed himself in to his building and made the long climb upstairs. It took a moment of readjusting the paper bag in his arm to fish his keys out of his slacks. After locking the door behind him, he didn’t even bother putting the bag down as he threw open the window. It was still a bit cool outside, but the room felt stuffy, and he needed to think.

He was under tremendous pressure. It wasn’t just DARPA - who wanted increasingly more metahuman restraining technology - even Amanda Waller was on his case. She sauntered into his office flanked by two of her A.R.G.U.S. thumb-breakers, asking some shit about a box like he knew _anything_.

Except he did, didn’t he?

Silas set the bag down on his countertop and peered into his closet. There at the bottom was a large, metal cube. He lifted the sheet and held it up in the room’s natural light. Silas pursed his lips.

“I’m beginning to think you’re more trouble than you’re worth.”

He had been talking to no one in particular when he said that. However, some animal part of him indicated that he now had an audience. Turning around, he found the living room and kitchen area empty. He was not convinced, though. He returned the cube to its place in the closet and locked it inside. He moved quietly, but quickly, to the fireplace.

“Hello?” No answer, so grabbed the metal poker from the mantle. “Hey, I don’t want trouble, man. Leave now and we won’t get cops involved.”

Silas froze. He walked back to the center of the room and waited. He could hear it: a faint gurgling. It was inhuman. In an instant, he turned and swung the poker as hard as he could and stumbled back with the recoil. He looked up and saw what could only be described as some Eldritch Abomination on its hands and knees.

“My God…”

It looked up at the doctor. Its jaw was dislocated from the blow. At least, is _was_ until the creature snapped it back into place, never breaking eye contact with him. Silas jumped up and drove the poker hard into its sternum. He had it trapped against the bar section of his dining area and was planning on making a break for the door. Before he could take a step, he was knocked back to the still-open window and watched helpless as the monster plucked the poker from its chest and bent it in half. Silas was backed up against the wall, waiting, when a stream of blue light slammed into the creature from over his head.

He never got a chance to look up, as a hooded man jumped down into his apartment. He tracked over to the fallen beast and punched it several times, visibly compacting its head with a repeated metal thud. The man stood but the creature kept moving, trying to recover. The stranger pulled up his right sleeve and discharged another blue blast into its head, vaporizing it.

Slowly – _slowly_ – Silas made it to his feet, shaking from the adrenaline. He beckoned with his hand, even though the man couldn’t see it.

“H-hey, thanks, man. I owe you one. Y-you can help yourself to whatev-”

“I don’t want your money, Old Man.”

That voice. He knew that voice. The man turned and Silas could see a red glow from underneath his hood. He removed it, and the man didn’t stop him.

“Victor…”

“How’s it hangin’, Pops?”

“I’m alive, thanks to you. You’ve gotten pretty good at this ‘saving the day’ thing, huh?”

Silas tossed a newspaper at Vic. On the front is an article on the latest adventure of the Justice League and all its members: The Super Cyborg included.

“I feel like I could get better.”

“I hope you’re right. There’s been a lot of crazy stuff going down lately.”

“Anything you’d like to talk about?”

Silas gave Victor a once over. “Yeah, I would. But if you don’t mind me asking, how’d you even get out here? What with…” Silas gestured without saying what both men knew he was speaking of. Cyborg nodded silently.

“Lemme show you something.”

Victor pulled out a ring and put it on his right hand. It was unassuming and for a moment nothing happened until a low hum was heard like a computer booting up. Then there was a single band of light that started at his feet and traveled upward. As it went, his metal parts were seemingly replaced completely with human limbs. Victor removed his jacket and walked up to Silas.

“Amazing,” Dr. Stone said. He placed a hand on Victor’s bicep and squeezed. “Holographic technology.”

“Yeah. It’s not the same, but it’s a lot less distracting.”

There was a sad look in Silas’ eyes when Victor said that. It was what he had seen their relationship as before the incident. A distraction.

“Hey, uh, you’re 21 now, right?”

“23, actually.”

“Good, good… Look, um, I was at the store and I picked up some drinks.” Silas picked up the fallen bag and pulled out a single case of beer. “I’d say you’ve earned one. So…we can make this super uncomfortable like two people who haven’t seen each other in years. Or, we can crack a cold one and at least _try_ to be a normal father and son.”

Victor just stood there, thought about it. A moment more and he lifted his hand. The magnets in his arm were activated and pulled a can out of its package, flying into his hand.

“I’ll take the cold one, if you don’t mind.”

 

Victor and Silas were seated at his bar, the beverages long-finished. They had been there for hours and the overhead lamps were turned on as night blanketed the city. The two were inspecting (and dissecting) the alien objects that had made their way into Silas’ apartment, including the Motherbox, which sat near the end of counter. Taking up most of it, was the cut-open carcass of the Parademon that tried to kill Silas and steal the Motherbox.

“You think it was after that thing?”

“The one Batman saw in the sewer was after one.”

“Batman’s real?”

“Sure is.”

“Huh. I never see him in pictures of your group.”

“Not in official photos.”

“Well, I guess if I went by ‘Batman’ I’d be camera-shy, too.” Silas, who now wearing special eyewear to enhance his vision prodded away at the headless alien’s body with his tools. He hummed in contemplation. “From the looks of it, I’d say they’re biomechatronic. Just like you.”

“Great. Three alien bros on the team.”

“Don’t you mean two?”

“No. Three.”

“Right. Well, it makes sense when you think about it, Victor. That Motherbox technology is what saved your life. And it’s probably why you were able to decipher its signals.”

“I only know what it’s called. I need to figure out where the signal originates from.” Victor turned to Silas with a somber look on his temporarily human face. “Pops, something big is coming. It may even be bigger than the League.”

Silas took off his glasses and ran the heel of his hand over his forehead. He had already lived through Black Zero. A force bigger than that was the End of the World. Silas folded his glasses into his lab coat, rose from his chair and squeezed Victor’s shoulder.

“Good thing they have you, then.”

Victor watched as Silas walked away from the kitchen area towards his TV in the living room.

“Come on, son. We can worry about that later. I just started this documentary about theoretical physics on Netfilx.”

 

\-----------------------------

 

** Washington, D.C. **

** A.R.G.U.S. HQ **

 

“I assume, Director Waller, you know why we’re here tonight.”

Amanda Waller was seated at the head of a round table, surrounded by her superiors. A.R.G.U.S. was a secret black ops subsidiary of the Central Intelligence Agency and part of her job was keeping the public (and the government) at large from knowing too much about those things that only came out at night. That meant keeping a close eye on metahuman activity and an even closer eye on the Justice League and their increasingly public battles.

Clearly then, when Batman tipped her off to an entire Midwestern town being cleared of its inhabitants she was able to time the phone call down to the minute. And so here she was: her top mercenary and part-time body guard Col. Rick Flag was to her right, standing at ease and eyeing the officials in front of him.

Waller shrugged into crossing her arms. “I have no idea.”

“We’re sorry to hear that, considering it’s your _job_ to have an idea.”

“Like how an entire town goes missing in the dead of night?”

“You want me to believe they were abducted by Little Green Men?”

A balding, grey-haired man fumed at that as he threw a manila folder in her direction. “Not little, not green, and not men.”

She opened the folder and saw a picture, clearly blown up, of a winged monster in a city skyline with what looked like a green ball of light trailing behind it. Waller exhaled deeply.

“We got this photo from an anonymous tipster in Detroit,” a man in a blue suit said. “The threat is here, Miss Waller, and it is real.”

“What do you propose?”

“Action,” the first man said. “Immediate and decisive.”

“That’s where you come in, Ma'am. We understand you have a team…”

Waller shook her head before he could finish. “I have agents.”

“Cut the crap, Waller!” It was the old, balding man slamming his fist on the table. “We know Taskforce X is still active! It’s the worst-kept secret in the goddamn agency!”

Col. Flag put his face in his hand at that news. He knew where this was going. _Had_ known where this was going. And he knew how much Amanda loved surprises.

“Enough beating around the bush, then. What we are proposing Ms. Waller is a crackdown. All meta-humans – the Justice League included.”

Waller blinked.

“We are particularly concerned about the alien from Krypton.”

“Really?”

“You said yourself the day might come where we encountered a visitor that didn’t have our best interests in mind.”

“Superman could hardly be called a visitor at this point.”

“But he _can_ be called an alien,” Blue Suit supplied. “An alien we want apprehended.”

“Because for every person he’s saved, there are dozens more he’s hurt and affected. And that doesn’t even include the Battle of Metropolis and the thousands of lives he cost that he _still_ has not answered for!”

“And isn’t it strange to you how these creatures from another world only began to appear _after_ the meta-human explosion?”

“You want me to send him a strongly-worded email?”

A final man in pinstripes wordlessly reached into his blazer to produce a small baggie with a single piece of contraband. A prototype bullet: elongated and glowing green.

“What is that?”

“Don’t be smart with us, please,” Pinstripes said. “You know what this is and you know who we got it from.”

Waller sat back in her chair, Poker Face firm. “What’d you give him?”

“It’s funny you ask,” Lead Man said. “We were prepared to offer him a blank check. Wouldn’t have it. We even offered him a full pardon. He laughed in our face. What he _did_ end up asking for was the sort of twisted stuff only _you_ would find funny.”

“And all of you thought that was a good idea?”

“I wouldn’t worry. He was just looking for a way out of solitary. A confinement he was put in for his own protection. A guy like him roaming free in a place like that? He’ll be a popsicle in a week.”

Waller picked up the baggie and eyed the round. She remembered a little over a year ago, having a very similar conversation with a certain someone in Gotham. Funny how things came back around.

“You still need a gun.”

“I can help with that.” Rick Flag spoke next and Waller did a double take, apoplectic. The mercenary didn’t flinch. “If you’ll step this way.”

Col. Flag led the group, including Waller, to a large pane of glass. It was frosted over, until Flag flipped a switch on the wall and revealed two occupants in the room on the other side. One was an armed guard in A.R.G.U.S. fatigues. The other was a man in an orange jumpsuit. He was standing with his arms clasped before him. To his right was a simple stand, occupied by a pistol and a single magazine.

“Gentlemen what we have here is a man and a weapon. The weapon is a Kimber 1911 .45 Caliber ACP. The man is Floyd Lawton. Alias: Deadshot. He is _the_ deadliest assassin walkin’ the Earth today. Over 200 confirmed hits. And he does not miss.”

“Can he see us?”

“Nope,” Flag answered, tapping the glass. “Double-sided. Can’t see us, but he _can_ hear this.” Col. Flag hit a button near the switch and spoke into the receiver. “It’s all you, Deadshot!”

On the far side of the blank room, a target began to move at a rapid pace between the walls. Deadshot picked up the 1911, loaded it and executed a one-handed press check, just for show. Satisfied, he squared his stance and watched the target whizz by. After a few seconds, he began firing. Seven shots in seven different points. Once the magazine was spent, he placed the gun back on its stand and waited for the target to stop moving. Once it did, it could be seen what the target had been. It was a life-size cutout of Superman. On the target were seven holes, each along the perimeter of the symbol on his chest. Deadshot turned back toward the window, hands clasped in front.

“Thank you, Floyd.” Col. Flag flipped the switch and the glass was once again frosted over. “Any questions?”

“None. Thank you, Soldier.” The Top Guy turned to face Waller, hands in pockets. “We are draining the swamp, Miss Waller. _Not_ negotiating.”

“You won’t be doing anything without me! I’m the Director of this agency, dammit! Flag answers to me!”

“Col. Rick Flag is a Wardog for Hire. And _we_ hired him. Isn’t that right, Mr. Flag?”

“Yes, sir, it is,” said Flag, looking straight forward.

“Glad we’re all on the same page. Be prepared, Director. Normalcy is making a comeback.”

All four men filed out of the meeting room, leaving only Waller and Flag. The former was fuming; the latter only stood quietly at ease.

“We’ll talk about this later.”

Col. Flag didn’t turn his head, only eyed her from his peripheral. “There’s nothin’ to talk about, Ma’am.”

He made for the door himself and before he broke the threshold, Waller spoke. “What the hell do you think you’re gonna do? _Wardog_?”

The man stopped in the doorway and made a show of rubbing his facial hair. Then, he turned, putting his hands behind his back – chin tilted in quiet defiance.

“I _think_ I’m gonna take down the Justice League. And I think you’re gonna help.”

 

\-----------------------------

 

** The Louvre Museum **

 

“Did you do anything exciting while you were on holiday, Diana?”

“Me? No. Nothing much.”

“Well, it’s a joy to have you back. The halls weren’t the same without you.”

“You flatter me, sir.”

Diana Prince was back in France to resume her position as Head Curator of the Greek, Etruscan, and Roman Antiquities Department in the Louvre Museum. She was wearing a dress as white as the statue she was retouching. It was a centuries old sculpture of her Sister in Arms, Athena. This one was perhaps the closest anyone had gotten to capturing her true essence. There were still shortcomings, of course, but the human who carved it could hardly be blamed for that.

[Excuse me, Miss Prince.] A short woman with cropped hair walked into the large room and spoke in French. [There is a man waiting in your office to see you. It seemed urgent.]

“Another interview,” Diana said dismissively. [Tell him I will have to reschedule.]

[If it means anything, he told me to tell you it was Bruce.]

Diana stood straight up while removing her work gloves and forcing the smile on her face. [Thank you very much. I will see the gentleman now.]

It was a long walk to her office and, honestly, Diana thought he was past the need to do this. Impossible man. Did he think it would impress her? It wasn’t like he couldn’t work from anywhere he wanted already. She felt a stern lecture forming in the back of her head.

That was until she saw him.

Diana expected to see him in her chair, looking smug with his feet on the desk as ‘Bruce Wayne’ no doubt sat at his own office. She stopped short of the doorway when she saw his back to her. He was standing, hands in pockets, looking at the countless small sculptures and paperweights on her shelves. He seemed anxious, like he didn’t know what to do with himself. She saw his face when he turned. He was frowning, as usual, but something happened when his eyes landed on her desk. He picked up the frame that she knew held the picture of Steve Trevor from 1918, knit his brow and frowned deeper.

Diana cleared her throat as she entered and Bruce looked to her, quickly putting the picture back on the desktop. He smiled then. Widely. He never did that. Not even for her. He was nervous and terribly so. Diana decided she might like him like this. It was cute. She could even mistake him for a normal boy.

“This is a surprise,” Diana said simply. “I do not yet know if it’s pleasant, but it _is_ a surprise.”

“I’m not here on business. I just…” Bruce brought his hand to his neck, searching for the words. “Wanted to see you.”

“What a sweet gesture,” Diana said as she stepped into the small space between her desk and chair. “Kal put you up to this?”

Bruce visibly bristled at the mention of Superman. “Don’t say it like that.” Suddenly, he became very interested in her picture. “He suggested it but I decided myself.”

“Relax, Bruce!” Diana stepped forward and caught him in a hug. “I am happy to see you. Just as long as you don’t mind waiting for me to finish my work.”

“Of course not, Princess.”

“I am no Princess here. Only-” Diana stopped and looked to either side of Bruce before looking up to him with an inquisitive expression. “Where are your bags?”

“Hmm?”

“Your luggage. I have not known you to travel lightly. I assume you came straight here.”

“Actually, I stopped by your place first.”

Diana hummed at that. Not only the fact that she’d never told Bruce where her “place” was, but also, “They only allow residents into my building.”

Bruce said nothing to that, but smirked. And there was the Bruce Wayne she knew. So sure of himself, brimming with faux confidence. She moved forward until they were chest-to-chest and she could feel the nervous energy return.

“Bruce.”

“Diana.”

“Did you break into my flat?”

“No, of course not, Diana. I-”

Diana stepped forward again and backed Bruce up against her shelf. She got her face right next to his and then cast a meaningful glance over toward her large tote bag. Poking out was the Golden Perfect – a lasso made by her people that she now carried with her as Wonder Woman – and it glowed faintly even as Diana made her intentions clear. He couldn’t lie to her and she stepped back to give him space.

“I broke into your flat, but I wasn’t conspicuous.”

“I will regret asking but, how did you manage that?”

“I got to your building and showed the super that picture of us you sent me. I told him you were waiting upstairs.”

“I would have been if you had called ahead.”

“Yeah, but then it wouldn’t have been a surprise.”

Diana had her arms crossed. She wanted to be cross, but the whole thing was so silly and so _Bruce_ that she could only start laughing softly, which got him to smile again, finally.

“You are lucky to be so handsome, Bruce Wayne.”

“No, Diana Prince. I’m lucky you like to take so many selfies.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bruce as usual is a hot mess, but he and Diana are gonna take 5 while the plot cooks.
> 
> Meanwhile, I continue my tradition of retconning movies panned by the viewing public. I saw potential in the Rick Flag character, so I decided to give him a re-do seeing as the one great thing to come out of SS was the memes. So many.
> 
> Next chapter is Barry Go Fast Redux. Get Excited!


	5. CH 4 - 3005

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update: 11/16/17
> 
> I'll be seeing _Justice League_ this evening. Whether you're seeing it today or tomorrow or this weekend, enjoy the movie.
> 
> Also enjoy this story! Young Barry is back in the spotlight. And he's brought friends.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Barry Allen was leading Jessica Cruz down a path in a small clearing. The building they approached wasn’t much to look at, but most of his crime fighting gear was inside. He thought about making a “Bigger on the Inside” joke, but decided against it.

“Jessica Cruz,” he said as he opened the large padlock, “Bienvenido a mi humilde morada.”

The hunk of metal fell aimlessly to the ground and was pushed aside as Barry opened the door and led Jessica inside. The space was dark until Barry threw a large switch on the near wall that brought all of the lights and electronics to life. Barry threw his bag across the room into his second favorite chair.

“It’s not crazy or anything. But we can’t all have a Cave with an entrance ramp and waterfall, can we?”

[Remember Barry,] Jessica said as she closed the door behind her, [we speak Spanish in The Shack.]

Barry heard what she said but didn’t answer. This was partly so he could cue up his **Hideout Playlist** , but also so he could form the sentence in his head. He still needed a few seconds more than she did.

[Is that what we’re calling it?]

Jessica watched from the sofa as Barry went to and fro typing at a super-human pace on multiple keyboards. [Sure. Batman has The Cave. Flash has The Shack.]

[Not too imposing, is it?]

[Imposing is his job.]

Barry zipped to the other side of the main floor and came back with a bowl of food that he set down on the floor.

“Ven aquí, Faye!”

Almost from out of the ceiling, a small Somali cat jumped down to ground level to receive its meal. It began to eat and Barry crouched to run his hand along its scalp.

[Look at her, Jess! She’s red like my suit!]

[She’s beautiful. Is she yours?]

[Sorta… She started hanging out and I let her. She keeps mice away from the cables.]

[Your own little helper,] she observed.

Jessica tracked her gaze across Barry’s computer bay. There were several screens, and each one had something different on them. The screen furthest to the right (the one above the muted Rick and Morty episode) seemed to be a social media feed. She knew of precincts that used a similar method but something in the stream caught her eye.

“¿Quién es ese?”

Barry looked at Jessica, puzzled, until she pointed to the screen. He mouthed a silent “Oh” as his eyes fell on the picture of a young, African-American woman with dark, wavy hair. In a second, he was at the screen with his hands shoved into his hoodie.

“Esto es Iris. Iris West.”

[Is she a friend of yours?]

“Sí.”

[Is that all she is?]

“Sí, por ahora.”

[Plan on changing that?]

Barry took a tick too long to answer and keyed in a shortcut to send the monitor blank. Shortly after, he joined Jessica on the couch and Faye leaped up to curl herself into the pouch of Barry’s sweatshirt. The cat poked its head out and Barry rubbed the fur on its head.

[Thinking about it.]

[Just thinking?]

[I work with Iris. Known her since I was a kid. I don’t want it to be weird.]

[It’s gonna be weird no matter what.]

Barry frowned at that. [It would’ve been a lot less weird three years ago, before I could run on water.]

[So, that’s what you’re thinking about.]

[I’d have to tell her, wouldn’t I?]

[Only if you want to.]

Barry stood from the sofa (cat still in hoodie) and trudged to the center of the room.

“Before I joined the League, there was only one other person who knew about The Flash. It’s a hard job to do when you can’t talk to anyone. There’s a lot of stuff you have to carry home. I still don’t know how Bruce did it for so long. But now he has someone he can unpack it all with every night. That’s gotta be major for him.”

Jessica moved in front of Barry: floating now, in her Green Lantern uniform. She smiled at him, understanding.

“You want your own Diana to talk to, don’t you?”

Barry flinched, causing Faye to spill out of his hoodie and scurry up onto a shelf. He hadn’t expected her to be so on the nose. Barry Allen had nothing to say. It seemed he didn’t have say anything.

A ding of notification cut through the thick silence and Barry, a little too quickly, ran over to his computer and studied a window full of code.

“It’s a message,” he informed.

“Really? Cause all I see is numbers.”

“That’s what you’re supposed to see. Ollie and I made a secret language. I’m the only one fast enough to extrapolate it by hand.”

Barry demonstrated this fact by punching every key in rapid fashion, to the point that Jessica couldn’t see his fingers moving. After some moments, a message came up that read:

**Meet me downtown. Two reservations at Nakamura’s. 2:30. Be on time, nerd!**

“Does this ‘Ollie’ happen to be Oliver Queen of Queen Industries?”

“The very same. He’s something else. He’s also loaded, which explains how he got reservations. This spot has been booked solid for weeks. What time is it, anyway?”

Jessica used her ring to project the local time on the far wall. **2:20**

“Dammit, Ollie! Looks like I’d better go.”

“Alright.” Jessica used her ring to open the door, but stopped short of leaving. “Thanks for showing me your digs.”

“No problem! You should swing by again some time. Faye could use another playmate.”

“I’ll probably be around. Adiós, hermanito.”

Jessica swooped up and out of Barry’s “Shack”, swinging the door closed behind her. Below him, he heard a small sound, which turned out to be the mewling of his cat. He bent low to pick it up and caressed it into a deep purr.

“‘Little brother.’ She’s starting to sound like Jaime.”

 

\-----------------------------

 

Barry poked his head out of the alley way. It was two minutes before 2:20 and he’d run all the way downtown. Not being able to wear his suit, he was forced to take the long way. Even with his speed, it almost made him late. Which – _would_ have been in tune with the Barry Allen persona, as it were.

Barry thought about taking a stroll through the nearby Art District when a _tap-tap-tap_ interrupted his progress. He looked left to see Oliver Queen with a single napkin pressed up against the glass. A written message: **In Here.**

Barry looked up. “Oh.” He had ended up right in front of Nakamura’s Japanese Steakhouse. He stole a glance to the sign on the sidewalk. **Today’s Special: Filet Mignon.** Barry side-stepped the sign and walked in, joining Oliver at his booth.

“You actually made it.”

“You’re lucky I didn’t have work today.”

“Work or _work_?”

“Both. I’ve been burning it at both ends, man.”

“That means the Gotham Boy is rubbing off on you. We should fix that. Excuse me, Miss!”

Barry saw the shadow descend upon their table and still had to cover his mouth to keep the _eep!_ From escaping.

“You’re on time? Who are you and what have you done with Barry Allen?”

“Iris! What are you doing here?”

“I work here part-time, because I’m not a scientist, like you. I’m a reporter, and the Roku is not free.”

“Mine is,” Ollie said, hands behind his head. “But that’s just a small perk of owning the company.”

“Alright, then. What can I get you two?”

“I’ll have the Jurassic Park Roll and a side of Egg Nigri.”

“OK. Barry?”

“I think I’ll just have the House Special.”

“Filet Mignon. Nice choice. Sure you don’t want an appetizer?”

“Well, Ollie’s buying so…”

“Ollie’s what now?”

“I’ll have some Sashimi. As long as you don’t tell Arthur.”

Iris ceased writing, genuinely confused. “What?”

“Nothing!” Barry handed over his menu. “I’m a dummy. Please forget everything I just said- Except my order! Don’t forget my order!”

Iris laughed as she stowed her pen away. “Your order’s safe with me.”

Barry weakly trailed her laugh with his own. After she left, he swung an accusing finger in Ollie’s direction.

“You did this!”

“Yes,” Ollie said smugly, “yes I did. Now ask her out, you big nerd, and put me out of your misery.”

“Psh. What about you? Tech Bros never go out of style.”

Ollie rolled his eyes as he placed his credit card on the table top. “She’s got no interest in this ‘Tech Bro.’ Not unless I imagined her looking right at you while taking my order.”

Before Barry could respond, their appetizers were being set down in front of them.

“Huh,” Barry wondered aloud. “That was fast.”

“It was!” Iris said proudly. “You should try it sometime, slowpoke.”

Barry had a joke ready, as he often did. What stopped _this_ joke was Ollie’s glare from across the table. _Not the time_ was read loud and clear.

“Hey, Iris, do you work all this weekend?”

“Yup.”

“Even Monday?”

“Afraid so.”

“That’s pretty lame.”

“Sure is. Buuut…I should be free next month.”

“Cool!” Barry stopped, feeling like he should be remembering something. “What’s next month?”

“The Winter Street Fair. The one the university is putting on?”

“Winter Street Fair?” Ollie asked. “You guys have those?”

“A small perk of living in Arizona,” Iris answered before turning back to Barry. “Would you be free on the tenth?”

“I am now.”

“Meet up at 6?”

“I can do that!”

A beat passed. “Really?”

“Probably.”

“Hope so. I’ll hold you to it, Bartolo.”

Iris moved on to the next table, then. Ollie was busy chewing on an egg roll while Barry was still taken aback by hearing his birth name. Iris was one of the few who knew.

“Did she just-?”

“Yup,” Ollie answered through his food.

“And I totally-?”

“Yessir,” Ollie said after swallowing. “Eat your sushi. You can thank me later.”

Barry took a piece of food between his chopsticks. He considered it briefly before a thought came to him.

“I bet you got to see Atlantis, didn’t ya, pal?”

He failed to notice Ollie’s look of bewilderment and plopped the Sashimi into his mouth.

 

\-----------------------------

 

The Flash was a bit outside his normal area of operation.

It was sundown in Northern Arizona. The Flash in uniform, was seated on the ledge of a building under construction and focused on the breeze ruffling his dark-brown hair. From his elevated point, he could see the expanse of the Painted Desert far off in the distance. He remembered many days, early on, spent running through that area and on past to the Mogollon Rim.

Maybe one day, he would return and see just how fast he could really go. For now, he was on assignment with Green Arrow, so he placed the discarded helmet back on his head, stood up, and tapped his earpiece to initiate contact with his partner.

“When did you start matchmaking?”

“ _I didn’t_ ,” was Arrow’s immediate reply.

“Then how’d you know?”

“ _What?_ ” Arrow scoffed as Flash slid down the face of the building. “ _That you had it bad for Raspberry Beret? Let me tell you a secret that you don’t know._ ”

Flash reached the ground and broke into a brisk run for the Industrial Park. “I happen to know a guy who has way more experience with secrets than you.”

Arrow was standing on the roof of another building, waiting to rendezvous. He shook his head at that comment.

“Don’t mention him on the job, please. Anyway. In the several times per year that we’ve teamed up, I’ve noticed you hint at certain things. Little throwaways you probably don’t even remember you said. Like how she changed her hair, or how you liked the new scarf she bought.”

The Flash worked his mouth into a grimace of thought as he turned the corner heading towards Arrow’s position. “You're right. I don’t remember.”

“Well, I do. And if Corporate America hadn't already sapped me of all human empathy, I’d probably find it cute.”

“So, are you my official wingman, now?”

“Hell no!” Arrow tapped his ear as The Flash appeared beside him. “I did you a solid. One bro to another. You’re on your own from here. But, if I can make a suggestion?”

“Yeah?”

“Spring for the giant bear.” A beat of silence passed. “You’ll know.”

“Awesome. What’s the job?”

“Recon, and, if we’re lucky - recovery.” Green Arrow set his quiver down and produced a small tablet that he showed to Flash. “The locals of Mohave County have reported seeing mysterious creatures roaming the desert. The national media has written it off as spook stories, but your Space Cop buddy in Metropolis has proved otherwise. We’re here to sweep the area, and confiscate any tech we find."

“What if we run into one of those,” Flash folded his hands side-to-side and made them flutter upward, “things?”

“We bust some heads like we always do. No sweat, right?”

Flash took a long moment before giving his answer. Eventually, he unfolded his hands to let them dangle by his side.

“Right.”

“Okay,” Arrow gathered his things and returned the quiver to his back, “I’ll start combing through the nearby warehouses. You can cover more ground, so you should check that plant over there.”

The building Green Arrow was pointing to was at least a mile beyond the row of buildings they were currently over-looking. The Flash had seen it before in pictures online. The factory was abandoned now – another causality of this decade’s new industrial revolution. Operations that were cleaner, smarter and more digital.

“Why do you always start with warehouses?”

Arrow shrugged off the question. “From Gotham to Star City: bad guys everywhere _love_ warehouses. Don’t ask me why. I have no idea. It’s really weird, man.”

With that, he jumped his way down off their perch, leaving Flash to do the same (faster) and run off to his post.

When he arrived, he noticed a lock on the front gate. Rather than knock the whole thing down, he simply used the vibrations of his hand to manipulate the lock into falling to the ground. He opened the gate and didn't run anywhere. He walked carefully because he wasn't sure what to look for. He had never seen one of these things up close. Batman had given him a picture, grainy and unfocused, but that hardly gave him an idea. He wasn't the Dark Knight and he didn't know how much of a chance he’d have against a flying demon.

Flash opened up his com to Arrow.

“Find anything?”

“ _We just started looking!_ ”

“I know, but you’ve got a pretty good track record, Arrow. Sometimes it only takes you 11 minutes.”

_“Flash, these coms are not for casual conversation. Only call me if- Oh shi-”_

“Arrow? Arrow!” Flash tapped his helmet repeatedly but failed to get a return. “That’s not good.”

The speedster didn’t turn quick enough to intercept the blow and was knocked back a good ten feet to the factory wall. He hit hard enough to think he blacked out for a moment but didn’t lose his footing. On instinct, he dropped into a stance, whipped back into alertness. His vision cleared and he shrank back to the indention he just made. He was facing down a jet black, gnashing horror that had him on the business end of some kind of blaster.

Seconds after landing, the Parademon fired off a laser blast from its rifle and the Sparks took over. Without moving his feet, The Flash shifted away from the first blast. Then again with the second, watching it go by him in slow motion. When the third shot was fired, he did move his feet. He side-stepped the laser and quickly ran behind the demon, grabbing hold and sending it head-first into the crater it had just created.

The Parademon was motionless and its weapon was destroyed. He’d never seen anything like it. No amount of briefings from Batman could have prepared him – certainly not for what happened next.

The monster craned its neck 180 degrees to look back at Flash, contorting at an inhuman angle. Rather than turn its body fully, the arms and legs rotated on their joints to match the head. It stood to full height and growled, exposing the flames forming in its maw.

_“For Darkseid!”_

The Flash didn’t look back as he avoided the wave of flames. He began to run back to Arrow’s position, but could hear the Parademon closing in fast. He felt the heat of flames licking at his heels and made a quick pivot onto the side of a long building, where the flames followed. Flash followed the path the Sparks laid out for him, which included jumping off the face of the warehouse. It helped him avoid the flames, but not the slick of black goop that the Parademon shot from its arms. He was the Fastest Man Alive and could phase through most obstacles - what he couldn’t handle was a lack of friction. His feet flew out from underneath him the moment he landed; with his speed unchanged, the tumble sent him skidding into a pile of crates that splintered on contact.

His equilibrium was shot. It was all he could do to untangle himself from the wreckage. Just as he stood, he saw the ground shrink away from him. Caught in the tendrils of the Parademon, he was turned around to face it. Up close, he could see more of the foul liquid bubbling over in its mouth and was over-powered by the stench. The grip was vice-like; Flash couldn’t move. He closed his eyes and pushed with all his might. The hold loosened, but not because he escaped. A bright green stake was driven through its head.

Flash began to fall, then, and closed his eyes to brace for the impact. It didn’t come, as he was still falling, only much slower. Flash didn’t open his eyes, even as he landed upon solid ground. On hands and knees, he was gasping for breath and jolted at the feel of hands on his face.

“Shhhh… It’s okay, hermanito.”

“Jess?”

There she was: uniform and all. She came out of nowhere, but he figured Lanterns could probably do that.

“Yeah, it’s me. You’re safe now.”

Flash rose to one knee and peered into the distance to see a flock of Parademons circling a single rooftop. He saw one get picked out of the sky and popped up to both feet.

“Ollie’s not, though!” He turned back, “We need to help him!” and sped off to reach the archer.

He went as fast as he could without losing Jessica. He was totally not over almost dying 30 seconds ago, but he didn’t have time to think about it. He knew what he saw trapped _against_ the body of that thing. If he didn’t hurry, Arrow was a dead man.

The Flash saw countless Sparks around him. Too many. He needed to get up there quickly but there didn’t seem to be a way to do it without exposing himself. Suddenly, the Sparks all vanished as a green platform appeared in front of him. Still running, he looked back to Jessica, who nodded once. He got the idea and jumped on, adding speed as the platform narrowed out into a runway that curved out and upward. He put his trust in the Lantern completely, as he saw the end of the path and jumped without thinking. He hit one Parademon, then another, and then a third that was smothering Arrow.

The pile of bodies tumbled across the roof with Flash landing upright on the far side. He was facing down three monsters – _was_ facing down three monsters – until Green Arrow struck with two well-placed explosive shots. The third looked as if it might flee, until the speedster ran _through_ it. It earned him a green mess all over his armor, which he began to wipe off until-

“Barry, your Six!”

He looked to where Arrow was pointing and saw another Parademon, larger than the others, holding another blaster.

**_“For DARKSEID!”_ **

Flash and Arrow both ducked down to avoid the shots, but what they heard was the dull thud of something hitting a barrier repeatedly. Jessica was in front of them, advancing slowly with a green wall separating them from the monster. Once she got close enough, she enveloped herself in the barrier and wrestled the blaster away. She staved off the alien with a shot from her Power Ring, and then finished it with multiple blasts from its own weapon. Jessica walked over to the blackened mass. It made one final croak before she fired off a shot into its head.

Ollie gasped. “She knows about Double Tap! Barry, your friend is amazing.”

Barry fell back onto his buttocks. Nodded. “Yeah.”

Ollie stowed his bow across his back and walked up to the Green Lantern. He stopped a few feet away and waited for her to acknowledge him.

“Ma’am, I would kiss you if I didn’t think I would die immediately. So, I’ll go with thanks for now.”

She placed the gun under her arm and shook the man’s outreached hand. “I wouldn’t kill you. Barry would be upset. But low orbit would still be on the table.”

“Understood,” he said, then gestured to the weapon. “May I?” She handed over the blaster and he gripped it, looking down the sights. “Pretty fancy for an alien blob. Hey, Barry! Mission Accomplished, buddy! Barry?”

Ollie turned to see his friend still seated, unmoving. He mouthed an ‘Oh, no' and jogged over to crouch at his side. Jessica joined him.

“Damn. He’s pretty spooked. Might be shell shocked. Try not to move him.”

“Leave him to me.”

Ollie eyed her, skeptically. “You sure?”

“I am. Barry's gonna be fine. I promise.”

Ollie stood and shouldered the rifle. “He trusts you, so I will, too. Just… Take care of my pal, alright? I need him.”

“We do, too.”

Ollie gave her a nod, understanding the ‘we’ she was referring to, and left them alone. Once he was gone, she sat in front of Barry and gingerly removed his helmet. She cradled his head with her left hand and, when he didn’t seem to respond to that, used her ring to shine a light across his face. This got a reaction, finally, as his eyes darted to meet hers.

“Jess-”

“Hold still,” she said, “I’m checking for a concussion.”

Barry did as he was told and let her give him a once over. As the scan completed, she began to get a read of Barry’s biometrics in the green patch over her right eye. It took a moment for the numbers to come down, but she hummed her satisfaction.

“You’re aren’t hurt.”

“Not badly, no. I just froze.”

“You were scared. It’s okay to be scared.”

“No, it’s not! I can’t afford to be scared! Batman wouldn’t be scared!”

“But you aren’t Batman. You’re Barry.”

“Exactly! Bruce, Diana, Clark – those guys are real heroes and they _never_ flinch.” Barry pushed himself to his feet and began to pace around his helmet. “Look, I’ve never done battle, alright? Not like them. I just push people and run away.”

Jessica eyed him carefully. She’d discovered recently how sensitive a topic this was for him. She wondered on her next words until she remembered a conversation they’d had.

“You said you were the first meta Batman came looking for.”

“Yeah?”

“ _Yeah_. And I don’t think he would’ve bothered if he didn’t think you could do it.” She clarified. “We _all_ think you can do it.”

“Even Hal?”

Jessica made to gesture with her off-hand, stopped, and settled for a shrug. “I think you can do it.”

Barry wasn’t totally satisfied by that, but he did manage a smile. “Gracias, hermana.”

She handed him his helmet, and he snapped it back into place. She began to float high into the air.

“Are you gonna get home okay?”

“As long as I don’t run into any more space ogres.”

“If you do, I’ll be there.”

Jessica took off like a shot, and Barry watched the Lantern’s Light trail behind her until she disappeared into the horizon as a single green sparkle. He looked around him, then, at the mess they’d caused. Broken crates, a piece of missing building, the smoking remains of the Parademons. Someone would have to clean it up.

“Not it!” Barry said to no one, as he zoomed from the scene.

 

\-----------------------------

 

_“You never mentioned that your friend, ‘Ollie’ was Oliver Queen.”_

“I figured you knew. He’s not exactly the incognito type.”

“ _Well, I put it together by the time you left. He tips well._ ”

“I’d hope so.”

Barry was locked away in his hideout for the night. He had a pizza box open on his desktop while he talked to Iris West on the phone.

_“Hey, did you hear about what happened in Missouri?”_

Barry felt his stomach drop to his seat. “No, not a clue.”

_“An entire town of people disappeared into thin air. They said everyone was just…gone. Isn’t that crazy?”_

“Yeah. Real crazy.”

He had the speaker function on, and was glad that wouldn’t betray his expression. It hadn’t even been a week since the meeting in The Cave and the news had gotten out. At least no one could say it was his fault.

_“What do you think’s going on? Is it more Kryptonians, like last time?”_

Barry shook his head, even though she couldn’t see. “Don’t think so. Superman said he was the only one left.”

_“You think it’s true?”_

Barry thought quickly about Kal-El and the talk they’d had. About how he’d destroyed the last of his kind with his own hands. He lived with that every day, and Barry couldn’t imagine facing that decision. He pushed the thought from his mind and grabbed a slice of pizza.

“I feel like he’d know better than we would.”

_“Yeah. You’re probably right.”_

After hearing that Barry, in succession: took a bite of food, then a drink of soda, and ruffled the mass of fur in his lap. In the time it took for all that to occur, there was only silence. He checked the screen of his phone and confirmed the call was still connected.

“You still there?”

“ _Mhm_ ,” she answered, but didn’t give much indication past that. Not immediately. “ _I’m a little freaked out by this, Barry._ ”

The image of blood-red eyes and swarming skin came flooding back to him, unwelcome. He remembered being powerless in its grasp. If Jessica hadn’t shown up, he and Ollie both…

He couldn’t talk to Iris about that, though. Not yet.

“It’s okay to be scared,” he said as he set the cat down. “I’m scared, too.”

There was a screech from behind him and Barry whipped his chair around. Faye was coiled up and he startled at the reason why. A bright, yellow portal was opening in his hideout and he stuttered as he fumbled to take his phone off speaker.

_“Everything all right, Barry? I thought I heard something."_

“Y-yeah, you did. Uh, I think a critter got into my place. I need to-” Barry paused to send all his screens blank. “I need to handle this.”

Iris laughed on the other end. _“Okay, Mr. Exterminator. I’ll let you go, but don’t do anything crazy. You still owe me a date.”_

“I do? I do! Winter Fair, giant bear, all the tings! GoodNightIrisIloveyouBuhBye!”

Barry hit **End** on the call and realized too late the last words he let spill out of his mouth. He dropped the phone in horror and crouched down with his hands on his head.

“'I love you, Buh-Bye?’ What the hell am I thinking? Hey!” Barry walked to where the disturbance originated. “Whatever you are, you better have a good reason for busting up my phone call!”

The switch for the overhead lights was thrown and the illumination revealed a man in a suit of blue and gold armor – not unlike his own. His face was partially obscured by large goggles, but even without them, there was zero chance Barry would have recognized the man.

“You know what the best part of being the first guy to discover time travel is?” the visitor questioned. “You’re the last guy to discover time travel.”

Barry blinked. “Uhhh…”

“How many times must I tell you, Lunkhead! No one cares about your lame entrance!”

The second voice seemed to be disembodied, until he saw that it came from a small robot, powered by what seemed to be jet propulsion.

“Maybe they would, if you prepped the pyro like I asked!” The strange man put his hand up to ask for pause before twirling his forefingers around each other. “From the top, then. I am…Booster Gold of the 25th Century!”

Barry blinked again. “Okay. That’s…neat.”

“Well done, Goldie! I’m sure all his questions have been answered!”

“And the floating tin can is my sidekick, Skeets.”

“And technically, we are from the 25th and a _half_ Century.”

“Skeets, bro, we’re already from the 25th Century. We don’t need a qualifier!”

“I won’t apologize for accuracy. It’s part of my OS.” Skeets flew from Booster Gold’s side to examine Barry up close. “It is indeed a great honor to meet you, sir!”

“You know me?” Wouldn’t be the first time, would it?

“You’re The Flash,” the human(?) visitor said. “Everyone knows you where I’m from!”

Barry stopped him and put up two fingers. “Firstly, where are you from. Second: how?”

“I think I should answer that,” Skeets said before his companion could speak. From his lone camera port, he produced a holographic image of a futuristic cityscape that was projected on the largest wall. “We’re from the future, as mentioned. When I met the big brute, he was nothing more than a washed-up Gothamite scraping by a meager living in Metropolis, but with my help and tutelage he became the moderately impressive hero you see before you!”

“That’s right! And now we travel through time and space aiding those hapless citizens who need it most! And raking in all the dough we can!”

“You said you were from Gotham,” Barry said, stepping forward. “You know about Batman?”

“That guy? He and the old Justice League have an entire wing of the Metropolis Space Museum dedicated to them.”

“ _Old_ Justice League? What-” Barry swallowed, almost afraid of the answer he’d get. “What happened to us?”

“Time mostly,” Booster Gold shrugged. “Bats and Wondy, though – no one’s quite sure. They fell of the radar completely. Legend has it they retired to Paradise Island. If that’s even a thing.”

Barry couldn’t help grinning at that. He knew Bruce Wayne would be appalled by the very _idea_ of anything being done in his honor.

“Sounds about right, actually.”

“This isn’t what we came here for,” Skeets said. He flew back over the shoulder of Booster Gold, who agreed with him.

“Hate to say it, but he’s right. We came here to warn you. For obvious reasons, we need to be Ant-Scay on the Etails-Day, but what we _can_ tell you is that there’s an invasion coming, and you all need to be ready.”

Barry sighed. He felt bad about what he was about to do. He booted up the computer and plugged in his flash drive. It contained a copy of Batman’s briefings and he cycled through the slides until he came upon the report of the town whose population went missing.

“Yeaaah… Sorry, dudes. We totally weren’t ready!”

“UGH! Goldie! I _told_ you December!”

“How was I supposed to know no one believed in aliens until the 21st Century?!”

“You could try reading every now and again!”

“Guys!” The two stopped arguing to look at Barry, who was now between them. “What’s this about time travel? You said you discovered it?”

“I wish,” Booster scoffed, “I’d never have to work again. It was _you_ , broseph.”

“Careful!”

“Relax, Skeets.” Booster Gold put his arm around Barry’s shoulders and swept his arm through the air. “It’s all real, man: alien worlds, multiple Earths, different timelines. Einstein had the lock, but _you_ found the key!” He stepped around to place his hands on either side of Barry’s shoulders. “You realize what this means, right?”

“That’s enough! We can’t tell him-”

“It’s okay, Skeets,” Barry said from around Booster’s large frame. “I have no clue what’s going on right now.”

“See, you skittish tin can? You worry too much. He hasn’t found the key, yet, but he will. And when you do, there’ll be no limit to what you're capable of! You won’t just be the Fastest Man Alive. You’ll be the Fastest Man Alive in every conceivable reality! Not even Superman could touch you!”

“That’s it! We are leaving!” Skeets remotely activated a sensor on Booster Gold’s belt that opened up another portal that he began pushing the man into. “It was an honor to meet you, Mr. Allen. But I’m afraid we’ve told you all we can. The rest is up to you. Good luck!”

They were halfway into the portal when Booster Gold poked his head back out. “One more thing! Only tip I’m gonna give you, kid. Spring for the giant bear.”

“Inside!” They both disappeared into the portal and it closed with a small whir, then _pop!_

Barry collapsed into his chair and buried his head in his hands.

“Holy shit, what a weird job.”

He wheeled his chair around and noticed a flashing light on his phone. Someone sent him a message. Probably before all of the craziness of the previous five minutes. He unlocked the device, thinking he’d kept Bruce or Diana waiting. What he found instead was a text from Iris that he read aloud:

“Heart you, too. Winky face. Agh!”

He put his phone back on the table and stared up at the ceiling. He closed his eyes after a time and heard Faye's meow from somewhere in the room. He smiled.

“You’re right, girl. I am _so_ screwed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may never get tired of writing Barry Allen. What a fun character. I've got more coming for JL Weekend, so stay tuned!


	6. CH 5 - Gremlins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update: 11/18/17
> 
> Saw _Justice League_ ; thought it was fun. There was a lot left on the table and a lot I would add...but that's what we're here for, right?

 

 

 

 

 

 

Hal Jordan and Jessica Cruz were flying over the greater Detroit area. What brought them to Michigan was a call for backup sent by the second Earth Lantern, John Stewart. Hal was the only one who received the call, but he asked Jessica to come along for the sake of numbers.

“You’ve gotten pretty attached to the little guy, huh?”

“Barry’s a good person. I think he’ll be a great hero with time.”

“Glad you think so. I like the kid too, Cruz, but I don’t think he’s ready to save anybody. Let alone the world.”

“With that attitude, he probably won’t.”

“I’m serious. Our job is dangerous and unpredictable. The one constant, though, is when it hits home. It does for everyone. Spooky is a special case who got hit before he even started. Not everyone reacts like he does though, and I _know_ that Barry won’t, either. I’m worried about when that moment comes for him. I want him to be okay just like you do.”

Jessica frowned, knowing Hal wasn’t completely wrong. “He is a bit gentle for this life.”

“Not if he keeps at it long enough.”

Hal came to a halt mid-flight and pointed downward. Jessica narrowly avoided crashing into him and looked for what he saw. It was a billboard, that was dipping precariously over the edge of the building it was perched on.

“It’s falling down!”

“Not falling,” Hal observed. “Look again.”

She did look closer and saw what she should have expected to begin with. A Parademon, sabotaging the supports of the sign.

“You take the baddie. I’ll catch the sign.”

The Parademon flew away from the building with Jessica in pursuit as Hal flew below the now falling sign. Down at street level, he used his Power Ring to create a large green baseball mitt to slow its progress down. It was working, but the billboard was massive and he couldn’t hold it for long. He looked around for civilians. The street was clear except for a single young man with his hair styled in dreadlocks.

“Get behind me!”

He did as Hal said and kneeled behind him as the large sign drew closer. Hal focused and sent a blast of energy up through the ‘mitt’ that created a hole large enough for the two to fit through as it crashed to the ground around them.

“You OK, man?”

“Sure enough,” was the kid’s answer as he dusted off his shirt. “Thanks to you.”

Hal scrunched his brow into his mask as he floated upward. “Do I know you?”

“Maybe, but I _definitely_ don’t know you.”

“Probably for the best. What’s your name?”

“Virgil Hawkins.”

“You don’t happen to know John Stewart, do ya?”

“Yeah, man! He’s my mentor. Why? Is he OK?”

“He’s fine. And he’ll be a lot better if he knows you’re alive. Do me a favor, Virgil, and make tracks.”

“Don’t have to tell me more than once, Green Guy!” Virgil started running back the way he came and turned back to call out, “Hey! If you run into a kid named Richie, tell him to meet Virgil at the gas station! He’ll know!”

Hal flew to the top of the building and surveyed the area, with no sign of Jessica. She couldn’t have gone far. He tapped his ring to tune in to Jessica’s frequency and ascertain her position.

“Cruz, where are you?”

_“Above you!”_

It wasn’t two seconds after he looked up that Hal took off, because what he saw above him was terrifying. A commercial airliner covered in Parademons, screaming to the ground.

Hal blasted off two Parademons before he landed on the plane. There were another two on either side of him, trying to pry the hull open. Hal used his Power Ring to create a large spatula to remove one and then, without pause, turned that into a giant flyswatter to flatten the other behind him.

“For once, could you not?!” It was Jessica, who landed beside him to blast another one off the plane.

“It worked, didn’t it?!”

Soon, they’d have to worry about how to get the plane full of people down safely. Presently, they were back-to-back, taking out Parademons with well-placed shots of Lantern energy. Nearly all the monsters had been defeated, when a jarring force threatened to knock the two from the plane. Hal looked over and saw a massive version of the monsters pounding away at one of the engines.

**_“For DARKSEID!”_ **

“Not this time, you ugly Sonuvabitch!”

Hal leaped down to the wing. He didn’t account for the wind resistance and actually slid down the rest of the way into the Parademon. His ungraceful landing succeeded in getting the monster’s attention. It roared, then swung down onto the green shield Hal produced. The wing dipped sharply; Hal, desperately, encased the Parademon in the green barrier and began to push. He had to get it off, but it would not budge. Worse than that: it began to gain ground and creep Hal closer to the edge of the wing.

Hal released his hold on the barrier and jumped onto the Heavy’s shoulders. He produced a hard-light spike from his Power Ring and drove it hard into the side of its head a number of times. The huge body went slack and Hal quickly dropped to the wing before the strong winds carried it off.

“Yeah! Let’s g-!”

The celebration was cut short as a smaller Scout came flying into him. The sky and ground and buildings were all whirring around him. He was in no danger of falling, but he wouldn’t regain his bearings in time to help Jessica land the ship. This was gonna end bad.

Hal’s arm nearly came out of joint as something solid caught him and pulled him back upward. He couldn’t fathom what had stopped him from hurtling through the air. That was, until he looked up.

“This ride’s not over yet, Cowboy.”

“ _Haha_! Stewart, my man!”

Hal’s protégé and best friend: John Stewart, on the scene to defend his hometown.

He let Hal go so they could both pick up speed and catch up to the crashing plane. Hal tapped his ring to call out the plan to Jessica.

“Cruz! Get underneath the belly of the plane! Me and Stewart are both taking a wing!”

With their orders received, the Lanterns flew into formation - Jessica underneath, the two men on either side. They formed a platform that connected and ran along the width of the plane. A massive combined effort was required to alter the plane’s momentum. They did well to slow the vehicle, and eventually were able to guide it away from its path to the city.

“Hal!” Jessica called over the whistle of air. “Where do we put this thing?”

Hal hadn’t thought that far ahead. Frankly, simply surviving up to that point was a victory. A glance downward and he had an idea.

“Over there!”

The Green Lanterns of Earth moved as one to bring the plane to a hover. Hal had spotted a stretch of highway closed for construction and the three let the plane drop down to the vacant roadway underneath. A roar of cheers and car horns filled the air as all three Lanterns converged in the air.

“City’s not gonna like this,” John murmured.

“Probably not,” Hal conceded, “but one busted road looks a helluva lot better than 200 fried passengers.”

Jessica, who carried the heaviest part of the plane, rolled her neck into a _pop!_ “OK, boys. Who’d like to have an Emergency Corps Meeting on top of the Book Tower?”

Hal and John, getting the picture, both raised their hands in affirmation and followed Jessica toward the city.

 

“You must be the famous John Stewart.”

“And you must be the just-as-famous Jessica Cruz. Welcome to the Lantern Corps.”

“Thanks again for the save, partner.”

“I should be thanking you guys. This is way bigger than a One Lantern Problem. Have either of you seen Virgil Hawkins?”

“I did, when we got here. He’s fine.”

John exhaled. “Good. I work with Virgil on my off weekends. Kid’s a genius.”

“Way smarter than us. He hightailed it.”

“John, how long have the Parademons been in Detroit?” Jessica asked.

“First sightings were reported about a week ago. Before today, I’ve been able to pick ‘em off one-by-one, no sweat.” John threw a nervous glance to Jessica. “How widespread is this?”

“I fought some in Central City the other day.”

“Isn’t that in Arizona?”

“It is.”

“Jesus…” John stepped away from the other two to the rooftop’s edge to look out over the city. “We’re gonna need backup.”

“That’s actually what I wanted to talk to you about, bud.” Hal pulled out a black communicator. The one given to him on New Year’s Eve. “Cruz and I may have joined a little club while you were away on business.”

“You? Playing nice?”

“Didn’t say I was playing nice.”

“Course not. Who invited you into this club of yours?”

“Oh,” Hal shrugged, “just Batman.”

John blinked – did a double take – blinked again. “ _Just_ Batman? Like _the_ Batman?”

“Yeah. Batman.”

“He’s like…real?”

“Sadly, yes. Don’t get your hopes up. He’s just a rich dude with a Cave and rocket car. But he’s tight with Superman and he’s getting a group of badasses together to save the world.”

“Well, damn,” John said finally. “When do I meet him?”

 

\-----------------------------

 

“No talking you out of this one, huh?”

“I’m a grown woman, Clark.”

He _was_ Clark currently. Starched button-down, simple tie and bookish glasses all in place. They were outside of their building, waiting for a chauffeur that would take her to the other side of the bay.

“A grown woman who’s about to step into a building full of crazy people.”

“But Bruce isn’t in town.” Lois put her chin up mischievously. “And you shouldn’t talk about Alfred that way.”

Clark suppressed his grin - fought to keep his brow as stern as possible. “That’s not the building I’m talking about.”

“You worry too much. I can take care of myself.”

“I know, Lois. I’d just feel better if you weren’t going in there alone.”

“I won’t be alone. I called in a favor from the right guy in Gotham.”

“Thought you said Bruce was out of town?”

“Wasn’t talking about Bruce.”

“I see. Any chance I know him?”

Lois answered his question with a peck on his lips. She smiled into his mouth as the car door was opened for her.

“You’re a hotshot reporter. Do some digging.”

 

\-----------------------------

 

** Arkham Asylum **

 

“Wanna tell me again what we’re doing here, Lane?”

“I told you, Gordon. I’m here on a job.”

“Uh-huh.”

Jim Gordon didn’t sound terribly convinced as he lit up a fresh cigarette. The pair had just been ushered into a dim and narrow hallway. Waiting at the end of the walkway was a single room housing a very special inmate.

“Lois Lane: Daily Planet.” She flashed her press badge to the guard before the door. “I’m here for the 4 o’ clock.”

“Right. Looks like you’ve got company, Luthor! Show me your hands!”

The man inside did as he was told and presented his wrists face-up, waiting for the guard to cuff him to the reinforced table. A quick check and he cleared the way for his two guests.

“We all good, Jimbo?”

“Yeah, Frank. I’ve got it covered in here.”

“Alright. I’ll be outside. When you’re ready, just knock twice.” He tipped his hat, “Ma’am,” then left.

Lois took a seat and prepared her things under the Commissioner’s close watch. For most interviews, just recording on her phone would do. For this occasion, she had both a recorder and her note pad. She had to be thorough for this job. Before she could fish her phone from her purse, the subject of her interview spoke.

“You aren’t the only visitor I’ve had recently, Lo Lane.”

“Is that so,” she said, more than asked – not looking up.

Lex Luthor, Jr. was half-obscured in shadow as he sat back against his chair. His palms were lying flat on the metal table.

“It was a lovely group of suits with fancy badges and guns! They asked me a series of fascinating questions. Information that only I would know. They were willing to give me anything. All the money I desired. But what good is wealth to an insane man whose company has been repossessed? No. I have chosen to remain here in my new portentous abode. Of which they have given me full dominion.”

Lois stopped. The phone in her hand was hovering over the table. The bald man leaned forward into the dirty fluorescent light. His teeth were bared.

“Ironically, they said they were from an ‘Intelligence Agency.’ Of course, I can’t be left to my devices all the time. Certainly not when pretty little things like you stop by.”

Lois discreetly tapped the screen of her phone to begin the recording. “Would you like to repeat any of that on the record, Mr. Luthor?”

“Repeat what, Miss Lane?”

Gordon huffed as he took a drag of his smoke. Luthor sat up wire-straight in his chair.

“Shall we begin?”

It was a dark and cramped room. The only light overhead illuminated the table in the center of the floor. Everything else was covered in darkness. Lois tapped her note pad where the first question was written.

“From the literal top of the business world, to an insane asylum. How does one ever end up on that path?”

“Ooh! In rare form today, Lo Lane. The path starts with a _push_. The truth is American Exceptionalism is but a lie. Most of us are only one bad month away. Maybe someone gets sick. Maybe a car gets totaled. Maybe a farm house burns down. Nothing like losing everything to see how stable you really are.”

“But you weren’t like most of us. You had everything already. Why give it up to try and take over the world?”

“Not take over! I was trying to _save_ the world!”

“We have,” Lois chewed over her next words, “different perspectives it seems.”

Luthor continues, ignoring her. “You’ve seen them, haven’t you? The demons. _Ha_! They’re here. And, I’m no alien expert but, they seem _pretty_ pissed.”

“Can’t imagine why.”

Luthor pointed to himself, feigning offense. Shortly after, he dipped back into shadow, obscuring his laughter before snapping back forward and jerking his hands against his restraints.

“The _bell_ , Miss Lane was rung well before my reign!”

Lois continued watching him silently.

“The truth is, it was your h-” his breath catches on the beginning of that word and it’s enough to make Lois stop writing. Luthor smiles with no teeth. “Your _hero_ is a beacon. Shining bright throughout the cosmos. His star fell to our humble blue rock and _everyone_ took notice. All that’s happening now, is the scavengers coming home to roost.”

Gordon flicked his cigarette butt somewhere into the corner of the room. Lois quickly jotted down some more notes before pausing the record function on her phone. She gave Luthor a hard look before speaking.

“I’m saying this off the record, because I’m a professional. Don’t talk about him. Not even to give him a compliment. You keep his name out of your mouth. The kind of man he is? You don’t deserve to be mentioned in the same breath.”

Luthor slumped backward in his seat. It was a predictable turn and he began to tune her out. And then. Something caught his eye as he leaned his head down. It looked to be a stick, made of plastic, poking out of Lois Lane’s purse. The end of the object was marked with blue.

“Am I clear?”

Luthor eyes slowly rose up to meet hers. “Crystal.”

Lois tapped her phone. “Last question: How are conditions here in the Asylum?”

“Conditions are fair. Or…as _fair_ as a hovel like Gotham could possibly be.”

“Has the transition been difficult?”

“Oh! Not at all.” Luthor crossed his legs and spread his arms wide. “I’ve found that I’m right at home here.”

“I’m sure they’re happy to have you. Thank you for your time, Mr. Luthor.”

“I look forward to reading the piece, Lo Lane.”

“Alright,” Gordon grumbled. “Can we vacate this shithole, please?”

“Gladly.”

Gordon knocked on the door twice. He gave a nod to the armed guard on duty in Lex’s room and let Lois exit before leaving himself.

The door closed behind them and Luthor slowly, but with purpose, freed his wrists from the cuffs. He stood up, walking to stand inches before the guard. He was wearing a visor on his helmet that obscured his face completely. Luthor stared and stared – until he pulled the helmet from the man’s head. Underneath, was a face, white as sheet rock, adorned with an unflinching smile. Luthor put on the helmet and poked the guard’s ear until the man teetered and fell sideways onto the dirty floor. He collected the rifle and side arm.

“Thank you for your service,” he said as he walked back to the table.

Luthor turned the chair to face the wall and set the two weapons down in front of him. He cocked his head sideways, lifted the visor, and squinted into the darkness.

“Would you like the pistol? Or are you a semi-auto kind of guy?”

“The latter, please. AR is…all the rage these days…”

Luthor picked up the Glock and kicked the rifle into the shadows. A pale forearm shot out to catch the gun, while another gloved hand reached out to pick up the discarded cigarette. It brought the small stub upwards to an unseen mouth to take a final drag before grounding it out on the floor.

“Waste not, want not.”

“Did you enjoy the show?”

“She’s very dramatic,” the voice said, sardonically.

“She’s simple-minded. An adult who still believes in fairy tales about heroes and villains.”

“Well… You’re no angel, pal.”

“I’ve never claimed to be an angel, only a savior.”

“Saving us…from…dandruff, perhaps?”

A sinister smile cut through the dark and Luthor spared a single chuckle.

“Do you have everything you need?”

“Oh yes, friend,” the voice said. “You’ve been very helpful.”

Luthor thought for a moment, set his gun down and leaned forward as far as he could.

“Did you know that Lois Lane is pregnant?”

The man on the floor scooted forward until a pair of black, beady eyes and a head of green hair was visible.

“Now _that_ …is some _very_ timely information. HaaaaaHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAhahahahahaaaaaaaaaa…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Considering the franchise makes it to a Lantern Corps movie, I vote for Michael B. Jordan as John Stewart. Better sign him quick, though. That boy's gonna be busy real soon.


	7. CH 6 - Try

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update: 11/22/17
> 
> Appreciate the patience. This was a tough one, but I'm pleased with the end result. I had drafted this chapter earlier and revised it some after seeing the movie. Because Bruce and Diana are both very sad and lonely people who need several hugs immediately.

Waking from a nightmare was never as dramatic as the movies would make it seem. No gasping for breath. No screams in the night.

Waking from a nightmare while lying next to a partner was another matter.

Even though Bruce Wayne never called out in his sleep, his hand flew to his mouth as he woke up. For a moment, he panicked. He didn’t recognize the room as his own and he didn’t recognize the city outside. He felt something shift beside him and released a sigh through his nose.

Diana’s back was facing him, which meant he was in her room. And that meant he was safe. What did it say about his life that he didn’t even know he was safe until then? He’d heard a terrible, piercing laughter cut through his dreams. The same laughter that had haunted him for a full decade.

Bruce closed his eyes and focused. He wasn’t in Gotham and Gotham wasn’t there. For once, he didn’t have to worry. Thanks to the League, he could actually afford not to. After some deep breathing, he finally let his senses fall. That was the whole reason he traveled to France to begin with. To get away. To be with her.

Diana turned over in her sleep and was facing him now. Her mattress was made of memory foam, or else he would have woken her. He removed his hand from his face slowly. He thought about reaching out and touching her. Taking her hand in his. He didn’t want to be alone with these thoughts but, he didn’t think it fair to wake her, either.

Bruce rose from the bed and grabbed his tablet from the furthest corner of the room. She’d scold him for doing work on vacation, but the company didn’t run itself, despite Hal’s belief. He cast one more look to Diana, obscured by her comforter, and stepped into the living room.

Backlit by moonlight, there was a kitchen area to his left. Directly in front of him was a sofa and entertainment center. Beyond that was a large window, not unlike the one in the bedroom, with a sill large enough to sit upon and overlook the close-knit rooftops. An unending starry sky above and streetlamps below, he took a seat and turned on his device.

He checked the stock market first. NASDAQ and DOW were up with S&P running even – all standard, nothing to see. Next was stocks he held greater interest in. The streaming service that launched barely two years ago had already amassed more the 2.5 million subscribers. Bruce hadn’t been sure about it at first, but Lucius made a good call. It was the new face of entertainment consumption and it was barely the beginning. He quickly bought more stocks. He saw earlier in the week that the company had plans to make their platform 50% original content by 2021. With any luck, Wayne Enterprises could help bankroll some of that.

He went to another slider and saw stock he had bought from a social media platform. Well, to say _he_ bought it wasn’t entirely accurate. A broker bought it for him on launch day, and he hadn’t thought much of it. But if the streaming service was gaining subscribers, this platform was bleeding them.

Bruce tapped over to a live spreadsheet and left a short hand-written footnote in the corresponding column: _Sell please._ Queen could waste his time with this fad.

He only spent a few minutes updating budgets when a message request appeared on screen. He looked back to the bedroom door and considered going back to get his headset; another option considered was not answering the call. He _was_ technically on vacation. Ultimately, he decided that her hearing wasn’t _that_ good and he tapped the screen to open up a window to Gotham.

“Lucius. Good afternoon.”

_“And an early good morning to you Mr. Wayne. I hope I haven’t cut into something. I saw your handiwork in the budgets.”_

“Necessary handiwork.”

_“I’m afraid it might be needed again.”_

“What is it?”

_“Your boy. Seems he ran into a hullabaloo.”_

Lucius minimized his own window and brought up a picture of a large room missing a chunk of its roof and half of its bay windows. In the foreground was a tall, lean young man with wavy, jet black hair shrugging for the camera. If Gotham didn’t kill him, his children would.

_“Should I prepare the funds, Mr. Wayne?”_

“Make the arrangements. Tell whatever crew you send to reinforce those walls top-to-bottom and to replace those windows with something hurricane resistant.”

_“Right away. Oh, and please let me handle the budgets this time. No point in earning a break if you don’t take one.”_

Lucius ended the call before Bruce could say anything. In Paris for almost a week, he’d done well (with help) putting work on standby. _It will be waiting when you return_ , she said. And that was that, really.

Bruce sat back against the sill and backed out of his assets. He knew he wasn’t going back to sleep, so he thought he might browse the Web for some hours before getting a head start on breakfast. One page in was as far as he got before he felt something hovering above him. It wasn’t until a cascade of dark hair entered his vision that he acknowledged it by glancing up.

“Floating more lately.”

“You would too, if you were able.”

“Hm. I didn’t wake you, did I?”

“Not until you started working,” she answered. “You think too loudly.”

“No. You just know me too well.”

“On that, we agree.”

Diana had her pillow cradled underneath her as she descended onto the windowsill. Bruce was cross-legged with his tablet in his lap; Diana had her head on her pillow looking out the window. She turned back to him and propped her head up on her hands.

“I do not know how you do it. I often work remotely, and even I barely have time for my extracurriculars.”

“Over the years I’ve gotten good at managing my energy,” Bruce said. “Having children helps with that.”

She scrunched her brow, confused. “It wasn’t just Jason?”

“No, it wasn’t.”

Bruce brought up the picture Lucius sent him and handed the tablet to Diana.

“Richard John Grayson. He and his parents performed in Gotham as a troupe of acrobats. After the elder Graysons were killed, I took him in.”

Diana considered the picture carefully, wondering what to do with this new information. She hadn’t expected Bruce to share.

“He must have been very young.”

“He was.”

“You taught him everything you know.”

“I taught him how to live and to help others survive.” Bruce took the tablet back. “He needed to be the one to help me find his parents’ killers.”

“So that he would end up like you?”

“So that he wouldn’t.”

A wave of understanding washed over her face. So much of Bruce’s life had been spent protecting others from his pain. But who would do so for him?

“I would hope to meet him one day.”

Bruce frowned and looked out the window. “I’m sure you will.”

Diana discarded her pillow and sat up onto her heels, resting her hands on her thighs. Bruce hadn’t noticed her movement and it made her tilt her head in thought.

“What troubles you?”

“Hm?”

“Bruce. I know your sleep was disturbed by something. And no man would be up this late staring out a window into nothing unless they were…” Diana paused, trying to get the wording right, “caught up in their feelings.”

Bruce let the tablet fall into his lap and ran his hand down his face. “Dammit, Barry.”

Diana smiled at the confirmation, turning off the device and setting it down on her pillow. Then, she reached forward and took Bruce’s hands in her own.

“You can tell me anything. I won’t think any less of you.”

Bruce looked surprised at first. The reaction said many things about his opinion of himself. And he was never good at talking about himself. He let go of her hands and hopped down to the polished, wooden floor.

“Wait here.”

In bare feet he walked with a purpose that betrayed his temperament. Back into the bedroom to retrieve an item he had pondered on since he first saw it. Moments later he returned carrying the Lasso of Hestia in his fist. He handed the coiled end to Diana and could feel the uneasiness rolling off her. He ignored it as he wrapped the other end around his own wrist.

“You don’t have to do this.”

“Yes, I do.” He finished with the rope and looked up – braced himself against the wall. “Ask.”

Diana peered down at the rope, almost as if she wanted to drop it completely, but reconsidered when she saw Bruce’s stern expression. This was what he wanted.

“What troubles you?”

The dark room was awash in a golden hue as the lasso hummed to life. Diana could feel the heat as it compelled Bruce to reveal himself. He did well to hide the pain on his face for a time. Still: he did not have to be in pain at all.

“The more you resist its power-”

“I know!” he growled a tick too harshly. “Just - let me…”

Bruce squeezed his eyes shut as the lasso grew brighter and brighter until the glow vanished completely and he was left gasping. Once again, it was an ordinary rope lying between them. Bruce stared at it, mystified, wondering if the thing even worked. The next thing he saw was Diana’s face. Maybe it was her sad, confused look. Perhaps the damn thing was magic after all. Whatever it was had the words tumbling from his mouth of their own accord.

“I want to see you laugh again. I want to be the one to bring it back to you. I haven’t been attentive lately and I’m sorry. I want to do better, but I don’t know if I can be good enough. I want to… I just…” She could hear him ground his teeth as Hestia’s bindings briefly sprang back to life. It only fell silent as he resumed his statement. “I know how much you cared for Steve Trevor. I-I can’t bring him back. But I want to make you feel that again. I want to be that for you.”

Diana snatched the lasso from his hands to break the trance. He blinked slowly, his expression morphing from muddled to abject dismay. He was just realizing everything he said, and his chest squeezed with guilt when he met Diana’s eyes. They were full of hurt. Not what he’d expected.

“Why would you say that to me?”

“I-” Bruce began, voice faltering. “I thought-”

“Thought what? That you would flatter me? That you would feel better?”

“I know you still have feelings for him,” he said before he could stop. No lasso to blame this time, though. Diana fumed.

“This is not a zero-sum game, Bruce! I miss Steve Trevor. I think about him every day. None of that has changed since the moment he left me.”

Her voice hitched on the word ‘left’ as she recalled Captain Trevor’s last words to her. A declaration of his love that she barely heard over her ruptured ear drums. She drew a deep breath and rounded back on Bruce with renewed fervor.

“But he _made_ his choice, and he made it a long time ago! What I do now is not up to him and it’s not up to you, either! I stayed because I knew in my heart, it was the right thing to do!”

Diana removed herself from the windowsill and began walking back to her room. After two steps she said, “As my friend, I’d hoped you would understand.”

“Diana, wait!”

Bruce scrambled off his perch in a panic. He ran and slid just before the back of the sofa where he was parallel with her. He knew better than to get in her way, but dammit if he knew what to say next.

“I didn’t mean,” before he cursed and stopped himself. That would’ve been wrong _and_ dumb. “I _did_ mean it but it was none of my business. I apologize.

Diana watched him as he paced around the other end of the couch. He didn’t look at her as he spoke.

“I’m not good at this. Never have been. My family name carries too much weight in Gotham. No one besides Alfred ever gave a damn about my well-being.” Bruce _did_ look up to her then. “Not until last year.”

Bruce sat down on the couch and waited for Diana to join him. She sat down without a word and he began to snap his fingers to punctuate.

“You and Clark and Barry and the others. Out of nowhere. Aliens and demigods and meta-humans! But I’m not any of those things.”

Bruce leaned back against his cushion and gazed deep into Diana’s eyes. Beautiful as always, with royal flame alight behind them. Next to her, he could feel nothing but insignificant. His eyes welled up as he struggled to understand how she found him in the first place. Good fortune didn't come to people like him.

“I’m not well, Diana,” he managed after a time. “Haven’t been for a while. But you and the League have given me new purpose in life and I feel like I should be happy now…” Bruce exhaled something between a sob and a scoff. “You need someone else. Someone like him. Someone who can give you their whole selves. That’s not something I can do right now.”

Diana Prince, patient as ever, sat quietly and let Bruce Wayne unload all of his baggage without as much as a flinch. He half expected her to be angry again, but of course she wasn’t. She was sad - terribly so. Feeling her sadness piled on top of his own was almost enough to break him right there. Diana took his face in her hand and leaned forward to nuzzle her cheek against his. Bruce stilled against her, not expecting the closeness.

“How foolish,” she said.

Bruce bristled at that and tried to move away. Diana held fast.

“Bruce, please, listen. I wandered by myself for longer than you’ve been alive. I’ve been away from my home for a century. A home I can never return to.”

“You could have.”

“I had my duty!” Her voice wavering at this point. “I could not ignore it, anymore than you could yours.”

“The cost was too high. Clark and I could have handled it.”

“That’s not the point, obviously!”

Diana shouted down his posturing and it shocked him into silence. She sat back and calmed herself. She wasn’t cross at him, but she needed to make him understand…

“Getting on that plane was the hardest decision I’ve ever had to make. I didn’t think I would ever see you again and it broke my heart. Bruce, being with you makes me happy.”

His chest tightened again, and not from guilt. Diana was so close and he barely drew breath when he spoke to her.

“You don’t need to say that.”

“It’s true. There’s no need for you to apologize. It’s okay to be sad with me. You are sick right now, mentally. But you will not remain that way. You _will_ be well again. I promise.”

Bruce leaned forward, tapped their foreheads together. He couldn’t even look at her. This kindness. Of a divine nature. In three lifetimes he wouldn’t have earned this.

“I don’t deserve you, Diana. None of us do.”

“It’s not about deserve, Bruce. It’s about what you believe. And I believe that I may be falling for you. Human Boy.”

She kissed him then. His face a blank slate until he closed his eyes. Diana often initiated these moments with Bruce and he didn’t always respond in kind. This time, however, he angled back towards her and pulled her close. Their kiss was slow, tender, searching. Bruce pulled away to look at her. She was watching him intently. He lifted his hands from his sides and ghosted them on either side of her face. He didn’t touch her; not until she covered his hands with her own. Diana closed her eyes and Bruce could feel the same warmth he felt on the ferry to Near Island. It flowed from her, onto him, spreading through his chest outward.

“No chance of getting you back to bed?”

“Probably not.”

She gave a single nod before rising from the sofa and extending her hand. “Come. The tea will be ready sooner if you join me.”

 

\-----------------------------

 

They were resting on the sofa. Diana sitting at the end, holding a ceramic cup full of tea. Bruce lying down with his head on her lap, his cup finished on the coffee table two feet away.

“You’re perfect,” he said

“Not at all,” she countered.

“I disagree. Without you, my life…would have gone elsewhere.”

Diana took a drink from her cup and drug her nails across Bruce’s scalp. He made a low, humming noise that reverberated against Diana’s core.

“You speak of Kal-El.”

“We haven’t always seen eye-to-eye.”

“You don’t trust him,” she supplied.

Bruce flinched at the accusation, but didn’t try to deny it. “Should I?”

Diana frowned down at him and finished her tea. She set her cup down next to his and began to draw lazy circles with her thumb on his chest.

“I suppose not completely.”

Bruce grabbed her hand and traced his own circles on the heel of her palm.

“I feel like I should.”

“What is stopping you?”

He opened his mouth with an answer. Closed it, let go of her hand and started over.

“What’s it like for you? Living in Man’s World with so much power? It must be difficult.”

“It is,” she said with a sigh. “Constantly holding back your strength takes great effort. You have to be careful with everything you touch.” She gazed at Bruce pointedly as she said this. “Do you trust me?”

“You know I do.”

“So what is the difference?”

He actually had to think about that. For the most part, it was pure animal instinct screaming at him that he was desperate to ignore. She wouldn’t accept that answer, so he thought some more. Then he found it.

“You have more experience with this, frankly. He’s only been hiding a few decades. For you it’s been a century. You’ve experienced true loss in that time. Your friends, your family, and Steve as well. Krypton was destroyed before he even knew the name.”

“You worry about his resolve?”

“I worry about any idealist who spends too long in this world. Would his ideals survive if Lois Lane was killed? And what if I had failed to save Ma Kent that night? We might not be having this conversation.”

“But we are,” she interjected, “because you didn’t fail. And Kal-El will not fail us. We are his friends, Bruce, and I have seen into your heart so I know you feel the same. You are confused right now, but you must have faith. Everything will be alright.”

Bruce took Diana’s hand from where it lay on his midsection and traced the lines in her palm.

“I don’t need faith. Not when I have you, Princess.”

A brief silence and then a _chirp-chirp-chirp_ cut through the early morning ambience. It was coming from the bedroom. Bruce turned his phone off hours before, so someone was calling _her_. Bruce turned his head toward the door, then looked up at her, pleading.

Diana smiled slowly and said, “I should get that.”

“You shouldn’t.”

“I have to.”

“I wouldn’t say you _have_ to.”

“Bruce.”

“It’s probably just work. They can wait ‘til morning.” He paused a beat. “Or afternoon.”

“The Louvre would not call me this early.”

“All the more reason to let it slide.”

The only thing to slide was Bruce. Off the couch as Diana got up to retrieve her phone. He grumbled to his feet as Diana returned to the living room holding up the small screen for him to see. **Clark Kent** lit up the display and Bruce frowned deeply.

“You _really_ shouldn’t answer that.”

She smirked as she tapped the screen once to answer, and again to put the phone on speaker.

“Hello, Kal.”

_“Diana! I’m sorry for calling. I know it’s early there.”_

“It’s alright. We were already awake.”

_“That’s right! Laughing Boy is there with you, isn’t he? How are you, Bruce?”_

Clark didn’t get a verbal answer - just a one-finger salute.

_“He flipped the bird at me, didn’t he?”_

Bruce had taken a step in the opposite direction, but turned back again just so he could give the same salute with twice the number of fingers. Diana had to stifle her laughter before answering.

“No, of course not. He’s being a good boy today.”

_“Really? You may civilize him yet, Diana.”_

He tried, and failed, to keep the grin from his face: ducking into the room before Diana could see.

“What do you need, Kal?”

_“Your help. We’ve got a job.”_

“The League?” She threw a glance to Bruce who was leaning sideways against the doorframe looking at his own phone, feigning indifference.

_“No. Just us.”_

She looked at Bruce again who was looking up now. “Who sent for us?” she asked.

_“Arthur.”_

Bruce grunted and backed away. It was tough to imagine any bat would like being underwater.

“He wants the two of us to come to his kingdom?”

_“That’s about the idea.”_

“What’s the problem?”

_“He was pretty vague. Only that he needed the ‘big guns.’ Take that as you will.”_

“I see…”

_“Something wrong?”_

“Bruce is my guest. It would be rude to just leave him.”

_“Guess you have a point. See if he wants to tag along.”_

“Arthur would not be too pleased with that.”

“ _Yeah_ ,” Clark snorted, “ _I know_!”

Diana muted the phone as she walked back to her room. “Children,” she groaned. “I work with children.”

Entering the room, Diana could sense something. Or rather, the lack of something. Bruce was nowhere to be found. All of his bags were still where he’d left them, piled high into the far corner. She thought briefly about looking underneath the bed and chided herself for the thought. She worked with children, but Bruce wasn’t one of them. There was movement in her peripheral, not from a human but from a curtain. Her bedroom window was open allowing a light breeze to billow in. Now, unless something changed in the past several weeks, Bruce still couldn’t fly. That made an escape from her bedroom window impossible. Even for him.

Unless that wasn’t the way he’d left.

Diana stalked back into the living area to find her hypothesis correct. The larger window was halfway opened letting in more of the cool Parisian night. She unmuted her phone and spoke in a tone that could barely be called amused.

“Seems Bruce will be entertaining himself for now.”

_“Did he do the ninja thing, again?”_

“He did.”

_“I may never understand him. So, are you in?”_

“When will we meet?”

_“About a day from now.”_

“I will need to tweak my schedule, but I can do it. Send me the rendezvous point later. We will see what Arthur has to say.”

_“I will. Get some rest, Diana. And I wouldn’t worry about Bruce. Ma used to tell me the good ones always find their way back home.”_

The call ended and Diana set her phone down on the coffee table. She wouldn’t be needed at the museum, so she could catch up on sleep while Bruce was out doing – whatever it was Batmen did away from Gotham. He could take care of himself and she had no doubt he could break into her home again if he absolutely needed to. She wouldn’t feel bad, then, about closing the window, which he failed to do.

Something caught her attention as she approached the other side of the room. It was a folded piece of paper placed upside down on the windowsill. She took it between two fingers and lifted it, finding it too heavy for just a single piece of paper. There was something underneath. She lifted the paper further and…

It was a single, platinum ring dangling by a string. Words could also be seen on the underside, so she removed the ring and opened up the sheet. She recognized Bruce’s handwriting right away.

 

_This ring belonged to Martha Wayne. Now it belongs to you. Take care of it. I have a mission of my own. We’ll meet back at your place when all this is over._

_-B_

 

Diana closed her hand around the ring and looked out into the night. She knew it wasn’t her imagination when she saw a dark shape disappear behind one of the far chimneys. Even being a human, he was a chore to keep up with. She smiled fondly at the thought.

“Impossible man.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thanksgiving to those who celebrate.


	8. CH 7 - Revolving Doors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update: 11/23/17

** S.T.A.R. Labs **

 

Victor and Silas Stone were working side-by-side.

It had been a regular thing once upon a time, but certain things had gotten in the way: work, academics, football. The two men had blamed each other for the other’s absence. Since the accident, though, there was a decent respect, if not an uneasy understanding. They were the last two Stones walking around. Rock solid against the tide.

“Hand me the tweezers, Pop?”

“Sure thing.”

Victor was picking his way through the alien anatomy of a downed Parademon while his other hand was connected to his father’s Motherbox. He had learned a great deal by communicating with it, but the information was lacking context. He needed to know the why more than the how. He didn’t have many more ideas but Dr. Stone had come up with a good one.

The Parademons and Victor were both of similar origin. It was conceivable then that he would be able to mine the information from them as well, using the Motherbox. Victor agreed because, honestly, it made as much sense as any other part of his job.

“OK. Found some nerves. Or…what you’d call nerves. You strap that thing down?”

“Yeah, but why? I thought it was dead.”

“It is. But I’m about to hit its central nervous system with some major voltage. There’s gonna be an auto-sensory reaction and I don’t want you getting hurt.”

“Me? What about you? You’re the one hooked up to the alien deathbox.”

“Occupational hazard.” Victor extended metal prods from each of his fingers that dug down into the dark mass of the creature’s insides. There was a word that could be used to describe it, but organic wasn’t one. “Stand clear!”

Victor sent an electric charge through his hand. True to his word, the alien body tried to jump off the table of its own volition before falling back dormant. Trusting that the binds would hold, Victor increased the charge and felt his off arm raising. He glanced over to see the Motherbox floating in the air and growing larger. Before he could take away the charge, he felt his mind being pulled away from his father’s lab.

 

_There was what looked like a planet. It was shaped like a planet but it more resembled a Hellscape. Where there wasn’t red, there was black. Where there wasn’t black, there was fire. Where there wasn’t fire, there was metal. Parademons covered the sky and converged on a single point. A large platform carrying a massive occupant._

_“FOR DARKSEID!”_

_“The machine has been prepared, My Lord! All we need now are the Motherboxes.”_

_“Have they been located?”_

_“Steppenwolf has found one of them and is converging on another as we speak.”_

_“We need all the Motherboxes! I trust I don’t have to stress the importance of this operation?”_

_“Not at all, Master! We won’t fail you.”_

_“I should hope not.”_

 

The Motherbox exploded, along with the Parademon remains, and sent Victor flying back into one of many shelves. Silas ran to the far side to check on his son. Victor brushed him off and sat up.

“Oh, no.”

“Oh, no? What does that mean?”

“It’s Apokolips.”

“Like the Apocalypse? Right now?”

“No no, I mean…where they come from. It’s Apokolips. Their home world. It’s out there somewhere and these,” Victor points to the scattered remains of the Motherbox, “things have been helping them come here.”

Silas helped Victor to his feet. “Why does everyone keep trying to take over Earth? It’s not even that great. We’ve dumped it all to hell!”

“They’re not tryin’ to take over, Pops. I saw something else. A massive machine using Motherbox technology. They’re gonna terraform the planet to make a second world.”

“Home away from home,” Silas supplied. “Christ.”

“Dad, I gotta go. The others have no idea what’s coming.”

“Yeah. Guess you do. Here let me get the window.”

Victor’s cybernetic eye burned bright red as he transmitted a message using his own central processor.

“This is Cyborg. To any nearby members of the Justice League, meet me in Heroes’ Park. There’s been an urgent development. Again: all nearby members of the League. If you can hear me, I need all hands!”

He ended the call and made for the open window. Silas stopped him by the shoulder before he could activate his thrusters.

“Seeing as how this might be the last time we see each other alive, I want you to know I’m proud of you. I didn’t always say it when I should, and I suck for that. But I don’t want you to think that a second went by where I wasn’t honored to be your father.”

Cyborg placed his own hand on Dr. Stone’s shoulder and gave it a firm squeeze.

“I appreciate it, but you don’t have to worry, Old Man.” He swung one leg outside the building and looked back. “I’m gonna get the band together, we’re gonna find this Steppenwolf guy and we’re gonna kick his ass. And I’ll be able to tell you all about it. Cause that’s what heroes do.”

 

\-----------------------------

 

** Atlantic Ocean **

 

“Steppenwolf!”

The New God opened his eyes but did not look to find the source of the intrusion.

He was on a remote island that was adrift in one of the largest bodies of water on this odd planet. He was sitting, resting on a makeshift throne of stone and discarded scrap metal. Most of it had been taken from the sea by his troops. Amazing what humans would simply discard.

Steppenwolf slowly rose from his seated position and looked down to see what he assumed was one of these mammals dressed in a black jumpsuit and diving helmet. This mortal was a bold one to stand before him so exposed. He would delay its destruction to hear what it had to say.

“State your business here, please.”

The creature removed its helmet to reveal a man underneath of a brown complexion.

“My name is David Hyde. Known in these waters as Black Manta. I’ve come to bargain.”

“A god does not bargain with mortal men.”

“You misunderstand me. I was brought here by your…troops, in hopes that we might be able to help each other.”

“How could you possibly help me?”

“I know where to find the Lost City of Atlantis!”

The league of Parademons on the island were whipped into a fury at that revelation. They began flying in busy circles, making unearthly noises at an almost deafening pitch. They ceased immediately when Steppenwolf struck the ground with the base of his axe. He looked once again to the human, permitting him to continue.

“I know all about the Motherbox. The legend of how she first arrived. How the Atlanteans were tasked with protecting it at all costs. I can get you there. And you can help me rid the world of the half-breed filth that _dares_ to call himself King!”

Such rage from this one. He might be useful after all.

“You will follow my lead and fall in line with my soldiers. Act out of turn and you will be destroyed. Betray us and you will be destroyed. Carry out this act without fail, and you will be rewarded with a position of power as one of many Harolds of Lord Darkseid in the New World that is to come.”

Black Manta smiled and nodded in agreement. “Consider it done.”

 

\-----------------------------

 

** Brest, France **

 

“It’s really weird, bro. Like, the dude _actually_ dresses like a bat! Pointy ears and everything.”

Arthur Curry was seated at the bar of a small eatery right on the shores of the Atlantic. He was deeply engaged in conversation, but not with a person.

“Who is he talking to?” a man by the front window questioned.

“Looks like he’s talkin’ to the lobster,” his friend guessed.

“The one in the tank? That’s crazy!”

“ _You_ wanna tell him that?”

The first man got a better look at Arthur – his massive tattooed arms bursting from his sleeveless coat – and sank back into his seat.

“No, thanks.”

Arthur was unaware (or uncaring) of the looks he was receiving and continued to talk.

“Yeah, man, that’s what I thought, too! Like, OK. Sure. Cozy up with the sad boy. She just feels bad or whatever, right? But naaaaah! I think she really likes the guy.” A beat. “I _know_!”

A stranger’s hand dipped into the tank to grab hold of the lobster and the King of the Sea was not pleased.

“Hey!” He shot his hand into the water to grab the wrist of the kidnapper: a chef, presumably. “We’re in the middle of something here!”

“Sorry to cut your interview short. I’m sure it was fascinating but-”

“This one don’t fry, bud! Not today!”

He squeezed the man’s wrist hard until he let the crustacean float harmlessly down to the bottom of the tank. Before he could sit back down, he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned to see a very bald, very angry-looking man.

“Uhh… Can I help you?”

“Sure can. Your buddy in there was set to be my dinner.”

Arthur’s laugh bellowed throughout the restaurant. “You tourist boys are always so considerate, aren’t you? Welp. I’m afraid I’ve got some bad news. Y-”

His next comment was cut off by a punch flying at his head. Arthur caught it easily with one hand and saw the man’s expression change from anger to fear to discomfort as he applied pressure to his fist. Arthur ran a hand down his course facial hair and re-worded his news.

“Don’t worry. This is only gonna hurt a lot.”

He winked at the man and then kicked him across the room, sending him bouncing off a pair of stools. He rolled his shoulders and turned once again to the tank.

“Now, where were w-”

Arthur was swept off his feet as the tank went crashing to the floor, sending all of the water therein rushing out. He ended up near the center of the room and reached out to grab his new friend when he was pushed back down by a boot. There were several boots, actually. Boots and fists and various other things flying at him all at once. He stayed there, head bowed, before looking up to see the lobster helpless on the ground. A spark of anger ignited and spread lighting quick throughout his body. With a feral roar, he pushed himself upward and flung at least a half-dozen men in various directions across the room.

“Wait! Wait a minute!”

The men (most of whom hadn’t made it to their feet) looked on bewildered as Arthur calmly crossed the floor. He bent low to pick up the discarded lobster and placed it inside his coat. What sounded like reassurance was whispered under his breath. He walked back to where he was and let the men get back in place.

“Alright! Let’s party!”

Arthur punched the man to his right, sending him flying into the glass shelf behind the bar. Two men ran up from either side and he side-stepped one, pushing him into the beer bottle swung by the second man. First Man crumpled to Second Man’s feet; Second Man was then lifted in one motion onto the bar and slid down its entirety until he flew into the bald man that started this whole ordeal.

Arthur laughed again. “I’ve always wanted to do that!”

Arthur was jerked forward by a stiff blow to his back. He saw the wooden pieces splinter at his feet and turned to see a rather slim man in a coat and cap holding the arms of what used to be a chair in his hands. He quickly discarded them. Arthur’s eyes blew wide in disbelief. The man had actually hit him with a chair?! Arthur grabbed the man by his collar and lifted him into the air.

[That wasn’t very nice, friend.]

He let the man drop. Not because he wanted to. He was being slammed against the bar by two very large men who had him pinned by each arm. He could escape easily, but found himself entranced by the image in front of him. The same man he’d been dangling not moments before was approaching him with the same two blocks of wood he’d just dropped.

[You speak French. So, I’ll take my time explaining what we’re going to do to you.]

[Save your breath,] Arthur said. [I was never a good listener.]

Before the man could take another step closer, a golden length of rope wrapped itself around his torso and pulled him screaming back through the shop’s open door. Sliding through the doorway in his place was a much more welcome sight by Arthur’s estimation. The Princess of the Amazons. Wonder Woman herself.

“I suppose I should thank you for picking somewhere close.”

“Diana!” Arthur beamed and made to greet her but remembered the goons holding him down. He headbutted the man to his left, freeing his arm. He didn’t try to break free from the other one. Instead, he grabbed hold of his shirt and tossed him through the front window to the deck outside. He acknowledged Diana as he walked past. “What say we take this outside, Cousin?”

Arthur used the table as a stepping stone to hop through the busted window and was practically skipping across the broken glass scattered about. The man he’d thrown was stirring and several more from inside were scrambling out to help their mates. Arthur was bouncing on the balls of his feet. Diana, with her back to him, was squared in her stance.

“What is so funny?”

He answered with a flurry of fists in the air. “I _love it_ when they get back up!”

The men attacked all at once. Even with their numbers, however, they were no match for the combination of his power and her experience in combat. Diana immediately dropped two with a sweep of her leg. Arthur kicked one back over the railing into the drink below. He shrugged off two that tried to grab him: he grappled with one and shoved the other back to Diana, who caught him with an overhead throw. Arthur kneed the man in front of him then, still holding his wrists, swung to his side and flung him down hard face-first onto the planks.

“That’s all of ‘em! We should do these family outings more often, Di-”

“Behind you, Arthur!”

It was Bald Man from earlier. He found his footing like the others and he had a new weapon. A dangerous one. At least, it would’ve been dangerous to Diana. Amazons didn’t take well to sharp edges. Arthur, however, simply watched as the large hunting knife bounced off his bare chest and snapped in two. He pursed his lip at Baldy, who let the broken knife clatter to the deck below.

“What are you?”

Arthur grabbed the man by his shirt and brought him close enough to see the ice grey of his eyes, “Why don’t you ask _them_?” and hurled him as hard as he could out to sea where he landed with a huge splash.

“Ballgame!” he exalted while engulfing Diana in a hug. He set her down and continued, “Look, I know the Atlanteans and Amazons had a thing - a war - or whatever, but that was before I took the reins, ya know? I was thinking your fam and mine could link up and make a whole new alliance!”

“Perhaps now is not the time.”

Arthur was confused for a bit, until the sound of breaking glass from inside the ruined building had him surveying the damage he helped cause. He sucked a breath through his teeth and looked again to her.

Diana had her arms crossed. “Kal-El is waiting.”

“Theeeeeen we’d better go.”

 

Diana and Arthur were walking along the beach shortly after. Arthur had his shoes off to let the surf wash over his feet. With each passing wave, his gills vented open on his neck.

“Thanks for the assist, Diana. Not that I needed it, of course.”

“Of course.”

“Seriously. I didn’t go in there looking for a fight. Also, I may have had a few,” _burp!_ “so I wasn’t at the top of my game today.”

“What were you doing there to begin with?”

Arthur dug into his coat and produced a single lobster that he held out to Diana. She stared after it without a word.

“No, I didn’t forget about you!” Arthur said. “I had to get you away from that place. Diana meet Larry.”

“You named it Larry?”

“No! That’s his name, woman! You should be more respectful of his agency!”

Diana grimaced, but agreed. “I suppose I should. Forgive me, Larry.”

Arthur dipped his head as if to hear what Larry had said. The sight was strange, even for her.

“Yup. That’s her.”

…

“The same one going out with the crazy bat guy, yeah.”

…

“I dunno. I’ll ask her. Hey, Diana.”

“Yes?”

“Lil’ dude wants to know if Bruce ever sleeps upside down.”

She was surprised by the question. She would have been if it had been asked by a regular person. She did her best not to think of the implications of being questioned by (and answering) a sea animal and settled for the most honest response she could think of.

“He uses a bed like all the others do.”

Arthur came to a stop a pointed out to sea. “Right here’s good?”

…

“Alright.” He set it down and waved as it got washed away in the receding tide. “Stop by the crib sometime!”

“Did I hear you guys talking to a fish?”

It was Superman: floating down but not landing. Instead, hovering above the sand.

“He’s not a fish. He’s a crustacean.”

“Understood.” Superman landed on the beach. “Full disclosure: I have no idea where Atlantis is. So, were we gonna follow you or…?”

“Hahahahaha! Follow me, he says!”

Arthur extended his hand out over the water and caught his trident as it shot up. He gave it a twirl and stuck it pointed-end first into the sand. At once, the tide on the beach fell rapidly to reveal a strange gelatinous creature waiting below them.

“That’s our ride,” he said, not waiting for them to follow.

“Wait, Arthur! What’s the situation?”

“I’ll explain on the way, Kal-El!”

“Then can you explain what we are about to step into?”

Arthur opened a seam in the vessel and threw a smile. “This, Diana, is a Man O’ War. Repurposed for our travelling needs. And when I say ‘our needs,’ of course I mean _your_ needs.”

“Will the creature feel discomfort?” she asked.

“Of course it won’t be uncomfortable! Haha! It’s dead!”

He stood aside and allowed them to enter. He seemed oddly chipper considering whatever was happening in Atlantis required the services of the two most powerful members of The League. He peered into the entrance but didn’t enter. His expression suddenly changed.

“I hate to ask this, Your Highness, because usually even speaking his name is enough to summon him. But is there any chance your Scary Teen Dream Boyfriend is gonna show up for no reason?”

Diana scrunched her nose. “You think of me as his babysitter?”

“Well, yeah, kinda - _oof!”_

Clark elbowed Arthur - gently, but sternly - and spoke to Diana. “I think what Arthur _means_ is… You two have always run as a unit. You’re also the main reason the League even exists. Thinking about it now, I don’t remember ever seeing you and Bruce apart at all in the past year.”

“All true. So if he’s coming, that’s cool, but I’d like a warning if it’s not too much trouble. I need to bat-proof my throne room.”

Diana rolled her eyes and shook her head. “He will not be joining us.”

“Probably for the best,” Arthur chirped as he closed himself into the membrane. “Hang tight land-dwellers. The first 100 meters is always pretty rough.”

 

\-----------------------------

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

** O2 Arena **

 

Zatanna Zatara was a magician. Not like a Vegas-bound parlor trick magician. Well, she _was_ but only to hide the fact that she was an _actual_ magician, too. The magic at her show was very real. To the audience, it was simply _very_ convincing.

She was a performer that traveled the world over. She was in London that night after selling out the famous O2 for the third night in a row. She closed herself into her dressing room after the evening’s final session. She inhaled deeply and was nearly overpowered by a swarm of fragrances. The room was full of flowers of every size and color. Bouquets from the floor to the ceiling; species native to the UK and around the world.

Sitting in front of the mirror, she thought she recognized most of them. She could always expect gifts of some sort after a performance but Europe was especially kind to her. She picked up her phone and cycled to her calendar. No obligations in the coming days. And no more work to do that night.

The night had barely begun. There were countless options for an entertainer that wanted a night on the town in one of the liveliest cities on Earth. Perhaps she’d make a list? She searched briefly for a scratch piece of paper to write on. She picked up a piece next to her makeup kit that seemed to appear from nowhere. She unfolded it and almost didn’t register the simple design on the inside.

A plain black bat.

“Covering up real magic with movie lot tricks,” the voice said from behind her. “That’s a good one.”

True to his form, Zatanna couldn’t see anything in the mirror but turning in her chair revealed all. It was the Bat of Gotham tip-toeing out of the shadows. Possibly the last person who should be able to talk about tricks.

“What’s this now? I didn’t think you believed in magic.”

“I’ve had a very interesting year.”

She giggled. “I don’t think you’re the only one. How are you, Bruce?”

“I’m fine, Zatanna. I was hoping you could help me with a case.”

“Oooh!” Zatanna jumped into the air and squealed. “It’s Detective Time again?” She lifted her hand and called her top hat to her head. “Lucky for you my schedge _just_ cleared up! What’s the job?”

“I need to find John Constantine.”

Zatanna virtually deflated, releasing a tuft of air from her cheeks in sputters from her mouth. “You coulda led with that.”

“Will that be a problem?”

“A little bit,” she said sitting down. “He and I aren’t on the best terms right now.”

“I’m not asking if you still like him. Only if you can help me find him.” Batman eyed her quietly as she twirled her wand in her hand. “I’ll owe you one.”

“Mmmm! One free favor from The Batman? I could hardly turn that down. But why do you need to find John anyway?”

Before Batman could answer the question, he stumbled forward as if bumped into. He righted himself and stared at his hands. Like he was seeing them for the first time. She’d known him to act strange before – never aloof.

“Bruce?”

“Ay, Zee!” Bruce spoke, but not in his own voice. It was now inflected with a thick Boston accent.

“Boston? Is that you?”

“Sure nuff! John-O sent me. He needs to talk to ya- Ah! Man, this guy’s mind is strong. Can’t…hold.”

Zatanna saw the astral projection of Deadman fly out of Batman and hover near the ceiling. Bruce was back and more than slightly confused.

“Zatanna,” he growled, “what is going on?”

Zatanna stood from her seat and tapped her hat with her wand. The tip of the wand began to sparkle and she used it to trace a large rectangular shape. From an explosion of light came a large wooden door that she opened up to a dark street.

“I’ll explain on the way, Bruce.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! Bet you didn't figure that one.


	9. CH 8 - Modern Magic Formula

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update: 11/28/17
> 
> This one took a bit. Once it gets going you'll see why. Big things afoot. And a special guest to boot! Enjoy.

** Liverpool, England **

 

“I could kill you right now, Constantine.”

Private Investigator, Occult Detective, Demonologist.

These were just a few ways John Constantine spent his days and nights. Currently, he was in The Grapes Pub before the evening session. He had tracked a lead to this unassuming game of cards (to which he was previously uninvited). His mark – a big, burly character hiding his ugly mug behind a scarf – was watching the game from behind his three smaller buddies. One of them had recognized him, though it was hardly a surprise. Seemed every john in this corner of England knew who he was one way or another.

He reached into his trench coat for a smoke and cursed, _bollocks_ , as he remembered that he didn’t do that anymore. He dipped his hand into the pocket on the other side and pulled out an electronic vapor machine. It was a bit of a fad these days and more than a bit goofy. But he wanted to be healthy for once and figured he’d been caught doing sillier, and far more illegal things. He hit a button on the front of the casing and set down the cartridge on the table between his bet and his hand. He absently watched the coils heat up inside and did his best to ignore the man who’d just spoken.

“Oy! Ya hear me ya twerp? I said I-”

“I heard, you muppet!”

Constantine snatched up the vape and took a steep drag. He set it back down and released a large, fluffy cloud of white vapor across the width of the table. He took a peek at his hand and then addressed his audience:

“In case you haven’t noticed, mate, the world’s gone to the dogs. Any human being could kill me. An inanimate object could kill me.” He paused to blow more vapor and return the cartridge to his coat. “Even a bloody duck could do the job if he had the time. You’re not special for it, so quit your prattling, tough guy and see my bet! Or go and waste some other bloke’s time!”

There was another talent of John’s. Talking himself out of (and into) any situation. Emotional beings, humans were. With the right amount of prodding, they could be influenced into doing just about anything, even if it was ultimately harmful to them.

Two of the three men in the game folded right away. John’s hand held two-of-a-kind. Nothing spectacular, but it was more than enough to win. He knew this because the third man, who had so convincingly threatened his life, was cheating. Badly. The last and most important thing he noticed was his mark. Most people would have seen a large, imposing man which was vital enough to note. Things weren’t always what they seemed, however, and Constantine knew a man when he saw one. Not because of any chest-thumping or dick-swinging. The human spirit wasn’t something you could fake. You either had it or you didn’t. There was something off about this one.

Constantine pushed the rest of his pot out to the middle of the table. He took note of the door between him and the four men, as well as the locked door behind him. If things got hairy, he’d need to know where his best exit was.

John flipped his cards over. “Two pair.”

The lead man burst into uproarious laughter. He must’ve thought John didn’t notice his miraculous Royal Flush. Constantine turned up his collar and shrugged himself into the lining. Low and inaudible, he recited an incantation that replaced his superior hand with the original one. A mismatch of numerical pieces.

“That’s a losin’ hand if I ever seen one! Now…read ‘em and we-”

“They have an eye doctor of the East End?” John asked as he fisted some of the bills into his pockets. “I’d make an appointment if I were you.”

_“You…CHEATED!!”_

The large man was taller standing up than Constantine realized. Much wider, too. He pushed through his friends and slammed his fists as hard as he could onto the flimsy table. Pounds and chips and pieces of wood went flying, as well as the four men still seated. Constantine shielded his eyes from the debris.

“Technically, big fella, we _both_ cheated. I just cheated better!”

The brute charged at John, who just managed to scramble to his feet. He grabbed the chair he’d just fallen from and swung as hard as he could into the man’s torso. Chairs didn’t usually break when used as a blunt object. Seeing _this_ chair break into little pieces across his chest made John thankful this mark was no longer upright.

John whipped around to catch an arm that had him on the business end of a switchblade. It was Mr. Tough Guy – apparently trying to make good on his promise.

“Think you’re hot stuff, huh, boy?”

“Not quite, mate.”

Constantine stomped hard on the man’s foot and reversed his grip on the knife before it could be dropped. He pushed the man back into his advancing friend, who was not deft enough to avoid running his arm into the blade. He allowed the man to release the weapon and threw him to the ground. This left Constantine exposed as the third man picked up a nearby bottle. Rather than test his luck further, he made a dash for cover behind the bar. He just made it as the bottle smashed into the wall above him.

“I’m not payin’ for that! Ooh! Or this…”

Constantine swiped a lonely bottle of Cognac and took a swig. He wasn’t the brandy sort ordinarily, but it was far past ordinary events. He re-capped the bottle and counted down from three, prepared to hop the bar and use the bottle in ways a bartender wouldn’t approve of.

“Ay, John-O!”

He nearly dropped the alcohol completely. It was the same man who’d tried to clock him with the beer bottle. But he no longer sounded like a Cockney gent should.

“Boston, what the hell! Didn’t I give you a job to do?”

“Funny ya mention that-”

_“p e e k y a w a!”_

John jumped to the side to avoid being sandwiched into the wall by the man he’d bested in the poker game not five minutes ago. There was no more game or players or restaurant left standing. The last man standing wasn’t a man at all.

“Bloody hell.”

“It’s good to see you again, John.”

“Better from where I’m standin’, love.” He came from around the bar and stopped in front of her. “To whom do I owe the pleasure?”

“Not Boston.”

He followed her eyes to the back of the bar. It was shrouded in shadow and he strained his eyes to see. It seemed nothing was there, until one of those shadows began moving forward. John laughed as he walked to meet it.

“I’d recognize that silhouette anywhere! Long time, no see, Batsy.”

“I have a job for you.”

“Tch. Always straight to the point, this one.”

Zatanna approached John from behind and said, “Batman asked me to find you.”

John had some thoughts about that. He’d decided to share one of the safer ones before shoving Zatanna out of his way completely.

_“aut dedito triumphum!”_

The large man Constantine had been trailing snuck up unaware. Zatanna would have been assaulted, but Constantine’s reflex called upon a spell that sent the man flying back into a large clock.

“You good?”

He didn’t wait for her answer. He whipped off his trenchcoat and threw it on top of the body Deadman was possessing. He muttered under his breath as he rolled up the sleeves of his button-down. His Scouse accent grew more severe with each word as he looked over the form crumpled beneath him. Constantine pushed him onto his back with his foot and kneeled down into his chest. One punch. Another. A pause saw the anger vibrate through him.

“Violence against women will _not_ be tolerated, you tosser!” Another punch.

“That’s enough, Constantine.”

“I disagree, Batsy! I’ve been after this one for weeks!” Constantine palmed the man’s face, forcing his head to the floor. “Right, then! I’m gonna need you to look up and to the left, friend.”

The dim lights above flickered as he began chanting in a language long-dead to the world. Loose platters and silverware shook as the large man convulsed on the floor. A loud, piercing drone reached its crescendo, followed by a shower of red sparks where the man used to be.

He didn’t explode, however. He wasn’t a _he_ at all. It was a Parademon. Menacing and huge and moving towards Constantine, who was back on his haunches.

**_“For Darkseid!”_ **

Its advance was stopped by a beeping projectile flung into its chest. It was a Batarang, which exploded and covered the surrounding area (John as well) in the green paste of alien. John stood up and held out his hand; Boston supplied it with a napkin. He wiped his mouth free of the mess and snapped his fingers. A spinning blue portal appeared from nothing. He collected his trench coat as well and swiped the Cognac from the bar.

“First, I’m going to change because…shite! And then you,” he said pointing to Batman, “are going to explain everything that just happened, because I bloody know you can, you bloke!”

Batman left and walked through the portal without a word. Zatanna followed after him and John walked after her. He stopped before the threshold and looked back to the only man standing.

“That means you too, Boston.”

“Oh, yea, sure!” Deadman flew out of the body he was inhabiting, causing the man to fall and strike his head on the bar. “Heh, whoops!”

Deadman flew into the portal with John wiping more Parademon off his shirt.

“Why do I always get the nutters?”

 

\-----------------------------

 

Bruce Wayne had his mask off inside Constantine’s strange dwelling. He’d known Zatanna for years, and was privy to the existence of magic. As such, the unreasonably high ceilings, endless doors and the fact that it seemed to exist on a separate plane of reality didn’t faze him much.

The purple fairy-like creature collecting his cowl – that was something unexpected.

“Shall I keep your things for now, Mr. Wayne?”

“Yes, thank you…”

“Is there something else?”

Bruce didn’t know how to put it dexterously. So, he didn’t. “What are you?”

The creature smiled slightly. Seemed that it got this question often.

“I am known as Black Orchid. I am the spiritual embodiment of the House of Mystery. When John Constantine obtained this building, he requested assistance in uncovering its many eccentricities. I took on this form to help expedite the process.”

“Welcome gents – and lady – to the House of Mystery!”

It was John, dressed and freshly shaven bounding down a set of stairs that led sideways into the wall. He reappeared on the ground floor, walking through a door on the opposite side.

“I have already given them the introduction, John.”

“Orchid! I told ya to let _me_ welcome new visitors!”

“Zatanna has been inside the House already. Several times, in fact.”

“I wasn’t talking about her. And I’m not talking to you either, Boston!” Bruce narrowed his eyes, confused. It was then John remembered only magic users could interact with the ghost. “Oh, no. I’m not gonna be the go-between here.”

He snapped his fingers and Boston Brand began to materialize in the air. He patted himself down and gestured to John. “We online?”

“Sure are,” John said. “Now you can ask him.”

“Righteous!” The spirit flew down to where Bruce was standing and unnecessarily cleared his throat. “Hiya Batman! Real big fan! Uh…quick question, just - something I always wondered ya know? Do you have a Bat Helicopter?”

“No.”

“Ayyy! You see dat, folks?! Batman just talked to me!”

“And one whole word, too,” John quipped. “That’s more than most people get, mate. But now it’s my turn to ask the questions. Cause if you were looking for me, I doubt we’re after the same thing.”

“You don’t know that.”

“But I know _you_ , Batsy! And I know your M.O. Justice, Vengeance, The Night. Also, breakin’ as many bones as ya can, but that’s more of a footnote ain’t it?”

Bruce stood stock still, not reacting to John’s thinly-veiled psychoanalysis. He was trying to get a rise out of him. On top of everything else, John Constantine was a legendary con-man with a rapier wit. He only did it when he was uncomfortable, and it made sense to Bruce; he hadn’t seen the man in years. But he never really cared for games.

“Things change, John.”

“Bollocks!” John sat down in a chair in the reading area across the way from Zatanna. “A piggy never changes his spots. You of all people should know that.”

“I do not believe that is how the expression goes,” Orchid said.

John, annoyed, responded: “Well, if I wanted to use the actual expression, I woulda used it now, wouldn’t I?”

“Of course, John.”

John grumbled something under his breath and peered to his left. “Can I get ya anything, Zee?”

She shrugged. “Maybe a drink, later.”

“Noted. Now tell me, Batsy. From the beginnin’. Just what the bloody hell are we dealing with?”

“An invasion.”

“An invasion? Really? Like Independence Day-type ballywho?”

“Interesting comparison. But yes.”

“And that arsemonger I tailed who happened to be a big nasty…there are others like him?”

“Countless others.”

“Jaysus. I might just fancy that chin-wag right about now.”

“Not yet. I need your full attention for this.”

“Meanwhile, ya still haven’t told me what ‘this’ is. Unlike you, I’m only a detective - not a superhero! I hunt monsters, not aliens!”

“I need you to track down Amazons.”

John opened his mouth to oppose this idea and closed it just as quickly when he realized what the idea even was. He rose from his seat and walked to where Bruce was standing in the main foyer. He was eyeing him the whole way.

“You want me to do what?”

“Help me find Themyscira.”

“Are you daft?”

“Ooh! Wait! I know dis one!” Boston Brand swooped down from where he was lounging near John’s high ceiling and eased in between the two parties. “That’s one of dem fancy Brit guy words. Means he’s a few kernels sort of a Cracker Jack, right?”

“Aye, Boston, but I suppose it’s a wee redundant for a bloke who wears a Halloween mask in his free time. You’ll need to ask someone else.”

“Wait, the island exists, right?”

Constantine looked at Zatanna and frowned as he pulled out his vape pen. While the coils began to warm in the casing, he spoke to her: “Of course it exists!”

“Then why can’t you find it?”

“Because it’s been hidden for thousands of years. It’s a _secret_ island, Zee. Heavily warded.” Constantine inhaled some vapor from his e-cig and blew it through his nose. “Wouldn’t be much of a secret if everyone had the address now, would it?”

“You need to try, Constantine,” Batman said, standing statue-still as always. “This is an urgent matter with implications greater than you can imagine.”

“Well then, let’s see how good my imagination is.”

Constantine walked a short distance to a dining table and set it down in front of Bruce backwards so that he was leaning forward against it. He dipped his head forward to take a hit of vapor and then blew it up into Bruce’s face.

“You fancy that, Batsy? Strawberry Kiwi. Getting in touch with me festive side.”

“Questions.”

“Ah, right! The obvious bit first: why in the name of the Queen are you trying to get to Paradise Island?”

“There’s an attack coming: a war. I need warriors.”

“Oy! I’ve been keeping up with your exploits in daring do. You’ve already got a neat little club of costumes runnin’ around. How many blokes do you have on that team?”

“Not enough.”

“Hmm,” Constantine thought as he took in more vapor. He exhaled and spoke. “That’s the game, then? You want to recruit them for your cause. But why the Amazons, mate?”

“I have a friend in the League. She’s the strongest person I know. We need more like her.”

Constantine’s vapor pen was dangling from his mouth. He took one more drag and shut it off, putting it away in his trench coat. He raised one finger and waved it accusingly.

“That friend wouldn’t happen to be Wonder Woman, would it?”

“Lucky guess.”

“No, it isn’t luck! It’s why you’re here! And yet, you’re still not batting on a full wicket. You want to trespass on a mystical island of gigantic warrior women that could kill you with their pinky toe and convince them to fight a war they didn’t start?”

“Leaving out key details, but yes. That’s what I want.”

Constantine got up from his seat and kicked the chair back toward the table he retrieved it from. “You can bloody have it if you want, but you’ll be havin’ it on your own. No deal.”

“You should reconsider, Constantine.”

“And how do you figure that, Ol’ Boy?”

Bruce took out his personal device and pulled up a picture of himself and Diana in France from earlier that week. He handed it to John and began to speak.

“She made the choice to leave her home to save our world. She has ended _wars_ , John. But she’s more than that. She’s my friend and my partner and my teammate. Her mother is on that island, which means she has a chance at something you and I don’t. I’d say it’s past time that humanity gave back to her.”

John handed back the device and put his hands on his hips. Appealing to his humanity was a bold move on Bruce’s part. His years spent in the hard-broiled corners of the UK and elsewhere had long-since done away with anything resembling a soft spot. Still, there was something about Bruce’s expression. He was still frowning, obviously, but there was softened edge that only reached his eyes. As if Constantine really was his best bet. It was then he made the mistake of looking at Zatanna, who was perhaps more effective at pleading with her eyes than anyone he’d ever met. That clinched it.

“’Kay then, lads, change of plan! We’re off to find a secret island! Orchid, be a love an’ set up the Broody One in the study. I’ll need to sit him down and see what he knows. Boston, you and Zee can fetch us all a bit of a chin-wag.”

“Breakin’ out tha booze already ay, John-O? Might wanna pace yourself, pal.”

Constantine shot a look back at Deadman, floating in his living area. “Boston, look around. A sexy magician shows up on the front stoop of my Magic Mansion with a large, scary man in a Batsuit askin’ me to find the home o’ the Amazons and _you_ \- a bloody ghost you’ll recall - are trying to tell _me_ it’s too soon for the booze? Bollocks! If I’m to be doin’ any of this rot, my blood contents better be 25% scotch by the end of the night!”

 

\-----------------------------

 

Bruce had his gloves off, pouring over maps and records at the main table in John’s study. Zatanna was at one of many bookshelves, looking through volumes of books for any juicy detail on WWI – disappearances and unconfirmed, classified reports written off by most as ghost stories. A decent starting point, John surmised, based upon what he’d learned while interviewing Batman.

Constantine himself was waiting for Zatanna to return with the books. While he waited, he proceeded to sketch a picture with grey charcoal. He was in the mid stages when Zatanna returned and set one of the books down beside him on the couch.

“I didn’t know you could draw.”

“Aye, a wee bit. Helps the day go by.”

He didn’t take his eyes off the paper as he spoke, nor as the woman sat down beside him. She opened her book and began to thumb through, keeping an eye on John to see what his end product would be. The picture took form after a short time. It was a portrait of a young woman - perhaps Hispanic - with long and curly hair. He held the picture at arms-length and frowned at it.

“She’s gorgeous.”

“Was,” John said. “She _was_ gorgeous, love. Her name was Zed.”

“What happened?”

“The usual, of course. A cult of Fundamentalist Christian Extremists was lookin’ to usher in the Second Coming. They needed a host to sacrifice, and Zed was the lucky contestant.”

Zatanna squirmed in her seat. John was right. That _was_ the usual for him. “I’m sorry to hear that.”

“Think nothing of it. As much as I’d love to place full blame on those nutters, I’m afraid I can’t. Once again, it’s all Rock Star Johnny’s fault.”

Constantine crumpled the paper into a ball and ignited it. He closed it in his fist, then opened his hand and blew upward. What should have been ash falling around Zatanna was replaced by snow. Light and fluffy. Cool to the touch. He picked up his book and opened it without a word. This particular topic was closed for discussion. She looked from her book to Bruce, who was consumed in his work.

“Come, lass, I know ya fancy him a fair bit, but could you tone down the smolder? You’ll set his bloody cape on fire.”

“Hmph! Bruce is my friend, John. No one asked you.”

“Aye, and no one asked you, either. He doesn’t want your help or your sympathy. Besides that: he’s already got a lady waitin’ for him back home.”

Zatanna looked back to Bruce, who silently took more supplies from Orchid’s hands. She had a thought.

“Do you think…she’ll help him get better?”

Constantine pursed his lips. “Tough to say, really. No one’s yet found a cure for bein’ a dick.”

“Well I guess you’d know, wouldn’t you?”

“Yes. Yes, I would.”

What brief flash of anger there was in Zatanna disappeared at the sound of John’s voice when he answered. Easy to forget that Bruce wasn’t the only one in pain. She placed her book in her lap and put her hand on John’s knee. When he didn’t react, she withdrew her hand and returned to her page.

They continued like that for some time. Researching in silence – looking for a honey trap with no bread crumbs. Constantine had begun to feel the familiar tug of annoyance and frustration when it happened.

“Bollocks!”

Constantine was standing with a book in his hand and everyone stopped what they were doing to look at him, puzzled. Boston Brand floated above him to try and see what he was talking about.

“Is that like aaaaa…good thing?”

“For once, yes, it is!” Constantine skipped over to the table Bruce was seated at and threw the book down in front of him, pointing to a page. “Look ‘ere, Batsy. Small German fleet, Northbound, disappeared from radar entirely. That sound familiar to you?”

“It does. What was their last known location?”

Constantine leaned over the table and found the right map, pointing in a general blue area. “Round about there, I s’pose. I’m pretty rotten with coordinates I’m afraid.”

“I’m not.”

“Oh, and you’ll tell me your little cell phone can tell us the precise location of Themyscira?”

“Not my cell phone.”

Batman tapped several buttons on his gauntlet, causing a small drone to fly up and out of its casing. It hovered a foot or two above the table and began to emit a blue light from underneath. The light was made into a grid, which split up the map into quadrants. The software was still running the coordinates he had worked out and, soon enough, the latitude and longitude were found, marked with a red dot – somewhere in the uncharted depths of the Black Sea.

“Bloody hell.”

“You said it was heavily warded. What does that mean?”

“Means it’s protected by magic. Probably godlike magic.”

“Can you get past it?”

“You’ll need to ask Lady Zatanna. This is her specialty.”

Zatanna appeared from where she was sitting and put a hand on Batman’s shoulder. “We’ll need to find it first, Bruce. But when we do, I’ll try my best.”

Bruce put his hand atop hers and gave her a smile as best he could. “That’s all I ask, Zatanna.”

“Right, then! What say we crack on and find us some legends of yesteryear? You can come if ya like, Boston.”

“Sure thing. Not like I don’t have tha time.”

 

\-----------------------------

 

Four Green heroes – three Lanterns; one Arrow – were gathered underneath Superman’s statue in Heroes’ Park. It was a massive stone structure that featured the Kryptonian kneeling down and holding a model of the Earth aloft on his broad back. A champion of the citizens. Not just in Metropolis, but around the world.

“Seems a bit indulgent, don’t you think?”

Not everybody saw it that way.

“It’s not like he built it himself, Hal.”

“I figured that, Cruz, but can’t you…I dunno, turn it down? I thought only dead guys got statues.”

John Stewart clicked his tongue as he craned his neck up to view the sculpture in full. “Seems like if you save the world you could jump ahead in any line you want.”

“Oh yeah? Well where’s our statues? We save a different planet every other month!”

“We’re officers sworn to protect and serve,” Jessica reminded him. “We don’t do this for congratulations.”

“It’s true,” John agreed. “Batman doesn’t have a statue.”

“At least that makes sense. I’m mean it’s…him.”

“Look,” Arrow said, scrolling through his personal device, “I don’t like him much more than you do, but Batman was saving Gotham way before Supes showed up. Most of us weren’t even driving yet. You should show him some respect.”

Hal crossed his arms and leaned back against the base of the monument. Cyborg was closing in. “Sorry, Arrol Jr. but I can’t respect anyone who has their logo on a grappling hook.”

Cyborg touched down in the square and the group walked a short way to meet him. All except Hal, who watched from where he was.

“Thanks for showing up, guys.” He looked past the three to Hal, who waved sarcastically, and then scanned the area himself. “Where’s Barry?”

“Pretty sure it’s his day off,” Arrow said. “Which means he’s probably passed out. Is it really that urgent?”

“Yeah, it is. I know what the Motherboxes are for.”

“I think we already have a good idea what they’re for,” Hal said, pushing off the statue. “Goop Guy, Phone Home.”

“That’s not all. I was able to look into the memories of a Parademon. They come from Apokolips. A planet inhabited by a race called the New Gods.”

“You mean like Kryptonians?”

“If by ‘like’ you mean ‘alien’ then yes. But that’s about where the likeness ends. The place didn’t look very friendly.”

“Then what are the Motherboxes for?” Jessica asked.

“They’re not just beacons. They’re batteries. They’re gonna use ‘em to open up a portal to bring their world to ours. This is extinction level.”

“Yeah, see, I don’t do well with the end of the world. Like, at all.” Arrow pulled out a communicator and pushed a single button. “Why don’t we call Barry real quick?”

 

Barry was in his hideout in Central City. Asleep on the sofa with Faye curled up on the pillow half-covering his head. The cat wasn’t disturbed by his snoring but did leap away from the buzzing of the two-way on the makeshift table. Barry jolted awake and rolled off onto the floor. He felt around blindly for the device. He found it, accepted the call and brought it down to his ear. His voice was slurred by drowsiness.

“Ollie… Wassup?”

_“Get yourself in gear, bro! I need you in Metropolis, ASAP.”_

“Metropolis? What are you doing out there?”

_“Business trip. Everyone’s here. Vic got us hip to where the invasion is coming from.”_

Barry got to his feet, suddenly more alert. “Something coming your way?”

_“Not coming, Barry. It’s already here.”_

 

Back in Metropolis, the group gathered in Heroes’ Park were all looking skyward. Several Boom Tubes were opening up - portals descending. Through them came the airborne troops of Steppenwolf’s army.

“Time to haul ass, Barry!”

Still in The Shack was Barry: stumbling about the room, working his way into his boots while holding onto the device.

“I’m going as fast as I can!”

“Then go faster! We need you!” Arrow ended the call and walked to Cyborg. “You said they were after the Motherboxes. Is there one in the area?”

“Not one they would know about. And the one in S.T.A.R. Labs exploded.”

“What about the one in Spooky’s basement? These things are sending out signals 24/7.”

“Nah,” Cyborg said, arming himself, “I shut that one down.”

John had his hands on his hips, head bowed in thought. Something came to him and he looked to Cyborg in question.

“Jess told me your dad used a Motherbox to save your life.”

“Yeah, he did.”

John turned to Jessica, finger raised. “What if they don’t need the boxes…”

“Just the technology,” she inferred. “If that’s the case, any vessel would do. And that means…”

“They’re looking for a power source,” Hal finished for her. “And we just happen to have the brightest bulb on Earth standing five feet away. Looks like _you’re_ the last Motherbox, Vic.”

Cyborg’s human eye flew wide with surprise. His sonic cannon, which had armed itself was now slowly retracting and powering down. He looked up to the skies with a new look in his eye. It was a look of fear. Green Arrow armed his bow and moved to stand in front of Cyborg.

“OK! New plan! John. You and Hal help with the evacuation efforts. Jessica and I will stay here and protect Victor. Nothing fancy. Just hold it down until Barry gets here.”

“What about the Big Three?” Cyborg asked. “We’re probably gonna need them.”

“Your brain is linked directly to their devices. See if you can’t send word to them.”

“I’m sorry!” Hal huffed. “Who died and made you King of the Green?”

“Don’t get it twisted. I’m not leader material. I’m just trying to keep everyone alive until the one alien on our side decides to show up!”

“Dammit! First Bats, now this? I have just about had my fill of taking orders from punks who can’t even-”

_“For Darkseid!”_

Hal flinched at both the monstrous voice and the arrow whizzing by his head. He felt something heavy hit the ground and peeked behind him to see a Parademon – sizzling and acrid with a projectile distended from its head. He gaped at the archer who loaded another arrow into his bow.

“I _really_ wish they’d stop saying that.”

 

\-----------------------------

 

 

 

 

 

 

The first thing Clark saw after a very long descent was a huge dome. It was translucent and revealed a large city underneath it. There were many other buildings outside of the dome, but it was clear that most of the Atlanteans resided inside.

“I always wondered about that.”

“It’s a sunken city, Kal-El. We live down here, but we don’t like being in the water all the time.”

Diana was captivated: pressed up against the membrane trying to see as much as she could. She’d only heard stories of Atlantis. The city had been lost even when she was a girl. To see it now, in person, was breathtaking.

“I did not think I would ever see such a thing.”

“Likewise. Here we are.”

Protruding from the side of the dome was a section of building that, at first, appeared as a simple tourelle but actually expanded into an actual tower. Up near the top, several bay windows reached around the circumference of the tower. On one of those windows was a port, specially made for their current transportation. Clark, Diana and Arthur stepped out of the strange vehicle directly into the throne room, and were met with a royal welcome.

“To arms! Our King returns!”

“TO ARMS!”

Clark waved, a tiny bit uncomfortable, but Diana received all of Arthur’s subjects warmly. A farm boy from Kansas would not have been used to the pageantry, but for Diana – a Princess – it very much reminded her of home. Arthur stepped between them and gestured to the guard.

“At ease, fellas. We have guests!”

“Yet, you did not think to send word ahead.”

The two rows of Atlanteans kneeled at the sound of the woman’s voice. Arthur smirked and walked up the aisle to meet her in the center of the room. A tall woman with fiery red hair, adorned with a crown and dressed in traditional Atlantis garb.

“Forgive me, my Queen. There were no messengers nearby.”

“I believe Larry would have-”

“No, Diana,” Arthur said quickly, “He wouldn’t have.”

The Queen walked past Arthur to regard his two friends, both combat ready.

“A shame. Had I known we’d have company, I would have prepared a feast.”

“I’m afraid that’ll have to wait, Your Majesty.” Arthur kneeled himself and took her empty hand in his. He planted the back of her hand with a short kiss and looked up with a wink in his eye. “After our victory, of course.”

“And what of your manners, Arthur?”

“Don’t have any,” he chuckled. “You already know that.” Arthur stood and pointed to the two visitors. “These are my teammates. Kal-El of Krypton and Diana of Themyscira.”

“It’s nice to meet ya, ma’am.”

“Pleased to make your acquaintance, Your Majesty.”

“Kal-El. Diana. This is Mera. Queen of Atlantis.”

“An Amazon?” Mera took several steps forward to more closely inspect Diana. “I never thought I’d see one of you.”

“I understand. I truly hope that past conflicts between our people will not interfere-”

“Please. Whatever happened between our two tribes happened well before our time. You are here now, and I thank you for it.”

“We’re here to help anyway we can, Your Majesty,” Clark said. “Just tell us where.”

Mera nodded. “Follow me.”

The group of four walked up to a standing pool of water just before the two thrones. Mera skimmed her hand through the surface and their reflections morphed into the image of a metal square on a large platform.

“A Motherbox?”

“Yes. Every leader, including Arthur’s mother, has been tasked with safeguarding this weapon. Only by possessing all of the Motherboxes can the New Gods bring ruin to our world.”

“New Gods?”

“A race of extra-terrestrial beings of immense power. Perhaps even more so than your race, Kal-El.”

“Hmpf! We’ll see about that.”

Mera passed her hand through the water again and the Motherbox transformed into a different image entirely. In the water they saw a group of Parademons followed by a separate fleet of just as garish – more aquatic – fiends.

“What are those?”

“Trenchers,” Mera said. “Horrible abominations that live in the deepest corners of the sea. Their will can be manipulated like any other sea creature, which leads me to believe that Orm is behind this attack.”

“Orm,” Arthur explained, “is my half-brother. He was born to my mother Atlanna and the former King, but was none the wiser that yours truly was her first-born. When he discovered that I was the true heir to the throne, he killed Queen Atlanna in a fit of rage.”

Diana shuddered and grasped at the ring hanging from her neck. “That’s awful!”

“It was. But I defeated him, and banished him from the Kingdom. Always knew he might come back. I should’ve listened to you, Mera, and dealt with him.”

“There’s nothing to be done about that now.” She walked from around the pool and outstretched her hand to her subjects standing at ease. “Prepare the armor for your King! He will be joining you in battle soon!”

“MY QUEEN!”

In unison they answered, and in unison they filed out of the room to prepare for their counterattack. Mera approached Arthur and slowly removed the coat he had worn back home.

“You don’t have to do that.”

“I know, Arthur. _You_ do.”

“I’ve told you before. I’m their brother. Not their King.”

“You are your mother’s son. That makes you their King.”

“She was a mother I never knew. She left me and my father high and dry while she lived like royalty.”

“And you think that’s what she wanted? I was her most trusted assistant. Not a day passed that she didn’t talk about you. She dreamt of the day she could find you again. She wanted you. Here! And now you are. Do your duty! Serve your people! Serve your Queen!”

Arthur puffed out at the command, then softened. He took a step back, tapped his trident on the floor and pounded his fist to his heart.

“Your Majesty.”

“Go now, Arthur. Your friends need you.”

Mera left for her quarters to prepare herself. Clark approached carefully and placed his hand on Arthur’s shoulder.

“You gonna be okay?”

Arthur eyed him, passively at first, then lit up and grabbed Clark by the arm, returning his embrace.

“As good as I’ll ever be.”

“What is the plan?”

“Right. Mera and I have to stay here and defend Atlantis. The Motherbox is in the Hall of Treasures. If Orm really is coming for it, we’ll be there to stop him. You and Kal-El will be most needed on the Outer Rim where our forces are spread the thinnest.”

“That’s all I need to hear. Diana, let’s-”

“Whoa! Hold on, man! You’ll need these.”

Arthur clapped his hands and summoned a small boy carrying a chest. Arthur collected it and sent the boy away. He opened it to reveal two pairs of green, squishy sheaths. Clark picked one up between his fingers suspiciously.

“Um, Arthur?”

“Portable gills. I know you’re Superman and all, but we’re still underwater. You’ll be able to survive the pressure down here, but you won’t get far without O2.”

Before Clark made a decision, Diana had already put hers on. She was smiling and poking at them with childlike wonder. “How strange,” she said. Clark picked up the other half and plopped both of them on his neck. It was cold to the touch and he shivered into it. It would work, but he’d try not to make it a new accessory.

“Both of you, come look!”

It was Diana, pressed up against one of the windows. Clark and Arthur joined her to see the advancing army. Trenchers up front; Parademons in back. Further behind them was a Great White Shark carrying what appeared to be the leader of this charge. In all black armor, wearing a large helmet.

“They are here.”

“Yeah. But that’s not my brother.”

 

\-----------------------------

 

 

 

 

 

 

“How are you today, Hippolyta?”

“I am well, Philippus.”

“Really? You seem wary.”

The Queen of the Amazons brought her horse to a stop and watched the waves crash on the hidden sands of her island paradise. She ran a comforting hand along the mane of her steed.

“Perhaps I am.”

Philippus listened to her wife patiently. “A premonition?”

“I feel exactly as I did…that day. Something is coming. I can feel it.”

“My Queen!” A smaller Amazon with shoulder-length red hair was running full speed up the beach and slid to a stop kicking sand up near the horses faces. “My Queen you must come quick!”

“Artemis, be calm! What is the matter?”

“A strange building has appeared on the West Shore!”

The two on horseback glanced at each other and Hippolyta tilted her chin high.

“Then let us see who has come.”

 

Bruce – with his cowl on and his mask off – was looking out onto the white beaches of Paradise Island. He could see the Amazon forces quickly converging further up shore. He’d gone against his nature and told Constantine to make the entire House appear. In order to get the Queen’s attention, he knew he needed a big scene. Much to John’s consternation, he got one.

“I really wish you weren’t so good at this.”

John was speaking to Zatanna; she was standing beside him, behind Bruce.

“Don’t like getting shown up?”

“Hardly, love. I just think this is a pretty bad idea.”

“Says John Constantine. King of the Bad Idea.”

“Oy! Just because Batman’s keen on gettin’ himself killed doesn’t mean he has to invite us along!”

“You’re free to stay if you want,” Bruce said without turning.

Boston floated over Bruce’s shoulder, twiddling his thumbs. “Hope ya don’t mind, Batman sir, but I’m probably hangin’ back, too. Large broads scare me.”

“That’s fine.”

“I’m not staying.” Zatanna stepped forward, sidelong with Bruce. “I’m going with you, and you can’t stop me.”

“Don’t plan to.”

Constantine had his hands shoved into his pockets when he stepped in front of Zatanna. His nerves were crackling while she was cool and collected. He blew air through his nose harshly.

“Lemme guess. You’re gonna think I’m a right knob if I don’t leave the safety of my house?”

“No more than I usually do.”

He groaned and ran his palm through his hair. “Bloody fine!” he exclaimed. “Orchid, keep Boston company. We’re gonna go get ourselves crushed!”

Constantine threw open the front door and stomped out onto the soggy ground, not waiting for his two companions. Bruce threw a look at Zatanna and smirked.

“Hm. You really are good.”

She laughed and waved him off. “Let’s go, Detective. We have a case to close.”

 

Hippolyta eventually joined the rest of her forces on the West Shore. In the distance, she saw the door of the House open, which caused her soldiers to arm their spears and bows. They had been surprised when the human soldiers attacked a century ago. It wouldn’t happen again.

“Say the word, Your Majesty, and we will strike the intruders down.” It was Egeria, standing watch over the battalion. She sat level on her own horse as Hippolyta rode up.

“Stand down. For now. They appear to be alone.”

“It is a ruse. Why would three humans invade Themyscira alone and unarmed?”

“I intend to find out, Lieutenant.”

Bruce lead the way with his arms outstretched. The gesture made it clear that he came peaceably. The two magicians trailed behind him and watched as the Amazonian warriors rode to meet them halfway.

“Come no further!” Egeria commanded.

Bruce obeyed and kneeled before the Queen. Zatanna followed his lead. John stood awkwardly until Zatanna whispered “ _l e e n k”_ under her breath and forced him to the ground.

“It’s an honor, Your Majesty.”

“You are bold, human. The last ones to come here brought the shadow of War to our land.”

Bruce shook his head. “I promise, Queen Hippolyta, that is not our intention.”

She tilted her head. It was a surprise to hear her name from his mouth. She remained on guard.

“We will see. What is your name?”

“Batman.”

John and Zatanna exchanged a look, as well as several members of the Amazon Army. Bruce looked forward, ignoring them. Hippolyta hummed, seeming to understand.

“And what do they call you in Man’s World, Batman?”

“They call me Bruce Wayne.”

“What is your business here? Why have you sought out our home?”

“I come asking for assistance as a friend of Princess Diana.”

A loud murmur broke out amongst the forces. Philippus worked her way through the crowd pointed at Bruce with her sword.

“We have no patience for lies, mortal! Tell us now why you’re here or-”

“He speaks the truth!”

Artemis, with no horse to ride, finally caught up to the group and pushed her way to the front as well. She stood between her Queen and Bruce and motioned to him.

“When I saw Diana in Man’s World, she told me of a human named Bruce Wayne who befriended her. She said she cared for him greatly.”

Artemis looked down to Bruce and smiled. Bruce himself looked away to fight the blush creeping up his neck.

“Rise, Bruce Wayne.” He did as told and approached the Queen slowly. “Do you come with a message from Diana?”

“No. I was…hoping you might end her exile.”

“I gave Diana a choice and she chose to leave Paradise. However you found us matters not! Diana knows she can never return.”

“She stayed in Man’s World to save it. I owe her my life and more. You have to reconsider. She needs her family. All of you.”

Artemis stepped up next to him and stared down Hippolyta silently. Hippolyta softened for an instant before recovering her cold gaze and sweeping her horse to move back inland.

“We will not have this discussion here. Follow me to the palace.”

Queen HIppolyta left without a word. Bruce stood slack, perhaps recalculating his negotiating skills. He turned to Artemis and extended his hand. “Thank you.”

She glanced at his hand, momentarily, before reaching up and catching him in a hug. He froze and eventually returned the hug, awkwardly. She retracted and smiled up at him.

“You’re welcome. I’m glad I get the chance to meet you, Bruce Wayne.”

A shrill voice called her name and Artemis hopped away from Bruce’s side. She started off toward the palace and jumped a large, sandy dune in one go on her way. Bruce rubbed the back of his neck where his mask lay.

“Just like her sister.”

Constantine appeared from nowhere to slap him on his cape and embrace him by the shoulders. He was laughing.

“I’ve got to hand it to you, Batsy! Nobody knows how to not die better than you, mate!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Matt Ryan is thus far the only actor WB has asked to appear in every adaptation of his character: animated and live-action. He's brilliant as Constantine, so I've channeled him for this story. I also happen to really like the idea of Noomi Rapace as Zatanna. I'm not a casting director, so I might be wrong, but I like her a lot as an actor and I'd like to see more of her.


	10. CH 9 - Holy Diver

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update: 11/29/17
> 
> This chapter is the closest you're gonna get to seeing a GoT story from me. So drink it in, man.

Superman and Wonder Woman were floating on the outside of the Atlantis dome structure. They were watching the converging fleets of monsters led by Black Manta. Superman felt for the special breathing apparatus on his neck.

_Hey, do you think we can talk? Wait, I just talked! Didn’t I?_

_Arthur’s influence on the sea is allowing us to communicate telepathically._

_Didn’t know he could do that._

_I can do anything down here_ , Kal-El, Arthur said from the treasure room. _Remember your jobs. We’ll protect the Motherbox, but you and Diana have to defend the Outer Rim. No creeps get through!_

_Got it. Diana. Shall we?_

_Let’s._

The Amazon and Alien swam away to their post. Diana was more accustomed to swimming than Kal, but he had discarded his cape to reduce his drag in the water. On his end, it just felt like slower flying. They could see Arthur’s men fighting far below them. They’d obviously dealt with the Trenchers before, so they continued on, as they were needed elsewhere. Diana drew her sword and held it behind her as she moved forward. They were some distance away from the city and nearing the man called Manta. Suddenly, the shark he commandeered banked hard to its left. Half of Manta’s battalion went with it and Wonder Woman pointed out their movement.

_I see, Diana! I’ll head ‘em off; you take care of these guys!_

Superman followed Black Manta and his Parademons back to the dome. Wonder Woman kept swimming. Within arm’s reach, she adjusted her sword and bisected a Trencher in one swing. The others in the group quickly converged on her position. They were aquatic and more adept in the water than she was, so she knew she had to keep moving.

She dipped lower in-between the mass of bodies and came out kicking downward. The Trenchers followed her mindlessly and she waited for one to break from the pack. A lone creature shot out to charge her and she stopped suddenly to let it run its own head onto her sword. Using the body as a starting block of sorts, she kicked off with her powerful legs and propelled herself back the way she came. As she passed the cluster of Trenchers, she swung her sword again, taking out two more.

 

Superman was close behind Black Manta who had plans to confront Arthur and Mera. He pointed behind him with his harpoon and a number of Parademons turned to attack him. He punched one in the head, then another. The blows neutralized them immediately, but he wasn’t quick enough to dispatch the others that swarmed around him.

He grit his teeth and flailed aimlessly. They weren’t trying to hurt him; only stall as Manta got closer to the Motherbox. Kal stopped struggling and focused.

_C’mon, c’mon…_

A blast of red energy exploded from his eyes and blew apart a Parademon’s head. Streams of bubbles fell from his mouth as he whooped in celebration.

_Heat Vision works!_

Kal used his rays on the remaining two enemies and continued on his path to catch Manta. The villain saw this and disembarked the shark completely. It was floating idly in open water and Superman wondered why. Sharks were perhaps the best swimmers in the sea. Certainly faster than a man. There was no time to wonder further than that, as the Great White turned and caught Kal in its jaw. His whole torso was engulfed with one arm free. He wasn’t in danger of injury, but he couldn’t easily extract himself without harming the shark, which was obviously being controlled. Soon it began swimming away from Atlantis at high speed and Kal warned Arthur.

_Arthur, I’m tied up back here! Manta is coming your way! Be ready!_

 

Arthur was in the treasure room with Mera when Kal-El called to him. He pounded his fist into his palm, frustrated that Manta still had enough tricks to mix-up Superman _and_ Wonder Woman.

_Always something. You want the lead on this one, Mera?_

She shook her head and handed him his trident. _This battle is ours. Together. Wait for the opportunity, then put this mad dog down._

_Yes, Ma’am._

The room itself was fairly cavernous and had only one way to enter. An opening in the ceiling made for filtering in natural light. Black Manta shot through and spotted Arthur almost immediately. The Motherbox was right behind him.

_You were foolish, Curry, to think you could hide fro-_

All speech ceased in an instant as the world bottomed out from underneath him. Mera was manipulating the water in the room and moved it away from the center completely. There was only a small bit of water to cushion Manta’s fall as he hit the floor with a hard _splash!_ Arthur jumped forward and Manta, on instinct, rolled away. He narrowly avoided being impaled by the trident.

Manta whirled to his feet and locked up with Arthur, who spoke freely in the open air.

“What do you want with the Motherbox, huh?”

“I am not at liberty to say, mutt.”

Manta’s spear, previously retracted, engaged from its base and struck Arthur in the foot. He yelled in pain and then in surprise as Manta took him up over head. He landed roughly, clutching at his foot and watched Manta approach.

“You aren’t fit to serve, Half-Breed! That crown should belong to me!”

Arthur chuckled through his discomfort and looked up. “Doesn’t belong to you, bro. Doesn’t belong to me, either.”

Black Manta sprang into attack mode but was swept off his feet. Mera returned the water to the room and lifted him off the floor. Before he could regain his bearings, she swiftly removed the water and sent him tumbling down off the edge of the platform the Motherbox stood upon. The spear went skittering away harmlessly into a far crevice of the room. On hands and knees, his growl was heavily distorted by his helmet.

“This does _not_ concern you, Mera!”

“If it occurs in the Sea, it _is_ my concern.”

“ _Don’t_!”

Mera had already lifted her hands above her head when she spoke and threw them downward. Manta crouched down in a futile effort to shield himself from the crashing of water around him. He spun helplessly until Arthur swam by and tackled him hard into the far wall. Manta pie-faced him and kicked him away. With some space for himself he launched from the wall and slammed into Arthur, taking him up and out of the room completely.

 

Diana was defeating the last of the Trenchers that engaged her. One of them stole her sword earlier, which naturally meant she was using its severed arm to swing the blade into the torso of the remaining bogey.

_Diana!_

She whipped her head around to the city dome where she heard Arthur’s voice come from.

_Get to the vault! Mera needs backup!_

Even at a distance, she could see Arthur being dragged away from his post, as well as a cluster of Parademons converging on the point. She worked her sword away from the Trencher’s severed hand and swam as fast as she could to the Atlantean treasure room.

 

\-----------------------------

 

Green Arrow couldn’t be as loose with his ammo as he’d like to be.

He had dozens of arrows at his disposal, but he was a long way from Star City. There’d be no supply drops or reloads. Because of this, he had to get creative. He fired a regular arrow, lead the shot and caught the moving target in the air. He pulled another that lost its tip and split into two prongs. He fired and pinned two Parademons to a building wall. He looked up and saw a group of three hovering a bit too close to one another. He drew back an arrow with a cylindrical head whose color changed from dark green to deep blue. He swung his bow upward, released and watched as the Parademons were engulfed in a cloud of ice. Frozen, they could no longer maintain flight and plummeted back to ground level. Arrow heard but didn’t see the resulting shatter.

“How many you got in there?” Cyborg asked as he fired into the sky with his Sonic Cannon.

“Not enough!” Arrow fired at a Parademon flying straight on and sidestepped it. “I’ll be able to save some when Flash gets here.”

“How long does it take for him to go Transcontinental?”

“About fifty minutes.” Another arrow let go. “Thirty if he tries hard.”

“Hope he had a big breakfast.”

Oliver did inventory in his head and significantly reduced the number of arrows that got used. He was content, for a time, with letting Cyborg and the Lanterns blast enemies with their respective color-coded shots. Soon enough, the din of hundreds of Parademons flying ceased completely and the swirling portals all began to close, one-by-one. Cyborg disengaged his cannon.

“Was that all of them?”

“Are you kidding me?” Hal flew down to the square, apoplectic at the question. “Have you not seen _one_ alien invasion movie? That was Wave Number One. I give it a few minutes tops before we’ve got a new mountain of ugly to climb.”

“And we barely climbed that one,” Stewart said. “Arrow, how close is your friend?”

“I’d say he’d be halfway at this point.”

“Aaah! This is typical of that kid! He literally slept through the end of the world!”

“He had no way to know, Hal. It was his day off.”

“We don’t get days off, Cruz! We have to be ready all 24 and because he wasn’t, we are ass out and knee deep! And where the hell is Supes, while we’re at it?!”

“I got an automatic return from his messenger. Said he was on his way to Atlantis.”

Apoplectic wasn’t strong enough for the look Hal gave Victor. The green of his eyes and the ring on his hand both grew brighter to match his fury.

“And just what in the _hell_ is the invincible alien who punches hard doing in _goddamn_ Atlantis during an invasion of Metropolis?!”

“MOVE!”

John Stewart used his ring to push both Jessica and Hal clear of the projectile flying toward them. He noticed too late to move himself and fell to the ground after the capsule exploded in a flash of bright yellow light.

“Stewart!”

Hal touched down to check on his friend. He extended his ring hand and felt a heavy object close around his wrist. It was what looked like the beginnings of a shackle sans chain. It was bright yellow. Before Hal could react, another of the metal bracelets was shot onto Stewart’s wrist. They commenced a rapid beeping simultaneously until suddenly the two bracelets crashed into each other. Hal attempted to separate the bindings by force but was met with steel resistance. He then tried to call upon his Power Ring but only saw a fizzle of green energy. Useless.

“Cruz, get down!”

Jessica flew to the ground immediately and looked around wildly for the source of the attack. She was crouched and was covering her hand to prevent a similar outcome. She ducked in time to avoid being struck in the head by another flying object. One that curled around Arrow’s head and flew back the way it came.

“Oh no.”

Cyborg had his back to him and shifted so his robot eye was facing him. “What does _that_ mean?”

“Oy! Step One: Complete! I bloody _love it_ when Step One’s complete!”

‘Oh no’ in this case meant Digger Harkness. Cyborg returned to his back-to-back stance.

“Please tell me you don’t know this guy.”

Oliver growled and pulled three arrows from his quiver. “Cruz, on me!”

She made her way over and Cyborg made room for her in their formation. Jordan and Stewart were still working on their bindings when a nearby manhole cover blasted into the air followed by a large, dark shape. The shape landed in front of the two in the form of a very angry Killer Croc.

“ _Not goin’ nowhere…_ ”

Boots were heard: coming from every direction, followed by the unmistakable sound of safety switches being flipped. Arrow only needed one look, and that was _before_ he saw Rick Flag. A.R.G.U.S. troops. A lot of them. Way too many. He needed more arrows.

Col. Flag threw his hand up to call his men at ease. He stepped forward and spoke directly to Green Arrow.

“You look like the leader of this lil’ operation, son.”

“He is _not_ -”

“ _So_ not the time, Jordan.”

Col. Flag threw an unamused glance in the direction of the trapped Lanterns. They were no longer an issue.

“This day does not have to end in violence,” he continued. “You can turn yourselves in. Come with us, quietly-”

“Afraid that’s not an option,” Arrow said.

Flag chuckled and waved his finger at the heroes. “Or you can say that. Damn. She said you’d say something like that.”

“She?”

“Let’s try this.”

Arrow heard two weapons being armed behind him: Cyborg’s Sonic Cannon and another he didn’t recognize. He glanced back to see the white of a tactical mask that belonged to Deadshot.

“You can leave in restraints, or you can leave in a body bag. Either one’s fine for me cause _hah!_ I really don’t give a _damn_.”

“Say! What’s tha big deal?”

A small voice came from behind Col. Flag, thick with an accent from the Eastern Seaboard. Harley Quinn stepped out into the open and made a show of looking high and low.

“No Supes _or_ Bats? Haha! Even Wondy was too good for this sideshow.” She caught sight of Oliver, who froze under her gaze. Her smile became feral as she swung her bat in his direction. “You’re pretty cute, though! Looks like you could be _fun_.”

Oliver did his own recap:

A contract killer behind him; a headcase in front of him; a mutant to his side; dirty Aussie cattycorner; surrounded by guns for hire; no Barry to be found. He shook his head as he heard the Second Round of Boom Tubes and wondered if Barry had the right idea of staying in bed that day.

“Fuck. My. Life.”

 

\-----------------------------

 

John Constantine was stuffing his face with wild abandon.

The fact of him neglecting to eat since that morning vehemently overpowered his mortal terror of the situation and he happily wolfed down whatever exotic food was placed in front of him. Did it have eyeballs? Didn’t matter. Was it still breathing? He couldn’t tell you. It was all the same going down his gullet and the spirits their hosts gave them didn’t hurt at all.

Zatanna did her best to eat and hide behind her fork.

“You are _so_ embarrassing!”

“Come now, Zee,” he said through a mouthful of food. “It would be quite rude of me if I didn’t thoroughly enjoy this feast that was so diligently prepared for us! We must do as the Romans do!”

“These women are Grecian,” Bruce deadpanned.

“Aye! What he said!”

Artemis laughed softly at the man’s antics and pulled back the pitcher of wine he was reaching for. Bruce figured that a wise choice and peered down at the head of the table, where Hippolyta was sitting.

“Thank you for holding an audience, Your Majesty.”

“I do it not for your sake, Bruce Wayne. Artemis has spoken on your behalf and assured me that your claims are true.”

“They are.”

“Tell me, human. How did you discover my daughter’s whereabouts?”

“Your daughter found me. She needed my help.”

Hippolyta turned her lip up at the word. “Your help?”

“A very dangerous man was attempting to expose her Amazonian nature by using something very personal against her. I helped her get it back.”

The Queen lifted her chalice and waited for it to be filled with spirits. She took a sip, then continued.

“You knew of her secret, yet revealed it to no one?”

Bruce didn’t blink. “I can keep a secret.”

Hippolyta steeled herself and the air in the room changed. It was sharper somehow.

“What do you want from Diana?”

Bruce’s mouth fell slack. He let himself think that, with no Golden Perfect, he could lie through his teeth. But that was never an option, was it? He closed his mouth back.

“I don’t have many friends.”

“There’s a bloody surprise…” Constantine was shushed by Zatanna and Artemis who both waited fixedly for Bruce to continue.

“As recently as one year ago, I was prepared for my life to end at any moment. The gift your daughter gave me can’t be quantified.”

“Why? Who is she to you?”

“She’s my best friend. And… I know I’ll never be able to repay her, but I can come close with this.”

Hippolyta put down her chalice and sat far back in her chair, trapping Bruce in her gaze.

“If I give her this choice, it is likely she will take it this time.”

“I know.”

“It is also likely that you will never see her again.”

Bruce gulped hard past the lump in his throat. He somehow kept his voice even as he said, “I know.”

“Is this truly what you want?”

“What I want doesn’t matter.”

“And what of Diana’s wishes?”

Bruce knew the answer to that immediately; was more than a bit scared of the implications. Being truthful here would reveal just how intimate he and Diana had been in a room where he was surrounded on all sides by her friends and loved ones.

But he was on that list, too, wasn’t he?

“Diana has seen into my heart. And I’ve looked into hers. It’s the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen, but I know for a fact this is what she wants. It would give her a joy without end.” Bruce closed his eyes and bowed his head. Heaved a great sigh. “The one thing I can’t do.”

The large dining room fell into a deeper silence than it was already in. Zatanna was covering her hand with her mouth, eyes flooded with unshed tears. Constantine and Philippus exchanged a look. Both of them stricken silent. Hippolyta betrayed no reaction as she left her chair.

“Very well, Bruce Wayne. When you are ready, join me in the Inner Sanctum. There is something you and your friends must see.”

The Queen left with her subjects close behind. Soon, the room was empty except for the three humans and Artemis, who was watching over Bruce. He hadn’t moved an inch since he stopped speaking. Artemis stepped closer and crouched down. There was a curiosity and wonder in how she was looking at him.

“Seems the Princess was right about you,” she said finally. And then she reached out to brush a thumb against his cheekbone. “Her own Dark Knight.”

She left too after that and the room was silent again. There was no indication Bruce was ready to move. Now or in an hour. Constantine placed his hand on Bruce’s shoulder. This got the latter man to open his eyes and look to his left.

“Are you okay, Bruce?”

It was an odd question. Bruce had spent a big chunk of time disregarding other people’s feelings. Making them hurt. It only seemed right to him that he fixed something for once. The way this invasion was going, getting Diana back home might be his last act in The Cowl.

Batman brushed off John’s hand and rose wordlessly. He reached behind him and pulled the mask firmly onto his head.

“Let’s go.”

 

\-----------------------------

 

Superman eventually got away from the shark and made use of himself by destroying straggling Trenchers. At some point, he saw Arthur struggling with Manta over the main dome and moved to help him. Arthur saw him and pointed below.

_No, Kal! I’ll be fine! My people need help!_

Superman looked to where the King pointed and extended his vision to see inside the dome. He saw an entire city being terrorized by flying monsters and it made his eyes go hot.

_Not today, you bastards!_

He zoomed past Arthur and Manta and flew through the malleable membrane of the dome. He punched the first Parademon he saw and sent it flying into a wall. With his Heat Vision, he cut down three more that were flying by. Then he heard the scream of a small girl. She was some fifty yards away being carried off. Superman waited, then released a blast from his eyes that cut a hole through the monster’s chest. The girl was let go and he flew to catch her before she even fell ten feet.

She held onto him for dear life and as he searched for a safe place to put her, he reached out to Wonder Woman.

_Diana: Status Report!_

 

_I’m with the Queen!_

Diana made it to the Hall of Treasures with little time to spare. Queen Mera was a powerful warrior in her own right, but the numbers of the Parademons had quickly become too much. It was clear now why Arthur had only requested Superman and Wonder Woman.

Diana was flying around the room – absent of its water – slicing through anything that came close. She kept a close distance to the Motherbox, which was still the prime objective. She landed in front of it to face down a Parademon holding a blaster.

**_“For Darkseid!”_ **

“You tell this Darkseid that any Commander not fighting alongside their troops is a coward!”

The Parademon fired off several shots. Diana, with her heighten awareness, was able to deflect every one with the God Killer. It was an alternation of ‘Step, Shot, Step, Shot’ for several seconds until she reached the gunner and drove her sword through its gut. She heaved a sigh from the effort but had no time to rest.

Mera screamed from behind her. Two Parademons overpowered her and drug her to the entrance at the top of the large room. Diana flew up to follow, but without Mera’s influence, all of the water being held up came crashing down on her. She was thrashed around into several different objects, losing her sword along the way. The last thing she hit was the Motherbox that went clattering to the ground, but she didn’t give it a second thought as she left the hall.

 

Superman touched down in the middle of a crowd in a large square. The Atlanteans were cheering and thanking him for clearing out the Parademon forces. From the corner of his eye, he spotted a splash of red and gold. Looking closer, he saw Diana swimming back to the Throne Room.

_Diana, where are you going? Who’s watching the Motherbox?_

_It will have to be you, Kal-El. I can’t let them take her!_

His super hearing was triggered next. By a sound he’d never heard before: a distorted, warbling version of his own Sonic Boom. Steppenwolf was in the open water, standing behind one of the Kingdom’s many large spires. He adjusted the Axe in his hands.

_“If you want something done right…”_

With one mighty swing, an impact was created strong enough to crumble the base of the tower. It began to fall and the townspeople scattered to avoid it.

Superman flew up through the top of the dome and kept going to catch the building. He caught it, but did not stop it as its massive weight pushed him back down to the city.

Arthur stopped fighting Black Manta when he heard the crash and looked on as Superman used all of his might to halt the building’s fall. Manta kicked away from Arthur and sneered beneath his helmet.

_“Until we meet again. King.”_

He swam away then and Arthur let him. He had to focus on saving his Kingdom and his teammate at the same time. He closed his eyes and sent out a telepathic call for help. Superman was strong, but he’d need some extra muscle.

Kal’s teeth were clenched as tight as mechanically possible. He couldn’t ever remember holding up something this heavy. He glanced down and realized with horror that he wasn’t slowing and exerted even more force than before. He finally began to slow as he reached the top of the dome but still felt his feet sinking into the thick membrane of the barrier.

And then he was floating again. Not of his own volition. He knew that. On either side of Superman were two full grown Blue Whales. The largest animals on Earth. Kal smiled through the effort, thinking of his trip to the beach at Star City.

_Eye for an eye, huh, boys?_

Arthur swam up alongside and helped push the broken tower away.

_We handle this first. Then we handle them._

 

Mera fought the whole way as they carried her to the back of her Throne Room. Before reaching the far exit, a golden strand wrapped itself around one of the Parademons. Wonder Woman was on the other end.

She stepped once and pulled, launching the Parademon into the air where she met it with her fist. She moved at super speed to the end of the room where she tackled the Parademon off of Mera and held it up by its throat. It struggled against her power briefly before its eyes began to flash in warning.

_“For… Darkseid…”_

“Mera, run!”

Diana kicked the Parademon down the hall, but not quickly enough to avoid the full brunt of the explosion. The concussive force knocked her back with a sickening _crack!_ into a support beam that did not give. Diana slumped to the floor. The last thing she saw before blacking out was Mera’s shocked face closing in on hers.

 

\-----------------------------

 

“Absolutely fascinating! It’s no wonder you discovered us.”

Themyscira’s high sorceress, Magala, was in the Inner Sanctum of the Amazons examining two of their guests.

“You aren’t like your friend at all. Both very strong in the mystic arts.” She motioned to Zatanna. “This one especially.”

“Aye,” Constantine said turning toward her, “Lady Zee has what we in the Industry call The Magic Touch.”

He punctuated the sentence by tapping his forefinger on the end of her nose. It was obviously done to get a rise out of her, which she knew. That knowledge didn’t stop her from scowling up at him. John was unaffected, flashing a smile instead. Before this interaction went any further (or ended painfully) the two made way for Queen Hippolyta, followed closely by Batman.

“We have kept watch over this device for centuries,” she said as she walked. “Before, we assigned one warrior at a time to keep watch in the dungeon. We’ve since moved it up here.”

“Pardon me askin’ Your Majesty,” Constantine said, “but why would you move it up from the dungeon?”

“Fear not, mortal. It is more than safe here.”

“Tough to see how’d it’d be safer up top.”

They came into a large room illuminated by torches and natural light. Lining the room from top to bottom were dozens of Amazons standing guard. Constantine gawked at the sight.

“Oh.”

“Until recently, the machine has been dormant. Now? This.”

Directly in the center, a Motherbox sat undisturbed. As the Queen said, it was not silent like the others had been. It was…humming.

“You mean to tell me this wee thing is the end of all life as we know it?”

The box opened up and began to cycle through its various mechanisms. It shifted and whirred and cranked until it was at least double its original size. The warriors in the room armed their weapons, ready to attack. Constantine ran his hand over his chin

“Right, then.”

A column of light appeared behind the Motherbox. It matched the frequency that the machine itself was producing and seemed to increase in pitch and pace. Batman looked up see where the light was coming through and got a familiar ache of dread in his bones.

“Something’s coming. Everyone stand back!”

The crowd that gathered around the Motherbox did as they were told just as the whirring hit its crescendo. The next thing heard was a massive impact as a huge form fell through the column of light. Much too large to be human, there could be only one ID.

The New God Steppenwolf had arrived on Themyscira.

From his kneeling position, he slowly rose to a stand and took in the room. He disregarded the humans and barely noted the Amazons surrounding him. When his eyes fell on the Motherbox, he gave a chuckle. Dark and deep.

“No Lanterns here,” he said with a step forward. “No Kryptonian.”

The Boom Tube was still open and through it came several Parademons. Steppenwolf walked until he was directly above the Motherbox looking down.

“This world will fall. Just like the others.”

“You dare invade our most sacred place, monster?”

Steppenwolf moved away from the Motherbox to regard Hippolyta.

“Nothing is sacred. There is only what was and what will be. The Legend of the Amazons will soon end. And all that will remain is the Era of New Gods.”

He turned to collect the Motherbox from its base, but found nothing.

“How?”

He whipped his eyes to a nearby Parademon sneaking off with a now-small Motherbox in its hands.

“Oh! Hiya! This ain’t yours is it?”

Constantine broke off in a dead sprint back to the entrance. “BOSTON! Back Shoulder!”

“Good call, Coach! Go long!”

Deadman threw the Motherbox just before his Parademon host was crushed by Steppenwolf’s fist. Constantine caught the box in stride and kept running for open air.

“SEIZE HIM!!”

The scant Parademon forces were dispatched quickly and then, the whole of the Amazon Army leaped onto Steppenwolf’s crouching form. They were hitting him repeatedly with blades and spears and fists and their combined might was enough to get him to his hands and knees. Before they smothered him to the floor, he made a noise – savage and inhuman. Steppenwolf roared as he threw off the soldiers and scattered them across the room.

“ _That_! Will be enough.”

“ _n w o d d n a t s!_ ”

Steppenwolf was dropped to one knee, yet again, against his will. Zatanna was holding him with the best spell she could think of.

“Whatever your plan is, Batman…do it now!”

Batman didn’t have a plan up to that point, but made one quickly when he saw Hippolyta catch Steppenwolf’s arm in a lasso. He grappled into the air, released, and shot another cord around the handle of the Electric Axe. He came down on the other side and ripped at the line, pulling the massive Steppenwolf onto the ground and pinning him with his own weapon.

“Insolence!”

Steppenwolf swung his arm and sent Hippolyta flying across the room. With his other arm, he grabbed Batman’s line and swung it over his head. Batman was still attached and went crashing through a statue of the Goddess Athena.

With Zatanna still focusing her magic on him, it took him longer than normal to work to his feet. When he did, it only took two long strides for him to reach Zatanna and scoop her into his fist.

She screamed out and Constantine stopped cold a foot from the door. He considered the Motherbox and cursed as he threw it down. While running back, he felt around in his trench coat for the last keepsake of his former habit. He pulled out a lighter signed by Jason Blood and sparked it to life. He pulled the flame into his hand with a whisper of _ignium_ and with concurrent chants of _augere_ , he made the flame burn larger until it outgrew his torso.

“Peh. Humans. Such brittle things.”

“You put her down, you giant bell end!”

Constantine tossed the ball of fire directly into the face of Steppenwolf who relinquished his hold on Zatanna. He did so by throwing her and John cursed again as he ran back the way he came. He laid out his body in full extension to cushion Zatanna’s fall. He began to check for injuries before he remembered the huge, murderous alien behind them; so, he pulled her to her feet and ducked into the closest doorway.

Steppenwolf, while still recovering from the attack, extended his arm and beckoned the Motherbox, which flew into his hand. His vision was clear of flames, finally, and he searched furiously for a target. He was the only one standing, however, and he huffed as he bent low to pick up his Axe. He struck the ground once to call forth a Boom Tube. The oscillating light obscured his form, but not his voice as he regarded Hippolyta one last time.

“Consider this charity.”

He disappeared into the portal and those that were able attempted to move for the first time. This included Batman, who was favoring his…everything.

“Oh! Yea…” he said rolling over. “Something’s definitely bleeding.”

 

\-----------------------------

 

Bruce, unmasked, was sitting on a grassy knoll next to Zatanna as both were being checked by Althea, the island doctor.

“What are we looking at, Doc?” Zatanna asked.

“Hmm…” She gave Bruce a prod and he did an average job of masking his discomfort. “Batman will be fine. His armor has protected him from any great internal trauma. Narrowly.” She rummaged through her bag and took out three bottles that she placed into a small sack. “These are herbs and oils from our chief healer, Epione. They should help with the bruising and soreness.”

Bruce took the sack easily. “Thank you.”

“Perhaps Diana can help you, as well?” Althea added nonchalantly.

Bruce cleared his throat loudly, looked away. “Maybe.”

Althea shifted over to Zatanna, who was hunched over. She frowned as she prodded Zatanna’s side and earned a groan after barely any pressure. “I am sorry, my child, but you have been terribly injured. I can’t treat you here, so you’ll just have to rest, OK?”

She nodded, despondent, then brought her head up at the sound of footfalls. It was John, stomping up to Bruce, who stood to meet him. The man was furious.

“Not a word from you, ya bloody plonker! Next time you drag me to a Secret Magic Island that gets invaded by a flying alien army, give the giant overlord whatever he wants, because he earned it, mate!”

“Queen Hippolyta needed our help.”

John spun away with his hands in his hair. “Who’s gonna help us, Batsy? Huh? You think just because you wear that suit you’re impervious to giant hammers? Is that it? Have you lost the plot, man?”

He looked over to Zatanna, nursing her ribs and flared up all over again.

“If _anything_ had happened to Zee…” He clenched his fist and bit down on it, then thrust it in the air. “Haunted ya! Until the End of _Days_ , I would’ve!”

“You were the one closest to escaping that room.” The voice came from Artemis, who was approaching the group slowly. “But you returned to help your friend. That was very brave, John Constantine.”

John calmed himself immediately at that. “T’was nothin’, love. I’m not the nicest bloke you ever met but I do me level best.”

John took a seat next to Zatanna and was joined on the other side by Artemis. Bruce remained standing.

“Somethin’ you should know about me, though. I’ve had a rotten time keeping friends over the years. And not just because of my winning personality. Anyone who’s been fool enough to get close to me has ended up dead. One way or another. But I-” John paused to force the sob back down. “I _never_ do. It’s been the same since I was a wee one and I’m done! OK? I’m… _done_ with losing friends if that’s alright with everyone.”

Zatanna grabbed his hand and forced a reassuring look on her face. “I’m not going anywhere, John.”

He wiped the wetness from his eyes and choked up a laugh. “I bloody hope not. You still owe me for Atlantic City.”

 

Hippolyta and the rest of her troops joined the trio later on the beach. Constantine opened up a portal back to the House and was waiting for Batman to finish his business.

“When will the battle commence, Batman?”

“Sooner than later I think.”

“We will be ready. You only need to retrieve us.”

“John can do that,” Zatanna offered.

“Yup. Sure ca- Hey! John can do what?! Why me?”

“They like you best,” Batman said.

John looked ready to dispute it, but caught sight of the warriors just beyond Batman, smiling and waving. He lazily returned his own wave and muttered ‘Bloody hell’ under his breath.

“Meter’s runnin’, Batsy.” He stepped into the portal and Zatanna followed after. Batman continued speaking with Hippolyta.

“What will you do until then?”

“We will tend to our injured. And then we will train like we never have before. This is a fight for the entire world. We must all be ready.”

“Thank you again, Your Majesty. I owe you a debt.”

“You fought to protect my home and people, so you should consider it paid. I am pleased to know Diana has found friends in Man’s World that support her fully. Go in Peace, Bruce Wayne.”

Batman bowed to Hippolyta and walked into the portal. After it closed behind him, the Queen of the Amazons looked over her troops and called for their attention.

“Amazons! Our armistice is at an end.”

 

\-----------------------------

 

Diana was slow to come around at first. Her vision was murky and her hearing was muted but she could faintly hear three different voices. She blinked once, twice. Then squinted. Clark came into view first. He was once again wearing his cape. She saw Mera next, kneeled over her with a cautious air. And finally, Arthur who, less cautiously, waved his trident in front of her.

“How many fingers, Diana?”

She scrunched her brow and nudged the trident away with her boot. “Those are not fingers!”

“Whew! She’s okay. You need to never do that again. If you had croaked down here, I would’ve had to deal with Bruce Wayne for the rest of my natural-born life. And that, my friend, is a fate worse than death.”

Diana grimaced as a pressure throbbed in the base of her skull. “What happened?”

“You fought off two of those winged creatures,” Mera explained. “One of them destroyed itself and tried to take you with it.”

Perhaps stubbornly, she attempted to stand before a wave of nausea hit like a bucket of ice water and floored her.

“You should probably stay down for a bit,” Clark said.

“An Amazon does _not_ stay down!”

She actually managed to get to her feet this time, but felt the power leave them as she stumbled to her side. She slammed her fist to the floor in frustration. Clark sighed.

“Allow me.” Mera moved behind Diana and very slowly worked her up to her feet. Diana was leaning her full weight into Mera, who kept a grip on her armor. “I know that the Amazons heal fast, Diana, but you still need time.”

“There is no time! The Motherbox…”

“Is gone,” Arthur supplied. “Every part of this attack was a distraction.”

Diana felt her mouth go dry, hearing that word ‘distraction.’ She didn’t make excuses. She knew the likelihood of something like this happening. Hearing confirmation that it had did not sit well with her. The Motherbox was gone. Steppenwolf won.

“I made a decision. And it appears to have been the wrong one. I’m sorry.”

Mera disagreed. “If you hadn’t made that decision, I wouldn’t be here. I owe you my life.”

_beep! beep! beep!_

Clark’s superior hearing picked up a faint noise from the opposite corner. He sped away and back with his com unit in his fingers.

“Took it out before we started,” he explained before he placed it in the shell of his ear.

_Message Received from: Victor_

Clark tapped his ear once to accept the transmission.

_Playing Message_

_beep!_

_“Batman, Superman or Wonder Woman – ah! If any of you hear this, get back to Metropolis ASAP.” pssh! “Parademons-” pssh! “A.R.G.U.S.” pssh! “We’re being overwhelmed!” boom! “Hurry, please!”_

_Message End_

Arthur saw the color drain from Clark’s face as the message played. He hadn’t heard the message but he knew it couldn’t be good news at all.

“What’s up, Kal-El?”

“It’s Victor. He’s in trouble. Metrolpolis is in trouble. Thanks again for having me, Arthur, but I need to go. Now.”

“Woah! Reel it in, Big Guy! We just got this place fixed up. Let me show you the door. Got things covered here, Mera?”

“As always.”

The two men left the Throne Room side-by-side. Mera watched them cross the threshold and led Diana to the other side of the room to where her private quarters were located. She brushed aside the curtains and walked over to a piece of furniture that, in Atlantis, would have approximated to a futon.

“I use these quarters for rest. And for,” _ahem!_ “other things. My subjects tend to it regularly, so you may use it as your own.”

“Thank you, Your Majesty.” Diana was eased down onto the cushion and began to unstrap her boots. “I’m afraid I failed you today.”

“You didn’t fail _me_ , Your Highness. The enemy has won this day, true. But you are all still alive. You will regroup. You will be better. And you will defeat them.”

Mera helped Diana remove her second boot and swung her legs up onto the futon. She took the tiara out of her hair, inspected it, and then set it down next to her boots.

“But first you must heal. Wait here. I’ll return with some refreshments. You must be famished.”

Diana nodded as she watched Mera exit. She briefly thought about sitting up to inspect the room. In fact, she was halfway up when her brain screamed _tired_ and forced her back down. She would heal. Quickly, even, but she wouldn’t be mobile until then. Through the opening in the curtains, Diana could see the gouge she made in the wall when she was smashed against it. She shuddered and rolled to face the other away.

She ran a hand across her collarbone and felt a thin, metal strand. She had completely forgotten about the necklace she wore. And the ring attached to it. A simple piece of jewelry considering the wealth it came from. But Martha Wayne had always been low maintenance. That’s what he told her.

Diana would have liked to meet his mother. She sounded lovely. She hoped he would get the chance to meet her mother one day. She thought she might like him, too.

“Wherever you are, please be safe. I will see you soon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time for a history lesson:
> 
> Deep in the halls of DC lore, it was once written that a Green Lantern's Power Ring didn't have any effect on the color yellow. It's, to be frank, a very silly weakness and one they very rightly retconned out of existence.  
> HOWEVER  
> I retconned it _back_ into existence because, antagonists can stand to benefit from Deus Ex every now and again. And as we've seen before, even the dumbest ideas can be saved with the right execution.


	11. CH 10 - Here's A Little Somethin' For Ya

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update: 12/2/17

John Constantine stuck his head out of the swirling blue portal and clicked his tongue in approval.

“Aha! Got it licked this time!”

He stepped through into Zatanna Zatara’s dressing room, followed by Batman, Boston and Lady Zee herself.

“Took you long enough.”

“Hey now, watch your tone! It wasn’t that big a detour.”

“You took us to Buckingham Palace,” Batman said.

“Not that I’d expect you Yanks to understand, but when the Queen calls in a favor you damn well better answer! Bat Brain isn’t the only detective here, after all.”

“Just the best one.”

“Oy! Wipe that smirk off your face, you skiver.” John feigned an insult but gave himself away with a chuckle. He firmly shook Batman’s hand. “Be well, mate.”

Boston flew down amidst the group to give his regards, as well.

“Ay, nice hangin’ wit ya, Zee!”

“Always, Boston. Where are you going now?”

“Gonna be roomies with John-O for a bit. He thinks maybe I could help him on some cases.”

“I also think Orchid fancies him a bit.”

“Well, that don’t hurt matters.” Boston drifted over to Batman. “It was super righteous to meet ya, sir.”

“Likewise.”

“Oh my gosh. Bros! Two words! I’m on a roll!” Boston did a backflip of victory, then flew back through the portal.

Batman moved to the side so Zatanna could approach John. She smiled softly at him; he grinned fully.

“That was fun.”

“Aye. Just like old times, yea?”

She rolled her eyes. “Way to kill the moment bringing up old times.”

He shrugged. “Bit of talent, really.” A beat passed between them. “So. Do I get to see you again after all this rot is over?”

“Maybe. If you answer something for me.”

“Gah. More questions. Fine, then. Shoot.”

“Why’d you help us find Paradise Island? You were obviously uncomfortable.”

In a way, John was still uncomfortable. She probably thought he only did it as a way to get close to her, which wasn’t a total lie but was still far from the whole truth. He took a hit of vapor and gathered himself.

“S’pose there’s not an easy answer. But I do have a short one. I had a mum once. Long time ago. Didn’t get much time with her, but they make all the difference. Even I know that.”

From his peripheral, he spied Batman. Silent as always, standing in front of the large mirror on top of the makeup booth.

“Honestly. I’m a bit surprised to see you even have a reflection, Batsy.”

“Be safe, John.”

He grinned at Batman’s deadpan and thumbed in his direction. “Never one for goodbye, is he?”

Constantine lifted a hand from his pocket and let it hover in the air, as if he wanted to reach out to Zatanna. She would have let him, but he changed his mind. Instead he drew back, put his hand to his mouth and blew a kiss punctuated with a wink as he left through the portal without a word.

It struck Zatanna as odd and she tilted her head in thought – so much so that her top hat fell off completely. She picked it up and quirked her mouth as she looked into the opening. She reached into her hat – far deeper than a normal hat would allow – and pulled out something curious. The bottle of Cognac that Constantine pilfered from the pub. Zatanna looked at Batman, who shook his head.

“I didn’t see anything.”

She flashed a toothy smile and placed the bottle back into the hat. She tapped it once with her wand, showed Batman it was empty and flung it across the room where it landed atop a coat rack.

_beep-beep! beep-beep! beep-beep!_

Zatanna looked around her room, distressed. “What is that?”

“It’s me. Hold on.”

Batman tapped a button on his gauntlet and brought up a holographic menu display. He cycled through the options and selected one. A digital voice rang through announcing a notification.

_Message Received from: Victor_

“Play message.”

_Playing Message_

_beep!_

_“Batman, Superman or Wonder Woman – ah! If any of you hear this, get back to Metropolis ASAP.” pssh! “Parademons-” pssh! “A.R.G.U.S.” pssh! “We’re being overwhelmed!” boom! “Hurry, please!”_

_Message End_

Zatanna tugged at the hem of her waistcoat nervously. “That didn’t sound good.”

“It’s not. I have to get back to the States. I hope I can bother you for one more favor.”

“You can, Bruce Wayne, but only on one condition.”

He expected one condition. “How much will this cost me?”

“Two VIP tickets to the Grand Re-Opening of the Gotham Opera House.”

“Two?”

“For me. And a friend.”

Batman let his lip turn up just the slightest, then straightened it and shook Zatanna’s hand.

“Done.”

 

\-----------------------------

 

“Alright everybody, calm but quick! You know the drill, everyone out!”

Perry White was overseeing the evacuation of the entire _Daily Planet_ staff. The only stragglers besides him were Cat Grant and Lois Lane. They were saving and re-saving every document they could to the cloud as well as collecting their own things and backing up their work. Perry saw them and approached, clapping his hands in earnest.

“That means you, too, ladies! Let’s go, let’s go, let’s go!”

“Ugh, fine!” Cat groaned. She ejected her flash drive and slammed the laptop shut. “There! Just let me grab my coat.”

Cat walked from her cube to the closet across the way and fell back with a scream. Perry saw her on the floor and went to investigate.

“Oh, what the hell is it n- AH!”

Perry joined her on the floor, clutching at his sweater vest and panting. Out of the once-unoccupied closet walked The Batman, who appeared to be deeply confused about his whereabouts. He looked down at his feet and grimaced at the terrified people lying there. For once, he hadn’t tried to scare anyone. But that’s what twenty years got you sometimes.

“Daily Planet?” They nodded slowly. “Hm. Close enough.” He looked out the window. He could see the chaos at Heroes’ Park even from there. Not a good sign. “You should go now.”

The two scrambled to their feet and barely remembered their belongings as they ran for the stairs. Batman was walking to the window when he heard his name called. It was Lois, who was peering out of her own cube. She was far calmer than any person should be during an invasion.

“I’m glad you’re here,” she said while typing away.

“First time for everything.”

“You do one-liners now?” It was enough to make her look away from the computer. He frowned.

“No.”

“Sure thing.”

She ejected her own flash drive and slapped the computer closed. She collected her coat from Batman, who had carried it out of the closet.

“Where’s Clark?”

“Was about to ask you the same question. He said he was going on a mission with Diana. Only made sense to me you’d go, too.”

“Why?” Lois stopped mid-sleeve to give him a look. He grunted. “She and I don’t do everything together.”

“Coulda fooled me.”

Batman ignored that as he followed Lois to the stairwell. “Is he on his way back?”

“That’s my guess. But I haven’t been able to reach him, so I wouldn’t make assumptions.”

“You need to get far away from here, Lois. This might not end well.”

“The Justice League hasn’t let us down, yet. Take care of yourself, Bruce.”

Batman waited until she was out of sight and then returned to the room to open the window. He could hear the sounds of war in the city. Gun shots and mortar blasts and the unmistakable sound of a Power Ring.

He shot his grapple and flew through the opening out into Metropolis proper. His expedition to Themyscira had been a success. He just hoped it hadn’t made him too late.

 

\-----------------------------

 

“Ready: Fire!”

Col. Rick Flag was screaming orders to his company of men and women. He _had_ to scream over the absolute din of it all. Contributing was the mortar blast he just sent up, virtually disintegrating a cluster of Parademons. They had contingencies prepared for a possible invasion, but the contingencies hadn’t accounted for the sheer numbers. They were all around them, and more than a few A.R.G.U.S. soldiers had been pulled back through the Boom Tubes.

In the middle of all this was another conflict that in itself would have warranted the shutdown of any major city. The splintered Justice League was fighting Taskforce X. And the Taskforce was winning.

“C’mon, sweetie! Let’s mambo!”

“Hard pass, lady!”

Harley Quinn was swinging at Green Arrow with her baseball bat and he was deftly dodging every attack. For the first time in his life, he wished he was Bruce Wayne. Because he knew Batman would have no qualms whatsoever with delivering a KO to this absolute psychopath. Oliver still had a thread of morality left and decided against it until he thought of a better way out of his fix.

“How you hangin’, Cyborg?” Arrow flattened against the base of the monument and then rolled away as Harley swung her bat down.

“I’m hangin’!”

His voice was digitally distorted; face completely covered in a metal mask of his own modification and he was crouched behind the base of the monument as well. He was using it as cover from Deadshot, who was hiding behind a large, stone obelisk. He stopped to reload and Cyborg dipped around to fire off rounds from his Sonic Cannon.

Deadshot sank back into his cover. He wouldn’t make any progress like this.

“Katana! Bird’s Eye!”

Rick Flag’s bodyguard was on top of the obelisk. From her vantage point, she could strike down Cyborg easily. But that was not her directive. She leaped and fell into a crouch behind Cyborg, who didn’t turn soon enough to see her plant the cartridge on his back. It sent a current through his system. The longer it stayed, the more his struggle slowed.

“Hey! Who told you how to shut me dowwww…”

She leaped off Cyborg, whose cybernetic eye grew dim. Deadshot moved from behind his cover and ran to the monument where Cyborg stood. He jumped onto Cyborg’s chest and shoved him into the ground before rolling through and taking aim at Arrow.

Arrow heard Deadshot arm himself and decided he was done playing with Dr. Quinzel. He knocked her bat away with his bow and spun her around so that she was in front of him, with her arm caught at the small of her back.

“That’s a bitch move, dog.”

Arrow quirked his brow and bared his teeth. “Oh, you kid!”

“Forget about it, Floyd!” Harley said. “Blow his freakin’ head off!”

“This is a two-way convo, Doc! No third parties allowed!”

Everyone, even the Parademons for a time, froze when the sound occurred. It was a sound now familiar to everyone. A Sonic Boom. An object hurtling through the air at high speed. Approaching the scene fast.

“Colonel!” A soldier called out while looking at her radar. “Big Blue is inbound!”

“Hear that Deadshot?” Flag called. “Business just picked up.”

Deadshot hesitated an instant and then dove to flank Green Arrow. He almost wasn’t ready for it; he let go of Quinn and armed an arrow – blunt-headed and pointed straight at Deadshot.

“Don’t move, Deadshot! I’ll do it!”

Deadshot armed his gauntlet, undeterred. “I would _love_ to see you try, boy.”

“Deadshot, you have your orders!” Flag barked.

“You ever feel ten thousand volts?” Arrow asked, unflinching, down his sights. “Take it from me. It. Sucks.”

“Floyd! Take! The Shot!”

Deadshot growled form underneath his mask. “Not exactly in the best spot here, Flag!”

“You are in the spot I have supplied for you! And you will _not_ get another chance!”

Col. Flag held up a smartphone strapped to his arm. He let his finger hover near a picture of Floyd Lawton.

“Take the shot, Floyd! Take the shot, or you die right here!”

Deadshot dipped his head low, eyes closed behind the white mask. He lifted his head – released a loud, anguished scream and swung his gun a foot to his right. Oliver’s arrow struck his chest as he fired and it sent him to the ground convulsing from electric shock. Arrow racked his bow and walked to where Deadshot lay. He pulled off the mask and reveled in the man’s pain-stricken face. He told him it sucked.

“I thought you never missed?”

“i…don’t…asshole…”

Arrow disregarded it at first as typical supervillain crowing. They all talked– whether or not they’d just been beaten. But Deadshot didn’t miss. Ever. Especially if the target was five feet in front of him. Arrow puzzled on that until he heard a very distinct whistle growing louder. He looked over his shoulder and even forgot to curse with his haste as he grabbed Deadshot by his suit and pulled him out of the way.

A huge… _something_ came screaming from the sky and smashed through the statue of Superman. With the base gone, the huge globe on top came rolling off out of control through the mall. Three A.R.G.U.S. troops were running with all they had to avoid being flattened. The stone wasn’t losing momentum, and they were. Just before they fell, a red streak flew by and carried them out of harm’s way.

The Flash dropped them off a few yards away and watched as the round stone trundled into the Park’s wading pool. He spied Arrow hunched over Deadshot and ran to check on his friend.

“Arrow,” he said, helping him to his feet. “What’s going on?”

“What _isn’t_ going on? What took you so long?”

“Running that far takes a lot of energy. I stopped for snacks!” Barry reached into a pouch and pulled out a pastry. “Cinnabon?”

Oliver blinked. After a beat, Barry took his silence as a negative and scarfed the treat down in one bite. A yell was heard from man yards away and the two men turned to see Hal and John fending off Killer Croc.

“If my ring wasn’t dead weight right now, I would _disembowel_ you, Barry!”

Barry swallowed hard, “I think, uh… I better…yeah,” and sped off to help the grounded Lanterns.

Oliver turned his attention to the fresh crater at the foot of the stairs. He had no idea what could have caused such destruction on accident. He stepped through the veil of smoke and drew an arrow, expecting another alien.

And it was an alien.

It was Superman. He was grounded, gasping for breath and clutching at his side. His bleeding side. Superman was _bleeding_.

He looked up at Oliver, eyes wide in shock. Oliver didn’t have a mirror, but he could imagine his expression wasn’t far from Clark’s. He sheathed his arrow and bounded back out of the crater.

“Cruz!”

Jessica quickly dispatched two Parademons and flew to where Oliver was. When she got close enough, she saw Superman’s woe in the crater and covered her mouth in a gasp.

“Deadshot didn’t miss,” Oliver said. “It doesn’t look life-threatening but he may still go into shock. You were a field medic, right?”

“I- Y-yes, but I can’t-! Not without any tools-”

“Hey! Jess! Just breathe, OK? Do what you can. Get him out of here, stop the bleeding and keep him awake!”

Jessica sputtered, then nodded shakily. She enveloped Superman in a green barrier and, as carefully as possible moved him to a nearby rooftop.

Soon after, Boom Tubes began to close above them. The Second Wave was finally over. An agent tapped away on their tablet before facing their commander.

“We’ve repelled the alien forces, sir!”

“Good work! Let’s wrap this up, folks!”

Barry was in the square with Jordan and Stewart. He was standing in front of them, warding off Killer Croc. He thought now might be the perfect time to bust out the Kata that Bruce had been teaching him. He reconsidered though, as they were being surrounded by A.R.G.U.S. troops.

“Hey, kid. In case you didn’t know, me and Stewart are ass out on Ring Power.”

Barry didn’t know.

“I know, dude! Just let me work!”

He squatted low in a stance, waited for the first click of a safety and pushed off. He blew by Croc and shoulder-checked one troop. After, he ran across the ring and hit another with a palm thrust. He continued this pattern of run-and-attack until Croc was the only one left. He ran up, planted his foot in the mutant’s chest and sent him skidding back across the hard ground.

Barry turned to Hal and clapped his hands in time. “Let. Me. Work.”

In slow motion, Barry could see a blue boomerang flying towards him. He leaned back to avoid it and got a good look at Digger’s ugly mug across the way.

“Man, screw this guy!”

Flash was off. Running full speed ready to take down Captain Boomerang. Just like last time. No sweat. There was something different, though. Digger was moving even before he started running. What’s more, he failed to see what Digger threw upon the ground. It was a sharp, disk-like object that released a puddle of liquid that instantly turned into a film of ice. Before Barry could react, his foot hit the ice, sending him tumbling across the stone surface into the base of the broken monument.

Captain Boomerang menaced over Flash’s fallen form and caught his returning weapon without looking.

“Oh. I think I’m gonna like _this_ step best of all.”

A masked troop handed him a net that he covered Barry with. He struggled against it and was met with a significant amount of voltage.

“Ah-ah! I wouldn’t if I was you! That’s a special design, ya know? The more you move, the higher the shock value. That means no vibratin’ through that! Gather ‘round, boys! Let’s see if this piggy squeals!”

Digger and all four A.R.G.U.S. troops were enveloped suddenly in a thick cloud of smoke. A dark shape landed in the middle of the crowd that Barry recognized immediately.

“Batman!”

The Dark Knight struck fast and firm. He swiped a rifle from a stunned soldier and swung it across their face. He moved to the next one before they could arm themselves and sent both the guns clattering to the ground so he could jam the heel of his palm up into their chin. He grabbed the third troop and pulled their gun up to their throat as the other remaining soldier took aim. Batman reached down for a Batarang and in one motion slung it straight into the latter man’s shoulder. As he dropped to the ground, Batman adjusted his grip on the man underneath him and punched hard enough to break a rib. The man crumpled and Batman turned his attention to Digger, who was hovering over Flash. He closed the space in seconds and gripped him by the scruff of his neck.

“Do _not_ touch him.”

Batman lifted Digger in one go, and heaved his carcass over his head, where it careened off the corner of the stone base. He went sprawling and shuddered a yell.

“Me back! He’s broke me bloody back!”

Batman grabbed his face roughly, covering his mouth with his glove. Digger’s eyes swirled with pain and fresh fear as Batman crouched low.

“Not yet.”

Still with a hold on his chin he launched him, skidding him down the stairs. Finally reaching Barry, he removed the net with the younger man looking up in awe.

“How did you do that?” he asked once on his feet.

“Practice. Where’s Cyborg?”

“I haven’t-”

_RAAAAWR!_

Killer Croc was charging full bore. Batman moved Barry aside and held on to the net. He jumped to one side at the last moment and watched as Croc tangled himself in the bindings. As he began to struggle, the electrics ignited and sent a current coursing through his reptilian body. Yet again, he could not stop to inquire Barry of the situation as he was lifting his arm to block another attack.

“It’s ova for you, B-Man!”

Harley Quinn’s bat was embedded on one of the sharp points of Batman’s gauntlet. She didn’t realize this, and he would use that to his advantage. First, though…

“This isn’t who you are, Dr. Quinzel. You need help.”

“Only one who needs help is you, pal! Mistah Jay is comin’ for you!” Batman narrowed his eyes. “He’s got the whole thing planned! My puddin’s gonna wreck your world. And there ain’t _nothin’_ you can do about it!”

“We’ll see.”

Batman ripped the bat away from its owner and pulled it off the prongs of his gauntlet. Katana was moving in and without a sword of his own, he’d have to be opportune. She swung once. Twice. Three times. On the fourth swing, he held the bat upright causing the blade to lodge itself in the dense wood. He kicked her foot from underneath her and kneed her in the torso, then threw the sword away. There was one last flurry from Quinn, who was met with a reduced palm thrust.

“Enough!”

Batman threw a Batarang on instinct toward the sound of the unidentified voice. The razor-sharp projectile embedded itself in the device on Rick Flag’s wrist, which fizzled and popped as he fought to remove it. He eyed the ruined trigger and then looked to Batman in disbelief as realization hit. His control on Taskforce X was null-and-void.

“You realize what you just did?”

“Don’t care,” Batman scowled.

Col. Flag reached for his rifle, but Batman fired a grapple and ripped it out of his hands. He reached for his sidearm: had it popped out of his grasp by another Batarang. A feral shout, followed by a blind run that was met with an armored forearm that had Flag stumbling back into the grill of the vehicle behind him.

Batman held his hands out at waist-level. “Stay down.”

Flag didn’t listen and jumped to his feet. Batman didn’t ready a stance as the mercenary drew closer. Within reach, Flag was grabbed by Batman and taken up as if to be slammed on the hard ground. He wasn’t – Batman halted his progress by catching him on his knee. A display of his raw strength. Rick Flag was no match for The Dark Knight. And he finally began to understand.

“What are you, man?”

Batman pulled him close, so that his nose was touching the beak of his mask. “Justice.”

Rick Flag _was_ slammed, then. Onto the windshield of the car, from which he slid off of to writhe on the ground.

“WHO ELSE?!”

It wasn’t a question. It could barely be called a challenge. The only ones upright were his teammates and all of them – Oliver, Barry, even Hal – were dumbfounded. The fury. The power. The focus. Hal didn’t divert his gaze as he approached.

“Holy crap. He took ‘em all out.”

“Yeah,” Stewart said. “He does that.”

Batman inspected the cuffs they were trapped in and reached into his utility belt. He pulled out a small, rectangular device that appeared to have a digital tumbler built-in. He set the device on the restraints and pushed a button on its side. A series of numbers began cycling on the tumbler until, eventually, all three digits stopped on the number **1** and a green light beeped its affirmative, allowing Batman to remove the cuffs.

Both men rubbed the soreness from their wrists.

“Thank you.”

“How on Earth-”

“Not now. Stewart. I need to know who is where.”

“I’d start there, if I were you.”

Stewart was pointing up to the rooftop that Jessica was stationed on. There was no way for Batman to know, so John followed up quickly.

“It’s Superman. And it’s bad.”

With a look as close to shock as Batman would allow, he fired his grapple gun and shot up to the top of the building. Meanwhile, above them, the sky was being ripped open by more Boom Tubes. Free to do so, they ignited the power of their rings.

“Ready for Round Three, partner?”

 

\-----------------------------

 

In suburban Metropolis, young Billy Batson was keeping up with the battle downtown by scrolling through updates on his phone. He had to give props to those brave saps willing to stay behind to give the world a play-by-play.

“Billy!”

The boy looked out of his treehouse to see who had called his name. It was his foster sister, with her stuffed bear trailing behind her as always.

“Liz! Pick up Mr. Cumberbarrel! You’ll get him dirty again!”

She stole a look back at the toy and repositioned it on her shoulder. “Mom and Dad wanna know when you’re coming in, Billy.”

“Are they in the basement?” Liz nodded. Billy frowned. “Tell ‘em I will when I’m ready.”

“Aren’t you scared, though?”

Billy looked back to the city and saw a number of Boom Tubes spinning down into the skyline. He looked back down to his sister.

“I’m not scared of anything. You know that. Go on inside. I’ll be in soon.”

“OK!”

Billy waited until the sliding door closed to climb down from the tree house. He jumped the fence, slipping away from his backyard and made his way down the street. There was much Billy Batson didn’t understand about the world. Taxes, insurance, budgets: other fancy words he heard his foster parents using when their raised voices carried through the thin walls at night.

And then there was the metas. That pilot Billy met on New Year’s Eve had no clue that he knew about his side gig. He’d seen him blast out of the alley in that crazy green suit. He didn’t know how he did it. All he knew was that Fly Boy had powers. Just like him.

Billy quickened his pace on the sidewalk. He’d had these powers for about a year now. Discovered it on accident, about the same time everybody and their grandma started coming out as a meta. He was still iffy on just what his limits were, or even what he could do. Flight. Lightning. That was the gist of it so far.

There was a lot he didn’t know. He was just a kid after all. What he _did_ know, going off of social media, was that the Justice League was there and they were getting bopped. He also knew that he wouldn’t get a chance to figure things out if the world ended.

Billy broke out into a run. There was a lot he didn’t know. He didn’t know the full nature of his abilities, or if he could even help. He’d never bothered using his powers for anything other than goofing off and certainly not for something like this. But if he didn’t know anything else, he knew the one thing that mattered.

_“SHAZAM!!”_

 

\-----------------------------

 

Batman ran to the center of the roof once reaching the precipice. He could see Superman’s wound immediately and was already reaching into his belt for wads of gauze. Jessica constructed an occlusive dressing with her Power Ring to stave off excessive bleeding before he arrived. Brilliant on her part. Only Kryptonian left; he couldn’t afford a transfusion.

“Vitals?”

“Holding.”

“Exit wound?”

“No.”

Batman quickly dug out a pair of forceps, as well as a spray bottle of alcoholic solution. Clark was woozy from the pain and in danger of passing out. But he probably wouldn’t stay that way.

“Drop your light. I need to sterilize the wound.”

“Can Superman get infected?”

“I’d rather not leave it to guess work. Drop it.”

She removed the hard-light from Clark’s torso and Batman sprayed the antiseptic. With no way to dull the pain, Clark was alert once again and swatted Batman three feet back.

“Cruz, hold him down!”

She did, as best she could, but it wasn’t enough to keep him from kicking his foot through the roof. He was in no shape to control his strength. He’d bring the whole building down. Batman crouched next to his side and, just as Clark’s eyes went hot, he pulled off his mask.

“Clark!” Bruce grabbed him by his face. “Clark, it’s me!”

The man underneath ceased struggling as a chunk of clarity returned. “Bruce…?”

“Yeah.” Bruce deftly wiped away excess blood from the wound while he was distracted. “I’m gonna get this thing outta you.”

Clark’s eyes moved down to the small wound, then back up to Bruce. He sighed, exasperated. “I’m…dying, aren’t I?”

“No, listen. I know it hurts like hell, but I’ve seen this before. I can help. I just need you to trust me.”

Clark sucked in a breath, but managed a laugh at the same time. “Trust you?”

Bruce returned a smile. “Asking a lot, I know.”

Clark looked straight up, nodded to himself. “Lois trusts you. I will, too.”

Batman pulled his mask back on and decided not to look too far into such an admission from someone delirious with pain. He grabbed his forceps and threw a look at Jessica.

“Your Ring. It does X-Ray, too?”

“Yes.”

“Good. I’ll need you to be my eyes.”

 

The team found Cyborg just in time for the Third Wave to arrive. All they did was find him. They couldn’t reboot him, because the only people with enough knowledge of the technology to do so were elsewhere. The Flash might’ve worked fast enough to figure it out eventually. But the Parademon swinging at his head wasn’t interested in letting him try.

The four of them had formed a loose circle around his dormant form. It made it easier for them to get swamped, but they didn’t see much other choice that didn’t involve their teammate being stolen. Hal swiped at the crowd with a large, green fist but got nicked by a pair of passing claws. They were losing ground.

“Close ranks!”

The four huddled closer together as the swarm intensified. First, Flash was knocked away; then Arrow was carried off. That left Hal and John to create a shield to cover them. It was bombarded immediately. Hal could see the cracks forming and closed his eyes to focus. The barrier was strengthened, partially, but the constant pressure was eventually too much. The barrier shattered. One of the Heavies was standing above them, charging a weapon. And just as it was set to fire…it was gone.

A strange man was in its place. He wore a red jumpsuit and white cape that hung asymmetrical off his shoulder. SHAZAM reached down to pick up the blaster that was dropped.

“They have guns? Bro, that’s awesome!” He saw Hal, still on his seat, and a glint of recognition twinkled in his eye. He tossed the blaster. “You take it, Fly Boy. Seems more your style.”

He took off after that, taking a number of Parademons with him. The two Lanterns stood, still trying to understand what happened.

“He know you, Hal?”

“Sure as hell don’t know _him_.”

 

Jessica Cruz had a view inside of Clark’s wound via the patch on her eye. Earlier scans had shown that no organs were struck and internal damage was minor. Like Oliver said, Deadshot didn’t miss. She was now guiding Batman through the process of finding the round and extracting it - a job he would have otherwise been doing blind.

“Down more. Stop. Two centimeters to the right. My right. Sorry. OK, now. Proceed, slowly. More. More. There. You feel it?”

“Yeah. Hold him still. This isn’t gonna tickle.”

“I’ll try.”

As carefully as he could, Batman found a grip on the bullet, then inched it back upward, trying not to disturb Clark, who had his eyes clenched shut. The last several inches saw the shrapnel get caught on some inflamed tissue. If it contained what Batman thought it did, they couldn’t leave it in his body. Batman looked at Clark and waited for him to open his eyes and nod his permission. A final rip through produced an agonized noise and then silence, as Clark finally passed out.

“Vitals!”

“Hold on.” Jessica waited as a string of numbers flashed in front of her eye. Heartrate steady; blood pressure normal. She exhaled. “Looks like he’s stabilizing.”

Batman held up the twisted metal that had carved out a piece of his friend. Most of the metal had disintegrated on impact, but along with what little was there was also a point of green. A mineral, embedded into the casing of the bullet. Jessica watched silently as he studied it, then stowed it away in his Evidence Pouch.

“You always have this gear on you all the time?”

“We have a very dangerous job, Lantern.”

She noticed the deflection. Continued. “How many wounds like this have you had to treat?”

Batman finished packing up his tools. When he looked to her, it was tiredly so. “Too many, Jessica. Too many.”

“Well… Maybe you’ll know what to do about the suture?”

“Won’t need one.”

Jessica wondered what he meant. Batman wasn’t a doctor but even he had to know that clearing a wound didn’t do any good unless you closed it. She made to re-examine the wound and gasped at what she saw. Without the Kryptonite in his body, Kal-El was already healing. The wound was mending before her eyes; it might not even scar. The only evidence of the attack would be the hole in his uniform.

“Jesus, he’s strong.”

“He is. But he still lost blood. He’s in no condition to fight right now.”

“What do we do?”

“Take him to the Cave. Alfred will know what to do.”

“He will?”

“He always does.”

Jessica used her ring to lift herself and Clark in the air, floating away toward the other side of the bay. Batman turned his attention back to the battle below. The sights and sounds hadn’t changed much from what he saw at the _Planet_. Except for one new detail.

Lightning strikes.

 

“Seriously, does anyone know who this guy is?”

“Don’t know,” John said, blasting away. “But he saved our necks, so I’ll call him whatever he wants.”

Barry stopped running long enough to add his input. “Dude, how crazy would it be if we’re all expecting some epic hero pseudonym and it turns out his name is just Jerome or something?”

“Barry,” Hal growled, “please stop.”

“I’m serious. What if he comes down here and is all, ‘I come in peace from the Planet Zargon! They call me Jerome!’ You don’t think-”

“Barry!”

“OK! Cool it, man! For the record, I don’t care what his name is, either. He’s gonna have to cool it with the lightning, though. I kinda have that gimmick on lock.”

He ran off again and Hal could feel a rant coming on, even in the midst of this life-or-death situation. And then he was blindsided. The numbers again. No matter how many they cut down, they seemed to be growing. Hal was on the ground, staring down another Parademon, when its head exploded into a mess of green sludge.

He looked up and saw Batman with a blaster in his hand. Hal took his hand and pulled himself up. He made to say something, then stopped. Batman shook his head and aimed the weapon skyward.

“I won’t tell if you don’t.”

 

SHAZAM was cleaning house, and he was kinda stoked about it. It was all going better than he could’ve hoped. And man! Punching stuff was hella fun! The lightning was perfect for neutralizing multiple targets at once – especially the ones that preferred being in the air. It was good for another reason besides that. There were _way_ more of them than he thought. He figured by this point in the attack the forces would be trickling through. It was the Third Wave, after all. The Rule of Three was Gaming 101. This wasn’t a game, though, regardless of the fun he was having. He was a lot closer to the end of the world at Heroes’ Park. Wait. He was kicking ass in Heroes’ Park? That made him a hero!

 

Oliver was down to his last 25 arrows. That meant the best he could do for long segments of time was spot for the ones who _could_ shoot back – which, unbelievably included Batman. He spent an arrow on covering Batman’s blindside and the latter asked a question.

“Where’s Victor?”

“Over there!”

Victor was no more than four yards away, tucked behind the base of the ruined monument. His human eye closed; his cybernetic eye dim.

“What happened?”

“A.R.G.U.S. happened. Their black ops squad shut him down.”

“Don’t suppose you have a fancy gadget that can get him back online?”

“I do.”

Hal did a double take. “Then what the hell are you still doing here? Go get him!”

Batman scowled at that, and stepped out of the formation to help Victor. He was nearly halfway there when a huge Parademon landed in front of him without warning. It grabbed the gun and spun through, sending Batman sailing in the other direction. The trio failed to notice until it had armed its blaster, but the lasers were impeded by a wide, green wall.

“Open to suggestions, here!” Jessica yelled.

“How ‘bout it, Will Scarlet? You seem to be full of ‘em, today!”

Oliver spent another arrow taking out a Parademon that had a clear shot at Jessica, then shot a dirty look at Hal. “He didn’t have the bow and arrow. You realize that, right?”

“Oh, yeah. But it just seemed to fit better.”

“Look!”

What Jessica was referring to was a group of three Parademons attempting to make off with Victor. Of course, there was another in front of them blasting away. Jessica’s shield was holding, but she wouldn’t be able to advance. She looked behind her and saw a streak of lightning, different from the ones above, moving back and forth across the mall.

“Bartolo!”

He stopped at the sound of her voice and ran up next to her. She pointed beyond her shield.

“Atajar.”

He looked to where he pointed and blanched at what she wanted him to ‘intercept.’ Cyborg – still offline – being kidnapped right in front of them.

“Vic!”

The Flash sped past the Parademon, paying it no mind as he took up position directly behind the broken statue. The world went into slow motion as he called upon the Sparks to aid him. He saw Victor moving higher into the sky for what felt like ages. Nothing. He looked to his right. His friends were surrounded. The Parademon was still advancing. Everyone was focused on a different point of attack. Except for Jessica, who was looking right at him. Waiting for his move. She believed in him; always had believed in him. Even though he hadn’t really done much to earn it. Right here was a good place to start. He righted himself and focused on Victor. He could feel the tension down to his molecules. Ready to unwind.

_Now’s not the time to be a weenie. Just this once…_

Slowly then, the Sparks unfurled before him. They climbed up the base of the crushed statue before they zig-zagged into thin air. He puzzled, until he got a better look at what was coming.

_YES! Hang on, Vic!_

Barry took off: he stepped up the base onto the remnants of the statue’s missing legs. From there he jumped into the air and used Parademons flying through as stepping stones. One. Two. Three. Until he jumped once more and extended his arm. He was no more than six inches away from grabbing Victor’s foot when the Sparks disappeared completely and he felt something crash against his chest.

From the ground, this was all that could be seen:

Barry starting off. Then a streak of lightning that skipped its way into the sky. And finally, Barry again – cut off by the tail of a Parademon swinging down. Sending him spinning through the air, landing with a hard _smack!_ against the stone globe, and a hard _splash!_ in the fountain behind it.

Jessica saw – and heard – all of this and felt a cold terror stab her in the gut and wrench. She didn’t even have the mind to call out his name as she flew off.

“Cruz! What are you-”

_RAAAAWR_

The barrier was gone and no longer separating them from the armed monster. There was also nothing but a few seconds separating them from the huge, flaming projectile. Green Arrow took notice.

“INCOMING!!”

**_BOOOOOOOM_ **

 

SHAZAM didn’t see the impact of the explosion, but saw the results as he looked to the ground.  Both Lanterns and Green Arrow were sprawled about with a number of Parademons approaching their defenseless forms. SHAZAM threw aside the one he was carrying and sent blasts of lightning from his fingers to get their attention.

“Up this way, booty-heads!”

He flew high. As high as he’d ever gone. Into the clouds with the Parademons trailing behind. The Boom Tubes were closing around him; the end of the Third Round. That meant he had to end this now. The end of the level was in sight. With his arms were raised above his head, he smiled as he felt electricity crackling on his fingers. They were swarming him now. They thought they had him cornered. But he knew something they didn’t.

**_“SHAZAM!!”_ **

 

Hal had to shield his eyes. The Metropolis skyline was lit up by what appeared to be a massive lightning storm almost a mile wide. He’d seen the mystery man in action, though, so he knew better. He didn’t look up until the deafening claps of thunder subsided. There was debris falling everywhere. Most of it bits and pieces of roasted Parademon and chipped building, but there was a small human form falling as well.

Hal took off, weaving through the precipitation of wreckage before shooting straight up. He opened his arms and caught the payload, falling back a bit in the effort. Regaining control of his flight, he looked down to see a small boy in a red jacket, barely awake.

“Nice catch, Fly Boy.”

“Well, I’ll be damn.”

“Yeah… Just don’t tell the others. None of their business.”

Hal scoffed as Billy fell asleep in his arms.

“Secret’s safe with me, kid.”

 

Barry was spitting up water after being pulled out of the fountain by Jessica. He favored his ribs and she did her best not to jostle him as she helped clear his air way. Doubled over with his forehead on the ground, he tried to force words in between his coughing fits.

“Tell you what?”

“Vic-” _cough! cough!_ “Tell me… Jess.”

Jessica avoided the question all together, sat back in silence. Barry glanced up and shook his head.

“No. No, Jessica. _Please_. Tell me I got him.”

Jessica wasn’t the lying sort and she definitely couldn’t lie to him. And lying is what she would be doing if she told Barry that he saved Victor. But he hadn’t. She would never tell him that he failed. But she had to tell him something.

“Barry, I-” _sigh_ “I’m sorry, hermanito.”

His expression shattered. Putting his head in his hands, he rolled over with his feet still in the fountain and kicked up a splash of water. His gloved hands obscured the overcast sky and he stared at them, sucking in a ragged breath.

“Too slow…”

 

Hal landed near Batman, who was tending to Oliver. When his eyes fell upon the child, he met Hal with a look that could be called enquiring at best.

“Not what it looks like, Spooky.”

“You know him.”

“Yeah. He’s a local. Don’t know when he got here but, we should all be glad he did.”

Batman considered and mapped a movement to his right. Rick Flag was just beginning to stir; Deadshot along with him. Katana was sitting up on the far side. They were the only agents of A.R.G.U.S. that hadn’t fled the scene.

_“Batman…”_

The only human agents at any rate.

_“I have your scent. The next time we meet…things ain’t ending well.”_

Croc hadn’t yet recovered from his mix-up with the electrified net, so he accepted his new freedom and slunk into the fountain to swim to the other side of the landing.

Hal chuckled, more to himself, then said to Batman, “You have some _great_ friends, man.”

“Floyd!” Flag said, on his feet now. “Report!”

“Report what?” Lawton was sitting down, inspecting his gear. “The Bat kicked our ass and everyone smart ran off. You and me? We’re the only two dumbasses left. You know, besides those ones over there.” He motioned over to the heroes still licking their own wounds. Oliver heard him and returned his gesture with one of his own.

“We smell our own, Floyd,” Flag said. “Close rank.”

Lawton got to his feet, but stopped short after a single step. Flag stared back and clapped for attention.

“Hey! Deadshot, I said fall in!”

Lawton took another two steps and held up the ruined cellphone that was once on Col. Flag’s forearm. The Batarang was still poking through.

“Afraid I can’t do that, sir.”

Flag clenched his jaw shut tight. Not only was the Justice League still operational, the entirety of Taskforce X – a group of deadly criminals – was now roaming free. And there was nothing he could do. Lawton nodded in recognition and let the broken tech drop from his hand. He spoke once more as he walked away.

“Anyone needs me, I’ll be enjoying Earth’s last 48 hours.”

Rick Flag staggered back. He was definitely pushed, but it wasn’t seen by what. He stumbled forward and directly after fell to his side. He scrambled to his feet but was immediately thrown back into the front of the vehicle he’d been slammed against earlier. Appearing moments later was Barry. In his face and as angry as anyone could remember seeing him.

“ _Dude_! What were you thinking?!”

“Wh-? The hell are you-”

“Kal-El is the nicest guy I know! He’d save a _fly_ if he thought he could! And you were trying to kill him?!”

“Wasn’t trying to kill him.”

“You _shot_ him with the one thing that can kill him! What does that sound like to you?”

“Doesn’t matter. I had my orders.”

“Your orders were _trash_! You lost some of your people to those monsters. Superman was coming to help them!”

“What do you think Superman _is_ , boy? He’s not my people. He’s an alien. A freak! Just like you.”

Barry punched him across the jaw before he knew what he was doing. He zipped here and there trying to process what he’d just been told and the anxiety of the whole day. It was supposed to be a day of rest for him. Soon, he stopped and stood over Flag, yelling until his voice cracked.

“Dammit! Why can’t you guys just leave us ALONE?!”

His last word echoed across Heroes’ Park, which was utterly destroyed. He turned around to look at the faces of his teammates one-by-one. Starting with Bruce, to Ollie and Stewart, Hal next. Jessica was last. When he saw her, he screamed through his teeth and ran as fast as his injuries would allow toward the center of Metropolis.

Silence then. Stewart looked long and hard at Col. Flag, shook his head, and drifted away from the scene without a word. Jessica had a storm of emotions run across her face. Sadness at first. Then fury, white hot as she looked at Flag. Then pensive and pleading when she turned to Hal. He dipped his head, looked down to Billy, still asleep in his arms, and sighed.

“Get going, Cruz,” he said, looking up. “Kid’s fried. You’re the only one who’s gonna get through to him.”

Jessica didn’t spare a look back as she flew off in the direction Barry had run. Hal called upon his ring and hovered over Batman.

“I’m gonna make sure the little guy gets home safe. I assume we’re gonna meet up later?”

“We will.”

“Usual place?”

“Not quite.”

Hal thought about that, smirked and flew away. Batman keyed away on his gauntlet to summon the Batwing and approached his counterpart from Star City.

“Need a ride?”

“No, thanks.”

“Need anything else?”

Oliver reached into his quiver and pulled out an arrow. “Ammo, maybe.”

“I’ll see what I can do.”

“I’d appreciate it.”

Batman said nothing as his plane arrived. The hatch opened and he was in the cockpit and flying towards Gotham. Oliver watched him leave and was almost gone himself, when he heard a voice from behind him. It was Rick Flag, with some form of two-way communicator in his hand. Oliver wondered briefly who he could be talking to even as the arrow was flying through the air, pinning the device to the car he was crouched in front of.

It was his last arrow.

“That one’s for my pal.”

 

\-----------------------------

 

The man known as Manta set the Motherbox down on the sand in front of Steppenwolf’s steel throne. It was stolen from Atlantis, and he returned as promised to the remote island where the plan was first put into motion. Next to it was another Motherbox, taken by Steppenwolf himself.

“A resounding success! We must celebrate our victory!”

Steppenwolf eyed the man from his seat. He made no move. “Only a simple creature celebrates a necessity.”

“Even so, I’ve hand-delivered the Motherbox to you, and embarrassed Curry! I am ready to receive this power you spoke of!”

Steppenwolf’s reaction was infinitesimal. It should have been nothing, but Manta’s audacity was staggering. He considered destroying the human where he stood. However. He had shown a base level aptitude in battle. So, another decision was made.

“As you wish, human.”

Two Parademons appeared to grab each of his arms. He struggled against them as they drug him back down the path.

“What are you doing?!”

Steppenwolf answered, unblinking. “What you asked.”

Waiting for Manta was a tall pod, black as midnight sky, that he was strapped into – helmet and all.

“Argh! What’s the meaning of this?! I completed your mission to the letter!”

“You only succeeded because I made it so!”

“You promised me ultimate power!”

“Seems you humans also have a selective memory. I promised to initiate you into Darkseid’s invincible army. And that is exactly what I’m going to do.”

Black Manta’s screams and curses became muffled as the pod was closed and submerged, taking him with it. The balmy night grew silent as the Parademon forces looked on. Steppenwolf rose from his seat and walked down the path to where the pod descended. An arm, gnarled and dark and twisted, shot up from the sand. It patted the ground once, twice to find a hold, then braced as a second arm emerged. Pulling itself out of the ground was a creature once a man. Once David Hyde. Once Black Manta. All of those things now gone as it stood before the New God.

“Tell me, Manta. What is your purpose?”

**_“For… DARKSEID!!”_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because sometimes the monsters win.
> 
> I successfully completed my first attempt at National Novel Writing Month, but that doesn't mean we're done here. Act II is in the books, and the apex draws near. Be prepared.


	12. CH 11 - Deeper Underground

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update: 12/5/17
> 
> Now that NaNoWriMo has concluded and my own hectic schedule has cleared up a bit, I can go back to creating and posting at my own pace. A return to the comfort zone. All of which is a roundabout way of saying...
> 
> It's Detective Time!

“Good evening, Miss Lois. We’ve placed your husband into a coma.”

“ _Alfred_.”

Bruce was equal parts irritated and mortified in his admonishment. Clark was recuperating on a cot in the Cave’s small med bay. The space was more for rest and rehab than actual procedures, and they’d decided that Clark would need time for his body to go through its paces.

Bruce called Lois earlier and asked her to come to his house. He and Alfred talked about the best way to break the news to Lois. ‘Hello, we put your husband in a coma’ was _not_ part of that talk. She looked at Clark and then up to Alfred, who was sitting bedside. She lifted her index finger to her mouth, then pointed in the butler’s direction.

“Uh… You wanna run that by me again?”

There was a grimace on Alfred’s face as he left the stool. Embarrassed, to be sure.

“Oh, bother. I’m afraid in Master Wayne’s absence I’ve lost my manners completely. No way to greet a guest.” He removed his gloves and extended to shake. “Alfred Pennyworth.”

She paused, but accepted the greeting. “Nice to meet you, finally. Is he-” Lois motioned to Clark’s sleeping form. “Is he OK?”

“Fairly well, it seems,” Alfred said stepping back towards the cot. “I believe my statement may have been a bit superfluous. As it was told to me, Master Kent was critically injured in battle and had an adverse reaction to the trauma.”

Lois shook her head as she walked to the cot. “I don’t remember Clark getting injured, ever.”

“Of course, not, Miss. The Batman did all he could to help on the scene, but when he brought him here no additional treatment was needed. He heals fast that one.”

“He does,” Lois agreed as she wiped a hair from Clark’s face. It was then that she noticed a shadow on his pillow that wasn’t her own. She stepped back and saw Clark’s head separated from its cushion. She lifted his blanket to confirm, “He’s floating.”

“Indeed. Started doing that a half-hour ago.”

“I’ve never seen him do this before.”

“Master Wayne deduces that your husband’s Kryptonian biology has placed him in some form of suspended animation. A bit of a reboot, if you will.”

Lois cocked her head at that. It made about as much sense as everything else Clark had told her. And there was still so much about his people that she didn’t know. That _he_ didn’t know.

“Alfred,” she said amiably, “thanks for everything but, could I have a word with Master Wayne alone, please?”

Alfred dipped his head in a short bow. “Absolutely. I was just about to get a spot of tea from upstairs. Would you like some?”

“That’d be great actually. Thank you.”

He left after that answer and Lois left Clark’s side to stand by Bruce, who had his hands clasped over the keyboard of his main console. He acknowledged her and pulled an extra stool from underneath the counter to his left. She sat down and chewed her nails in thought.

“Is this Diana’s seat, usually?”

Bruce kept a careful, neutral expression as he shook his head.

“Where does she sit?”

He set his mouth in a line, as if trying to decide if he should share. He and Lois were talking more lately, and she and Diana had fast become close friends. He knew Diana would tease him over being shy about it and sighed. He answered Lois’ question by tapping the left arm of his chair with his forefinger. He avoided her gaze as she tried not to squee too loudly – unsuccessfully.

“You two are hopeless. You know that.”

A heat crawled over Bruce’s face and he sat back with his arms crossed. He _did_ know this.

“I’m sorry, Lois.”

Lois braced her hands on the seat of the stool. “Why are you apologizing?”

Bruce pointed past her to where Clark slept, “For that,” and then jerked a thumb back to the elevator Alfred entered, “and _that_.”

She chuckled. “Bruce, please. Alfred is a sweet man. You’re lucky to have him. I’m not gonna freak about Clark either, but I’ll admit I’m concerned.” She showed that concern as she looked back to her husband, then again to Bruce. “What happened out there?”

“A.R.G.U.S.: covert division of Central Intelligence. Nobody outside the team knows about it. Including you.”

“Hint taken.”

“Victor, the Lanterns and Queen were all in Heroes’ Park. Their black ops unit ambushed them. We were late to the scene. Barry bought us some time.”

“So, how did Clark end up like _that_?”

“Deadshot tried to subdue him.”

“But bullets can’t hurt him.”

“Regular bullets can’t.”

Bruce reached down to his belt and pulled out the small baggie carrying the shrapnel that he unceremoniously plucked out of Superman’s hide. He held it up for Lois and her eyes went wide for a split second, then narrowed just as quickly as she put the pieces together.

“Is that…?”

“Yes.”

“Dammit! You really think it was him?”

“I’m going to find out, Lois.”

Even through the resolve of his statement, a trail of weariness could be heard. Lois still had no clue exactly what happened in Metropolis earlier that day, but she knew without context that Bruce had swung headfirst into a crazy situation. Whatever it was had done a number on him, too. The dark circles under his eyes, his slouched posture, the dried sweat and dirt in his hairline. The man was exhausted. Not just that-

“You’re still in the suit.”

“My day isn’t done yet,” Bruce said, like stating obvious fact.

“When did your day even start?”

Truthfully, his day started almost 24 hours prior. But with his instant time zone hopping and trips into pocket dimensions, it likely felt like a lot more than that.

“Same as always,” he answered a second too late. Lois picked up on the cue.

“I know Diana isn’t here right now, but the least you can do is lie well.”

“I need to get to the bottom of this,” Bruce growled, affecting Batman’s voice. “I have to help Clark.”

Lois crossed one leg over the other in a huff. “Wanna help? Stop being so stubborn!” Bruce ignored her in favor of more typing and she rolled her eyes. “I know it’s easy to forget because you can beat up like, twelve guys at once-”

“Current record stands at two dozen.”

“But, you’re not a meta like the others. You’re human. And humans need rest. Weird, right?”

“I’ll rest when I’m done,” he said without pausing.

“Or dead.”

“That too.”

“ _Bruce_!” She shoved him hard sideways in his seat and he stopped working to eye her sidelong. Conceding, he swiveled his chair to face her. “We both know you’d never let Barry go on a mission in this condition. Why do the rules always change for you?”

“I’m not going on a mission. I need information.”

“Information that can’t be found with your super Wi-Fi connection?”

“Not with the intel this contact possesses.”

“Yeah, well, you’d know better than me. This Spy Game stuff is not my jam.”

“Mine, either.”

“Whatever you say. But you still look like hell, so if you _are_ going back out, you might as well stop by the shower on the way to the Batwing.”

That caught Bruce off guard. Lois was an investigative reporter, and a good one. But it was still her first time seeing any of this in person. Even if Clark had told her all about it, it was impressive that she had more or less mapped the whole place out. He glanced behind him, and then looked past Lois to the far side of the Cave where the Batmobile was parked on its rotating platform.

“Think I’ll take the car, tonight.”

“You’re not taking the car.”

Bruce frowned and narrowed his eyes as Lois smirked and waggled her eyebrows. Just like Diana would. Even from halfway around the world, the Princess found a way. In a sign of surrender, he removed his Teflon gloves one by one, laying them flat against the console. He turned perpendicular in his seat to let Lois unclasp his cape, then stood from his chair.

“Thank you. Stay as long as you like.”

“I miss her, too.” Bruce was mid-stride when she spoke. He stopped and dug his hands into the collar of his suit, waiting for her to continue. “My guess is she feels the same way.”

Bruce’s face was mostly neutral, his eyes were not. “You think?”

Lois fished out her phone from her purse and crossed the room, navigating through various menus. She stopped in front of Bruce and held up the screen for him to see and started cycling through several pictures of Bruce in Diana’s apartment. All covertly taken. One of him holding the TV remote. Another of him eating dinner. Another still of him napping on her couch. One more of him looking out at a Parisian sunset on her balcony. He was actually smiling in that picture.

Lois smiled impishly, tapped her phone against her cheek. “Hope. Less.”

Bruce looked down and away, then up to Lois who was still grinning. That made him grin too, in his usual minimal way. And then fully, with the corners of his mouth slowly reaching his eyes. He turned and made for the Cave’s shower, which was just around the corner. He walked out of sight, then quickly poked his head back around.

“No peeking.”

“Psh. My peeking days are long gone, Pretty Boy.”

 

\-----------------------------

 

Jessica’s search for Barry had been going on for some time. He was clearly distressed so she wanted to find him quickly, but in her own distress she failed to remember that she could lock onto his com unit’s signal with her ring and find his exact location. Failing to remember this extended her search hours longer than it should have, but she did eventually see him.

He was sitting cross-legged near the roof’s edge, his torso just peeking over the parapet. His helmet was off, as was the top half of his suit, which was lying in pieces next to him. This left him curled over himself in a simple long-sleeved undershirt. He looked even smaller without the armor. Much younger, too.

She touched down slowly a few feet away. He noticed her arrival, but didn’t budge.

“C’mon, Hal.” He’d been crying. She could hear it in his voice. “I know I screwed up. You didn’t have to come all the way out here to remind me.” _sniff!_ “I know.”

She’d never seen him like this. He told her about bad jobs before, but never seemed to be shaken up by recounting them. Maybe that was why he always went so fast. It sure did give him less time to think about the nasty side of this job.

Jessica didn’t speak. He didn’t need words. She approached him, dropped down and embraced him from behind. He jumped in surprise at the contact, kicking his feet out in front of him. She hushed him, tapping her temple against his and he grew still.

“Jess,” he said leaning back into her. “What are you doing here?”

“I came to get you, hermanito. We’re going home.”

Barry reached up to grab hold of her hand over his shoulder. “You keep calling me that. Is that like a…superhero fraternity thing?”

Jessica smiled slightly. “Nothing like that.” She shrugged against him. “I never had a brother. No one to watch my back. No one I could look after. I think it’s been good for me. I think you’ve been good for everyone.”

She felt Barry physically deflate and was sorry she said anything at all.

“Wasn’t too good for Vic today, was I?”

He let go of her hand but didn’t try to move from her grasp. She didn’t let go.

“Sorry for bailing on you guys, earlier. I don’t always handle stress well.” He pointed down toward the street. “Kinda like them, I guess.”

Jessica lifted her head to get a better look. She hadn’t realized where they were. The perch Barry chose was overlooking the recently completed Hall of Justice. It was a huge complex, taking up an entire city block, with a plaza area out front. In that plaza was a group of people of all ages and colors, shouting and marching and carrying signs. They were protesting.

“Funny stuff,” Barry said. “Seems like the one thing left that can unite people in this country is how much we freak them out.”

The cold truth of that coming out of Barry hit Jessica in a certain way and made her frown deeply. She dug her chin into Barry’s shoulder and diverted her eyes from the people at street level. He noticed this, took her hand again.

“A little before you got here, some looters showed up to trash the place.”

“You stopped them, I’m guessing.”

“Didn’t have to. The security system dealt with them fine. Even the one dude who slipped past it got a return-to-sender when the brick he threw bounced off a window. Guess they weren’t prepared for Batman’s Feng Shui.”

Jessica smiled again. It was hard not to around Barry.

“I invited Ollie to crash at my place,” she said. “You should, too.”

Barry held back a titter as the protestors below dispersed at the sight of Batman’s jet soaring overhead. He re-focused on Jessica’s offer and murmured in thought.

“Thanks, Jess, but…I don’t wanna butt in on you guys. I should probably just head back.”

“You’ve been running all day. And you’re hurt. I told you I was taking you home and I meant it. You’re staying with me.”

She drew him in closer and felt him relax against her, probably just now realizing how tired he was. He’d sleep well into the next day and she’d let him.

“Alright. I can swing that.”

The two enjoyed the silence for a minute or so more before they heard commotion from down below. A fresh group of protestors, deciding they were safe from the Bat’s wrath, encroached on the Hall of Justice picking up discarded picket signs and initiating a whole new tirade against meta-humans and costumed freaks and aliens.

Barry frowned, looked up to Jessica and sighed. He shook his head, confused.

“Why do they hate us so much?”

“I don’t know, Bartolo. I don’t know.”

 

\-----------------------------

 

Amanda Waller did well to insert the key card to her hotel room.

No one in A.R.G.U.S. knew about her little rendezvous to Metropolis. She was doing some recon of her own. From her safe room, she witnessed the assault on the Justice League. Taskforce X was surprisingly efficient. And while they were obviously aided by the absence of Wonder Woman, they seemed to have every contingency in place. Even the surprise invasion and appearance of a new meta-human (with elemental powers) wasn’t enough to deter them. The team was even able to ground Superman himself.

And then _he_ showed up.

Waller closed herself into her suite and sent her clutch bag skidding across the dresser.

Sure, why not? Batman taking out her _entire_ black ops squadron _literally_ by himself while his teammates watched was totally believable. It was actually the most predictable thing that could have happened. Totally in character. Except not, because she knew for a fact that Bruce Wayne was on vacation an entire ocean away. So, to see him show up literally out of nowhere and send Rick Flag through a windshield was surprising in the least of terms.

Waller slipped out of her heels and began to pace in front of the sofa. She didn’t even know what she was thinking about. Just something to send the dull thud of her headache away. She walked to the dresser and opened her clutch. As she pulled out two effervescent capsules, she froze in place. Only then did she notice the shift in the air. The kind that comes from a large, heavy object interrupting circulation. She picked up the capsules and made for the other side of the room, near the bed.

“You know, if you insist on trespassing you really should have had some coffee ready.”

She got close enough to see Batman’s arm extend from the shadows. He was holding a paper cup in his hand that she took in hers. It was warm, but not steaming. It had been re-heated, which meant he’d been waiting.

She placed the capsules into the cup and watched the liquid bubble over, turning back toward the front of the room.

“Guess the least I can do is thank you for not breaking my Lieutenant’s neck.”

“He didn’t make it easy.”

“And yet being a pain in my ass is still very easy for you, Batman. What do you want?”

“Answers,” Batman growled as he stepped into the room’s dim lighting. “What the hell happened?”

“You were there,” she said, sipping from her cup. “You could probably tell me better.”

She sat down on the sofa and turned on the flat screen TV set. Batman stepped over to the sofa, soundlessly as always, and tossed a heavy, metal object in her lap. It was a pair of bright, yellow handcuffs – still magnetically connected.

“We had an agreement, Amanda.”

“Yes, we did,” she replied coolly. “But A.R.G.U.S. had a bottom line.”

“We agreed that the counter-measures would be an _absolute_ last resort!”

“They were _my_ last resort! Those warhawks wanted my head on a pike!”

“That isn’t what I made them for.”

“Then maybe you shouldn’t have made them, Bruce. Excellent work, by the way. They were very effectual in subduing your team. Even the fast one.” Waller drank from her cup and turned the channel to another 24-hour news network, with a live feed of a protest from in front of the Hall of Justice. “We didn’t see your Amazon friend, though. Do you have a counter-measure for her?”

She took another drink, expecting an answer. Even a non-verbal one. What she heard instead was a deafening silence. She glanced to her side and saw his fist, barely noticeable, clenched to the point of shaking. Her eyebrows shot up in recognition.

“ _Ahh_ … More than a friend, I take it.”

“Stay away from her,” he said. “I mean it. Don’t follow her. Don’t contact her. I’ll know. It’s the only time I’ll say it.”

Waller said nothing, choosing not to pursue that topic further. She knew firsthand that Batman’s warnings could be _deadly_ serious. He took two more paces and blocked her view of the TV completely. She feigned annoyance, even though she’d barely been watching the damn thing.

“You didn’t answer the question.”

“That’s because I didn’t come all the way to Metropolis to be interrogated by some dude in a cape,” she said, standing. “Not even if that _dude_ is you.”

“Why _did_ you come here?”

“I’m the Director of A.R.G.U.S. I was directing.”

“From a secret room uptown?”

She stopped cold on her way to throw away her empty cup and rounded on the much bigger, armored man.

“You don’t get to lecture me about bravery,” her tone was equal parts ice and anger. “Not as long as you hide behind that mask.”

Batman narrowed his eyes almost to the point of closing them completely. Without breaking eye contact, he dropped a plastic baggie into the empty cup. Waller plucked it out of the container and saw the same prototype round she’d seen in D.C. Only now, it was crumpled from recent use. She looked up at Batman, his eyes still narrowed, and huffed at his unspoken question.

“Do I really need to tell you who?”

…

“Right.” She walked away from him to deposit the cup into a waste bin. He didn’t follow. “I didn’t authorize it. They already had it. I assume he gave them specs or something.”

Waller didn’t turn around and felt him glaring into the back of her head. She propped herself against the dresser and continued.

“They didn’t tell me how, either. Only that they made it worth his while. If you want more info than that you’ll have to ask…him.”

Waller walked briskly across the now empty room to the open window. Once she reached the threshold, she cupped her hands and yelled, “That’s not impressive, you know!”

She slammed the window closed and turned back into her room. She stopped and fumed at the sight. A Batarang embedded into the far wall.

“Asshole.”

 

\-----------------------------

 

Lex Luthor, Jr. had his feet kicked up, arms behind his head in his own little corner of Arkham when he heard the anterior door down the hall slam open. He’d been waiting for a long time, so he stood and stretched to walk around the metal table. He stood approximately arms-length away and bent forward to place his temple on the edge, hands behind his back. Typical interrogation tactic: he’d storm into the room, slam Lex’s head down onto the hard surface, try to use the discombobulation to his advantage. Lex could never hope to counter it, but he could brace himself for-

Lex felt his arms being wrenched free of their position behind his back. He was turned and lifted into the air, then dropped flat onto the table. He stayed there, curled into a fetal position. The air was pushed from his lungs, otherwise he might have exclaimed in shock. Once he found his wind, he laughed through the pain, instead.

“Going for the spinal trauma first! Always so unpredictable!”

Lex was lifted to his feet by his shirt and could feel the table’s edge digging into his lower back. The Dark Knight Detective was inches away.

“Why?”

“Ha! That all depends on-” _wham!_ “Ah! _There’s_ the head trauma! How do you ever expect people to answer your questions if you-?”

Batman grabbed the back of Lex’s head and jerked him up to eye level. He let go only when the other man’s eyes were trained on his. “Tell. Me. Why.”

Lex got an ireful look in his eye. Like he’d been offended by the inquiry. “A sinner that does not repent must be punished, Dark Knight! And as I so fortuitously explained to Lo Lane in the Morning, His sin is existing!”

“It doesn’t matter what you think. You can’t hurt him anymore.”

“Given the fact you are even here, I’d assume that isn’t the case. Mm! _But_! In regards to a more pressing matter. Did it ever occur to you that it’s…awfully…quiet around here?”

Batman took a step back, angled his head toward the open door. The gears were visibly turning in his head. He ran out of the room, leaving Lex to trail behind, slowly, with his hands in his pockets.

By the time he made it through the winding hallways and corridors back to central command, Batman had already cycled through most of the camera feeds. Lex watched idly as he triggered feeds on the remaining small screens. There was nothing to be found, of course. Hallways, break rooms, cell blocks, solitary. All unoccupied. Lex sauntered up beside the man at the console and tapped his shoulder to get his attention.

“Think they fancied a Gap Year, Master Wayne!” he exclaimed in an affected British accent. Batman looked on. Lex continued in his normal voice.

“Clean up was a massive struggle, of course. But I get so bored during the day; I really appreciated having something to do. See. Sunday School teachers never really got it right. Hell is not a place that you go to. No. It is a condition that you create with the actions that you take. Your Hell is now empty. And the Devils are now free.”

Batman watched as Lex stepped away from him. He creeped back through the door that led to his wing of the Asylum and closed it, facing forward all the while. He put his face up against the window and poked his fingers up into view. He was waving goodbye to his visitor.

 

\-----------------------------

 

Bruce was as close to crying as he’d been in months. He couldn’t remember feeling this helpless.

It was the first time in his entire career that closing a case had opened up nearly a dozen more. Taskforce X. The inmates of Arkham Asylum. The Joker. All running loose in Gotham City and beyond. And the only way he’d be able to worry about any of that is if he and the League could prevent the End of the World.

He crushed his face into his hands. He was in his own room, not yet into the wee morning hours with his laptop open next to him. Bruce needed sleep desperately, but he wasn’t sure how he could in these circumstances. His cerebrum was firing in every direction. He was already considering leads to follow, potential first targets, stakeouts at old haunts. At the very least he knew that none of these criminals would jump at the opportunity to immediately commit a crime when they knew he was looking.

That gave him some time. But still.

“God _dammit_.”

Illuminated by moonlight, Bruce heard a ping come from his laptop. Two seconds more, and another came through. That meant someone was calling. Every team member had the ability to video-conference with him, but Barry was the only one who ever used it. Bruce cradled the computer and answered the call, thinking even Barry would be good company after the day he had.

But Barry wasn’t calling.

“Curry?”

_“Wayne is that you? Bruh. You look like death!”_

“Tch. Thanks.”

“ _No, thank you for answering_.” Bruce could see Arthur pick up whatever he’d used to call him and start walking to another room. “ _We’ve been reaching out for hours_.”

Bruce sat up straighter. “Something wrong?”

_“Hardly. Her Worship is supposed to be off her feet right now. But I hear she won’t stay put until she sees your emo ass. So, I’m handing the feed over now, so she can chillax.”_

_“Bruce, thank goodness!”_

“Diana? What happened? Are you OK?”

_“I’m fine. Just…very sore.”_

Bruce rolled his left shoulder unconsciously. “I can relate. How were you able to get a hold of me?”

“ _The technology here is very strange. It’s quite effective but_ ,” she poked somewhere below the screen, “ _surrounded by…squishiness. Just like everything else_.”

“Sounds charming.” He deadpanned that statement. A sign his mood was improving. “Wait. You were able to find a connection in Atlantis?”

_“You would be surprised, Bruce.”_

_“That’s right! We’re Atlanteans, Wayne, not Neanderthals!”_

_“Hush, Arthur! I’m speaking!”_

_“Well, excuse me, Princess!”_

Arthur left the frame and Diana turned her attention back to the screen. Bruce didn’t say anything for a short bit, just took the time to look at her. He surprised himself with how much he missed her after just one day.

_“I see you are back in Gotham.”_

“I am.”

_“I’d ask how, but I know you have your ways. And you’d probably just give me some half-answer like-”_

“A man’s nothing without his mystique.”

“ _Like that_ ,” she chuckled. “ _Just like that_.”

Diana repositioned herself on the futon to bring the screen closer to her face. That gave her a better look at Bruce’s weathered face and made her smile disappear.

_“Oh! Bruce, you look exhausted.”_

“No more than usual, I’m sure.”

_“Much more than usual. You should sleep.”_

“No. I mean…not yet.” Bruce put his laptop down on the mattress beside him and laid down on his side to face it. “I want to talk to you some more.”

“ _Alright_.” Diana joined him by stretching out on her own cushion and holding the screen out in front of her. “ _Tell me about your mission. Was it successful?_ ”

“It was.”

_“Mmm. That makes one of us, then.”_

“Whatever happened, it can’t be as bad as what went down Stateside.”

Diana frowned, averted her gaze. _“Arthur’s nemesis, Black Manta, stole the Atlanteans' Motherbox. Steppenwolf is one step closer to his goal.”_

Bruce felt his eyes glaze over. She was right. That _was_ bad. But not close to what had happened on his watch in downtown Metropolis.

“Superman is down,” he rasped. “And Victor is gone. They took him away. Back to where they come from.”

Diana brought her hand to her mouth. _“You’re right. That is worse.”_

Bruce rolled over to his other side, facing away from the computer screen. He was letting himself slip away into a state of inertia and barely heard Diana call his name. Him not being able to see her - coupled with the fact that she wasn’t in the room with him - made the dissociation that much easier. It would have been done if Diana had stopped trying to get his attention.

But Diana never stopped trying.

_“Bruce, look at me, please.”_

He turned back around like she asked. He heard her, but was almost looking through the screen.

_“You did everything you could.”_

“Not enough.”

_“It’s not your fault.”_

“I’m a leader. Everything is my fault. That’s why I need you back here. You leave for a day and everything goes to hell.”

_“And perhaps Arthur and his people could have used a better leader than me.”_

Bruce recognized her deflecting like he was. He ignored it. “How quickly can you get back to the Tri-State area?”

“ _Pretty fast_.” She paused to consider something. “ _Faster with Arthur’s help_.”

“That’s good. I’ll need you both. We need to prepare for a battle.”

_“But first we must rest, Bruce. Our numbers are spread thin currently. It won’t do us any good fighting without our energy.”_

“Hm. Spot-on as usual, Princess.”

_“Yes, I suppose that is why I’m here.”_

“Not the only reason.”

“ _Oh, really?_ ” she said teasingly.

Bruce shook his head. “It’s nothing.”

_“No, no! Don’t stop now! Keep digging.”_

An excellent way of putting it, ‘Keep digging.’ Bruce always had a way of talking himself into trouble with her. Focusing again on the computer screen, and the window the video call was taking place in, he saw Diana’s face. She was smiling and it shredded what little impulse control might be left at the end of such a brutal day.

“I like you,” he blurted.

Diana giggled from behind her bracelet. “ _That’s what you’ve decided? Just now?”_

Bruce nodded, grinning.

“ _And how were you able to deduce that, Detective?”_

Perhaps a normal person would have had something cutesy to say in this spot. Clark _definitely_ would have had something cutesy to say in that wholesome farm boy way that he said everything. All Bruce could think about was how he’d spent the past several hours of his evening: strong-arming government officials and shakedowns of committed psychopaths in insane asylums. He lead such a nasty life in so many ways. Spending so much time around actual royalty seemed like a stretch – even for Billionaire Bruce Wayne.

“You’re the first person in ten years that put something good in my life.”

He couldn’t read her expression after he said that. Outside of the usual look of ageless wisdom, she said nothing. Bruce couldn’t blame her. He wouldn’t know what to say to that, either. She dropped her hand from her face and touched her screen with three fingers. Bruce reached out to his laptop and did the same.

_“Everyone deserves to have something good in their lives, Bruce.”_

“Good things don’t happen to people like me, Diana.”

“ _You keep telling me this story_.” If he listened just right, it almost sounded like he was being scolded. “ _I still don’t believe you.”_

“You should.”

_“But I don’t.”_

“Why not?”

Diana grabbed for something at her chest that, at first, Bruce couldn’t see. He realized, soon enough, that his mother’s wedding band was hanging from Diana’s neck and he felt his heart lurch, even lying down.

_“Because I am still here. Sleep now.”_

Bruce shifted so he was flat on his back. Drowsiness, then sleep, overtook him in less than a minute. Diana remained on the call for a minute more, watching over him. Bruce didn’t hear her last words to him before she ended the transmission.

" _Καληνύχτα αγάπη μου."_


	13. CH 12 - The Day That Never Comes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update: 12/10/17

**Initializing…**

**Improper System Shut Down Detected…**

**Checking Memory_**

**Scanning Hard Drive_**

**Processing RAM_**

**Working…**

**Reboot Complete**

**Welcome Back, Victor Stone |**

 

The first thing Victor saw when he came back online was a Parademon. It was inches from his face and drooling at the mouth. He tried to arm his Sonic Cannon but didn’t feel it engage. Soon, he found that he couldn’t move at all. Victor winced against the hot breath streaming from the creature’s open mouth. He was defenseless.

“That’s enough! We need him in one piece, fool!” Victor blinked as a small, hooded man shooed away the Parademon as if it were merely a chore. He turned his attention to the wall Victor was strapped to and twirled his hand through the air. “Apologies for the rude awakening. They always get so worked up on game day!”

Victor’s human eye stared aghast at both the man and his surroundings. An amalgam of obsidian metal and pulsing organics.

“Of course! What am I thinking? You must have many questions! Introductions first. I am Desaad: Chief Harold of Darkseid, Leader of the New Gods. And no, you aren’t dead. _You_ , my strange friend, are going to usher in a whole new era! And believe me, we can’t do it without you. Victor Stone.”

Two more Parademons touched down on either side of Desaad, each of them carrying one end of an electric hookup. Victor didn’t know where Slot A was, but he was almost certain he would eventually end up as Slot B. He set his brow firm and steadied his voice around the mortal terror.

“I saw everything. What your plan is. How you make those things. You’re gonna do that to me too, aren’t you?”

“Of course not.”

Victor’s eyes – both of them – snapped to the source of this new voice. The statement had only been uttered, but it filled the control room to capacity with its force. Desaad and the Parademons took several steps back and kneeled to the floor. From a hole in the ceiling, the massive form descended through the air. A being as dense and dark as the world around it.

Darkseid touched down, causing the ground to tremble underneath.

“It’s not that I don’t want to. Personnel is always needed. But when my XO discovered the true nature of your biological makeup, it became clear that your body would possess the very boost we needed to commence our Ultimate Resolution. For that, we need you to have a clear head.”

Victor shuddered against his will. He could feel it even feet away. Such immense power. The restraints were a blessing disguised.

“So, what’s gonna happen when you’re done with me?”

Darkseid rubbed his chin with his hand, deliberating. “I cannot say. We’d have no use for you as a Parademon. But perhaps Granny Goodness would like a pet?”

“If I may be so forward, Master, I am in need of a new test subject.”

“I’ll consider it, Desaad. But first, I want to show our guest the glorious future he’ll be contributing to. Bring us topside!”

“As you wish.”

Darkseid clasped his hands behind his back as Desaad moved behind his command console and operated a number of buttons and switches. A crease in the floor revealed itself and shifted them upward. The platform rose toward the opening in the roof and Victor looked up for the first time. The sky of Apokolips was overcast as far as he could see, and as red as the landscape it covered. It was burning endlessly, with lighting strikes arching throughout. They reached the top of the structure and Darkseid’s arm swept out to the horizon, as if showing off a prize.

“Everything you see that flame alights is mine. Everything that isn’t alight is mine, as well. That means worlds that are yet untouched by the New Gods. Your world included. It has intrigued me for some time now.”

Victor worked up the nerve to speak out of turn. “Sorry, man. We’re kinda still usin’ it.”

Darkseid turned to observe Victor sidelong, then turned away chuckling.

“No. You are not. I have observed your species for longer than you know. So eager to destroy one another for even a moment of gratification. So eager to destroy your own planet out of stubbornness and spite. Fascinating! I would like nothing more than the chance to study you mammals and your perverse self-destructive habits in full.

“But it cannot be done. We are on a schedule, you see. And Earth has had its chance. The current trajectory for the human species sees them overpopulating to the point of suffocation. Dying a slow and miserable death underneath a toxic sky of their own creation. Therefore, you should see our operation for what it truly is. Not a takeover. But a mercy.”

Victor looked on as Steppenwolf flew to the top of the structure to join his leader. He kneeled down and Darkseid regarded him.

“Rise, Steppenwolf. Have you found a suitable inception point?”

“Yes, Lord Darkseid. High in elevation and near the water as you requested.”

“Very good! Your work has been exceptional!”

“I work only to serve our cause.”

“Then go! Prepare the area for insertion. The Earth will become yet another extension of the New Gods’ grip on the galaxy!”

“My Lord.”

Steppenwolf gave his Electric Axe a twirl and pointed it downward. A portal opened below them that he jumped into feet first. Once he was gone, Darkseid walked away from Victor, off the platform.

“My friends are comin’! They’re gonna stop you! They’re gonna save the world!”

Darkseid didn’t bother looking back as he said, “Your friends will come. And they will die. Just like all who oppose me. Leave me now.”

On cue, the platform, with Victor attached, lowered back down into the control room. Darkseid looked on. His planet – and innumerable forces – stretched on as far as he could see. Planet Earth, for all its resistance, would no doubt become the greatest hub to date for the inhabitants of Apokolips. And with good fortune, they would add an unstoppable trump card to their ranks.

“I do hope to see you, Kal-El. I would appreciate at least some challenge.”

 

\-----------------------------

 

Bruce didn’t wake up until the early afternoon. Alfred had a breakfast and lunch both prepared and stowed away in the refrigerator. Bruce, in a shirt and joggers, was picking away at his lunch after a short training session. Lois returned after work to watch over Clark and he let her and Alfred have the Cave for most of the day.

At one point, Alfred left the Glasshouse for an undisclosed reason. Bruce barely noticed: consumed with research and touching base with his allies. Jordan and Stewart were back in their respective hometowns. Queen was resting with Jessica. Bruce asked Jessica via text if she ever caught up with Barry. She said she did and sent him a picture of the speedster still asleep on her couch.

He fought the urge to call a meeting for later that evening. They all barely survived their latest encounter with Steppenwolf’s forces and that was with outside interference. They were in no shape to fight and, for once, a day off didn’t seem like a bad idea. The time would come soon enough to round the troops together.

There was still plenty of daylight left when Bruce heard the front door unlock and open. Alfred was back. And the manner in which he entered told Bruce that he wasn’t alone.

“I told you, Alfred,” he said not looking away from his computer, “only one visitor today.”

Alfred scoffed. “I’d hardly call her a visitor, sir.”

Bruce rotated at the word ‘her.’ Diana was already halfway across the room by the time he left his seat. She engulfed him into a hug and he let her. She was wearing casual clothes like he was and from the outside looking in, they looked like any other couple reuniting after time apart.

“So much for meeting at your place.”

“Plans change as you know. Mmm…” She crinkled her nose. “You smell like a gym.”

“And you smell like your cousin. But I’m willing to overlook it if you are, Princess.”

She laughed hearing that and it did something to his insides that he couldn’t quite place. He had a flash of thought about excusing Alfred and taking Diana somewhere quiet when he remembered the pair in the Cave. Bruce stepped away.

“Follow me. There’s someone downstairs who wants to see you.”

 

“Diana!”

Lois was significantly shorter than Diana, so she was practically hovering when she reached up, on her toes, to hug her friend. Bruce watched from beside his chair. Lois _had_ missed her. Diana had that way with people. No matter who it was.

“I’m so glad you’re back! Where’d you guys go?”

“We were in Atlantis!”

“No way! It’s real?”

“It is! I only wish the visit could have been under better circumstances.”

“I’m sure Clark will tell me all about it as soon as he’s able.”

“Can I see him?”

Lois led Diana to the small bedside station she’d set up. In the past day she swapped his uniform for a pair of comfortable clothes from their apartment and was tending to his suit for when he woke up. There was also a small tub and sponge for washing down his body – a necessary task that Lois teased Bruce mercilessly about overlooking.

“Don’t know how I woulda changed his clothes if he wasn’t floating,” she said before gesturing with her hands. “So, yay weird alien stuff, huh?”

Diana did her best to smile. Lois was trying to alleviate some of the tension in the room, but as Diana bent closer to get a look at Clark, her expression soured visibly. Clark had flown to the battle in Metropolis alone while she was injured.

“I am sorry, Kal-El. This is twice I could not be there when you needed me.”

Lois put her hands up with an exaggerated huff. “Not you, too! I can only handle one sad sack per Cave, please.”

Diana mistook Lois’ harmless prodding for actual scolding and cast her eyes down, fumbling with the drawstring on her jacket. Bruce was watching absently with his hands in his pockets. Lois turned to him with her hands on her hips.

“What kind of boyfriend are you anyway?”

Bruce was taken aback by that but didn’t have any defense planned, and just shrugged. “That’s a good question.”

“UGH. I’ll make this easy. She’s tired, she’s sore, and she just made a long ass trip to come see you. Take my friend upstairs, make her some tea, and tell her that everything’s gonna be okay. OK?”

Bruce had a tough time looking her in the eye, so he looked at Diana, instead. All of the listed items were things that she had done for him countless times, and the number of times he’d reciprocated – well, there hadn’t been enough of them. Not close. Diana had her hands folded around her necklace; Bruce didn’t quite smile, but wasn’t expressionless. He took a step and held out his hand. Diana walked closer, considered it, then placed her hand in his. They walked together back to the lift and Lois smiled to herself.

“Absolutely hopeless.”

“I can’t help but agree.” Alfred was holding Superman’s jumpsuit, folded and freshly laundered, and held it out for Lois to take. “Perhaps you can give me some pointers. Twenty years and I’ve never gotten results that quickly.”

“Alfred,” she said, setting the clothes aside, “you’ve done well with Bruce, but he’s as dense as a brick wall. And since I happened to be married to one, I know just what buttons to push.”

“Well, if I may be allowed to say so, your brick wall is very fortunate to have you.”

“I appreciate that. Thank you.”

“Right. Shall we continue with our little project?”

“Thought you’d never ask!”

The project mentioned was the mending of Superman’s cape. The two set out to fix a few superficial shreds as well as add a decal to the upper portion. The upgrade was Lois’ idea. She hoped Clark would like it.

“How are you feeling today, Miss Lois?” Alfred asked as he began to sew. “Everything in order?”

She mulled it over, holding the other end of the cape. “I feel alright. Why do you ask?”

“No reason. I only wish to see that all is well with the…occupation.”

Lois stopped, trying to think of what he meant. Her face went hot as she realized what he was referencing.

“Did, um, Bruce tell you?”

“No, ma’am. With age comes nuance. About the only advantage I hold over Master Wayne currently. How long have you been with child?”

“Not long, I think. Maybe a month. Probably a bit less, though.”

“Congratulations are in order, then. You must be very excited.”

“I am! I am…”

Alfred paused in his work to glance up over his bifocals. “A touch frightened as well?”

“Little bit.”

He nodded and resumed to sew. “Well, Master Wayne has two boys of his own, and as the man who raised him from boyhood I can give you this bit of advice straight away: pray for a daughter.”

Lois laughed, but shook her head. “I’d be fine with either, really. There’s just so much to be unsure about.”

“Will you keep the child?” Noticing her hesitation, Alfred continued. “It’s your choice of course.”

“I know. I want to have it because, we’ve been trying but…” Lois took a hand from under the cape and set it on top of Clark’s chest. “I love him more than anything, Alfred, but he’s not like you and I. Even if he looks like we do. I don’t want the birth to compromise things. What if the kid comes out with big eyes and green skin and tentacles?”

Lois was flailing her free hand wildly and Alfred did his best to contain his chuckle.

“That all seems very unlikely, my dear. But I do have a story that I think might help.”

“You know I love your stories. Please do.”

“Before she was so heinously taken from this world, Martha Wayne confided in me to look after Bruce should anything happen to her. Her son now beats up criminals with his bare hands in a mask and cape, so I feel I haven’t done the best job at respecting her wishes. The one thing I _have_ done is raise him and love him, as if he were my own. That will not change, Miss Lois. Not as long as I draw breath and no matter how much he resists me. You won’t be able to control what this child looks like or what abilities it may have.”

“But I can control the love it receives.”

“Indeed, you can.”

“Even if it has tentacles.”

“Especially so.”

 

\-----------------------------

 

The scene in front of the Hall of Justice was frenzied. Metropolis police had the street in front of the compound barred off to civilians and media alike. As the charter bus arrived, the mob whipped into chaos. Picket signs were used to strike the side of the vehicle, and for those who couldn’t reach, various items – edible and otherwise – were thrown against the side. The arrival of The League had been hotly anticipated. Not to mention pondering over the whereabouts of Superman.

The fervor up front continued while a sleek blacked-out limousine at the back of the building, crawled unassuming into a subterranean parking complex. Inside were members of the League in varying states of casual and battle-ready wear. Oliver Queen had his eyes shielded by sunglasses and was chuckling into a cup of coffee.

“Almost like you’ve done this before, Mr. Wayne.”

“Once or twice. Alfred. Partition, please.”

“Of course, sir.”

The glass separating the front and rear sections slid up, as a large monitor slid down from the roof of the vehicle. It came to life with a live newscast of a developing situation elsewhere in the world. Steppenwolf was overseeing preparation of a massive drill-like device. A window into Apokolips.

“There’s a reason we’ve been laying low,” Bruce said. “Recovery, for one. But also to wait for the enemy to show their hand. Now we know what we’re up against.”

“And where we’re going, too.” Oliver nudged Jessica in the seat next to him. “Look familiar?”

“Yeah. Reserva de la Biosfera. They’re in the Yucatan.”

“Correct.”

“Okaaay,” Hal drawled. “There is still the small issue of how to get everyone to Mexico at the same time.”

“Too true.” Bruce produced a key fob from his pocket, held it between his fingers. “The Watchtower isn’t the only thing I’ve been developing.”

 

“Seriously, Wayne…”

Stepping out of the elevator, Hal came into a hangar near the back corner of the building housing a large airship. Not unlike what he’d seen in the military, but far more advanced.

“A troop carrier?” Stewart guessed.

“Exactly. The Flying Fox is capable of transoceanic flight, and is equipped with a formidable defense system. It should keep us safe until we touch down. There are rooms just down that hall. Anyone who needs to change can do so. Questions?”

“Just one,” Stewart said, “But I think it’s a pretty important one. Where’s Superman?”

“Back at the Cave. He’s recovering.”

“Still? Man, I’d feel a lot better if he was out there with us.”

“Me too. Just give him time. He’ll be ready.”

Stewart puffed a breath through his lips. “Hope you’re right, Bats.”

He put on his ring and flew up into the carrier, while Hal approached Bruce, hands jammed into his jacket. Everything about his body language was contentious and it wasn’t hard to pick up.

“What is it, Hal?”

“Something that’s been bugging me since Heroes’ Park, actually.”

“Can it wait?”

“No, it really can’t. Maybe you didn’t notice while you were swooping in playing hero, but Billy didn’t just save us from Parademons. We got blindsided by a group of military goons for hire! Know what else? Only a handful of people in the Universe know about what the color yellow does to our Power Rings and one of ‘em is standing right in front of me! Catch my drift?”

Arthur did and jabbed at the air behind him with his trident. “Yeah… I’m already suited up, ready to go so…uh, I’m just gonna…get on the ship! Yup! I’m gonna get on the ship and you guys can hash out…whatever this is.”

Arthur muttered one more ‘Get on the ship’ under his breath and Bruce stared down the shorter Hal Jordan, his temperature rising steadily.

“What are you insinuating?”

“I’m not insinuating anything, _Detective_! I’m _saying_ , you’re in the bag for Uncle Sam and you’d better fess up now, or else we’re gonna throw hands right here!”

“Are you really that stupid?”

“No, but you’re sure treating me like I am! How else does A.R.G.U.S. get their hands on that stuff? I mean, a Kryptonite bullet? Really? That’s some mad scientist shit!”

“I don’t sublet my tech, Jordan!”

“No, but I bet you’ve got an extra pile of the green stuff socked away in your basement, don’t you?”

…

“God, you do! Son of a bitch! It would be less insulting if you pulled out a Batarang and _physically_ stabbed me in the back right now!”

“Sounds like a request to me!”

“That’s enough!”

It was Diana, between the two of them and looking directly at Bruce. She had her hand on his arm and he only then realized he was shaking.

“Anyone who needs to get changed should do so now. Bruce and I must speak. Alone.”

Hal stormed off toward the troop carrier; Jessica trailed close behind. Oliver seemed nonplussed from behind his shades and shouldered his quiver, walking to one of the dressing rooms. Barry had to change as well, but very meekly stepped beside Bruce and Diana.

“Guys? I know we’re all super stressed right now but-”

“ _Alone_ , Barry!”

Barry shrank away from the authority in her voice and zipped away to change into his uniform. Diana let go of Bruce and stepped back to address him.

“What are you doing?”

“I don’t know, Diana. What am I doing?”

“ _No!_ Don’t do that! We are about to go into battle and this is the last thing we need right now!”

“We would actually be on schedule still if Hal would stop being so difficult!”

“ _He_ is being difficult? You may not agree, but whatever happened that day in Heroes’ Park needs to be discussed!”

“There’s nothing to discuss. I handled it.”

A noise of frustration lept up from her throat, unbidden. “I thought we were past this – this not talking, these secrets. I thought you trusted-”

“I _do_ trust you!”

“But that’s the problem; you _only_ trust me! You’ve not once let any of the others be a part of your plans. Not even Kal-El! I don’t believe you tried to hurt him, but what else are they supposed to think?”

“They can use some goddamn common sense for _once_!”

“Listen to yourself! Bruce, I want to be there for you but you’re not making this easy!”

“What else can I do?! What am I doing now? Tell me!”

Diana brought a hand up to her ponytail, as if she wanted to rip it out completely but brought it crashing down to her side instead. She gnashed her teeth, searching for the words. She couldn’t find any she wanted, so she said the only thing she could manage.

“You’re just being…you.”

She picked up her bag and marched off to her own room to change into her armor. Bruce could hear the door slam from down the hall and felt its reverberations race through his chest.

It always went something like this. It didn’t matter if it was his first love or his first son. Bruce Wayne didn’t belong around other people. And when he spent too much time with one or more, he’d always find a way to send them away.

“That’ll be all, Alfred.”

Just like that.

Bruce walked several paces into the hallway and opened up one of the many doors into a spacious room. It held countless provisions and supplies for him to use in battle, as well as the dormant Motherbox that Victor had been working on. Walking to the far end, he came chest-to-chest with the suit he would be using that day.

It was bulkier than his usual wear. There was an extra layer of armor and it was encased with an experimental titanium-steel alloy. He would give up a lot of mobility, but it would theoretically lead to much higher durability. It would have to.

Bruce picked up the suit from where it was hanging and stepped in front of the room’s large mirror. He held the armor up in front of him. When he looked up, the room – once silent – became filled with a piercing, horrific laughter.

He threw the armor to the ground and fell down with it, punching the golden Bat symbol. He struck it again and again until his knuckles bled against the metal, then kept going. Once he numbed to that, he took the broadside of his fists and pounded the front of the suit over and over and over. He hunched over with his hands covering his ears and then started screaming. As loud and as long as he could, until his voice grew hoarse.

Anything to make the laughter stop.

 

\-----------------------------

 

“So, you legit talk to fish?”

“Yeah, man. Legit. I mean, they usually talk to me but, same deal.”

“Damn, OK. What are they like?”

“Hopes and dreams just like you, bro.”

“Yoooooo…”

“I know, right?”

Oliver and Arthur were laid out on a bench inside the Flying Fox, passing the time during their commute to Central America. ‘Commute’ was a pretty light term for a trip that would take them into a warzone, but that’s what it was.

Bruce was in the pilot’s chair, mask off on the dashboard, manning their course. Diana sat near him looking out over the ocean. Stewart was taking a last-minute nap before they arrived. Jessica was sitting next to Barry, watching him play a game on his handheld system.

The Lanterns, during the long trip, formed a circle with their respective batteries and jerry-rigged a self-sustaining source of energy to charge their Power Rings. Hal stepped over to it and pulled his ring from out of the circle, putting it on and looking at Barry.

“What are you doing, kid?”

Barry shook his head without looking up. “Not now, dude.”

“I didn’t ask for lip, just an answer. What are you doing?”

Barry paused his game and jabbed the cartridge at Hal. “I’m decompressing. It would help if you did the same instead of being a- Hey!”

Hal swiped the game away and pointed at the symbol on Barry’s chest. “You think this is funny, wiseguy? This isn’t one of your video games. There is no ‘Better luck next time.’ If we lose, it’s Game Over for seven billion people!”

Hal threw the device toward the other side of the cabin to land harmlessly on a padded seat. Before it could get there, though, it was enveloped in a green light. It flew back to Jessica, who caught it in her hand and fixed Hal with an icy glare.

“Leave him alone.”

She handed the system back to Barry, who opened it up again. He sat watching the pause screen for several seconds before closing it back and placing it in his bag.

“Thanks, but I don’t think I’m really feeling it anymore.”

Diana witnessed the exchange with no small uneasiness. She moved to sit closer to Bruce who spun to face her.

“I don’t like this,” she said. “We should be talking.”

“There’s nothing to talk about.”

“You don’t really think that. If this is about earlier-”

“It is. You were right to be mad. I don’t need to be here anymore.”

“Of course, you do! You helped form this team.”

“That doesn’t mean I’m still good for the team. Whether I survive this day or not, this mission will be my last order of business.”

“Don’t talk like that. I know you’re upset, but we need you.”

Bruce turned away, ignoring the statement. “We’re about five minutes and closing from the LZ. Whatever you need to do, you should do it now.”

Diana rose from the chair and moved to the center of the carrier. There _was_ something she needed to do. Rather, something she needed to say.

“Our destination draws near. And I will be truthful to all of you when I say that our victory is not assured. But we are all here now, meta-human and otherwise because we each have something that makes us good at what we do. What we do is stand for those who can’t stand for themselves and we are needed now more than ever. You must also remember that Steppenwolf’s forces are great in number. Do not engage alone. We do this together. And no matter what happens today, it is my honor to fight alongside you. All of you.”

Diana finished speaking with a moment to spare before Barry caught her in a hug – a hug that she returned. He zipped over to his bag to retrieve his helmet and snap it into place. Before anyone could see him move, they heard a klaxon alert, the opening of the Fox’s rear door, evidenced by Barry crouching next to the override switch.

He was overlooking their entry point. In the distance, he could see their target. Rows and rows of Parademons all in the shadow of a massive spire of twisted metal. The object of their world’s destruction. Jessica joined him and pointed out an equally imposing sight in the foreground near the Landing Zone. He nodded, telling her he saw and stood to full height.

“Uhhhhh, Di?” he said looking back. “I think you may wanna see this.”

The ship was touching down as Diana made it to the open hatch, but what she saw had her jumping the remaining ten feet down onto the grassy plain below. The whole of the Amazon army stood before her.

“Diana!” Artemis nearly toppled Diana with her hug. Diana, in her shock, couldn’t reciprocate. Artemis released her and began tugging on her arm. “Come with me! She’s been waiting!”

Diana was lead past the ranks to a small clearing. A gasp escaped as she saw exactly who was waiting.

“Hello again, my child. How fitting that our paths cross in battle.” Hippolyta approached Diana and took her face into her hands gently. “You are still as wonderous as the day you left us.”

Diana let herself be embraced, then. She could hardly think. She was being overwhelmed by emotion. She could feel it, but it couldn’t be real. For one hundred years she never let herself believe it could be real.

“H-how did you find me?”

“Truthfully, I must say, your human friend found us.”

Bruce was standing behind her, his mask hanging behind him. It gave her a clear look at an expression that was just one step above neutral. He was emotional like she was, but was very good at hiding it. She stopped one pace in front of him, nearing tears.

“You did this?”

“It’s a long story and I had help, but…yeah. This was my mission. I’m sorry I kept it from you, but I hope you understand.”

She shook her head, still reeling. “I’m afraid I don’t.”

“This is what you’ve always wanted, Diana. From the day we first met. There’s only so much I can give you, but they can give you as much as you need. You can be with your family now. You can go home.”

Diana looked back to her sisters. They were all amazing and powerful, just as she remembered. She’d always dreamed of seeing them again – of being held by her mother. She wanted all of that, but that wasn’t all. Diana looked back to Bruce and placed her hands on the back of his neck. He tensed at the contact.

“I _would_ like that. But I like you, too.”

She pulled him down by the neck to kiss him. It wasn’t expected, clearly, as Bruce kept his arms suspended at his sides, never once moving to embrace her. Diana pulled back and chuckled at the surprise on his face.

“I suppose you never once imagined that possibility, did you? Foolish man.”

Bruce smirked. “Guilty.”

 

John Constantine was ambling near the back of the group along with Zatanna. Batman was walking away from the rest of the League toward him, and he met him with a handshake.

“You’re sticking around?”

“Aye, Batsy. I figured a front row seat’s as good as any for the End of the World.”

“Hm.” He shifted. “Thanks again, Zatanna.”

“Always happy to help, bro!”

Batman moved to the side as a small form brushed past him. “Artemis? What are you doing here?”

“I’m a warrior, Bruce.” She held up a bow and arrow. “I am here to offer support.”

“Hope you don’t mind if I join you, then.” Oliver was standing near the group, quiver on his back and an extra bag of arrows on his shoulder. “Long range is kina my specialty.”

“Won’t bother me none.” Constantine gave Arrow a very generous once over. “Think I might fancy a spot of target practice with this one.”

It took a moment for Oliver to realize what the man was getting at, not used to the vernacular. He saw Batman’s knowing look and had his hands up, begging off politely.

“Sorry, man. I’m not a switch hitter.”

“Alrighty then, mate. We’ll see what your tune’s like when the endorphins start flowing.”

He threw one more look as he walked off. Zatanna followed him, and rolled her eyes in a silent apology to Oliver. He looked to Artemis, who was smiling and then to Batman, who was not.

“So…?”

“Yes.”

“Huh. Fair enough.”

 

Steppenwolf, weapon in hand, was standing idle near the massive weapon that had already begun its work in terraforming the Earth. Near the apex of the spire was Victor Stone. His superficial mechanisms had been grafted to the circuitry to help power the machine, along with two of the remaining Motherboxes. Once at full capacity, it would drive itself into the crust below, sending out a wave of fire that would scorch the surface and transform the world into one suitable to the New Gods and their subjects.

But there was still the matter of the humans that, even now, opposed them.

Steppenwolf levitated, over the top of his Parademon army, touching down at the front line. He raised his voice to a booming, unnatural decibel to offer one last ultimatum.

“I have respected your resolve up to this point. But even the strongest resistance cannot change the inevitable. You cannot win this fight. You will die in the attempt. If you stand down, however, I can assure you, your lives will be spared, and you will all have a place in Darkseid’s New World.”

The offer was answered by five thin shafts embedding themselves into the ground, then exploding seconds later. The smoke was cleared by Steppenwolf, who stood unharmed in the midst of Parademon gore. More than a hundred yards away, Green Arrow stood with the Amazonian Archers and gave his answer.

“Friend Request Denied.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're in the home stretch obviously, and I don't want any of you sitting through lengthy pauses while the Final Battle occurs. It would wreck the flow. So, I'm taking an extended period to focus on rewrites and revisions. Worst case: you'll see me in a week, after I'm done freaking out over _The Last Jedi_ , where the remaining chapters will be released back-to-back-to-back.
> 
> It's the climax of Men In Capes 2! Thank you for reading.


	14. Ch 13  - Dance With The Devil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update: 12/24/17
> 
> A timeline:  
> -Had the climax written, thought it was decent, revised it.  
> -Had the epilogue written, HATED it. Dropped it, revised the climax again.  
> -Saw Star Wars, freaked out, wrote a fic for that.  
> -Picked the ending back up, made something serviceable.
> 
> TL;DR  
> Writing is hard. Here's some words.

It was chaos. And it was deafening.

Even Barry had trouble making sense of who was where as he weaved in and out between the ranks. Hippolyta and her army were engaging a company of Parademon forces on the front line. Diana was leading a separate group to attack Steppenwolf directly. Barry was running along the perimeter of their offensive when he saw them disperse to evade Steppenwolf’s attack.

One of them was crouched on the ground, defenseless, and Barry cut back to scooped them up before they were crushed by the Electric Axe. He put the Amazon down a safe distance away. She looked up, still in shock from being moved so quickly.

“You…saved me?”

“Sure did!” Barry said looking around him. “You’re Diana’s family and that means you’re our family and _that_ means we look out for each other!” He looked down, gave a quick wink, “Don’t ya know? We’re in this together!” and was off again.

Barry seared through a row of Parademons that put themselves in Diana’s way and moved toward another swarm converging on a single point. He saw Arthur in the middle, and added a notch of speed to even out the odds. From behind him he heard a revving engine, approaching faster than a normal vehicle should be able to. He looked to see a Bat-brand battle tank pull up next to him – different from the one in the Cave.

“Yooo! Bruce!”

Batman gestured forward with his glove from behind the glass. A pair of cannons appeared from the chasse and Barry understood. He zipped ahead to Arthur’s position and pulled the Aquaman from inside the mob. Seconds later, the Parademons were briskly ripped apart by machine gun fire. What little left in tact was splattered by the vehicle’s skidding tires as Barry returned with a visibly displeased Arthur Curry.

“What the hell, Wayne?!” he shouted as the car’s cockpit lifted. “How many of these damn things do you have?”

Batman lifted his protective goggles and scowled. “You're welcome.”

“Batman!” It was Jessica. She and the other Lanterns flew down and hovered above the car.

“This isn’t working,” Stewart said. “No matter how many of ‘em we take out more just keep coming!”

Batman jumped out of his seat and produced a pair of high-powered binoculars. There were Boom Tubes opening every other minute. They had little hope of them keeping up a pace like that. On a whim, Batman swung the viewfinder to the top of Steppenwolf’s spire. His grip tightened at what he saw: two Motherboxes and a single humanoid form.

“It’s Victor.”

“So, they _are_ using him as a power source.” Stewart turned to Hal. “It’s just like we thought partner.”

“No, it’s worse. Don’t get the wrong idea, Bats, cause I still hate your guts. But you’re the master strategist here, and we could really use a plan.”

“They’re using the Motherboxes to bring in reinforcements. If we don’t take them out we’ll be overwhelmed by the numbers.”

_“Forgive me for eavesdropping but I think I may have the arrow that you need right now.”_

Oliver’s arrow shot straight up in the air. The Motherboxes were far higher than any projectile could reach, but just before it began its descent, it flattened out and made a steep climb upward. It was being controlled remotely, weaving its way through Parademons and the juts and creases of the tower itself. Eventually it found its way to the Motherbox furthest away from Victor, embedding itself and exploding on contact.

_“You can thank me later, Bats. But you need to get Vic out of there before you try and go after the other one. He’s the key to stopping this operation. Arrow out!”_

Batman stowed his binoculars and faced the group.

“Arrow bought us a window, so let’s use it. Arthur, Diana’s facing Steppenwolf with her sisters. Get over there and keep his troops away from them.”

Arthur gave a thumbs-up before crouching down and leaping halfway across the battlefield to join the fight against the New God. Batman faced the Lanterns next.

“Jordan. Stewart. Get up there and blast as many aliens as you can. We’ll need some space if we want to save Victor.”

The two men above him nodded and pounded fists before speeding off into the sky, rings blazing. That left Jessica and Barry. The latter eyed Batman, who was climbing back into the cockpit of his tank.

“You want me to go after Vic,” Barry said.

Batman re-fastened his goggles. “Can you do it?”

Barry looked up at the tower where Victor was trapped: dark, imposing and pulsing with evil. He was briefly consumed with the memory of the last time he’d tried to save his friend. When he’d been swatted from the sky like nothing. Looking back, those thoughts left him. Jessica was determined, but smiling. He wouldn’t be alone this time. He looked forward and didn’t make eye contact when he spoke.

“If I can’t do it, I don’t belong on this team.”

A short hop and Barry took off in the direction of the tower. The Sparks were shifting him side-to-side, avoiding Amazon and alien alike and he could see the path continue on to the huge structure where it banked straight up. He called out as he ran, knowing she was right behind him.

“Counting on ya, Jess!”

Barry followed the Sparks up the side of the tower. They continued on for some time until they didn’t. The path stopped abruptly two-thirds of the way and he beat down the feeling of dread rising in his gut.

_C’mon, Bartolo! You’re moving fast, think fast!_

He skid to a stop and saw exactly why the Sparks disappeared. A quick flip from the wall helped him narrowly avoid a Parademon that smashed itself into the tower. Barry grabbed a hold of its wings and veered up to the tower’s peak. He was hardly flying straight but still found himself level with his destination. He pushed the Parademon’s head down and planted a boot in its back, jumping off. Barry closed his eyes and braced for the impact; he landed and caught hold to something, sharp and metal, protruding from the edifice. He opened his eyes and released an exalted laughter.

“Vic! Oh my God!”

Victor worked his head up, sluggish from being drained by the machine. “Barry…?”

“Yeah, it’s me.” Barry was whipping his head around, looking to see how Victor was being restrained. Satisfied, he began to vibrate Victor’s arms and legs one-by-one out of their bonds. “I’m getting you down from here, bud!”

“Wha- Woah! Barry, wait!”

Victor screamed as the shackles gave way. The two only fell a short way as the hook-up connected to his back kept them dangling from the tower. Barry growled and climbed his way up onto Victor’s back.

“Bogus!”

“Barry, listen! My thrusters are offline! If we fall-”

“I got it covered!”

Victor craned his neck, his human eye just catching a glimpse of Barry’s work above him. “You can fly now?”

Barry paused. He looked out at nothing and shrugged his hands up, wondering where such a thought could even come from. “What? No, just- Chill, OK?”

Before Victor could protest he was free from the wiring and falling through the air, Barry whooping the whole way. They fell for three whole seconds before their progress was halted and they coasted away. Jessica appeared alongside them and grabbed Barry’s hand.

She flew them to the opposite end of the clearing near Green Arrow’s position. She eased Victor to the ground first, then let Barry drop down beside him.

“What,” Victor said, composing himself, “were you thinking?!”

“I was _thinking_ that Jess had us covered, and she hasn’t let me down yet. Good stuff, hermana!”

Two streaks of light flew overhead. Hal and Stewart each took to one side of the remaining Motherbox and blasted away until no trace remained. Stewart parted ways to join Hippolyta’s battalion of Amazons, leaving Hal to join Jessica and the others.

“You okay, Vic?”

“Barely.”

Hal pointed up as the Boom Tubes began to close.  “See that? No battery, no friends. We might stand a chance, now.”

“Not that easy. They can still open a few portals without them. And that weapon of theirs is primed to attack in the next few minutes. I can stop it, but I need that last Motherbox. Did anyone bring-”

On one knee, Victor was sent back to his seat. Batman’s prototype careened to a stop; its rear compartment snapped open. The last Motherbox flew from the trunk as if thrown out. It landed at Victor’s feet, leaving the vehicle to burn out and speed away.

“Course you did…”

“Arrow said you could stop this. I hope that means you know what to do.”

Victor peered at Hal and then focused on the box. “I have an idea. These things broadcast signals, right? If I can send a command to the other side, I might be able to shut this whole thing down.”

“Hope you’re right. What do we do until then?”

“Just cover me. I’ll need some time to- Dammit!”

“What is it?”

“Incoming transmission. There’s a reason no more Boom Tubes are opening up around here. They’re all over Metropolis!”

“Again?! What is it with them and that city? It’s not the only one that exists!”

“But it’s the only one with a Kryptonian in it,” Jessica said.

Barry stood silent as they talked. He was running calculations in his head, unsatisfied with the results. A thought came to him then, and he moved in front of Victor.

“You can control that thing, right?”

“Yeah.”

“So, you could probably open up a portal yourself, right?”

Victor nodded slowly, not sure what Barry was getting at. “Yeah…”

“Good! I need you to get me as close to the action in Metropolis as you can!”

Jessica flew in front of Barry, vocally disapproving. “What? No! You can’t do this, we need you!”

“Not here you don’t! Their numbers are in the pits! I _can_ do this!”

“Bartolo!” she touched down and took his face in both hands. “¡Escúchame! This makes no sense! Saving Metropolis is important but it’s not more important than your life!”

Barry removed her hands from his face, clasping them together in the space between.

“Jess, we are in the shadow of a shiny, metal Tower of Doom in Central America, fighting an Obnoxiously Tall Alien Dude and his Army of Creepy Bug Things. Nothing about this job makes _any_ sense! But I know we can’t do nothing. Bruce said Kal would be ready and I believe him. He just needs more time! Vic, how’s it coming?”

“Good to go.” A number of lights flashed from the box before a grey, swirling portal was emitted from the machine. “I don’t know how close that’s gonna get you, but you’ll be in Metropolis, anyway.”

“Thanks, man! Jess, think about it. This is my chance to do something besides run away for once. I can be a hero! For reals, this time!”

“But you _are_ a hero – already! You don’t have to prove anything!” Jessica pulled her hands away and created a barrier between Barry and the portal. “There’s a better way to do this, and you’re staying here until we figure it out.”

Barry stared up at the green wall, then back to the woman that made it. He turned his gaze toward the ground with his hands on his hips. She would _not_ like what he was about to do.

“Jessica,” he started, then shook his head. “I hope you’ll forgive me one day.”

“Forgive you?”

Barry stepped up to the barrier and placed his body flush against it. Every molecule in his body began to vibrate, manipulating the consistency of the hard-light construct. In seconds, he was on the other side and speeding into the portal, which closed behind them before anyone had another thought.

Jessica was livid. Not only because Barry left, but also what he’d said to her beforehand. The reason he left – happened to be floating above her, due right. She morphed her wall into a fist that swatted Hal into the dirt. Before he could get up, she opened the fist into a palm that kept him pinned to the ground.

“What the hell is wrong with you?!”

“This is your fault! He left because of you!”

“Me?! I didn’t say anything to the kid!”

“You’ve said enough! He was just trying to get your respect, and all you ever did was put him down! And _you!”_ She whipped around to face down Victor. “You didn’t even try to stop him!”

“Hey, ease up! I’ve known him longer than you have! When he gets like that, there is no stoppin’ him. Best we can hope for is he keeps the city standing until Clark wakes his ass up.”

Jessica ran a hand through her hair and stomped away from Victor toward Hal, lifting him with her physical hands.

“If anything happens to him, I’ll _never_ speak to you again!”

She shoved him back into the dirt and took off in a splash of green energy. Hal didn’t get to his feet at first. An anger came over him, simmering, then washing over his face.

“Dammit all! Vic, tell me how this plan of yours is gonna go down, so I know I’m not risking my life for tea time.”

“Simple. Cut off the connection. Slam the door in their face. And pray that he doesn’t show up.”

“Perfect. Wait. Who is _he?”_

 

Diana’s Amazon brethren were on horseback, attempting to wrestle Steppenwolf to the ground. They were using a series of crisscrossed ropes held amongst one another while Diana and Arthur held fast to the Lasso of Hestia, which was pulled taught around Steppenwolf’s neck.

“Diana,” Arthur bit out against the exertion, “what’s the plan?”

“Hold him down long enough for me to get close. Then I will strike him down with the God Killer!”

“Good plan!” Arthur repositioned his grip behind her. “You only get one shot, Cousin!”

“One shot is all I need!”

They were in a stalemate. One stroke with the God Killer and Diana would end this fight. But Steppenwolf was mere feet away from recovering his own Electric Axe. He glared at Diana. They both knew the magic of the Golden Perfect was the only thing keeping him from obtaining his weapon.

The combined might of the Amazons and Arthur was enough to bring Steppenwolf to a knee. Diana saw her chance. “Hold fast!”

She released the rope and lept through the air, drawing her sword at the same time. Without her influence on the Lasso, Steppenwolf was able to call the Axe to his hand. It was at the last possible moment that he blocked Diana’s attack, which would have been fatal.

Steppenwolf swung through his parry and tossed Diana with the broadside of his blade. He stood to full height and made a wide arc with the Axe, striking down several Amazons in the process, before bringing it up and driving it hard into the ground. The concussive force knocked the other warriors off their feet, which allowed him to shed the rest of his bindings.

Arthur blindsided Steppenwolf by piercing his chestplate with the trident. Steppenwolf shrugged this off, catching Arthur in his fist. Arthur wriggled himself free and rocked Steppenwolf with a punch to his midsection, then a hard cross to his right cheek. He was in the air, about to come down as hard as he could with both fists when Steppenwolf palmed his head and slammed him into the ground. He let his frustration be heard as he pushed him through the dirt and launched him away.

Diana returned, clashing her sword with his Axe. They were caught in a stalemate. Or what appeared as one.

“I will not stand down from this fight!” she proclaimed.

“Then you will die here,” he responded.

Steppenwolf leaned all of his weight into his weapon, forcing Diana back. She was nearly crouched all the way down when he struck overhead with his forearm. She fell to the ground and lost her sword – Steppenwolf tossing it into the distance. She attempted to rise, but was immediately flattened by his boot.

Steppenwolf stepped back and looked down at Diana, sitting helpless on her haunches. He didn’t gloat. Nor did he curse her.

“I harbor you no ill will, Amazon. You were a worthy opponent. But you are directly opposed to Darkseid’s Will. And for that, you must be destroyed.”

Diana closed her eyes, waiting for the blow. She braced, heard the impact, but felt no pain. She opened her eyes and screamed involuntarily. Hippolyta was impeding the Axe with her body.

Steppenwolf reclaimed the weapon and was blown back by a missile from Batman’s tank. He stood back up and was taken away by a bright-green locomotive steered by Hal Jordan. Batman parked his vehicle and jumped out of the cockpit, running up to Diana, who had her mother in her arms.

“I told you…Diana.” _cough!_ “No…sharp edges.”

“ _No!_ Mother, please, stay awake. You’ll be okay. Bruce! Bruce, help me!”

Batman knelt down and began unclasping various pouches on his utility belt. Before he could reach the bandages or even a wad of gauze, Hippolyta stilled his hands, forcing him to stop. Bruce stopped, understanding. Diana was shaking her head, gasping through tears.

“Diana… Beloved Child… It is time…”

“Please don’t say that.” _sob!_ “I need you.”

“And now…your Sisters need you.”

Hippolyta grabbed the hands of both Bruce and Diana. She looked at her daughter, then turned to Bruce.

“Thank you, Bruce Wayne… For being her friend. Our home is yours.” He nodded, and she spoke to Diana. “In all the millennia, you were the only gift I wanted, and the greatest gift I received.”

“Mother… Don’t leave me.”

“I’ll never leave you, Diana… So long as you draw breath, a piece of me lives on. I will be with you… Always…”

Bruce was the one who eased Hippolyta’s eyes closed as Diana fell into him. He returned the embrace and offered no words. He let her sob into his cowl because he knew. He knew firsthand what she was feeling. The cold burn of loss. The stinging bite of guilt at being saved from a fate you’d accepted as your own.

Yet again, it was a mother’s love. Fierce and unending. There was no force greater in any world or galaxy.

Diana removed herself from Bruce’s hug and the look on her face had him shrink away. Still shrouded in hurt, but now awash in a titanic fury. She stood to her full height, letting that fury build inside her. Once she saw Steppenwolf in the distance, clashing with Arthur and Hal, she released what could only be described as a war cry. Powerful and terrifying and so loud, Bruce had to cover his ears. She was off in a flash toward Steppenwolf’s position. He let her go. This wasn’t his fight.

He called over two Amazon warriors to help him tend to their Queen’s body. As they approached, a flicker of light caught his eye. It was the telltale glint of metal, poking out of a crop of grass. Diana, in her rage, left the God Killer behind.

One of the Amazons saw him staring and asked, “What is it, Batman?”

“I have to go.”

 

Green Arrow was running low.

He knew this without looking, keeping count the whole time. There were so many of them flying everywhere, and he only had so much ammo. There was his extra supply, of course, but that would take time to prep and load. Time that would leave his new running mates short-handed. He’d need to communicate this early.

“Artemis, cover me!” he said as his last arrow was let go. He tore off his quiver and ran to the opposite side of their raised platform. Artemis took his place.

“What is it, Oliver?”

“I’m reloading!”

“There’s no time! Let us help!”

Artemis whistled a command to one of her sisters. Before he realized, the quiver hanging loose in his hand was jerked to the ground by the weight of a new cluster of arrows. These were nothing like the ones he had in his bag. They were tall, nearly half his height, and solid all the way through. No tech hidden here. It was pure Amazonian muscle.

He picked one up, and just looked at it. Artemis gave him a nod of encouragement before turning away to continue firing. With some effort, he drew the arrow back into his bow, found a target and released. The Parademon on the other end became unrecognizable, completely blown apart. Oliver nearly dropped the bow entirely, gaping at the result. He quickly drew another, and impaled two Parademons at once. He drew three back and clipped a group of five creeping too close to their position. He was crackling with a gleeful energy and Artemis noticed.

“Do you think you will manage?”

“I think so, yeah.”

 

\-----------------------------

 

Barry was running across the water. He’d ended up on the Gotham side of the Harbor. It wasn’t Victor’s fault, really. How did a guy even practice opening mini-wormholes with a creepy metal box?

Superman’s last known public location was Downtown Metropolis, so that’s where he went first. Figured that’s where the baddies would look first, right? Barry weaved in and out of streets deadlocked with traffic. The city hadn’t been fully evacuated yet, and that made the job twice as difficult.

Further up, a Parademon landed on the hood of a car. Barry could see it aim its blaster and in an instant, he launched himself and planted the alien into the sidewalk on the other side. He came up with the blaster and fumbled it momentarily, before recalling how Ollie held one before – shoulders square, feet set. One shot, two: E.T. down.

Barry ran down a side street to pick up a discarded megaphone, then ran back to give a warning: “Leave your cars and start running! You don’t wanna be near what’s about to go down!”

He threw the megaphone back down. No second announcement would be needed. Multiple engines were shut off entirely as their occupants began to move down the road out of the city. Barry made off toward the action in fast order. Arriving at Heroes’ Park, blaster cradled to his logo, he noticed a distinct lack of frenzy. The Parademons were flying together in small formations. Barry stopped in front of the broken statue.

“They aren’t even looking at me!”

It was true. He’d gone unnoticed from the moment he arrived. They were looking for someone else and it had Barry feeling some kinda way.

“Hey! I’m not Superman, but I’m here! And you’ve gotta deal with that!”

Barry ran circles in the landing, kicking up a whirlwind that attracted the Parademons to his position. He armed his stolen blaster and fired off shots with each revolution. It was quick and efficient and surprised Barry with its effectiveness. Any thoughts of cheesing this strategy to completion were cut off by a searing pain in his leg that sent him hurtling down to the fountain where the stone globe still remained. Barry set himself upright and gripped his left thigh. Even through the armor - laser blasts hurt.

He had to get up. The big baddie with the gun was closing fast. He made it to one knee, used his good vibrations to avoid a pair of shots. With a spark of adrenaline, he launched from the ground and met the Parademon with a flying kick.

Oh! Now would be a _great_ time for the Kata! Barry led with a flurry of punches for a baddie that got too close. Wait, no. How many punches? He blocked an attack, responded with two punches and a kick. No, no! It’s Karate! That means more kicks, right?

“Ah!” Barry mind was swimming, and the unseen attack didn’t help center him. He pounded the stone walk with a gloved hand. “C’mon, focus!”

A second after getting to his feet he was knocked back down. Barry spun to his feet to ward off the mob, but only got in one hit before he was slammed stomach-first. Next came the crushing weight of Steppenwolf’s Legion piling onto him. Panic set in as he realized he couldn’t move an inch.

They were smothering him. _Move!_ his brain commanded but no response came. Without his legs, he was nothing. Just like he turned out to be nothing. They were right all along. Everyone he’d ever met who ever said he’d never get it straight. He couldn’t even complete a simple beat ‘em up side-op.

Tears leaked from his eyes as he thought of his friends. Diana, a born warrior. Bruce, who had no powers at all. Clark, who couldn’t even defend himself at the moment. Jessica, who he’d left behind. Who pleaded with him not to go. He closed his eyes and let the memory of her hurt and confused face cut him to his root.

“Lo siento.”


	15. CH 14 - Praying For Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update: 12/25/17

“NO!”

Kal-El: Last Son of Krypton was awake. Allegedly.

He felt awake. He could see where he was. Only problem: he couldn’t get a grip on where ‘here’ was supposed to be. It wasn’t Metropolis. Wasn’t Gotham, either. The last thing he remembered before passing out was Bruce (of all people) telling him everything would be alright. Clark lifted his shirt and ran a hand along his left side; shuddered when all he found was a bruise, remnants of whatever weapon had been used against him.

Couldn’t call Batman a liar.

Clark took note then of the cot he was sitting up in. He thought he recalled seeing something similar in the Cave. Figured it a resting place, which would make sense for someone who got hurt as often as Bruce did. Never once did he consider the chance of him needing the rest himself. Or getting hurt.

Being in the Cave wasn’t a terrible starting point, so Clark removed the sheet from his lap with a checklist in mind: find Bruce, or Alfred would do; call Lois, she’d be worried sick; call Ma, too, it’s been awhile; link up with the League; fly back to Earth.

 _Back_ to Earth?

Clark jumped from the bed. There the Earth was, no more than Moon-sized in the distance. He’d seen this sight before, but only from one place. He looked down to see his bare feet covered in red dust. Clark was on Mars. Somehow.

“Bruce?” he called into the vacuum of space. “Do you have me hooked up to one of those fancy VR chambers?”

“He very well might, but that is not why you are here.”

Clark discerned the location of the voice immediately, as well as its owner. It came from near the horizon but he wasn’t convinced it was who he heard. Clark floated closer. He’d only met the man once. Well, not a man.

“The Martian Manhunter.”

The last of the Martian Race. He was floating, cross-legged, looking out to Earth and the starry expanse between.

“That is no longer my title. Please. Call me J’onn.”

“Alright, J’onn. I have some questions if you don’t mind.”

“Of course. We have things to discuss, Kal-El.” He gestured vaguely to the space beside him. “Join me.”

Clark briefly considered sitting down. Then, he remembered who he was and simply continued floating, lowering himself into a “seated” position like J’onn. He flashed a smile.

“When on Mars,” he said to the Martian. J’onn almost smiled himself.

“It is Mars to the best of my recollection.”

Clark nodded, looking forward. “I’m not awake, am I?”

“You are not conscious in the classic sense, but are alert enough for my mind to reach out and initiate telepathic communication.”

“So… Your brain is talking to mine right now?”

“Simpler terms, yes.”

“Which means this _is_ VR after all.” Clark knew that wasn’t exactly right, but ‘astral projection’ didn’t seem all that accurate, either. “Why Mars, though?”

“Like you, I am the last of my kind. I haven’t been to Mars in some time, but relocating through meditation always brings me peace.”

“One alien to another?”

“I suppose that is true. We could reconvene to Krypton if you’d like.”

Clark mulled it over. Really, really thought about it. He’d only seen holo-displays of Krypton projected from his shuttle on the Kent farm. An archive left behind by his father, Jor-El. J’onn’s mental projection was far more realistic than any of the images he’d seen. It would be a whole new experience for him. Krypton was a part of his story like Kansas was.

But Krypton had its chance.

“No, thank you. I was raised in Smallville. Earth is my home.”

“I understand. Shall we move closer, then?”

The red surface of Mars melted away to a stream of stars. Clark and J’onn hadn’t changed their positions, so they remained seated side-by-side as their new surroundings on the Moon closed in at a rapid pace. They weren’t really being transported, Clark knew. Even so, he felt the familiar lurch in his gut of a dramatic descent. Clark had another question as the cratered, white landscape settled in around them.

“My mind is here. Where’s my body?”

“It appears you are being housed in the Batman’s subterranean dwelling.”

“And where are you?”

J’onn’s expressionless face didn’t budge when he answered, “Around.”

“Either way, you’re out there, so you can tell me what’s going on.”

“I can do better, Kal-El.”

The scenic view of Earth dissolved into a group of visions tiled against one another. They appeared one at a time and Clark stood on his feet.

“Your friends find themselves in a desperate struggle. Darkseid’s forces have them trapped upon a string. They have made grounds in the battle, but their victory is less than assured.”

Clark saw everything. Bruce was warding off a swarm with his prototype tank. Diana was fighting Steppenwolf with Arthur. The Amazonian Army was locked up with the Lanterns against the Parademons. And Barry…

“They’re killing him!”

He jumped up into the image of Barry, which dissolved on contact and bled away into the breadth of space. J’onn J’onzz didn’t move as Clark scrambled to his feet and gestured wildly to the Earth rotating slowly below.

“J’onn, we have to get out there! They need our help!”

J’onn shook his head. “The fight against Steppenwolf nears its apex, and Darkseid’s strength far surpasses my own. Yours is the only power that will turn the tide today.”

“Then - get me out of here! Wake me up! You poked into my brain, you can’t get it goin’ again?”

“I’m afraid not, Kal-El. I’ve released your mind from its catatonic state, but you must be the one to regain your own consciousness.”

Clark had a moment of uncharacteristic frustration, running his hand down his face. It passed just as quick as he took stock of his situation. He wasn’t actually on the Moon and he wasn’t actually talking to J’onn. He was but…

“This is all in my head,” he reasoned aloud, “essentially. Which means I control everything. Including the way out!”

On his cue, a door appeared between him and the Earth. Clark looked back to J’onn, asking without words whether or not his idea would even work. The Martian, still floating, shrugged. Clark opened the door. To nothing. More accurately, to the same nothing that was already obscured by the door. The nothingness of space. He crossed the threshold, one hand on the doorknob and laughed soundlessly. Turned out his subconscious knew him better than he knew himself.

“That really is a beautiful view.”

“Indeed,” J’onn said. “I can see why you hold this planet so dear.”

Clark closed the door. “Don’t you?”

“I am a stranger here. A visitor. My connection to these people is not as resonant as yours.”

“So, why are you helping me?” Clark gestured above to where the images of his friends once stood. “Why show me all this?”

J’onn brought his hand to his chin. He was giving the question an honest consideration. Clark waited patiently, despite the urgency of the League’s scenario. After a time, J’onn let his hand drop back to his lap. There was the briefest glimpse of emotion on his face when he spoke.

“A healthy curiosity.”

Clark said nothing to that. He put a finger to the door and pushed it, knocking it down flat. The Kryptonian looked over the Earth; his smile was as bright as the stars around him.

“Ma always scolded me for not using the door. You’d think I was raised in a barn.” He turned to J’onn and gave a short salute. “Thank you, J’onn.”

Kal-El was off like a shot. Flying through space back to Earth, leaving the Martian Manhunter to watch after him. He acknowledged the exit with a smile in his voice.

“No, Kal-El. Thank you.”

 

\-----------------------------

 

“I’m awake! I’m- mmph!”

Clark Kent was awake for real this time, and was immediately smothered by something warm that he quickly recognized as many kisses from his wife. He took her into the air, reveling in her peal of laughter.

“It’s good to see you, too, Mrs. Kent.”

“Better to see you, Mr. Lane.”

He touched back down to the Cave’s floor, cool to the touch on his bare feet.

“Do I need to get you up to speed?” Lois asked.

“I’m all caught up, actually.”

“Really? How? You’ve been kinda…” she hitched a thumb to the cot behind him, “almost dead?”

“Don’t be so dramatic. I was only mostly dead.”

Lois swatted his arm, which he flinched at. So much for not being dramatic.

“Quit being a butt and go save the world. And no dying!”

“I’ll do my best, ma’am. But I’ll probably need my clothes. Oh!”

Kal saw where Lois was pointing to his uniform, folded and pressed. He grabbed the suit and dashed around the corner, appearing a moment later, fully dressed. He was ready to go-

“Hold on a moment, Master Kent. It’d be difficult to save the world without this wouldn’t you say?”

Kal-El took the item Alfred was holding in his hands. It was his cape: red as always and mended from his previous mission. But there was something else. The symbol (his symbol) freshly embroidered at the top where his shoulder blades would be.

“You fixed it.”

“Ah, ah,” Alfred corrected, embracing Lois with one arm, “ _we_ fixed it.”

“Do you like it?”

“Lois. It’s better than anything I could have imagined. Thank you. Both of you.”

“The pleasure was all mine, Master Kent. He said you’d be ready. Now let’s hope you aren’t too late.”

 

\-----------------------------

 

_“…I should be free next month.”_

Barry wasn’t surprised to hear Iris West’s voice. If his life really was flashing before him, he knew the show wouldn’t be that long. He’d only been a hero for a short while but, he figured even before then a slideshow of his life would’ve had been more eventful. He was wrong, mostly. Even worse was how quickly the memories of his mother were glossed over. Had it really been that long?

_“The Winter Street Fair.”_

Iris again. What was she talking about? Right. They had a thing.

_“Would you be free on the tenth?”_

He would have been free on the tenth.

“ _Only tip I’m gonna give you, kid._ ” Booster Gold, too? “ _Spring for the giant bear._ ”

_“…I’ll hold you to it, Bartolo.”_

Their date. It was the tenth. Of _next_ month. And it wasn’t next month, yet. He felt himself inch forward underneath the pile as the particles of his suit slid past each other. Goldie gave him the only hint he needed. Spoiled the end of the story. The Flash wouldn’t go out like this, flattened under a pile of crappy space bugs. He _couldn’t_ bite it here. He still owed Iris a day.

“I still have to get that bear!”

Barry exploded from the mass of bodies and landed ten yards away. His boots were audibly buzzing at the sight. A gang of Parademons advancing single-file. Just like the movies.

“Oh, _yeaaaaaah_!!”

The action in real-time only took two seconds. As Barry saw it: a running knee to start which lead to a straight boot. That boot landed into a stomp, which lead to a punch, which flowed into a roundhouse kick, which was followed up by a palm strike and then flurry of fists. He appeared on the other end of the line with barely enough time to pose as more enemies closed around him.

His speed was the only thing keeping them at bay. As fast as they appeared wasn’t half as fast as they were repelled. Barry felt the moves coming before he could even think of them. It occurred to him during a spinning back kick that he was running through Bruce’s Kata. He wasn’t nearly as polished as the Bat, but he was good enough to stay ahead. It was no wonder Bruce could work so outnumbered so often.

The numbers grew and Barry decided to, briefly, revert to his trademark running away. He ran to the other side of the mall and took in the ensuing forces. There were fewer here than in Mexico, but still enough to force Barry to find his wind. The plan was to survive (mission accomplished) and keep the city upright. At least until Supes got there.

Well. No disrespect to Supes. But Barry was awake and live. No more doubts and guessing. He could do this. He swung his left heel back and squared into a fighting stance Bruce had shown him. He’d already come up with a clever plan to use the water in the fountain to screen his movements. Never did the chance come to use it, as a pair of laser beams cut up the length of the wading pool, kicking up steam in its wake. When the steam cleared, only fried bits of Parademons remained.

Because having Supes show up was still totally okay.

“KAL!”

Barry was at his side a second later. He kept pace as Superman flew into Heroes’ Park.

“Barry!” he said looking forward, “You need to get far away from here!”

“What? No way, man! You just got back, I’m not leaving now!”

“You have to trust me on this, Barry! I don’t want you to get hurt!”

 _That_ statement had Barry change direction and sprint back to the edge of downtown. It was Superman who alighted where his statue once stood. The Parademons swamped him the instant he touched down. Their mark had appeared. Kal-El soon became completely obscured and Barry had a brief moment of conflict between heeding his teammate and helping his friend.

Then there was light. A red light, blinding in intensity that enveloped the whole square. Barry feared the worst until he saw Kal-El kneeling on the base of the statue. Barry ran back to the Park and helped Superman work his way down to ground level.

“Easy there. What just happened? I didn’t know you could do that.”

Kal, gasping said, “No one does.”

“Oh, damn. Is it like a forbidden technique?”

Kal shrugged. “Something like that. Sorry.”

“Dude, don’t apologize! You took out their whole squad! We _take_ those!”

“If it’s alright with you, I’d rather not make a habit of using it. Give me a sec.”

Barry titled his head, confused at first. Then, he followed Kal’s eyes upward to a passing cloud. It only took a moment for the Sun to make an appearance: peeking from behind the cloud bit-by-bit. As a Kryptonian, Kal-El felt a surge of new energy as the UV rays struck his exposed skin. With each successive band of light, the chemical reaction grew stronger until he was floating once more, renewed to full strength.

Kal-El noticed Barry’s incredulous expression and just shook his head.

“I’ll explain later. Where are the others?”

Barry convalesced and supplied his very brief version of the day’s events.

“Hall of Justice. Angry mob. Angry Hal. Sad Bruce is sad. Long flight. Yucatan. Big Battle. Amazons! Magic Man. Tower of Doom. Teleport-”

“Whoa whoa whoa! Go back.”

Barry squinted. “Tower of Doom?”

“Before that.”

“Sad Bruce?”

“After that.”

“Magic Man?”

“Barry! The _part_ where you tell me where they are!”

“Yucatan!”

“OK. Mexico. Excellent. You wouldn’t happen to know a quicker way there?”

“Quicker than we already are?”

“Time is kinda of the essence.”

Barry mulled it over. The only way would be to open another portal. But without a Motherbox they were S.O.L. He could send a message to Victor, but he’d be busy trying to find a way to shut down the Invasion.

Kal and Barry both turned at the sound of a shrill screech. It belonged to a Parademon – wounded, but moving – that was ambling horizontally into a Boom Tube that surely lead back to its Commander, Steppenwolf.

The two exchanged a look. Kal said what both men were thinking.

“Race you to the end of the Swirling Death Portal?”

“Last one in’s the Penguin!”

The Flash was halfway inside the Boom Tube a second after his sentence. Superman was right on his heel.

 

\-----------------------------

 

Batman was racing across the battlefield in his prototype. The God Killer was clipped to his belt. As powerful as Diana was, the sword was her best chance of defeating the New God. In the air, John Stewart saw Batman’s path and patched into his coms with the Power Ring.

“Batman, where are you going?”

“Returning Diana’s weapon.”

“Hey, no offense Bats, but you got no powers and you need to stay as far away from the Massive Alien General as possible.

_“I know you wanna help her-”_

“Diana is our best chance, and without this sword she has none.”

_“Bruce, no! There’s nothing you can do!”_

Batman shut off communications in the vehicle entirely and punched the gas as he centered in on Steppenwolf’s form.

“There’s one thing I can do.”

 

Diana was pulling on the Electric Axe with the Lasso of Hestia. After her blind fury subsided, she came back into herself and began fighting in-sync with her team. She was leading Steppenwolf back to a ravine, hoping for any advantage.

“This changes nothing,” he said. “All your Queen has done is delay your destruction.”

“I’ll make you pay for what you did!”

“You really think I killed her in cold blood?”

 _“Diana!”_ She tensed at the suddenness of Batman’s voice in her ear.

“She threw herself before my blade.”

_“On my mark, jump as high as you can!”_

“If there’s anyone to blame for her demise, I imagine it would be you.”

_“Now!”_

Diana uncoiled her Lasso and took off. Steppenwolf turned in time to see Batman ejecting from the prototype before it went crashing into him. Steppenwolf went over the cliff wrapped around the hood of the vehicle. Diana touched back down before the subsequent explosion echoed through the valley. She looked behind her, then to Batman.

“That sounded expensive.”

“Hm. It happens.”

Batman unsheathed the God Killer and tossed it handle-first in her direction. She caught it by the hilt and stared at her reflection in the sword’s metal. She saw herself grinning. Looking up, she saw Batman grin, too.

“Impossible man.”

Batman’s head snapped up. He used a backhand spring to clear himself free of Steppenwolf’s dismount; having extricated himself from the wreckage at the bottom of the ravine. Batman crouched in a stance but didn’t back down. Steppenwolf motioned to him with his Axe.

“You knew the collision would not kill me.”

“Wasn’t trying to kill you.”

The Electric Axe went flailing to the side as Steppenwolf screamed in pain. The God Killer was poking through his torso and he gnashed his teeth, reaching back to try and shake Diana loose. Batman put distance between himself and them when Steppenwolf eventually caught Diana’s arm and threw her off and away. She still held the God Killer in her hands, now swathed in Steppenwolf’s blood. She charged before he could recover and swiped through his armor, creating another laceration.

“I hope you understand,” she said coldly. “Your destruction is merely a formality.”

 

There were still several Boom Tubes open above them as Victor continued his work on the Motherbox. Hal was in the air with a hard-light mini gun construct, blasting away at Parademons and quite perturbed at how many there still were.

“Cyborg! How close are you to wrapping this up?”

“This is a very intricate piece of alien technology light years ahead of us! It’s not as easy as givin' a voice command!”

“For our sake, it’d better be, kid! It’s now or never!”

“ARGH! Work you stupid thing!”

**Command Accepted**

**Power Levels Insufficient**

“I’m in Hal, but I need more power to get through to the other side.”

“Say no more! Stewart, on me! Cyborg needs juice!”

_“On my way, partner!”_

“Cruz. You can be pissed at me forever after this, but right now I need your help. Fall in!”

Jessica didn’t respond as she joined the other two and grabbed hold of Victor. He still connected to the Motherbox when they took him high into the air. There was one way guaranteed to produce a massive surge of pure energy. The Green Lantern Corps did it by reciting their oath, one at a time.

“In Brightest Day; in Blackest Night-”

“No Evil shall escape my sight!”

“Let those who worship Evil’s might-”

“Beware my Power! GREEN LANTERN’S LIGHT!!”

**Critical Mass Attained**

Hal held up his Core Battery, glowing as bright as the Sun being obscured by red-tinged overcast. The command was sent and couldn’t be recalled. The Motherbox overloaded and exploded, scattering the four heroes back to the ground. Boom Tubes opened all over, but not as doorways. The scores of Parademons were forcibly sucked into the portals, back to Apokolips. Never to return.

 

Steppenwolf was wounded. That meant his strikes with the Axe were significantly reduced and also meant Diana could more easily dodge and deflect. She waited for him to make a lazy overhead swing, ducked underneath, and came back with a slash from her sword. The attack severed his hand with the Axe still in its grasp.

She let him stagger back. She needed to catch her breath, but she also wanted him to see. Clutching at his wound, Steppenwolf looked skyward and bared his teeth. He could only watch as waves of his army were pulled away from the fight all at once. As the last of his ranks disappeared into the Boom Tubes, it became clear. He was stranded and alone.

“I don’t care about revenge. I only want to know why.”

Steppenwolf’s eyes traced down to his discarded weapon. “Why?”

“Why here? Why us? Why attack the Earth?”

Steppenwolf called the Electric Axe into his one remaining hand. Diana sighed and dropped back into her stance. Steppenwolf gave the weapon a single, labored twirl.

“I can only do as I’m told.”

Diana shouldered the God Killer. “Following orders can be difficult.”

“Yes.”

Diana stood still as Steppenwolf charged. She was free from the hate that fueled the Invasion, and would end it with a clear mind. She pivoted forward, easily avoided the Axe and swung through with the God Killer. She didn’t turn as she sheathed the sword on her back, but heard Steppenwolf’s body fall lifeless to the ground. His struggle was at an end.

“Rest well, Soldier.”

“Diana!”

Several Amazons ran up to Diana, surrounding her in a loving, relieved embrace. Some ways away, Zatanna was standing with the archers, between Oliver and Constantine, when a shiver of foreboding ran through her entire body. She defensively curled into Constantine’s side.

“John…”

“I know, Zee! I feel it, too! Oliver, you have to get word to Batsy and his mates. Something’s coming!”

Oliver looked to where Constantine was pointing and cursed aloud.

“Batman, this is Arrow!”

 

_“Tell the Amazons to get clear! They are in the Drop Zone!”_

Batman saw as well what was coming and yelled into his com: “Diana! MOVE!!”

Her group avoided being flattened by the falling object, but not by the shockwave it created, sending them flying in every direction. Batman surveyed the area through his binoculars to see what landed, but couldn’t for the dust and smoke that had been kicked up. He wouldn’t have to wait long.

Darkseid cleared the air without even lifting a finger. He scanned the area around him, then looked across the way to Steppenwolf’s now useless terraforming machine. He kept his hands clasped behind his back as he slowly approached his XO’s body.

“My invincible army,” he said with an impatient huff, “and my finest soldier. Both defeated by a pack of costumes!” He sighed, murmured to himself. “It is unfortunate, but weakness has no place in Apokolips.”

The overlord’s eyes began to glow a deep red. From his eyes came a pair of Omega Beams: traveling straight ahead, then stopping and turning ninety degrees downward. The beams struck Steppenwolf’s body; it was illuminated in the same dark red hue, and then it disintegrated into nothing. Darkseid stepped over the imprint in the grass where the body once lay and picked up the Electric Axe.

“I think I’ll keep it,” he said to no one. “He failed me in the end, but Steppenwolf was an unwavering ally. Now, I must find the one who slayed him and forced me to come down to this filthy planet!” He turned on a dime and caught the God Killer between two fingers. “An Amazon! Well, I might have guessed!”

Diana let go of her sword and hit Darkseid across the face with a double-fist strike. Landing, she crossed her bracelets in front of her and unleashed a bolt of lightning; the attack sent Darkseid sliding back but still, he kept his base. Diana took off, flying through the air, increasing speed. She threw her all behind the punch – a punch blocked like it was nothing. Diana exclaimed, partly in shock, as her arm was wrenched down to her side. Darkseid ran a thumb across his mouth, then looked to her. His cheek was bruised and his lip was bloodied. But he was… Smiling.

“That actually hurt.”

Darkseid flung her once into the ground – held on to her arm – slammed her again, then threw her as hard as he could into a nearby rock formation. Before he could follow, he felt his telekinesis bring a halt to three large, hurtling objects directly behind him. He spun _slowly_ to see the three Green Lanterns of Earth, hamstrung in the air by an unseen force.

“What was it again?” he asked rhetorically as he stepped up to Hal. “Brightest Day _or_ Blackest Night?”

Hal spat, defiant even when helpless. Darkseid didn’t flinch. Didn’t even try to wipe the loogie from his face. He only chuckled. Deep and dark and menacing. He took a single, large, step backward.

“Cute.”

Darkseid brought his index finger up, and then brought it down in a chopping motion, sending the Lanterns away in three different directions as if shot from a cannon. Instead of turning on his heel, he rose into the air, rotated on the spot, and gently set himself down again. Diana was standing at the ready, the God Killer in her hands.

“You’re alive,” he observed. “This should be entertaining.”

Her first swing with the sword was brushed off by the side of his hand. Even though it wasn’t intended, the force behind the action sent the God Killer spinning into the far grass. She ignored it and rushed with a kick, then a rapid series of punches. Darkseid dodged them all. Without her even seeing, he ducked and stepped behind her, catching her in the shoulder blade with an elbow. She fought up against the ache wracking her entire body and forced herself to punch faster: at a superhuman pace. Darkseid was forced to block these punches, and did so with the use of one hand. He waited for her pace to slow, then caught a fist and came down with a powerful headbutt. Diana was dropped instantly. She cradled her head in her arms and cried out against the pain.

The fight in all lasted less than three minutes.

Darkseid flexed his hand as he stepped closer.

“Listen closely, if you can. I have been to the deepest recesses of space and done battle with beings that you wouldn’t believe. Literal _gods_ who have fallen to attacks just like the ones you’ve sustained. And yet, here you are. Still holding fast to even the barest scrap of hope. For that you must be commended. A few more centuries of experience, and I might be forced to use both hands.”

Darkseid brought his foot down in a heavy stomp, kicking Diana into the air. He wound up and slammed his massive fist into her body, sending her tumbling violently back toward the LZ. Batman was sprinting to her. Not once did he think of the giant being still present that had just rag-dolled her.

He fell to his knees beside her, tossing his goggles aside. She was alive, but trembling, clutching at her torso, just trying to make the pain go away. He couldn’t touch her, he knew. There was no telling the damage that was done. All he could think to do was move the hair away from her face. Her eyes were clenched as tight as possible. He never thought he’d see her this way. Broken, in a heap. He brushed a glove against her cheek. This shouldn’t even be possible.

“Diana.”

Slow and pained, she opened her eyes. With an effort, she managed to lift her hand and grab his.

“Bruce…”

Bruce felt a weight land behind him and flung a Batarang on instinct. The projectile stopped in midair, inches away from Darkseid’s face. He didn’t take it in his hand. He looked at it for a long time and then watched as it was crumpled into a large, metal ball. He did bring up his hand after that and, without looking, flicked it away to the side, where it struck an advancing Arthur in the chest. Darkseid continued looking down at the Bat, who was standing in front of Diana.

“I could kill you with a single thought,” Darkseid spoke in an enquiring tone, as if to ask if the fact was clear. “You know this, human. And yet you still stand to defend her?”

Batman said nothing. He stood firm, knowing full well that running would do him no good. Back on the archers’ raised platform, Oliver drew one of the special arrows granted to him and pulled back, calculating the trajectory needed, even if it was for such a huge target. He didn’t get the chance to find out, as Artemis grabbed his bow and forced it down. She met his eyes and shook her head silently.

“Artemis, what are you doing?”

“She’s doin’ the right thing, mate.” Constantine flanked his other side. “Lady Diana is the finest warrior her people have ever seen and that – _thing_ just bested her with one hand behind its bloody back! Your wee twigs won’t do a thing. I’m afraid they’re on their own now.”

Oliver let the arrow clatter to the ground. Every word was true. He threw the bow in the other direction and sat down against his bag.

“Game Over, man.”

Darkseid loomed over Batman’s form. If he was expecting Batman to be as boastful as the other heroes, he was mistaken. With a nod, it seemed he understood.

“I believe an experiment is in order.”

Suddenly, a wave of biliousness hit Batman in every part of his body. He was staggered and nearly fell, as if suffering one hundred concussions all at once. He could feel his organs being mashed inside of him and couldn’t hold the yell that escaped him. He was being dissected by Darkseid.

Diana realized this and moved to her feet, despite her injuries. “Stop! Leave him be!”

Darkseid pushed Diana back to the ground without relinquishing his hold on Batman. “The experiment has not yet concluded!”

Darkseid was shifted back an infinitesimal amount after being struck by a giant, green sledge hammer. Hal Jordan flew in, opted to assault him with his own hands; all the while, the ‘experiment’ continued. Darkseid let him strike a few moments more before he caught the Lantern’s arm and-

_crunch!_

“AAHHHHHH!”

Darkseid tossed Hal over his shoulder like garbage. He didn’t look, or care, as Hal went flying into the ravine.

“ _Now!_ Let there be no further interruptions!”

Batman was nearly on all fours when he realized what Darkseid wanted. He wanted him to kneel. To worship his New God. But he was not a pious man. So, with whatever strength he had left, Batman brought a hand to his knee and forced himself up, bellowing his struggle the whole way. By the time he made it to his feet, a trail of blood was running from his nose, as well as another he felt leaking from his ear. Darkseid watched silently, then hummed his satisfaction. Bruce dropped to the ground, released from the onslaught, and coughed up a mouthful of blood. Diana looked on dismayed and made no move toward him. Darkseid let the man work himself back to his feet and clapped three times.

“Truly. Genuinely. Impressive.”

Darkseid struck Bruce with the back of one hand, knocking him back fifty feet. Diana called out and ran as fast as her bruised body would allow. Bruce had just stopped sliding when she put her head on his chest. She couldn’t hear his heart and she began to compress his chest, blinking through tears.

“No. No. No,” she said angrily, in time with her ministrations. “You don’t get to do this. You hear me?” She tore his mask off and forced air into his lungs. “This isn’t how this goes. Not like this.” Her hands stilled over his armor’s Bat insignia. She looked at her fingertips and saw sparks dancing in the spaces between. It would be very painful, but it was her best chance to bring him back. “Not until I tell you.”

Diana put her hands on his chest sent an electric current shooting straight into his heart. He exclaimed as his eyes snapped open, reeling from the shock and grabbing onto her arms. He shouted “Mother!” as his legs flailed and Diana worked to still him.

“Bruce, it’s me! It’s Diana!”

He gasped at the sound of her voice and managed to recognize her through the trauma. “Diana. Where-?”

“I’m afraid there’s no time to explain. There’s something I must tell you.”

“Te- Tel- Tell…?”

“The last year I’ve spent with you has been the best I can remember. The only one in decades I’ve thought was worth remembering. You’ve given me… _so_ much. This is the only way I can think of to repay you.”

“No. You don’t-”

“I love you, Bruce Wayne. I will _always_ love you. As long as I live. Wherever I go. Please. Don’t ever forget that.”

Love is what she was feeling, and Bruce felt it, too. Overflowing the vessel until it capsized. He fell into the drink, treading water until he was drowning in the feeling. He relaxed against her and started laughing. Diana, with fresh tears streaming, laughed along with him.

“Planned this from the start didn’t you, Princess?”

“Yes, of course!”

Bruce removed a glove and held out his hand. Diana pulled him closer and pressed her palm to his. This is what it felt like, Bruce realized. Right at the end he got to see. No rage. No hate. No pain. All he could feel was her heart falling into syncopation with his own. It was more than he’d earned. And for the first time, he accepted that.

“All we can do is try, Diana.”

“And try you did!” Darkseid was standing several feet away from where the two were huddled together. He’d stood silent observing. “Seeing you now, your previous action makes much more sense! Love is the one thing, without fail, that moves mortals to run headlong into their own demise. Seeing such a display from you, Amazon? It is…odd.”

Diana glared at Darkseid, interlocked her fingers with Bruce. “You imply that I should not feel it? It’s in everything I do. Every part of my life. My friends. My Sisters. My teammates. It gives me strength. You may not understand, but I know the truth. Only love can save this world.”

Darkseid floated two feet forward and landed. “There is exactly one thing with even an outside chance to save your world. And his name is not Love.”

Darkseid shifted his focus away from them and craned his ear. Bruce heard it, too. It was the sound of something traveling fast. Faster than sound. Arriving sooner than later. The new occupant pulled onto the scene too quickly for anyone to make out who it was. Constantine leaned out over the stone wall to get a better look.

“What fresh hell is this, then?”

Oliver scrambled to his feet. He recognized the sound of sparks crackling across the ground and whooped in celebration.

“Barry’s back, baby!”

It _was_ Barry. In one piece and standing before Darkseid none too intimidated. Darkseid titled his head, seemingly puzzled at that. Barry turned and zipped over to Bruce and Diana. They were both bloody and beaten and he was visibly upset at the sight. Barry was in front of Darkseid again, pointing at him accusingly.

“You hurt my friends, dude! Not. Cool.”

“Oh? And have _you_ come to challenge me now? Dude?”

“Not exactly.” Barry paused. A second Sonic Boom. “Big homie needed directions.”

Barry, in a blink, was pushing Bruce and Diana to the ground. It happened so fast, they almost didn’t see Darkseid get launched, crashing hundreds of yards away into the base of the dark tower. The giant structure imploded on itself, crumbling to the ground in a cacophony of screeching metal.

Bruce could only stare as Barry was up and jumping excited circles around Superman.

“WOOOOOHOOOOO!!! Kal, my man! That was _way_ too sick! Do you think you one-hit KO’d that guy?!”

“Not a chance, Barry. But we’ve got a moment, at least.”

“Kal-El.”

Kal moved next to Diana, crouching to her level. He didn’t bother asking, because he could see how hurt she was. He grabbed her hand and gave it a comforting squeeze.

“It is good to see you, friend.”

“Same. Stay here, Diana. He won’t hurt anyone anymore.”

“Bruce said you would come. From the beginning. He believed in you all along.”

“He did?”

Kal scooted over to Bruce, who was stubbornly working himself to a seated position. Kal chuckled at the sight affectionately.

“Even now, huh?”

Bruce smirked. “You know me.”

“Glad I get the chance to.”

Superman stood, hearing a rustling from far away. He walked back to where he landed, standing next to Barry. The others could only see a small form pop up from the wreckage where the tower used to be. With his enhanced vision, he could see every detail of Darkseid’s face.

“So that’s Darkseid, huh?” Barry asked. “The one the bug guys won’t shut up about?”

“That’s him.”

Barry shook his head, disapprovingly. “Doesn’t look so tough to me.”

Superman smiled, looked to his right. “Keep an eye on the team, Barry.”

“Where are you going?”

“I’m taking him back to Apokolips. I come back alone, or I don’t come back. Either way, Darkseid’s time on Earth is over.”

Superman took off, flying out to meet Darkseid, who had his arms outstretched. Superman rammed into Darkseid and took him up into the clouds where the portal he’d used to descend was still spinning. Once the two vanished to the other side, every cloud began to disperse, and the blood-red sky fell away to bright blue and sunshine. Barry squatted in front of Bruce even as the grass under his boots regained its green hue.

“Hey, uh, Bats? I know Supes just told me to look after you guys and I don’t want you to think at all that I’m not _super_ worried about your well-being-”

“Jessica’s that way.”

Barry was off before the last syllable could leave Bruce’s mouth. Diana wrapped her arms around him and pressed a kiss into his hair.

“He takes after you,” Bruce said. He felt Diana laugh softly.

Bruce heard a noise behind him. Their teammates were all milling around, wading their way through the destruction. After what felt like hours waiting with bated breath, they finally deemed it safe to move again. Bruce looked skyward and uttered his version of prayer for the Last Son of Krypton.

“Give ‘em hell, Smallville.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit.
> 
> If I put in this effort for free, imagine what I'd do with a tenure.
> 
> Happy Holidays.


	16. CH 15 - I Stretch My Hands

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update: 12/27/17
> 
> Right. So, I revised it again. It happens.  
> Also, this chapter features two huge alien dudes busting stuff up and gets fairly brutal. Proceed carefully.  
> (Cause you're the only power...)

Superman hadn’t made it to the end of the Boom Tube when it hit him. Darkseid _let_ himself be carried away. He wasn’t concerned about taking over Earth, at least in this moment. Crossing the threshold into Apokolips, Superman released his hold and let him plummet down into his world.

Darkseid landed feet-first on a circular platform at the top of one of the many tall buildings. Superman floated as Darkseid stood on solid ground. It wasn’t until he arrived that he noticed the buzzing of Parademons around them. None of them were primed to attack, however. Most of them weren’t even flying. They were perched on towers and ledges and antennae. They were watching.

“Look here!” Darkseid shouted. “They are as curious as I am, Kal-El!”

Superman frowned, hearing that. “You say it like I’m some zoo exhibit.”

“Quite the opposite, actually. Your teammates _are_ animals. But you, my Kryptonian friend, are the single most impressive specimen this Sector has ever seen!”

“That’s why you let me bring you back here. You think this is a game.”

“After conquering your first few planets, I find that it’s much better to think of it as a game. You could too if you ever chose to do so. You could even start with the Earth.” A beat. “Why _haven’t_ you taken over the Earth?”

“Is that an actual question?”

“Surely, you’ve considered it? There isn’t a single force in that world that matches your power. Who would oppose you? The Amazon? The Bat Fool?”

Superman glowered silently as the Parademons continued idling around him. Not once had he considered enslaving the world he’d called his home. But he _had_ thought about Batman in that context. It was no secret what Bruce Wayne’s stance on the visitor from Krypton used to be. He saw him as a threat. A dangerous being who would indeed be tempted by the raw power at his disposal. That was before he knew anything about him: his life, his upbringing, his family.

Maybe what Darkseid needed was an education.

“Diana would. Bruce _definitely_ would. And the thing is…together they might have a shot.”

Superman was over Darkseid in a moment and crashed down into him, taking them through the roof of the structure. Superman stepped off Darkseid’s chest onto a platform in what appeared to be a command center.

“Diana because of her power and experience. Bruce has his intellect. But he has something else that I don’t.”

Darkseid popped to his feet and Superman extended a palm, blasting him straight through the control panel, embedding him into the far wall.

“Bruce is willing to do absolutely anything to meet his goal. No matter the cost. And I simply can’t relate to that. Wanna know why?”

Darkseid had one foot out of the wall when Superman sped over and drove a fist into his gut. Darkseid’s eyes went wide as all the air left him in a rush. He fell to a knee and discharged a single, bloody cough.

“Because being a Kryptonian on Earth is like living in a world made of cardboard. I’m a hazard to everything I care about. Opening a door. Riding the bus. I can’t even hold the woman I love without the fear of _breaking_ her. And so I pull my punches, knowing that even the residue of my battles could kill _so many_ people. But it’s seems like you can take it.”

Superman grabbed hold of a leg and sent Darkseid through the air; he bounced off the ruined control panel and spun to a stop on the other side of the room.

“A slight miscalculation bringing me here. See, on Earth, I’d be handicapped by my surroundings. Afraid to really ‘take it’ there. But I don’t live in Apokolips and I know my friends are safe. You may see this as a chance for competition, but I see something else. I see a chance for me to cut loose, and see just how strong I really am.”

Superman didn’t fly this time. He started running like Barry would, picking up speed exponentially. By the time he reached Darkseid, he was a blur; the punch was so powerful, it sounded like an explosion.

The resulting flight took Darkseid through three buildings before being impeded in the air by Superman, who sent him straight down. He smashed into a busy square surrounded on all sides by more Parademons. Superman landed on his back in the hollow he’d made, and cracked open his helmet with Heat Vision. He drew the two pieces aside and pulled Darkseid up, applying massive torque to his neck.

“I have a secret to tell you,” Kal-El grunted through clenched teeth. “I wasn’t always the Last Son of Krypton.” He increased the pressure. “There was one more left over. He was a monster like you.” Even more pressure. “He gave me a choice between being alone forever and saving the humans I’d grown to love.” More pressure. “So, I snapped his neck with my own two hands. If I can do that to someone I wanted to save, what do you think is gonna happen you?”

“It’s…amusing that…you think you…could.”

Darkseid shifted his weight underneath Superman. He didn’t slip away, but found just enough space to drive the point of his elbow into his sternum. It was more than just getting the wind knocked out of him. This was something entirely different. Like a star collapsing on his chest.

And then he was punched again. Flush across the cheek, crashing through a strange light fixture. Darkseid stood on his feet, hands behind his back.

“I sincerely hope our outing doesn’t end here, but I suppose that will be up to you.”

Two Omega Beams were sent in his direction and Superman’s instinct was good enough to know that he could _not_ get hit. He flew straight up, peered down to see the laser beams follow him at an unnatural angle. He had an idea but had to move fast. He made a beeline toward a rather plump-looking Parademon; one laser followed him while the other broke off and made to cut him off. One chance. The Omega Beam behind him was feet away, while the one above made its way down, now in front of him. Superman made a sharp dip downward, grabbing the Parademon and kicking it up where it was caught between the two rays.

Kal-El didn’t stop to see the grunt get disintegrated. He flew into Darkseid immediately, squashing him into the ground to take care of the Omega Beam problem. Darkseid’s screams filled the air as Superman’s Heat Vision bore into his eye sockets. He didn’t cease, even as the two tunneled into the planet’s surface. He couldn’t tell how far they’d gone – only that he got launched a long way when Darkseid kicked him away and out of the ground.

Superman was in the air for less than four seconds when Darkseid appeared and swatted him down. The attack sent him crashing through many of Apokolips’ twisted spires, finally landing in some form of energy conversion plant; that explosion sent him high into the flaming sky where he met Darkseid again. This time, Superman was ready and came down with both fists.

The pitch-black edifice below buckled and fell under Darkseid’s weight. Superman paused to float in the air. He’d never seen such power in one place before. He was gaining ground in the fight, he just couldn’t shake the uneasiness of fighting uphill. He’d done it only twice before and felt like he’d never get used to it. Maybe this is what Bruce felt like on every mission with the League. If so, he dealt with it much more tactfully than Kal did.

Re-winded, Superman flew down toward the scrap pile and felt a weight hit his chest full force. It was Darkseid driving his knee into the symbol of Hope; riding it all they way down to ground level. As Superman slid along the metal walkway, Darkseid punched him repeatedly. He continued until they came to a stop, and Superman’s eyes ran hot.

Superman released a massive Heat Ray that blew Darkseid back into the sky, leaving Superman to follow, and punch him in the chest as hard as he could. He took off, not letting him fly too far away. He kept him in the air by punching again and again: flying through the holes he created with his large body. Before careening through another wall, Darkseid spun midair, kicked off with his feet and returned Superman’s punch with his own. The two were knocked back in opposite directions. Both created separate craters in the ground.

Kal-El dug himself out; Darkseid rose from the ground, arms crossed. He wore the marks of battle like Kal himself but his confidence didn’t waver. For reasons he couldn’t explain, Kal felt himself boil over. He was in a fight for survival. A fight for a _planet_. And Darkseid was having _fun_.

An energy vibrated, visible in the air around him. It appeared around Darkseid, too, who dropped his arms to his sides. Superman, and then Darkseid, yelled as loud and long as they could, before tearing through the sky. Their punches collided; a shockwave exploded, shattering every pane of glass around them.

They hurtled into the air, repeatedly striking one another. Ribs and face and leg and shoulder. Solar plexus. Collarbone. Superman connected each punch, but so did Darkseid. It became harder to ignore the pain of being hit so hard repeatedly and as they reached the lower atmosphere, Kal almost felt bad for not taking up Bruce on those self-defense lessons.

The thought stopped him cold so he could grab Darkseid’s arm in motion. Superman wrenched his shoulder up and through, surprised to feel the arm give way and to hear the cry of agony. Superman took Darkseid over his shoulder, then did a front flip to wind up the heel of his boot, which he smashed down into the bridge of Darkseid’s nose. He tackled him downward into the air, preparing himself mentally for the impact coming at the end of their miles of descent. They were nearly halfway down when Darkseid took his unbroken left arm, grabbed the scruff of Superman’s neck and whipped him around – still so _strong_. Superman could see the ground fast-approaching behind him, but couldn’t move. Darkseid was in his ear the whole way down with a cackling maniacal laughter. That lit a flame and gave Superman just enough effort to turn their bodies sideways-

 

_gasp!_

Kal-El didn’t feel the impact. At least, he didn’t remember it. He was aware of the new space carved out of the ecumenopolis - this one had to be a mile wide at minimum. Aware too was he of Darkseid, flat on his back and motionless. There was a mean satisfaction he derived from that, which would have been more enjoyable if he could move, himself. Kal just lay there for a time. With no yellow sun over Apokolips, he had to will the strength back into his body. He wasn’t drained completely. Just terribly, terribly hurt.

“Come on, Superman,” he uttered as he pounded one fist into the dirt. “Come on, Superman.” He dug the other fist into the ground and worked his chest off the ground. “Get up…”

“Yes. _Please_ , get up!”

Even though the rest of his body was lagging far behind, Kal’s head snapped to alertness. Darkseid was on one knee, clutching his injured arm. He was breathing with a labored effort as Kal was, who settled for sitting up on his heels.

“All those wasted years… You couldn’t possibly understand.”

Kal-El nodded, halfway shrugged. “Yeah, you're right. I probably couldn’t.”

Darkseid laughed softer this time. As soft as was physically possible for a being of his stature. Kal’s eyes quirked as he stood and grabbed his bad arm. With a single pull, it broke back into place and Darkseid’s laughter once again became booming and maniacal. Kal lifted his arms to the sky in a silent shrug. Because asking _What the hell do I do?_ seemed inappropriate for the moment.

“I have waited EONS for this! Scouring the cosmos, supplementing my reign. Seeking out  _any_  thread of opposition! Do realize how long it’s been since I have even had to leave my throne? Nevermind the last time someone made me bleed my own blood.”

“That sounds,” Kal-El said, “like a personal issue.” He stood up, finding the task more difficult than he would have admitted. “I’m not here for your self-esteem, Darkseid. I’m here to end your reign.”

“I expect you to try. _Keep_ trying, even. You don’t seem like the easily discouraged type. But this is a game of war, and in that game I am undefeated. Our battle will be decided by a razor-thin margin. By that margin, Kal-El, I’m afraid the loss will be yours.”

Superman never once had a problem with his own confidence, but it was hard to argue the point. Darkseid was just as strong and _maybe_ a tick slower. Kal-El had taken advantage of every opening – openings that had barely been created once Darkseid started trying for real – and yet he didn’t feel he was getting closer to the favorable end of this fight. Namely, the one where he wasn’t killed and the Earth wasn’t scorched alive.

It would likely all be decided by one move.

 

_“You two behave down there!”_

_“Give us a break, Ma, we’re adults here!”_

_“You’re an adult on his Mama’s farm and while you’re here you’ll obey her rules. Understand?”_

_Clark threw his head back to look at his mother upside down, a goofy grin on his face. “Yes, ma’am.”_

_“Good. I’m goin’ to bed. Don’t stay up too late, sweetheart.”_

_Martha closed the hatch to the crawlspace underneath the barn on the Kent Family farm. One day, it would belong to him and the woman currently sitting in his lap._

_“A mother always knows,” Lois said. “But if anything happens I’m still totally blaming you.”_

_Only a single electric lantern illumined the space they physically occupied. The remaining light was supplied by the holo-display being projected by the shuttle baby Kal arrived in three decades earlier. The image of Jor-El was frozen in mid-gesture; it was one of hundreds of recordings he saved for his son in the event that he and his wife couldn’t escape with him from the doomed Krypton._

_“Ready?” Clark asked with his finger hovering over a remote. Lois nodded and he pressed the button to resume._

**_There’s something else about Heat Vision you should know, Kal-El. It’s not just something that shoots out of your eyes. All Kryptonians have a cogency latent inside them, like a mini-reactor or a contained chemical explosion. This is why the energy we receive from the stars is so vital. It’s vital to every living creature. But for us, it unlocks a well of unlimited power, and with that power…tremendous abilities. If you can, don’t tell your mother that you heard any of this from me. It would be my head._ **

_“At least someone’s on my side, tonight.”_

_“Shh!”_

**_The energy that gives you Heat Vision originates from your core. The easiest place to siphon that energy is through your eyes, but with focus, you can distribute it elsewhere. From your hands, your mouth even your entire body at once. Doing so results in a discharge of pure energy that would vaporize anything in its path. Depending on how long you build upon it, the blast radius could be anywhere from your surrounding area to an entire city. It’s guaranteed to help you defeat even the mightiest of foes, but not without cost. Much of your power will be drained by this technique. The bigger the explosion you create, the slimmer your odds of survival are. My Son. I trust you to use this information wisely and to make the right decision when the time comes. Still, it is very risky and I would rather have you avoid using it altogether, if you can._ **

_The recording ended and Lois turned in Clark’s lap to face him._

_“Lois-”_

_“Not a word. He may trust you with the decision, but I don’t. I_ know _you.”_

_“You think I’d abuse a power that volatile?”_

_“The opposite, actually. You’re a hero, and I know you’d only consider it for one reason.”_

_“Are you saying I’m not allowed to save the world?”_

_“If the cost is your life, then no. You’re not.”_

_“Saving the world means saving you. And my mother. Not to mention all of our friends. Don’t they get a say?”_

_“I just don’t understand, how you can be so defensive of a world that_ still _hates you and_ still _wants you gone!”_

_“Not everyone hates me. People have…come around in the last year.”_

_“Hating ‘alien scum’ is not something people really ‘come around’ on.”_

_“Bruce did.”_

_“Yeah…no offense, but Bruce is a weirdo.”_

_“He is. But he’s also a friend. Just like Diana and the others, too. That’s why I can’t promise you.”_

_“Why not?”_

_“You said it yourself. Being a hero means making tough decisions. What I can tell you with sincerity is that I will never_ plan _to use it. That way, if I do and things go sideways, you’ll know there was no other way.”_

_“I’m not happy about this, Clark.”_

_“That’s fine, Lo Lane. I just hope you can understand.”_

 

Kal-El took one more look at Darkseid, who was waiting to see what Clark’s next (or last) move would be. It seemed he wouldn’t be stopped, so he took that as a begrudged sign from Lady Fate. There was no other way.

He’d already broken his promise once to help Barry in Metropolis. Doing it again shouldn’t have felt so bad. Except he wasn’t just taking out a pile of hapless toadies. This was their power-mad, unyielding leader, who’d been weakened but not beaten by his most powerful attacks. There was no way Darkseid, or Apokolips, would survive such a massive release of concentrated energy. But neither would he.

Clark closed his eyes and thought of his friends and family. Dead and alive. All the people he’d save, most of whom would protest vehemently at the idea of him trying to give himself up like this.

Ma. Lois. Diana. Bruce.

“I’m so sorry.”

With a grunt of effort, Superman found the spark of energy inside him. He pictured stoking the flame in his mind’s eye; he poked it repeatedly, fanning the flames until it obscured him. Then he kicked the flame, sending it scattering into every corner of his body. It seeped into his boots, raced up his neck and crackled at his fingertips. And then he released a shout powerful enough to crack the Earth beneath him – so loud it made the gathering Parademons flee the scene. He finished his shout and opened his eyes; they were glowing a bright red, with the same hue leaking through his mouth as he heaved for breath. He was near critical mass and readied himself to pounce. No turning back.

“This. Ends. NOW!!!”

“Master!”

Superman and Darkseid both glared sideways at their intruder. It was Desaad, flying in on his personal transport vehicle. Darkseid spoke to him as he looked back to his opponent.

“Not now, Desaad! Kal-El was just about to show me his new trick.”

“Lord Darkseid, we have to get the Kryptonian out of Apokolips!”

The overlord turned his head towards his subject and let his wrath creep into his tone. “Please tell me. _Why_ I would consider such a thing?”

“With all due respect, Master, you’ve sustained heavy injuries during the battle and…”

“You don’t believe I can defeat him?”

“No!” Desaad said, immediately. “Of course, you can! I have full confidence in you always! But there is the matter of the collateral damage, as well.”

Darkseid stopped to really look around him for the first time, as did Superman. His Kingdom was in tatters. Their battle had taken them, literally, through almost half of the planet. Buildings knocked over. Flame pits extinguished. Entire sections of the city leveled completely. Darkseid brought a thumb to his chin.

“In its current state, it would take us years to return Apokolips to its former glory. You can continue your fight and you _will_ win. But the resulting damage may be irreversible. We must think of the future, my Lord.”

Darkseid nodded once, slowly.

“It appears you are correct, my trusted advisor. Always looking ahead. In my excitement, I may have let things get out of hand. Who knew Kryptonians could be so messy? Kal-El. I have enjoyed this exercise, but I am afraid we must part ways. You will return now to your precious Earth and wait for us to beckon you, so that we may resolve this matter fully.”

“Like hell I will!”

Superman flew to attack as Darkseid lifted his hand. Before they collided, he was stopped in the air completely by a suction that seemed to be tugging at his cape. It was a Boom Tube, opened by Darkseid himself, that lead directly back to Earth. Even faced with the threat of returning home, Superman didn’t want to leave his job undone. He added speed to his flight, inching his way forward until he could nearly touch the plates of Darkseid’s armor.

And then the New God struck Superman with the back of his hand and sent him flying back into the portal, out of his world. Darkseid watched it close and glanced over to Desaad, who nodded and flew back to his post without a word. Darkseid stood in the ruins of his once powerful city: his Invasion turned back; his best soldier slain; himself critically wounded. And still he was able to find a sinister smile.

“Train hard, Kryptonian. I’ll expect more from you the next time we meet.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Storytelling 101:  
> Always leave 'em thirsty.


	17. CH 16 - Through The Wire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing personal. It's just business.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update: 12/29/17

Night had fallen on the beach in Themyscira. The entire team gathered to help the Amazons tend to their dead, and to put their Queen to rest. Everyone had their masks off and hoods down as they watched a pyre stacked with soldiers burn nearby. Hippolyta was covered in a small boat that had been set adrift.

Artemis held a torch aloft that Bruce used to ignite a single arrow. Perhaps the Queen would have wished to be sent off alongside her fellow warriors, but a count was taken and everyone seemed to agree she deserved more than just simple reverence.

“Oliver.”

“Bruce.”

The former took the arrow and sent it high into the sky. As it landed and set the craft aflame, he stowed his bow and stepped back to observe with the rest of the group. Bruce did not. He walked through those who had gathered and made his way to the back of the group. He remembered where he went the last time he was at a funeral.

Diana was seated on a large, smooth stone with room enough for two. She heard him coming and moved over without looking. Bruce paused, not because he didn’t want to join her, but because of the emotion rolling off her. Feeling a sadness not his own was a sobering experience.

Bruce threw his cape behind him and sat down. She’d been fiddling with something and as he got closer, Bruce saw it was her mother’s crown. She’d obtained it at some point during the trip over and hadn’t stopped looking at it. She was tired from the day and tired from crying and Bruce was tired for her.

There was silence as the fire crackled in the background. Many losses suffered that day. The wounds were still fresh but Bruce knew. Knew that he and Diana had already lost so much before they even knew each other’s name. She told him once there was more to life than loss. Reminded him constantly. There wasn’t enough reciprocation in general from him, but this was a no-brainer. Otherwise, what kind of friend would he be?

“Being a princess isn’t such a big deal.”

…

“You saved all of our lives. That’s a pretty big deal.”

Diana looked up at him and forced a laugh through. Even when consoling, he was very blunt and _Bruce_ about it and the familiarity of it eased her. As she rested her head on his shoulder, he draped his cape around her, pulling her close. She closed her eyes and he felt a ripple of warmth flow off her. It was a feeling he’d gotten used to, and one he likely wouldn’t tire of.

“Diana.”

Philippus approached, prompting the pair to stand and greet her. She was somber like they were and had news.

“Given the events of the day and…our Queen’s passing… There exists a gap in our leadership. We must convene to appoint a new ruler. As Hippolyta’s daughter, you should be present.”

Diana’s face fell. Her mother had died in her arms, but going through the process of finding a new ruler would make the loss concrete and real. Something she just wasn’t ready for. She looked up at Bruce, hoping for a respite but he was at a loss himself.

“Philippus, I don’t-”

“Pardon me for sayin’ m’lady.” Constantine: as audacious as the day was long. “We aren’t yet twelve hours removed from our Third Kind Encounter and we’ve just put the poor Queen to rest five minutes ago! Everyone is adjusting to still being alive – Diana included. I don’t think bureaucracy is what the good doctor ordered.”

“There is no time for rest, human! Themyscira needs a Queen!”

Constantine tapped his foot on the sand, puzzling. Briefly, he looked past Bruce to Diana and snapped loudly so that all could hear.

“Ladies and Gents, I believe I’ve just had an idea! Diana, you are Queen Hippolyta’s natural-born daughter, yes?”

“I am her only daughter.”

“And that would make her Next of Kin, am I right?”

“Yes,” Philippus said, “I suppose that is true.”

“Well then! Seems your little pageant search is over before it started. Wouldn’t you say so, Bruce?”

“I would. Constantine is right. You don’t need to find a Queen.” Bruce held eye contact with Diana as he lowered himself to a knee. “She’s standing right here.”

Diana brought her hand to her mouth and gasped soundlessly, even as Constantine and Zatanna joined Bruce in kneeling. Barry and Clark kneeled down after them, then Victor and Arthur. The Lanterns after that. And everyone else soon followed. Bruce didn’t look away from her. He knew she didn’t like being called a Goddess. More so, she disliked being worshipped as one. That hadn’t stopped him before and he found it was all he wanted to do now. So many things he wanted to say, for once. He wanted to kiss her right there – take her away from this for a day or a week or forever.

But there was a time and place. He knew that. This wasn’t either. All he could do was grab her hand and say the first thing that came to mind.

“Looks like I can’t call you Princess anymore.”

 

\-----------------------------

 

The members of the League, were gathered together in the Amazonian Throne Room. They looked on as the Lanterns, with Oliver, kneeled before Diana and were crowned with golden laurel wreaths. Diana’s first order as Queen of Themyscira was to honor the heroes who had risked their lives to protect her home and her people.

“The world may never know how vital your efforts truly were to our success, but we here on Paradise Island will always remember. So long as we exist here, your story will live on forever in the pantheon of great heroes.”

An applause broke out in the hall as they stood. The four made their way back to the others and began to converse lightly. Barry engulphed Jessica and Oliver in a hug. Bruce walked up to Hal and motioned to the hard-light cast on his arm.

“How is it?”

“Still attached,” Hal said as he turned it over. “Way I hear it though, I was further from dying than you were.”

“You get used to it.”

“Sure. Look, Bruce, about what happened before we shoved off today…”

“I don’t deal in the past tense, Jordan. My job doesn’t allow me to. If I did, I wouldn’t be here right now.”

“And by ‘here’ do you mean a secret island paradise full of magic warrior women?”

“Among other things, yes.”

Bruce left then to take his place in front of Diana. He walked by Barry who was excitedly chatting with his two best friends.

“Ollie! Jess! This is so cool! You guys are like,” he paused to flex and pose, “honorary Amazons now! Do you feel super swole, yet?”

Ollie laughed, but shrugged. “No more than usual, pal.”

“Don’t look now,” Jess pointed out, “but I think the Queen might want to see you, too.”

Barry saw the she was right. Diana, Bruce and Clark were all waiting for him and the very idea had Barry smiling big and wide. He actually ran at normal speed as he joined his teammates near the throne.

Elsewhere in the room, Constantine was sitting tucked into a corner, puffing on his vapor. He was glowering and didn’t really know why. He would’ve been content with continuing that, or even going back to the House of Mystery altogether, when Artemis approached him shyly.

“May I join you?”

“Sure you can, love. Just don’t expect good company.”

“What do you mean?”

Constantine eyed her as she sat down, feeling guilty for his little remark. “Nothing, really. Sometimes I feel like I’m taking up space is all.”

Artemis shook her head soundly, disagreeing. “That’s not true! We are always pleased to have you here!” She fell quiet as she observed him. “Where is your trophy? Surely, Queen Diana would have wanted you to have one?”

“Aye, but I turned it down.”

“But, why? Zatanna has one.”

It was true. He could see it shining in the light she stood under as she spoke with Jessica.

“Zatanna earned hers. She and Batsy faced the Hammer Boy without a second thought. I didn’t even want to help them.”

“And yet you did, John Constantine.” Artemis wrapped her hands around the cartridge he was holding. “You brought them here to help and then took us to help my sister. I believe those actions are worth rewarding.”

John didn’t fight the smile that creeped across his face when he heard that. It was a sweet gesture, but he didn’t totally acquiesce. He shook his head and pointed up to the throne.

“The look on your face when you first saw your sister? Lemme tell ya, Artemis, that was reward enough for me.”

The founding members of the Justice League were kneeled down before the Queen of the Amazons. She still had her armor on, but was now draped in a regal cloak that flowed down to the floor behind her. The tiara she had worn for so long was no longer there, replaced by her mother’s crown. She clapped her hands and five pages, each with a cushion holding a laurel wreath, quickly made their way next to her teammates. Diana went down the line and spoke as she crowned them one-by-one.

“Arthur Curry. Clark Kent. Bruce Wayne. Barry Allen. Victor Stone. Words cannot say how much is owed to you. Not only from me and my family, but from the world. You stood with us without fear as true warriors and turned back the Invasion. I consider you all a part of my family as well. I will not expect you to call me Queen, so long as I can still call you my friends.”

She returned to the center of the line and crouched low to take Bruce’s face in her hands. She smiled at his questioning look.

“ _You_ may call me Princess.”

Bruce’s ears burned hot as he felt eyes on him. Clark and Arthur were both grinning on one side. On the other side, Victor wore a smirk, while Barry was showing teeth from ear to ear. Bruce let one side of his mouth curl upward, forgot to roll his eyes.

“Not a word, Barry.”

Barry pantomimed zipping his mouth closed, didn’t stop smiling.

The five of them stood up and turned back to face those present and receive their applause. They accepted it quietly, graciously for the most part. Except for Barry, who had his hands behind his head, leaned back in joyous laughter. The others weren’t as exuberant, but the feeling was infectious. Diana joined them, holding hands with Bruce. She followed his eyes to the ring on her neck and smiled at him.

“All together.”

“That’s the plan, Princess.”

 

\-----------------------------

 

**THREE MONTHS LATER**

 

_It’s Lois Lane! You need to find Lois Lane!_

_…_

_Am I too soon? I’m too soon, aren’t I? Dammit!_

_…_

_You were right about him! You were always right! You need to find us, Bruce! Find us!_

 

He didn’t even sit up before he was out of the bed. Nightmares were one thing, and he’d avoided them for months; but even with all of the craziness Bruce had seen, having such a realistic vision come to him in the night was a bit more than he wanted to deal with.

He and Cyborg finished designing the Watchtower immediately after they returned home from Themyscira and then went double-time getting it into the air. When, not if, another attack began, The League would be the first to know.

Bruce stood at the window of his quarters. It had perhaps the best view of Planet Earth and allowed him to pass the time by seeking out formations and structures viewable from space. Looking out now, he could see the mighty Sahara and the outer edge of the Cradle of Civilization.

He saw something else, too. His own reflection superimposed over the spinning blue rock. His torso was uncovered and in the glass, he could see the effects his reduced schedule had taken. His face was less tired, peeling the years back slightly. Bruises obtained in the battle with Darkseid were faded into nothing. It was the first time he could remember since he first donned the Cowl that his body wasn’t marked by the blues and yellows of faded contusions. The only traces left of his lifestyle were the many scars zig-zagging the width of him. The latest edition to the collection adorned his chest. An elongated X shape, larger than the others – off-color from the rest of his skin.

“You didn’t have to come up here,” he said as she dissolved into view behind him. “Arthur didn’t.”

“He will be up here, as well, when the time suits him. Both of our kingdoms need rulers who will be visible on both sides of the curtain. It will be difficult, but we will manage.”

Bruce said nothing as he crossed the floor to grab something for Diana to sit in. She refused it with a shake of her head, digging her hands into her sweatshirt, so he turned it around, resting his head on the back of the chair.

“Four months.”

“Hmm?”

“Been four months since Luthor threw the gate open. Not a peep. Anywhere. Crime in Gotham is at a standstill.”

“That is a good thing, isn’t it?”

“Any other city and it would be. Something’s going to happen, Diana. Something big. And I have no idea what it could be.”

“You don’t need to. You have the team and you won’t have to do this alone. When the time comes we’ll be ready. All of us.”

Bruce smiled lazily as his eyes roamed over the Great Wall. A team. Together.

“Sounds good.”

 

\-----------------------------

 

“Lo Lane! What are you doing back there! It’s way past quittin’ time!”

“Pulitzer Prize winners don’t have a ‘quittin’ time,’ Cat.”

“Uh-huh. Always pull the Pulitzer Card on me. I could win that thing one day, ya know?”

“Not if you keep reporting on ditzy socialites and their Waffle House walks of shame.”

“Pfft. Okay! Just try and beat the cleaning crew out this time, girl. I’ll see you on Monday.”

“Bye, Cat!”

Lois was seated in her office and it only partly had to do with work. Clark was on assignment and then had to rendezvous with the League at the Watchtower. It was their Anniversary, and they had planned a whole night together at home, but he wouldn’t be home for a while. She didn’t feel like waiting at the apartment for that long and also had legitimate piles of work to do. Might as well be productive.

Lois printed off a schedule and stepped across the way to collect the pages. Out of the corner of her eye, she barely registered a man in a collared shirt sweeping. So much for that. She returned to her cube, but didn’t sit down. She peeked back around the wall to see the man sweeping the floor. That should be normal enough, except:

“Were you just sweeping that painting?”

The janitor, hands and face pale (maybe from too many days inside) kept sweeping without missing a beat. “Not sure what you mean, ma’am.”

Lois narrowed her eyes, but sat down. It had been a long day and she had a still-growing passenger to be mindful of. She’d need to eat soon.

“How far along are you?”

She was a tiny bit surprised from the directness of the question from a man she’d never seen before. But it was innocent enough, and expected when you were in tail-end of the First Trimester.

“Unofficially, it's about three months. We’re having a boy.”

“Well, congratulations! You and Mr. Kent must be very happy!”

“We are, thanks! We are…” She swiveled in her chair. “How do you know my husband’s name?”

The mystery man had made his way over to the cube’s opening at some point during the conversation. “Just…luck, I guess.”

“Luck, huh?”

He was leaning sideways against his broom and Lois could see him remove his faux-white teeth to reveal two rows of gold fronts.

“Damn. You’re that clown freak, aren’t you?”

“Clown?! Hahahaha! Is that _really_ what they call me? Ugh! First order of business when I get back to the homestead is to fire my agent. Oh! Hold the phone!” He stomped his foot up onto her desk near the smartphone she was reaching for and rolled up his pant leg to reveal a concealed IOF .32 revolver. “Get it? Hold the phone! At least I think you should. Orrrr you can try. I _really_ want you to try! It would make the evening so much more _exciting!”_

Lois drew away from the edge of the desk and sat back in her chair, fuming. He put his leg down and gave her a full, greasy smile.

“Very good. Now, whadya say we turn this silly thing off?” He produced a switchblade from his other pant leg and drove it point-first into her phone. “Such bothersome, distracting things. Nobody knows how to talk face-to-face anymore!”

“What. Do you. Want?”

He threw his cap and wig on the ground, revealing a full head of slick green hair, then executed what amounts to a relevé before falling back against the wall.

“ _This_ is why you are the best! Haha! By now, most people would already be two steps past the ‘I have a family!’ phase. But you! You can always smell the sunrise. Lo Lane in the Morning!”

“You’ve read my stuff?”

“Avidly. I’ve been especially interested in your many exposés of our,” he made his hand move up and down in the air, “sexy alien friend.”

Lois lifted an eyebrow at his choice of words and sat back further in her chair. She had decided from jump street not to give him the satisfaction of being intimidated. Now, she had a concrete reason.

“You know, then.”

“You could say a little birdie told me.”

She could be mad about that later. “So, you know how this goes. He’ll come for me. Might be on his way right now.”

He quirks his head. “Maybe. See, though, I’d take a guess that if he was gonna drop by, he’d have done so already, because he’d want to do something about _this_ little guy behind me.”

The clown slammed his shoe into the paneling and moved away as the pre-fit section fell away to reveal a very dangerous-looking device with many screens and switches on the side. She’d seen this on numerous trips overseas. Been up-close as full crews worked to disarm them.

“Son of a bitch.”

“Do you like it? Lined with lead so loverboy wouldn’t try to sneak a peek before I was done. And believe me, you get a lot done when they give you the keys to the place!”

“What?! They _hired_ you?”

“Ah… The sweet naivete of exceptionalism. Let me learn you something Miss Lane. There are hundreds and thousands and millions of jobs in this country. Jobs that require a pen, like yours. And jobs that require a broom, like mine. But a very large chunk of people don’t want these jobs. They wanna be YouTubers and Rock Stars and Instagram Famous! And _so_ … When a goon like me walks up, it doesn’t matter if I sweep the floor or the wall or the goddamn toilet! _They_ \- ooh! Are just happy to have a body on the roster so they can report to dear old Uncle Sam that the quota was met!”

He dipped low to swoop up the rag he wore in and batted it into the hall with the broom’s handle.

“Had to ditch the ole ‘do for a bit, but the bossman was more than willing to speed me right through the process! Anything to get out of the joint faster so he could bang his mistress and get home to his family at a decent hour.” His tone became deathly serious as he leaned in and said, “How’s _that_ for a scoop?”

He tossed the broom back into the hall and sat himself up on her desk, running a hand back through his hair. Lois was aghast at the outburst and, it seemed he surprised himself with his own fire. He softly clapped two times and eased his hands out into a flatline.

“Comin’ back down… Whoo. Happy Place, J. Happy Place.” He turned slightly to look at her. “Shall we proceed?”

“Kiss my ass, Joker. I’m not going anywhere with you.”

He made a face at her answer and hopped off the desktop, hands in his pockets.

“I…figured you would say that. I won’t take you someplace you don’t want to go. So I’ll leave the choice to you.”

He bent down to throw a switch on the casing of the I.E.D. There was no countdown, but the flashing light indicated it was very much active.

“This I-E-D is now L-I-V-E, but it can’t be triggered by either of us. It’s been wired through to your phone, so the moment it receives an incoming call – _pew!_ Choices then. Allow me, kindly, to escort you to the nearest exit, or stay here and bet both our lives on whether or not Clarkie-Poo will remember your First Anniversary.”

Lois expected a smile from him when he said it. Or some cheesy maniacal laugh. What he did instead was lean against the outside of her cube, facing away. She reasoned in her head: phone trashed; Clark on a job; then a mission, possibly. He wouldn’t come to the _Planet_ looking for her. Only she stayed late between the two of them and she’d forbidden him from checking in on her when she did so. He would call her cell first. That wouldn’t work. He would know she was working. And then…

“I was a husband once, too.”

Both the suddenness and softness of his voice shocked her out of her reverie.

“How good of a husband is _he_ , I wonder?”

Lois saved her work, but didn’t bother closing her laptop. She rose from her chair and stomped out to find the clown with the simple brown cap once again on his head. It was unfair to expect omnipotence from Clark, but if ever a time for pleasant surprises…

This wasn’t one.

“Let’s go,” she said.

 

\-----------------------------

 

“Huh. That’s weird.”

“What’s up, Kal?”

“Called Lois at the office. Phone rang once, then disconnected.”

Barry put his feet up at the table. “Why’d you call her at the office?”

“Called her cell. Got nothing. She always turns her phone off when she works.”

Victor scoffed a bit as he sketched out blueprints. “Didn’t figure you as a worrywart.”

“Not worried. I just need to know what Lois wants to do for dinner tonight. It’s our Anniversary.”

“Oh, congratulations!” Diana said as she walked in. “You must give Lois my very best!”

“I will Diana, thank you.”

“Wanna know what I’d do?”

“No.”

Victor responded without looking up, and Barry did a double take in his direction.

“Dude. Kindly take your harsh vibes elsewhere. Anyway, I’d go down and surprise her! You’d definitely get there before she’s done. Seeing as you’re…you.”

“Or,” Bruce said, in the suit, “he could patiently wait at home for his wife to finish her work.”

“Funny coming from you. But he’s right, Barry. Being married to Clark Kent is challenging enough without another reminder that she’s married to Superman, too. She needs her space sometimes, and that’s fine. Being in a relationship means finding ways to make it work. Sometimes that means it only works for one of you.”

Just then, a klaxon sounded as a blaring red light filled the room. The League was being called to action and everyone present took their seat at the circular table surrounding the main console.

“What do you have for us, Cyborg?”

“Receiving transmission now. It’s…” His face fell and he swallowed as he prepared to break the news. “It’s Metropolis.”

A feed appeared in the console’s holo-display of a newswoman standing at the foot of a tall building. The air was hazy with smoke, but they couldn’t see the cause of it until the camera panned up.

 

 

 

> …Metropolis News 8 and we have beaten First Responders to the scene of an apparent explosion on what appears to be the twenty-fifth floor of the Daily Planet. Now, it’s important to note that it is after business hours and we have few details on who may still be in the building-

In seconds, Clark was out of his chair, down the hall and flying out of the airlock down into the atmosphere. The others didn’t move, still shocked by the images. Then…

 

 

 

> There was a single piece of paraphernalia left on the sidewalk near the building. As you can see, we’ve done our best not to disturb it. If you could zoom in on the baggie here… It’s hand-written. A note. It says, **HAHA! THE JOKE’S ON YOU!!** At the moment one can only speculate-

_crash!_

Bruce tried sending his chair through the image of the letter. It was a hologram, so the chair continued on past it before shattering an actual pane of glass somewhere beyond. He stood at his section of the table, gripping the edge with such force that the entire countertop began to vibrate. He was audibly seething and Barry made the mistake of approaching him.

“Hey, Bruce, what’s the de-?”

He whipped around without thinking and shoved Barry down to the floor. The younger man wasn’t hurt. But Bruce saw a surprise and fear in his eyes that almost gave him pause. Almost.

“Bruce is gone.”

Batman pulled on his mask and stormed out of the main conference room, making his way to the Watchtower’s newest edition. A molecular transporter, capable of sending someone to any physical point in the world below. He approached the control panel and set the coordinates for the top of a particular building. Setting the timer, throwing the switch; he stepped into the chamber and closed his eyes, waiting to be taken from the Watchtower and ignoring the call of his name.

 

\-----------------------------

 

When Batman opened his eyes, he was standing on the roof of Ace Chemicals in Gotham City. He made a call for the Batwing, then looked across the water to Metropolis. He could see the smoke still trailing up into the sky, and it wasn’t too long before a flying object came speeding into the skyline. He walked away from the edge. Clark could handle the situation over there. He just needed to get his wits about him.

Batman crouched down in the shadow of the huge neon sign. It was raining in Gotham - not in Metropolis. He could hear it pat-pat-patting on the top of his Cowl and it did nothing to quell him. He’d waited too long. Hadn’t been proactive at all. No amount of time off was worth this.

_Hell is not a place that we go to..._

_It is a condition we create…_

_Your Hell is now empty._

_And the Devils are now free._

And so it was.

Batman made a break for the roof’s edge as he heard jet engines approaching. He jumped from the roof and landed in the cockpit of the jet that soared into the rainy Gotham night soon after. No more sitting and waiting. No more gathering intel. He’d track down every last one of them. Everyone that had been let free. But first he’d help his friend.

And then he’d end the Joker’s game.

For good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all for JL2. See ya in the Outro.
> 
> Adventure: COMPLETED | Invasion: DEFEATED


	18. CREDITS

** JUSTICE LEAGUE: INVASION **

A Novel

Written by KD Gardner

 

** Adapted from **

JUSTICE LEAGUE: ORIGIN

Written by Geoff Johns

 

** Based on characters owned by DC Comics **

New Gods, Parademons and Apokolips created by Jack Kirby

Amazons and Themyscira created by William Moulton Marston with Harry G. Peter

Green Lantern Corps created by John Broome and Gil Kane

Suicide Squad created by Robert Kanigher and Ross Andru | Updated by John Ostrander

 

** STARRING **

Bruce Wayne as **The Batman**

Diana Prince as **Wonder Woman**

Clark Kent as **Superman**

“Bartolo” Barry Allen as **The Flash**

Arthur Curry as **Aquaman**

Victor Stone as **Cyborg**

Jessica Cruz

Hal Jordan

John Stewart

with Steppenwolf

and Darkseid

 

** GUEST STARRING **

Desaad as The Harold of Darkseid

Lois Lane

Alfred Pennyworth

Silas Stone

Amanda Waller

Rick Flag

Oliver Queen as Green Arrow

Mera as Queen of Atlantis

with Hippolyta as Queen of the Amazons

and Artemis

 

** GUEST APPEARANCES **

Perry White

Cat Grant

Virgil Hawkins

Floyd Lawton as Deadshot

Iris West

Michael Jon Carter as Booster Gold

Skeets

Jim Gordon

Lex Luthor Jr.

The Joker as Himself

David Hyde as Black Manta

Black Orchid as The House of Mystery

George “Digger” Harkness as Captain Boomerang

Waylon Jones as Killer Croc

Harleen Quinzel as Harley Quinn

Tatsu Yamashiro as Katana

J’onn J’onzz as The Martian Manhunter

Martha Kent

and Jor-El

 

** FEATURING **

John Constantine as The Hellblazer

Zatanna Zatara

and Boston Brand as Deadman

 

** INTRODUCING **

Billy Batson as SHAZAM

 

 

 

 

The Dark Knight Strikes Back in

 

 

 

**BE PREPARED!!**

 

 

 

 

 

 

_buzz buzz buzz_

…

_buzz buzz buzz_

“Turn it off. It’s late.”

_buzz buzz buzz_

“Sorry. I’ve gotta take this.”

_blip!_

“This is Grayson.”

…

“Woah, hey! Slow down, Al. Vowels and syllables.”

…

“Uh-huh. Yeah, I saw but…I really don’t know what you want me to do about it.”

…

“He did what? Where is he now?”

…

“Okay, just-” _sigh!_ “Give me a couple days, alright? I’ll get out there. No. Mum’s the word.”

_blip!_

“That did not sound good.”

“It wasn’t. I’m going back to Gotham, Star.”

“You told me you wished never to return to that place.”

“I did. Funny how things change.”


	19. AFTERWORD

Finishing this story was like a weight lifted.

Not because I didn’t like writing it. At times it was a pain but, what project isn’t at some point or another? Thing is… Depression. The funny thing about surviving the monster is that the ripples of it still come back around to move through your life. And when they do it just gets…hard sometimes.

It was easy to blast through the first 50K or so of this story because it was NaNo month and I was extra motivated to do something major. Writing a novel in one moth is _major_. And I did it. But the story wasn’t done and _something_ hit in just the right way midway through December (when this should have been done) that made the next 30K an absolute slog. It didn’t help, either, that things got super busy in my life in general. I still knew what I wanted to do but getting it down to a point where it could even be edited was a struggle.

Still, as usual, things turn out well. If the story hadn’t been delayed and I’d forced the story through like I definitely could have much of the Third Act wouldn’t exist as it is. The scene with Lois and Bruce in Ch. 11 wouldn’t have happened. The final battle with Steppenwolf would have looked completely different. Oh, yeah. As mentioned before, the resolution would have been - atrosh! Speaking of.

 

Lois is fine. OK, fine might not be the best word but she’s alive anyway. Anyone with eyesight and two brain cells firing could see what I’m trying to set up for down the road, but this amongst other portions of this story should serve as a lesson to all writers that you _need_ multiple drafts.

I will be all the way 100 with you all. The first draft of this story, Lois was D-E-D. Her and a lot of other people. I actually straight ripped a famous scene from a very famous movie because I was _struggling_ , you don’t even know. I didn’t know how to wrap things up and I was frustrated. It was, how do you say – overbooked. I tossed the whole thing aside and had a long convo with my writing buddy from California, where he reminded me of a very important lesson that I learned while writing _Dawn of Justice_.

If you feel like you’re taking the long way to get to the story you want to tell: simplify, simplify, simplify.

What I ended up with is a very tense encounter between The Joker and Lois that I wanted to have a feeling of suspense and claustrophobia. Imagine being trapped in a small space with a committed sociopath (which is what he is) when no one knows where you are.

The whole long con of infiltrating the company to hotwire her phone to explosives as ransom is pretty convoluted, but no more so than the _Injustice_ comic where they had Superman get infected with Kryptonite-laced Fear Gas and kill his own wife, whom he hallucinated as Doomsday. (Yes, all those words are true. Yes, comic books are crazy by rule.) But it’s a very Joker thing to do, especially considering all the information he would have obtained from the man, Lex Jr. Even without it, four months is a long time to observe someone’s daily schedule and habits. Lois Lane is a workaholic and so is her husband, just not on the same job.

 

I channeled a bit of Leto’s Joker for this. Not the dialogue so much as the inflection and cadence and aura. Because I liked all of those things about his portrayal. What I didn’t like was what I don’t like about so many villains in media today. They just…do shit. In Suicide Squad, he shot Common in the face because he _didn’t_ wanna have sex with his girl. Look. I don’t mind my bad guys doing bad guy things. That’s kinda the point. But the audience already knows they’re the bad guys. Don’t insult them by brow-beating them.

At the beginning of _Invasion_ , Steppenwolf came across a rural citizen and “shot” the man with a bullet that was intended for himself. Then, Steppenwolf turned him to the Parademon army, robbing him of his humanity. He didn’t do this because he felt like it. He was doing his job, and it also established the threat of the New Gods and what they are capable of. It doesn’t make it not evil, of course, but it gives us a sense of who these characters are.

Heath Ledger’s Joker is, at the same time, the best and worst thing to happen to the movie villain. It’s obviously brilliant and an all-time great in any media, both for how it was written and the legendary performance. But it also raised an entire generation of writers who totally missed the point of what made the character what it is.

So. One more time for all the folks in the back. The Joker is a cunning, deceiving, highly-intelligent criminal mastermind with a wealth of resources at his disposal. He is a sociopath with full control of his faculties. The only reason he does anything to anyone is to prove a point. Maybe it’s about how the world sucks wherever you go. Maybe it’s that people are shitty by their nature. Maybe he wants to show someone how much Batman sucks, or maybe he wants to show Batman how much easier being a villain would be.

All of this will be explored in the Batman standalone.

 

I was only halfway into the Atlantis arc when I saw Justice League in theaters, and even though I liked it, I knew my story was gonna blow it out of the water (lol). I know for a fact everyone in front of and behind the camera was fully committed to doing a good job and making the best flick they could. Even Whedon, who came in on the tail end and shot mountains of footage after the fact.

The common denominator in every case so far has been the scribes and the studio. Mr. Warner and friends have been in over-correction mode ever since the _BvS_ backlash that they _still_ have not interpreted correctly. It wasn’t the dark tone that people responded negatively to. The movie _LOGAN_ , as you’ll recall, was dark as hell and was a massive hit. What people didn’t like about _BvS_ was that it was a loud, confusing mess with no flow that reduced the greatest heroine in fiction to a sitcom cameo.

Stopping myself…

As much as anything, these stories are constructive criticism. I don’t like ragging on people. I want to see improvement. I want these films to succeed because there’s a lot of cool stuff that I’d like to see on screen. But when one studio sees success, you can bet another studio sees it and decides they need to cash in on a hot trend.

Which can work if a plan is in place. The only plan for WB, however, was to let Zack Snyder remake Sucker Punch three times. But they went forward. And then Man of Steel was made, and then BvS took a whole year just to get into production, and then the movie _did_ happen and the rest after that is an exercise in et cetera.

Part of the problem has been their struggle to generate any buzz for these movies that didn’t include chronicles of their troubled production. Imagine the buzz for the next movie if _Invasion_ had been made. It would be a literal repeat of the Jon Snow “Is he dead or nah?” hysteria. It wouldn’t be nearly that feverish, obviously, but it would still be a question. Especially considering Lois Lane is not going to be in the Batman movie.

I know what you’re thinking, though. Supes should be able to find her no problem. In the comics, his hearing is to the point that he can identify specific _heartbeats_. I don’t have a problem with that in the pages, but for the silver screen, I felt I had to do away with that. It’s one thing for him to be Superman. If you make him omnipresent, he’s past the point of being a hero. Why would villains even exist at that point?

 

I wrote the Iris West scene before I knew that it was supposed to be in the movie. The Barry/Iris relationship is so very important to the entire Flash Family, it only made sense for me to establish their connection. Additionally, it attaches us more to the Barry Allen character, which Jessica Cruz turned out to be very good at doing.

Jessica is a New 52 native and one I’d always planned on having in this story. She wasn’t originally that big a part of the proceedings until I drafted a scene where she and Barry happened to be in the same room. There was a chemistry there between the characters, so I expanded on that scene and added it to the story. It worked so much better than I expected and Jessica became a much more developed character than she would have as _just_ the female Space Cop.

Ollie was a guy who had all of ten lines in Part One, _Dawn of Justice_. I only meant to bring him back for Barry Go Fast Redux, but I had a lot of fun writing his character, so one chapter became two and that lead to a big fight sequence to end the Second Act. I’m glad he was there, but in case it wasn’t clear, for most of this story, Arrow isn’t an official member of the League. He’s Barry’s best friend and they’re cool with him, so he gets to hang out whenever.

I wrote Darkseid with the expectation that we wouldn’t see him no matter what, and at the behest of my friend Lunchbox who wanted to see him throughout this story. I go all in on the overlord angle from the jump. It is clear that Darkseid is master of his domain and it’s also clear that Supes is the only one on the team that can touch him. Of course, this sets up the big run-in at the climax so that Goku – I mean Goku, I mean Superman – can take on the Big Bad and save the day.

 

As I wrote to Lunchbox in instant messenger, and I’ll quote here: “I’m gonna DBZ the fuck outta this Third Act.” I have always been very transparent about what I pull my inspiration from. You can see the shadows of everything I love in every piece I create.

Diana’s duel with Steppenwolf. Darkseid and Supes yelling for no reason before flying in the air and punching repeatedly. The _Star Wars_ award ceremony. The Joker sweeping the wall in his crappish janitor disguise.

 

 

I mean, c’mon. The subtitle for _Invasion_ could very well be _KD Loves Anime_. Because I do, and you should, too! It even helped shape the New Gods’ dynamic. Steppenwolf is a soldier. He follows orders. He does what he’s told. He has no opinion of Earth or the creatures that live there. He only knows that his master wants to take over, so he does what he can.

Darkseid, on the other hand, is a sadist, mostly. He of course has practical reasons for conquering worlds, like mining their resources, but more than anything, he loves resistance. How boring would it be if Earth had no heroes to protect it, and he ran over the entire species without so much as a flinch? Fighting Kal-El was a dream come true. Granted, a dream that almost killed him, but a dream nonetheless.

 

The epilogue feels too long.

I do realize this, but it was all necessary to both, wrap up the _Invasion_ storyline and set the scene for _The Way of The Batman_. I needed to get The Joker back into the fold and I needed him to do something that would hit home.

This story will be my take on the Batman standalone of the DCEU that is currently in Development Hell right now for reasons I cannot fathom. When discussing this film with a friend at work, he told me the last thing he wants to see is another Bruce Wayne story. He wants to see _Dante’s Inferno_ with Batman descending into the Ten Levels of Hell, fighting every villain along the way, with The Joker waiting in the center. It’s a genius idea, so that’s what I’m going to do. Hell is empty, and Bruce is going to send the demons back.

It will give me the chance finally to write Dick Grayson (!!!) as well as some other familiar faces you maybe haven’t seen outside the comics. After that, we go straight into Men In Capes III. Halfway through the saga! Thank you very much for reading this far. I hope you enjoy the rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you much for your patience everyone. I know some of you were waiting for the rest to be posted. Expect _The Way of The Batman_ sometime in 2018.
> 
> Survey Time:  
> How'd you like INVASION? Better or worse than Part 1? What was your favorite chapter? Who was your favorite character? Who would you like to see down the road? What worked for you? What didn't? Entertainment is an interactive experience and I definitely don't want to ignore you guys. Feedback is life.
> 
> Have a great and healthy New Year! Thanks for playing.


End file.
